A Long Lost Road
by Princess-Amon-Rae
Summary: The long and forgotten road to love for two couples. Longer summary inside. SB/OC&RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Lost road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**A.n. So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so go easy on me. It is about the long and so far lost road to love between Sirius Black and my oc, and, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. It will begin right in the middle between GoF and OotP, about a month or two after Tonks enters the Order. Some scenes will be changed, like when Siruis dies (obviously because otherwise the story would have no point) and when tonks and Lupin die. It will be written in my oc's point of veiw, you will figure out her name in a minute.I would also like to note that I am Canadian and have no idea how to speak british and may on occasion use canadian slang by mistake. If you need me to explain it just send me a review. Longest authors note in history ends...now!**

**Disclaimer: last time I checked JKR was british not Canadian, Last time I checked I was not JKR**

**XXXX**

** "Are you sure about this Tonks?" **I asked my pink-haired companion as we walked towards a mysterious group that Tonks couldn't speak of in public. According to her anyways. She shot me a sideways glance and rolled her eyes at me lightly while making her hair turn a normal looking black to resemble my father.

**"Were you sure when I asked you to be my guinea pig for my experiments all those years ago?"** She asked in response in the gruffest voice she could pull of and frowning down her nose in a way that reminded me a little too much of my Dad.

**"Yes."** I replied and she nodded and just stopped me suddenly. I looked around and raised my eyebrows to the fact that there was no Number twelve Grimmauld Place, while Tonks dug around in her pockets for something while muttering to herself under her breath. She finally pulled something out with a look of triumph on her face as she handed it to me. It said _the secret headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number twelve Grimmauld Place._ I read it over once and had it memorized almost instantly, thanks to my parents' training on memory.

**"Got it memorized yet?"** She asked tipping her head to the left, when I nodded she said **"Good now think of what you just memorized**.**"** By now I had caught on, _Fidelus charm_, as I watched eleven and thirteen slide away from each other and a house magically appear in the middle. I walked forwards towards it with Tonks following shortly behind me. I stopped just before I was about to open the door when I began doubting myself.

**"should I be afraid? I mean no one here knows who I am or anything. Do I have to worry?"** I asked quietly. The corner of Tonks mouth slung up in a half quirk sort of thing.

**"You have nothing to be afraid of. The same things ran through my mind when I first started, but eventually they turned out to be my family. They are going to love you."** She answered with absolute certainty

**"And just why are they going to love me?"** I asked

**"Well you kind of balance me out a little bit." **She shot back while reaching around me to open the door. There was no escape now. As we walked in she made sure to shut the door quietly, I shot her a questioning look and she pointed to the covered up painting on the wall just beyond the door. I looked at her again and she mouthed _I'll explain later_ at me. I slid past the painting silently and then took a good look around while walking, the house was musty and dark and there weren't many accessories to make it feel homey. Tonks walked around me and, after we were a safe distance from the painting called out.

**"We're here."** Short, simple, to the point, now that's my Tonks. An older scruffier looking man with worn out robes poked his head around the corner.

**"Hello Tonks. Who is this?"** He replied sending her a smile and gesturing towards me. She opened her mouth to speak when another man stuck his head around the corner. He was also older, much older, but he was missing an eye and had a fake one in that kept whizzing around every time someone moved. Tonks smiled at him while he frowned skimming me up and down as if sizing me up.

**"Who is this?"** He demanded a little more forcefully than the other man had. So much for not having to be afraid.

**"This is the Order recruit I told you about, remember Moody?" ** She answered. He grunted in answer before he spoke again.

**"She did not look like this in the photo you showed me. Are you sure its her? Remember constant vigilance."** He barked out at her and I sent her a look. Great which picture could she have possibly shown him. She turned towards me.

**"The picture I showed him was taken three months ago at Janice's wedding."** She said. I nodded and smiled and tossed my head to one side as if I were flicking hair out of my face. When I was done My hair was a bright flame red, not unlike the woman's who had come to stand beside the man they called "Moody". The Moody fellow grunted again and nodded.

**"Meetings starting now. We can have Introductions then alright."** He said and clunked off to the dining room. Remaining quiet I followed Tonks and sat In the seat beside her. I gazed around the table, there was a wide assortment of witches and wizards who were all looking at me with some amount of interest, I blushed and ducked my head down to look at the table. After getting a nod of what seemed to be yes from "Moody", Tonks stood up and cleared her throat.

**"Everyone this is Callista Heartnet. She's the recruit I mentioned last meeting."**Tonks said in a clear voice. **"Any questions?"**

**"Do I get to learn their names?"** I hissed at Tonks, while glancing around still wondering who the hell all these people were. She sent me a smile of innocence.

**"Right. Calli This is, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasely, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher and um.."** She announced going around the table but stopping at the man who was sitting exactly to my right. I looked at the haggard man and then back at her.

** "Calli, meet Sirius Black, my cousin."** she finished hesitantly, biting her lip in worry. I felt very odd as everyone watched me as if trying to gauge my reaction.

**"Very nice to meet you. Tonks hasn't ever mentioned you so I'm not sure who you are exactly and why everyone looks so worried." **I blurted out because I was nervous. He had a very shocked look upon his face when I stuck my hand out at him. Arthur Weasley's mouth dropped open in shock.

**"You don't know who Sirius Black is?"** He gaped out. I felt fear creep into my eyes and my hair grow a bright pink, not unlike Tonks', because I was nervous.

**"Should I?"** I asked back. Moody stood up and banged his walking stick on the table when everyone started chattering at once. Immediately everyone payed attention and sat a little straighter in their chairs.

**"Introductions are over. Now lets begin.** **As you have all realized, we have a new member. Miss Heartnet will be joining the Auror department in the Ministry. She will assist Tonks and Kingsley in the spy work that they have already started. In case you also haven't noticed she is also a metamorphagus, but her powers are less strong than Tonks'. I would prefer it if she had a partner for her first few missions and Tonks has volunteered to show her the ropes. Any objections? Good. Kingsley, any news from the Ministry?"** Moody explained and then turned to the bald black man sitting just across the table from Tonks. He frowned lightly and then shook his head.

**"Nothing to entirely important. Fudge is still furiously denying the overwhelming evidence that He is back. The Prophet is all lies because the Ministry is handing it money along with stories. Not much else."** He answered. I got confused because, A; I had no idea who Fudge was and B; I wasn't sure what the Prophet was. Everyone else was nodding so I followed suit and scolded myself for being out of the wizarding world for so long. It was not helping my position.

**"If no one has anything else they would like to add then we will dismiss for today until next meeting. Good."** He finished gruffly, and clunked off towards the front door. Molly Weasely stuck her head out of a door just to the left of things.

**"Oh good the meetings done. And with perfect timing as well, dinners ready everyone." **She said and waved her wand around to clear all the papers from the meeting off of the table. Everyone instantly stood up and headed to the kitchen, where there was enough food in there to feed an army. We loaded up our plates and all tramped back into the dining room. I sat beside Tonks again and began to eat as she struck up a conversation with that Lupin fellow. Sirius Black came to sit beside me and looked at me with an expression of curiosity on his face.

**"Yes?"** I asked shifting my chair slightly so I was angled towards him. He mirrored my actions.

**"Is it true? I mean do you really not know who I am?"** He queried in response. He seemed genuinely interested so I took a deep breath and shook my head.

**"No. Of course I also have no idea who this Fudge character is or what the prophet is exactly. Why are you some famous wizard?"** I answered and tipped my head to one side while waiting for an answer from him. He leaned forward and dropped his voice down.

**"I'm a murderer."** He replied.

**XXXXX**

**A.n. So what do you guys think please let me know. If it needs work I will fix it just review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**An Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR but wishing I was does that count as owning it?**

**XXXX**

** "I'm a murderer." he replied.** I looked straight at his face and frowned hard while trying to think of whether or not I knew a Sirius Black who had committed murder. I couldn't think of anything, so I shook my head and shrugged, my still flame red hair now turning a deep royal blue to show off my confusion. His eyebrows shot up his forehead so far that they almost disappeared into his hair, apparently I was very out of touch.

**"I haven't really been following the wizard world since, well, a very long time, so I'm only really up to date with the news of the last few months. Even that is pretty small amount of news so, I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are." **I said, shaking my head to turn my blue hair back to blonde as it had been when I had walked in and made sure my eyes were still dark brown so that they were almost black.

**"You've heard of Lily and James Potter, right?"** he asked looking at my long hair and dark eyes. My eyebrows shot up in the air.

**"I haven't been out of touch for that long, I'll have you know."** I announced with a fake air of superiority. He smirked at me in response.

**"I was James' best friend. And friends with the man who betrayed them. Or so I thought."** Sirius frowned quite ferociously on the last few words. I flinched slightly, I'd received glares like that a little too often in my childhood. He seemed to notice so he softened his gaze a little.

**"Sorry."** He whispered. I gave a bittersweet smile.

**"It's alright."** I offered, then sat up a little straighter and noticed everyone had left. I looked around slightly worried, it was my first meeting after all. Sirius shrugged lightly and went back to the food that he had abandoned when we had begun talking.

**"Don't worry, their making plans about a mix up in the schedule of missions. Right now they're probably arguing about whether or not to let you go out in the field tonight. Moody's all for it, so is Tonks, but Kingsley is a little more hesitant. He wants to see you work at the Ministry first."** He explained. I relaxed visibly while exhaling. That was a relief.

**"Why aren't you in there?" **I questioned. He looked up.

**"I've been assigned to keep you company while they decide."** He replied into his food. I smirked widely.

**"Tonks."** I said laughing behind my hand.

**"Tonks."** He answered, mock glaring at me in response to my laughter. That only made me laugh harder, I laughed until I had to stop so I could breathe. It was at the point where I was doubled over the table, hacking, when Tonks, Lupin and Moody walked in. Moody grunted and shook his head, Lupin looked shocked and Tonks just smirked at me.

**"Told you this would be good for you."** She replied walking over to me and gently patting me on the back.

**"Are you okay?"** Lupin asked. I looked up and nodded, while wiping tears from my eyes.

**"How do you feel about coming on a mission with me tonight? It won't be anything too complex. They don't think we can take it."** She told me shooting a look at Lupin. He shrugged and stuck his hands in his robes. I rolled my eyes at her drama queen act.

"**Yeah I'll come. Why not?"** I said shooting a wink at Sirius as I stood up. He chuckled and shook his head lightly. Molly Wesley came bustling out of the living room where they had all been talking.

**"You should take another coat, dear. Its cold out and we don't want you to freeze to death on your first mission. Here take mine."** She chattered handing me a patched, worn yet warm over-coat, to me. I opened my mouth and went to hand it back but she all but put it around my shoulders.

**"No you take it. I'm not going anywhere tonight. No arguments alright."** She said and patted my cheek gently, while handing Tonks a tin of something she added.

**"Here in case you get hungry. On second thought eat it anyway, you and Callista are both much too thin."** Tonks and I blushed almost simultaneously, but took the tin anyway.

**"Thank you, and please call me Calli Mrs. Wesley."** I replied, pulling on the coat she had lent me. She smiled and said.

**"Alright but only if you call me Molly. There will be no such formalities such as Mrs."** She called after me as we walked towards the door. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes, it had been a long time since someone had mothered me like that. Tonks looked over and squeezed my hand as we disapperated, I was letting her lead me because I had no idea where we were going.

XXXX

I stood up shakily after we had landed, because I was out of practice with apparating I had fallen over when we arrived wherever we were. Tonks changed her shape a little to look like a sixteen year old muggle.

**"You haven't done that in awhile have you?" **She asked reaching over to steady me. I nodded thanks and for an answer.

**"Where are we?"** I asked brushing off my knees and looking around.

**"A small town called Fisalot. Voldemort's been sighted around here recently and we want to do some investigating." ** She answered lightly looking around. I nodded and made myself shorter, less developed and made a piercing appear on my nose and lip. After I was done we started off towards the last place he had been spotted. We walked around for close to an hour before we found something of interest, a large amount of evidence that suggested a large battle between two wizards. I brushed my hand against a mutilated tree trunk and snapped it back from the pain. The trunk was still red hot and burning and stinging. I examined my hand as Tonks came rushing over.

**"What's wrong?"** She asked jogging over towards me, I didn't answer, just showed her my hand. She gasped loudly, my right hand had turned a very bright red with bulging spots on it. She stretched out her finger and poked one of the spots and I hissed in pain.

**"We've got to get you to Saint Mungo's." **She announced worriedly. I began to walk away from the tree when I heard the unmistakeable crack of someone who had just apparated.

** "Wait. Did you hear that?" **I muttered wrapping my hand around her upper arm to halt her. She opened her mouth to reply when we both heard the sound of a twig snapping like someone had stepped on it from directly behind us. I dove for cover behind a large bush just on the edge of the clearing, Tonks mirrored my actions and landed beside me. I peeked my head over the bush to see who was there when they entered the clearing. I shot back down to my crouching position almost instantly after I saw who it was, _Death eaters_, I mouthed to Tonks. Her eyes widened and she visibly paled, as she looked over the top of the bush to see if I was in fact correct. Her face told me that I was right because when she squatted back down beside me her face was even paler. I exhaled lightly so as not to give away our position, how the hell were we going to get out of this situation anyways! Tonks looked up shocked as another twig snapped just north of where we were, if it was another death eater we were screwed, if it wasn't well, we were still in big trouble.

**"Who are you? What are you doing here? Explain yourself!"** Tonks and I stared in horror as we watched a muggle man appear from the forest and point his shotgun at the death eater. The death eater didn't respond just reached for his wand and withdrew it pointing it at the man.

**"Avada" ** We launched up from the bush and both pointed our wands in front of us.

**"Protego!"** I screamed pointing my wand directly in between the muggle and the death eater

**"Kevada!"** he finished loudly

** "Stupefy!" ** Tonks yelled cursing the death eater. We were both two seconds too late. A green blast collided with the mans chest and he flew around as the blue light from my shield charm lit up, while Tonks' red stunning spell collided with the black cloaks of the death eater. His mask flew off as he hit the ground and Tonks ran over to see if she could identify him while I went over to the muggle to make his death look more normal. There was nothing we could do for him.

**"Death Eater's name is Rowel. He was in Azkaban, so he must have broken out, which the ministry covered up."** She said walking over towards me. I nodded then frowned.

**"What's he doing out here?" ** I asked. She shrugged.

**"No clue." **She answered, bending over to catch her breath. I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in my hand and dropped my wand, hissing in pain. Tonks looked up at me in wonder while I shot my gaze to my hand which had swollen at least three times its size. The bulging spots had doubled in size. Tonks gagged slightly at the sight of it.

**"Do you want to tell the Order or go to Saint Mungo's first?"** She questioned looking from my face to my hand. I gritted my teeth together.

**"Order." **I managed and went back to examining my hand. Whatever I had touched had to have been dark magic, I also assumed it had reacted to my protection spell that I had cast.

**"Can you apparate?"** She demanded harshly.

**"Not by myself, take me side-along."** I responded. She nodded grabbed my arm and spun on the spot.

**XXXXX**

We landed harshly just beyond the door of headquarters, Tonks was up and at the door almost instantly with me following. We burst through the door, not even caring about the curtained painting. I ran first because Tonks pushed me in front of her, we stumbled into the dining room and everyone looked up, most of everyone who was at the meeting was still there.

**"You weren't supposed to be back for another hour."** Kingsley said sounding surprised.

**"Sit. Now."** Was Tonks' reply rather forcefully. I sat down and carefully laid my hand down palm up. Everyone instantly shot their glances at it, Molly and Arthur squawked, Kingsley and Moody's eyes widened, Lupin's breath caught in his throat, and Sirius let loose a wide string of profanities.

**"What happened!"** Everyone demanded at once.

**"Death Eater." **I gasped as Lupin reached out and pushed his finger against it. He shot his look to Tonks quickly with a shade of horror in his eyes.

**"What!"** You could hear the anger mixed with relief in his voice. Oh he liked her.

**"You heard her."** Tonks replied.

**"Why didn't you go to Mungo's immediately?"** Molly asked quietly, glancing between me, Tonks and Lupin.

**"She wanted to tell the Order first."** Tonks answered. I missed the rest of the conversation as the world around me began to spin rather rapidly. I inhaled to try to clear the fogginess, it unfortunately only made things worse. I blinked rapidly as my head swayed then pitched forwards towards the table as I blacked out.

**XXXX**

**A.n. So I don't know whether or not its called Mungo's or Saint Mungo's. How's it going so far? Let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter, I would have invented a spell that made it real not fiction. Since this does not exist (and the fact that there's and if on the beginning of this statement) I don't own harry potter.**

**XXXXX**

I blinked rapidly as my head swayed then pitched forwards towards the table as I blacked out. Next thing I remember is waking up in a stiff bed in a room with nothing but white in it. Except for Tonks' hair of course which was now a neon blue, probably because of her worry. I assumed we where in a hospital, muggle hospitals usually went for white with the decor. Tonks was asleep, so I reached over and poked her. She jumped and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

**"What I don't understand is why my head hurts when I so blurry remember that my hand had pain last time I was conscious."** I replied casually, wanting to see how long it would take her hair to change. Plus I liked torturing her.

** "Wha.. Hey!"** She cried her hair turning neon green in shock. I laughed lightly and shifted myself slightly.

**"So what's up?"** I asked lazily. She just gaped at me. I shrugged, I had thought it was a legit question.

**"Remus, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley and Sirius are furious that we didn't go to Saint Mungo's in the first place. Mad eyes furious because he doesn't believe I could have let something like letting a muggle confronting a death eater happen. Or like letting a muggle get murdered in front of my eyes."** She answered shakily resting her face in her hands. I knew instantly she felt guilty, hell I felt guilty and I was still a little fuzzy on the details. I reached over to pat her shoulder.

**"If you want to blame someone blame me." **I announced patting her shoulder in a soothing manner. She looked up at me.

**"Why should I blame you?" **She asked

**"because I'm very blamable."** I said smiling and nudging her shoulder. She smiled and then shook her head at me. Our friendly banter was interrupted by a man wearing dark green robes that said 'healer' on them.

**"how long has she been awake? You should have come and got me the instant she awoke, have you lost your sense of priorities Nymphadora?" **he asked. I shot my eyebrows up in the air in the fact that he called her Nymphadora and she didn't freak. He must be someone important for her to restrain herself like that. Or slightly restrain herself anyways, as her hair turned a fiery red in anger.

**"She's been awake for a matter of minutes."** She replied harshly acid seeping into each word. Like I said, slight restraint. The man tutted and turned to me and grasped my wrist gently so he could examine my injured hand. **(an can't remember if I mentioned this her right hand was injured)** He then proceeded to poke at it gently with his wand. I glanced around and was instantly reminded of why I hate hospitals, the feeling of absolute boredom it bestows onto the patients. I sighed as he finally finished and re wrapped it.

**"No using your wand for any advanced magic. Take this everyday at breakfast. Eat breakfast." **he tacked on the end while handing me a bottle of pills. I nodded and stood up. Tonks handed me a bag of stuff from who knows where. They appeared to be my clothes but how she got them I had no idea. I slid behind a partition that had been set up just moments ago.

**"So what did you think of your first meeting?"** She asked. I rolled my eyes, she was never good at small talk.

**"They are some very nice people there." **I answered slowly annunciating the word nice.

**"Yeah they are." **She agreed dreamily. Oh she could be daft sometimes.

**"I think Remus Lupin fancies you." **I shot back. If she didn't get this I was going to come out there and knock her upside the head. I could hear her choke a little on air.

**"Your nuts!"** She exclaimed as I walked out from behind the partition. I laughed.

**"Its not funny."** She said pulling me out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. Once downstairs she yanked me out of the building and apparated on the spot. We showed up at Grimmauld Place. She, very childishly, stomped up the front porch.

**"Who's ... oh Tonks and Calli! We weren't expecting you back so soon. I'll put on some tea. Go tell Sirius and Remus your here, they're in the library. They've been very worried and would like some answers." **It was Molly Weasely. She had intercepted us half way to the kitchen and had grasped our shoulders to spin us around and push us towards the stairs. I reached out to steady Tonks as she stumbled when Molly pushed us. Tonks led the way, so I was looking around since I hadn't gotten the chance to look at this part of the house yet.

**"Here's the library." **Tonks announced, pushing the door open. Remus and Sirius looked up from their books at the same time.

**"Callista! How are you?"** Remus asked sounding shocked. Probably because I recovered so fast. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by Sirius rushing over and pushing a chair under me.

**"Calli. Or else."** I responded glaring at Remus. His eyes widened and he turned to Tonks who was laughing.

**"Do you have a twin you never told us about Tonks?"** He asked. She just shook her head while trying to reign in her laughter. Sirius chuckled lightly behind me.

**"No she just happens to despise her name as much as I do. She, however, can deal with the first four letters."** She answered as solemnly as she could without laughing again. I smiled and shook my head at her. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Molly came in with a tray of tea.

**"I could have come down and gotten it Molly."** I told her standing up and attempted to take the tray out of her hands. I backed down however at the look she was giving me.

**"You just got out of the hospital, and I won't have you using your hand for anything unnecessary. Understand?"** She replied setting the tray down on the table that was in the middle of all the chairs. **"Feel better alright dear."** She added reaching over to pat my and as she walked out. Tonks sighed as she pulled a chair over towards the table with Remus and Sirius following her actions.

**"So what do your parents do?"** Remus questioned lightly as he took a sip of his tea. I choked on my sip of tea.

**"I'm not sure."** I answered hesitantly, feeling the worry creep into my eyes. Tonks saved me.

**"They had a very interesting job, last I heard. But she hasn't spoken to them in years."** She explained for me. I sent her a grateful look.

**"You mentioned you had spent a lot of time outside the wizarding world. May I ask why?" **Sirius queried. I sighed.

**"Of course, I did it to get away from my parents. They weren't the greatest of people."** I replied. He nodded his head in agreement.

**"I can relate. My mother was a nut job."** He said. I shot him a smile.

**"Molly said you two boys wanted answers. To what, these small talk questions you've been tossing about?"** Tonks interrupted. Remus immediately went serious and set down his tea cup. Sirius gained a look of horror onto his face.

**"Boys. We are men thank you very much."** he retorted, faking hurt as he clutched his chest.

**"Tonks told me some of your prank story's when I was out. I think boys is a more accurate term."** I shot back smirking. Sirius and Tonks both flashed horror.

**"She did what?"**

**"I thought you couldn't hear me?"** They both yelled simultaneously. I chuckled evilly.

**"Can we get down to business now?"** Remus demanded slightly impatiently. We all looked at him and nodded

**"Now then**. **Why did you attempt to fight that bloody death eater!"** He asked none too lightly. Tonks' mouth hit the floor, as did Sirius'.

**"We were trying to save an innocent man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time! Pardon me if I couldn't take watching someone get murdered in front of me without trying to do something!"** I yelled back at the top of my lungs. He spun towards me.

**"It's not that I;m angry about that! I am angry because you had to have done something careless in order to curse your hand that badly!"** he shouted.

**"Yes because brushing my hand up against a tree is so careless that you have to accuse us of duelling a death eater!"** I tossed back now standing up. Remus mirrored my actions.

**"Well Tonks implied that you had better judgement than that! I expected better of you!"** He roared. I visibly jerked away from his statement.

XXXX (Tonks' point of view)

**"Well Tonks implied that you had better judgement than that! I expected better of you!" ** Remus yelled. Calli visibly jerked away from his words and began to step backwards, as if trying to reverse time and make him not say those words. I could see the tears pouring down her cheeks already. I knew why. I shot up and grabbed her shoulders to make her face me.

**"It's okay. Shh. Its okay. Remus didn't mean it, he doesn't know. Shh. Shh." **I said desperately trying to soothe her as she shook in my arms. Unfortunately, something was dropped downstairs and made a horrific crash. Calli went stiff and screamed. It wasn't a normal scream, it was a scream that could've made glass shatter. She then collapsed. Sirius raced around the chair and caught her. Scooping her up in his arms, he rushed her over to the couch.

**"What happened?"** Sirius asked even though he had seen the whole episode. I didn't respond at first and just glared at Remus.

**"Remus just said the worst thing possible to her. Idiot."** I answered. He looked back at me horrified.

**"I don't understand what I said. What made her freak that badly?"** He begged rather desperately. I could tell he was very upset over what had happened.

**"What can we do to make her conscious again?"** Sirius barked at me. I looked at him for a minute, racking my brain.

**"She'll be fine. She just couldn't take the pressure of everything. The crash really did her in."** I replied. They both looked very relieved at my words.

**"Why'd she faint?"** Sirius asked calmly.

**"Wonder why Molly hasn't come up to check on us?"** Remus mused out loud. Sirius and I both looked at him.

**"Obviously you missed the fact that once you two started to yell I cast a spell to make sure Molly didn't hear us. Get with the program, Remus."** I replied to Remus' musings.

**"So why'd she pass out?"** Sirius asked again. I looked at him and sat down.

**"She probably saw something she never wanted to see. That's my best guess."** I answered with my head in my hands. Remus came over and squeezed my shoulder. I looked up to glance at Calli and smiled when I saw the look on Sirius' face. He was stroking the side of her face with a look of worry on his face. I don't think I had ever seen him look like that.

**"What could she have possibly seen that was that bad?"** He wondered while still stroking her face.

**"That's for her to tell you."** I responded.

**XXXX**

I woke up to me laying on the couch with Tonks sitting in a chair with Remus perched on the armrest of said chair. Sirius was leaning over top of me with a look of relief on his face.

**"How you feeling?" **He asked

**"Can you ask me later?"** I questioned before going back to sleep. I heard Tonks laugh at me as I slid back to sleep.

**XXXX**

**Not to fear everything will be explained in the next chapter when Sirius confronts Calli about it. Next chapter is going to make things interesting between them. It will take place about a week and a half after this one. Thanks and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Long Lost Road**

**Chapter Four**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Can you own freedom? If you cna then thats the only thing I own thats cool and important and awesome.**

**XXXXX**

It had been a month after the panic attack I had after my trip to Saint Mungo's. I had finally come back to Grimmauld place. I walked in hesitantly, Tonks beamed at me when I entered the dining room. Remus looked up at me sheepishly and then looked back at kingsley who he was talking to. Good the meeting hadn't started yet.

**"You know I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to come here ever again."** Sirius joked coming up behind me. I smiled at him.

**"I was almost beginning to think I wasn't."** I shot back. He smirked. I instantly felt guilty about not showing up to give him an explanation. He noticed my smile disappear.

**"What did I say?"** He whispered.

**"Is there somewhere we can talk?"** I asked just as quietly. He nodded and tugged on my wrist. He pulled me up the stairs and into the library. He sat down and nodded at me to do the same.

**"Talk." **He requested. I sat down.

**"I really didn't mean to, and I just couldn't bring myself to come back. I just felt so guilty."** I blurted out, I blushed when I felt my hair turn from my signature blonde to a bubblegum pink. It changed because I was nervous.

**"Felt guilty about what?"** He asked snatching my hand.

**"Panicking so badly over next to nothing."** I answered, looking down at the hand he was holding and blushing again.

**"But its not nothing." **He replied. I looked up at him.

**"Its my parents."** I whispered. My eyes were shut so that I wouldn't have to look at him. He just sat there and waited.

**"They weren't the nicest of people."** I said.

**"You said that already. My mother was a nut job, I can relate."** He replied. I smiled at him.

**"You said that already."** He shrugged then gestured for me to continue. I took in another deep breath.

**"They sort of, well, killed each other."** I responded, feeling a tear slip down the side of my face. Sirius reached up and brushed it away gently.

**"How?"** He questioned quietly.

**"My parents they invented spells, and one day I had snuck out instead of being my dad's ginea pig for his latest spell." **I spit this part out then stopped because Sirius' grip on my hand had suddenly gotten very tight. I looked up at him.

**"He tested his spells on you."** he ground out from between his gritted teeth. I nodded.

**"That's how I got this."** I muttered pulling a strand of hair out in front of my face. He looked at me confused.

**"Anyway, my dad got very angry when I came back. We had a very bad fight and then he said 'I expected better of you' just like Remus did. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me and, I ran. I was running while he was trying to put a bodybind curse on me so I couldn't go running off agian. Then mom came in and she put up a protection spell around me."** I was shaking by the time I finished the last sentence. Sirius, who had been sitting across from me, stood up and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

**"You don't have to tell me this."** He murmered in my ear.

**"I want to. After that my dad got really angry, and pointed his wand at her. Then their wands blew up."** I finished sobbing. Sirius just held onto me and stroked my hair gently. Then he gasped rather loudly. I sat up and saw he was pointing at my hair. Unlike most metamorphagi, I lose my powers when I get very upset. Losing powers for me is slightly different. I yanked a chunk of my hair out in front of my face and cursed lightly under my breath. It was basically like wathcing a rainbow flow out of my hair and onto my hand, while my hair became a clear color. **(an think like an IV tube, you know clear but still kinda greyish.)**

**"Remember how I mentioned my parents gave me my hair?" **I asked. He nodded slowly.

**"I wasn't born with these powers. It was one of my dad's experiments. He wasn't too impressed to find out that it only works on people who are unaware of what the spell does."** I explained slowly twisting a strand of my hair around my left index finger. He frowned.

**"He didn't tell you what it did?"** He questioned. I shook my head.

**"No I was only three after all."** I answered. His eyes popped slightly.

**"Three?"** He responded. I laughed and nodded. He smiled at me.

**"Your hair looks so much better blonde."** He told me pulling a clump out in front of my eyes so I could see it. I smiled too.

**"I guess laughter really is the best medicine."** I responded.

**"No the best medicine is spending time around the being that is me."** he retorted standing up and puffing out his chest. I stood up as well, laughing and gave him a push on the shoulder. I looked up at the grandfather clock and gasped loudly.

**"When does the meeting start!"** I demanded. He looked up at the clock and gasped just as loudly as I had. Probably for dramatic affect.

**"Five minutes."** He replied smirking. I glared at him.

**"Shut up." **I retorted and gave him another push on the shoulder as I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and sat down beside Tonks in the dining room. Sirius came running in after I had been sitting there for two minutes.

**"And with three minutes to spare."** I announced when he came racing in. I laughed at the looks that Remus and Tonks were giving me. Sirius just joined in.

**"You know I used to think you were smart Moony."** Sirius joked. Then Tonks joined in in our laughter at the look on Remus' face. Kingsley and Moody walked in, we assumed that it meant that the meeting was about to begin.

**"I'm about to remind you that you have to leave early because you have a mission tonight."**Kingsley informed me as he sat down across the table from me. I nodded.

**"You'll be following Harry since he is very important to the world. And he has the tendancy to go running off somewhere."** Moody explained in his short manner. I nodded again.

**"When should I leave?"** I asked making mental notes about what to expect.

**"Just as soon as I'm done talking. You will be alone and if something bad happens, come here first. Do you understand?" **Kingsley answered. I mentaly wondered how bad bad could get, but my brain answered that a little too easily.

**"Yes I understand. I can do this."** I said inhaling slightly so as to prepare myself. Moody nodded.

**"You good with apparating?"** Moody questioned.

**"I've been practicing."** I replied. He seemed to think that was good enough, so he passed me a piece of paper.

**"Do not let him out of your sight."** He said. I stood to leave and Sirius got up to show me out. Just when we arrived at the door he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me close to him.

**"Be careful and keep my godson safe."** he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded.

XXXXX

I apparated at the end of privet drive and casually slid behind a dumpster so that I wouldn't be noticed. I appeared to have excellent timing because just as I did so, a boy who could only be Harry Potter, exited number four. After he was two blocks away I followed behind him to a small park just outside of the suburbs. He just sat on the swings and looked at all the mom's and families wandering around the park. I felt very sorry for him, and felt especially more sorry for him after a group of boys came up and began to harrass him. They all ran off when the wheather started to turn nasty,except for the one they called,'Big D'. Harry and him ran off shortly afterwards. I hurried behind him while looking around. The strange change in the weather could be accountable to the dementors, but what would they be doing here? I shook the thought from my head as I continued to run after the boys. They had stopped in an underpass and I poked my head around to see why. I gasped at the sight of two dementors leaning over Harry and the other boy. I was about to whip out my wand when Harry beat me to it.

**"Expecto Patronum."** He said and a blue light filled the tunnel. He had a very good patronus and chased away the two dementors. I was about to step out into veiw when showed up and stopped me.

**"I'll take care of Harry, you go to the Order."** I nodded and apparated on the spot. In my rush I landed rather badly on the sidewalk, I picked myself up quickly and raced into headquarters. The door hit the wall with a bang and Mrs. Black's curtain flew open and she began to curse everything in the house that wasn't pure blood.

**"Shut up, you vile old hag!" **I yelled as I raced past and pointed my wand at the curtains to make them fly back into place.

**"Sirius! Mad eye!"** I shouted finally coming to a stop in the dining room. Sirius, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur came rushing in.

**"Mad eye's already left. What's wrong?"** Kingsley asked.

**"Harry's been attacked."** I managed to get out between my heavy breaths because of all my running. Molly gasped and seemed to collapse into a chair. Sirius and Arthur paled.

**"What!"** Kingsley demanded

**"Dementors found him on his way home from the park. He cast a patronus charm. I think he'll be okay."** I finished. Sirius looked at me, horrified.

**"You think!" **Sirius responded.

**"Mrs. Figg told me she would take care of Harry, so I came here immediately."** I explained. He nodded at then turned on the spot and raced towards the stairs. I got up and followed after him.

**"I'll go tell Dumbeldore, he will be able to unexpel Harry from Hogwarts. I must contact the minister."** I heard Kingsley say from behind me and Molly and Arthur's agreements.

**"REMUS!" **Sirius bellowed out once he reached the bottom of the stairs. I caught up with him and stopped at the look on his face.

**"REMUS!" **He yelled again. Finally Remus and Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs. Remus paled visibly at the sight of Sirius' face.

**"Sirius whats the matter?"** he asked.

**"Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors."** Sirius answered. I now understood who the other boy was. Tonks clutched at Remus as he just stared ahead. I didn't know what to say so I slid over beside Sirius who was clutching the banister. Then I carefully placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. He looked up at me and turned his hand over and fully held on to my hand and squeezed it back. Molly took that brilliant moment to come in.

**"Kingsley's bringing Dumbledore. He doesn't want Harry to stay with his aunt and uncle for the rest of the summer and they are going to make plans to have him brought here."** Molly informed us and raised her eyebrows at Sirius and I's holding hands. I blushed, while Sirius nodded.

**"When?"** He asked.

**"Probably close to an hour, hour and a half."** Molly answered. Sirius nodded. I assumed that was when the elusive 'Dumbledore' would be arriving. I kinda knew who he was but had never met him. Molly sighed and left us alone. Probably to go make food for the Order after the meeting. Sirius, who was still holding my hand, pulled me up the stairs and into an unknown room. Since he looked so god awful pale, I yanked him down to sit beside me.

**"Are you alright?"** He asked racing a hand over his face. I raised my eyebrow at that question.

**"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"** I asked back. He smiled slightly.

**"Well you have a black eye."** He responded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mirror. He was right I did have a black eye.

**"I fell when I apparated here."**I explained. He smiled slightly again.

**"I'm sorry."** I offered. Sirius' eyebrows shot up.

**"For what?"** he quieried.

**"I promised you I would keep Harry safe and I didn't." **I answered. He shrugged.

**"Harry's just a little too much like his father is all. Safe in his books is like fighting dementors I suppose." **He chuckled then took his free hand and twirled a strand of my hair around his index finder. I suddenly realised we were still holding hands and that I didn't want to let go.

**"You were also supposed to be careful. A black eye doesn't count as careful in my books."** He added. I smiled.

**"It does in mine." **I replied.

**"Well then thank you."** He said.

**"What for?"** I echoed.

**"Being careful and keeping Harry as safe as possible."** He explained.

**"Your welcome."** I replied.

**"You probably want your hand back now don't you?"** Sirius asked. I smirked up at him.

**"No not yet. Unless of course you want yours back."** I replied nonchalantly. He smiled and leaned in.

**"No, but I do want something else with your permission, of course." **he retorted. I had an idea where this was going, and in all honesty, I wanted that kiss too.

**"And what would that be?" **I questioned faking curiosity.

**"A kiss."** He answered. I smirked at him and leaned in slightly more.

**"By all means."** I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his one hand to the small of my back and the other to my neck and pressed his lips to mine gently. I intertwined my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to enjoy our kiss a little more.

XXXXXX

**A.n Personally I loved writing the last scene the best. I had originally said three months after Tonks joined the Order but I changed it. I think it worked better this way. Thanks and review. Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Long Lost Road**

**Chapter Five**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I will never admit to not owning Harry Potter ... Or not**

**A.n So I offer all of you my sincerest apologies in regards to the fact that the last chapter was absolutely awful. I forgot to spell check it. So just bear with me and I won't forget this time!**

**XXXXX**

I pulled away from our kiss and tipped my head against Sirius' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter against his side. I sighed gently.

**"Are you worried about Harry?"** I asked quietly. He echoed my sigh and laid his head on top of mine.

**"Slightly. ****He's the only thing I have left of Lily and James after all. I always ****felt so guilty when I was in Azkaban, because of my ****stupidity, Harry was forced to live with those absolutely ****awful muggles."** He explained. I pulled away slightly so I could look at him properly.

**"Azkaban?"**I queried.

**"Yeah I ****went chasing after Peter Pettigrew after Lily and James ****were murdered. Unfortunately I couldn't kill him but I ****served the time until I broke out to try to finish the job."** He answered. My eyebrows shot up in the air.

**"You ****broke out of Azkaban. Oh that explains why you called ****yourself a murderer the first day we met."** I said with understanding in my voice. He smiled at me.

**"Yeah that's why. ****That's also why Tonks was so worried when we met."** He replied laughing. I laughed with him.

**"She also probably had ****alternative motives to get us together. She's been looking for ****a boyfriend for me since Janice got married."** I chuckled.

**"Oh really." **He shot back. I nodded trying to contain the laughter.

**"If all your going to do is laugh then I will have my revenge." **He announced and began to tickle my waist. I began to laugh hysterically.

**"Stop! Sirius, Stop!"** I yelled pushing on his shoulders. He smirked.

**"Never."** He replied and continued. I finally pushed on his shoulders hard enough to send him sprawling onto the floor, I took advantage of this and ran as fast as I could for the door. I was halfway down the stairs when he caught up with me.

**"NO! Stop it! Sirius!"** I shouted as he restarted his attack from before.

**"I told you never."** He retorted smirking. Molly came racing in with Tonks and Remus following behind her.

**"Tonks help me."** I begged reaching out towards her. She smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled. Unfortunately, Sirius pulled harder so we ended up in a dog pile with Sirius on the bottom. We were all laughing as Tonks stood up while two young red haired boys walked into the room and their eyebrows shot up at the same time.

**"Sirius getting some action ****from the new girl are you?"** They chorused. Molly turned on them.

**"Go into the kitchen right this instant! Both of ****you!"** They both sulked off towards the kitchen in an attempt to hide their identical smirks. **"And you, You had better have ****a very good explanation for the fact that you two are still laying on ****the floor and not looking awkward at all."** She turned on us and glared up at us. I blushed horribly and pulled myself up off the floor and yanked Sirius up beside me.

**"Tickle fight."** Sirius explained coolly. I shot him a look.

**"A one sided tickle ****attack is a more accurate description."** I replied sarcastically. Tonks was giggling and Remus was looking very confused. Molly softened her glare, slightly.

**"Dumbledore will be here any ****minute and you decide to have a tickle attack! What will ****people think!"** She yelled

**"They can think whatever ****they like."** Sirius answered and slung his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into him gently. Molly's eyebrows shot up in the air, as did Remus' and Tonks just glared at me.

**"What are ****you not telling us?" **Tonks asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking an awful lot like her mother while doing it. I made a mental note to tell her about this. Sirius got a very 'Sirius y' smirk on his face. I had a feeling about what was coming.

**"We are not telling ****you what we are not telling you."** He responded. My feeling had been right, and it was worth it too. Molly rolled her eyes at us, and Remus just gaped at us. Tonks sighed.

**"Molly, is everything ****alright?"** Arthur asked. He looked slightly frazzled and worried.

**"Everything's fine Arthur. Is Dumbledore here?" **She answered walking over to him and attempted to flatten his hair down and straighten his crooked glasses. Even in those small gestures you could see the love shining in Molly's eyes and the same admiration in Arthur's. It was at moments like this where I wondered if someone could ever love me like that.

**"Dumbledore's right behind me with ****Kingsley."** He replied trying to wave her off from her fusing. I suddenly paled at the thought of yet another new face who would be showing up in a matter of seconds. Sirius seemed to notice that I had stiffened so he squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him with a thankful look in my eye. Remus poked his head out of the door.

**"Dumbledore's here."** he announced. We all nodded and headed for the dining room. Tonks leaned over to my ear.

**"You owe me a very large explanation."** She hissed to me. I smiled at her. We walked into the dining room, I slid in the chair beside Sirius and wrapped my hand around his under the table. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I looked down the table to examine the new face at the head of the table. He was an ancient looking man with very, striking blue eyes and half-moon glasses. His beard was very long and when he caught my eye he winked at me and gestured at Sirius and I. I immediately blushed and he smiled and nodded. The man was observant, despite his age. He stood up and came over towards us.

**"Hello ****there, I'm Albus Dumbledore. You must be Callista. Pleasure to ****meet you."** he introduced himself and extended his hand in greeting. I blushed again.

**"Pleasure to meet you, please call ****me Calli. Callista was my grandmother."** I introduced back. He smiled.

**"I mean you no offence, but I prefer to ****call people by there given names. Its a teacher thing I'm ****afraid."** He explained.

**"Well then, I think I'll have to ****make an exception for you."** I replied winking at him. He nodded, smiling and walked back to his seat as everyone entered the dining room and began to sit down. He raised his hand and instantly everyone went silent and looked at him.

**"Now as you are all aware ****Harry and his cousin were attacked today by two ****dementors. I believe that it would be best if Harry were ****to spend the rest of the summer here. Now seeing as there are ****many people out there who would love to kill Harry I ****think it would be best if we had an escort of about five ****to six people to bring him here."** At this Moody grunted beside Dumbledore and shook his head.

**"Six is too many and ****five's pushing it."** he explained. Dumbledore nodded.

**"Would four be more to your speed Alastor?" **Dumbledore asked as if already knowing the answer. He grunted and jerked his head. Dumbledore seemed to take this as a yes and continued.

**"Would anyone like to volunteer?"** he asked. I raised my hand as did the majority of people around the table. Including Sirius.

**"No."** I hissed under my breath, he sent me a glare. Dumbledore and the rest of the table seemed to think along the same line as I was.

**"Sirius surely I don't need to remind ****you that you are a wanted criminal. Perhaps it would be ****best if you stayed behind."** Dumbledore explained calmly.

**"Harry is my god son! I deserve the right to protect him!"** He shouted.

**"I understand your frustration. But this is ****better for Harry if you stay behind."** I knew that Sirius would give up at that. He would do anything for Harry's safety. Then he glanced at me. I could practically hear his little wheels whirring in his head.

**"I would like to send Mad eye, Kingsley, ****Nymphadora and Callista."** Dumbledore said to the crowd. I noticed Tonks hair turn a fiery red at the mention of her given name. There was Sirius' chance to get me out of this mission and he jumped on it.

**"Maybe ****we should send someone who Harry would know and ****trust with his life, like Remus."** Sirius offered, the bastard. I fixed him with a glare. Moody grunted and jerked his head.

**"I agree with Sirius."** He said. Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

**"I do believe that it is up to ****Callista to decide." **Dumbledore replied looking at me. I decided to humour Sirius.

**"I agree with Mad eye. It ****would make more sense to have more people that Harry ****would know to make things easier on him and ****wouldn't be possibly endangering the mission."** I tacked the last bit on so that Sirius wouldn't have the opportunity to say something. I could tell he was fixing me with a wicked glare even though I wasn't looking. Moody nodded in agreement with my announcement.

**"Then it is decided. Remus will be ****replacing Callista."** Dumbledore said and sat down. Moody stood up.

** "Everyone who is not involved in the mission is free to go, ****if you want to stay and hear the plans by all means."** he barked out at everyone in the room. The majority of the people stood up and left the room. Sirius was going to stay but I pulled him up beside me and hauled him out of the room.

**"Come on, don't dwell on it. You ****got me out of it didn't you."** I said. He gave no response so I gave a big sigh and pushed him onto the couch. I went to go get him a cup of tea. I was standing in the kitchen when I heard someone come in behind me. I turned around to face whoever it was and stopped short when I didn't recognize the man. He wore all black and had greasy hair and was very pale. He also had his lip curled up in a very upsetting fashion. He was blocking my only exit.

**"So you're Sirius Blacks ****latest play toy."** He sneered. I looked at him.

**"Excuse ****me?"** I asked. His smirk increased.

**"Well, like any other ****fling he's had with women, he's obviously using you ****and lying."** He explained. I could tell my hair was changing colours, probably flying through all the known colours known to man. It was because I had no idea how I was feeling at this point. He seemed to take this as my response.

**"Did he ****tell you that he attempted to murder his best friend? And ****that because of that he can't go outside? Isn't it ****tradition to go dating outside of the home?"** He kept shooting off these questions taking one step towards me each time he asked one. I had attempted to keep stepping back but had run into the cupboard one step in. Crap.

**"Yes he told me."** I refused to responded to the last question.

**"And your just going ****to take him? In his broken state? What are you going to do ****when he finds a new play toy? Well?"** He launched into his questions and was soon way too close for comfort. I was practically leaning over top the cupboard away from him.

**"Yes I am going to date him even though you think he's ****broken. I'm going to do this because I am just as broken as he is. And if ****Sirius decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore, if ****we even are together, then I will leave."** I shoved on him and he stumbled over, I went running for the door. He however caught my wrist and held me there.

**"When you are heart ****broken and miserable, I will take great joy in your pain."** He whispered in my ear then released my wrist. I didn't look behind me as I continued to move as fast as I could to the living room without dumping the tea all over me. I suddenly realized that if I came walking into the living room at top speed, Sirius would realize something was very wrong. So I slowed my speed just as I hit the door. I sat down beside Sirius and pushed the cup of tea into his hands. He immediately put the tea down when he saw how much my hands were shaking.

**"What's the matter?"** He asked

**"Nothings wrong, drink your tea."** I lied through my teeth in an attempt to make my hands stop shaking.

**"Somethin****g must be wrong. You haven't shaken this badly since your panic ****attack in the library."** He snatched up my hand and used his other hand to get me to look at him.

**"Fine. Somebody threatened ****me."** I replied and looked at the wrist the mystery man had been holding onto. It was already bruised, I had no luck. Sirius followed my gaze and swore. Loudly.

**"Who the hell did ****this."** It wasn't so much a question as much as a demand.

**"I don't know. He wasn't there at my first meeting. I don't know who he is. Please stay calm."** I begged

**"Describe ****him so I can kill him."** He growled. I shook my head.

**"No because then I would have to tell you everything ****and you don't deserve to hear it."** I said. He fixed me with a look.

**"What don't I deserve to hear?"** He asked.

**"He implied that your using me and then just going ****to dispose of me. That I was just some play toy."** I said looking rather hardly at the floor.

**"Now I am really going to kill whoever it ****was."** He spat out and went to stand up. I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back beside me.

**"No because I told him ****that if you did want to leave then I would let you because it would ****make you happy and all that matters to me is that your ****happy." **I explained. **(A.n I don't care how sappy that was I'm a ****sap ****lover**** so deal with it!) **

** "I am about to tell you ****something important and I want you to listen to me. I have been ****in hiding for two years and before that I was in Azkaban ****for twelve years. I hadn't had a girlfriend in almost a year before ****that because of the war. You are not a play toy."** He told me making me look at him. I nodded.

**"That is really quite nice of you, ****but break up is all I've ever known. I don't know what it is to ****feel loved."** I said in explanation.

**"Break up is not in the immediate ****future, and that's all I've ever known too."** He responded and leaned in. I happily pushed the mystery man to the back of my mind a s Sirius pulled me up against his chest to deepen our kiss.

**XXXXX**

**A.n I couldn't help but end it in sap, cause I love it. Also, I couldn't resist having Snape be the bad guy and totally against the relationship. I'm also wondering if I introduced the romance and relationship to early. Please comment on this predicament.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Long Lost Road**

**Chapter 6**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Look a Dementor! Wait that's a sheet.**

**Fastest upload yet!**

XXXX

The following morning I woke up on the couch that Sirius and I had been sitting on. The only difference was that Sirius was not in sight. I guessed I had fallen asleep after we had been talking. Molly must have put the blanket over top of me after they had finished with the details of the mission. That was nice of her. Then I thought of work. Not good. I leaped up off the couch and went racing for the kitchen. I attempted to smooth out my hair as I burst into the dining room and stopped short. There was a large assortment of red haired children who were staring at me.

**"Who's she?"** The smallest boy asked pointing his index finger at me. Molly came in at that comment and slapped his finger with a spoon she was holding.

**"Pointing ****is rude Ronald. Are you Hungry Calli?"** She asked smiling at me as soon as she had berated the young boy.

**"I can't eat I'm going to ****be late." **I explained pulling on my coat that I had pulled off the side of the couch where I had draped it last night.

**"Are you sure?"** She was probably about to say more except for the owl that appeared at the window cut her off. She walked over to it and handed me the letter it was holding.

**"Its from Dumbledore."** She said. I looked at her confused.

I opened the letter and looked over it.

_Dear Callista,_

_ I would be most appreciative if you did not go to work today. I have contacted the minister of magic to in to insure you don't lose your job. It would be better for Harry this way if, someone were to mention it and you to jump to his defence. Thank you_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_.

I looked up at Molly.

**"Looks like I can stay for ****breakfast after all."** I said handing Molly back the letter. She smiled and pushed me towards the table.

**"I'll bring you a plate full. You ****can introduce yourselves."** She called over her shoulder as she waltzed towards the kitchen. The red haired girl looked at me and beamed.

**"Your Tonks' friend right? I'm Ginny."** I smiled at her and happily extended my hand towards her.

**"Yep. I'm ****Calli. Nice to meet you Ginny." **I replied and shook her hand warmly.

**"Calli's a** **very nice name. What's it short for?"** She asked curiously.

**"Thank you. Ginny's very nice ****too. Calli's short for Callista. What's yours short for?"** I replied. She frowned.

**"Ginerva. Ginny's a lot nicer"** She said. One of the matching ones leaned towards me.

**"Names George. ****The less handsome one is Fred."** he explained gesturing between himself and his doppelganger beside him. I raised my eyebrows up in the air.

**"Nice to meet you."** I said confused. Sirius saved me because he chose that brilliant moment to walk in. I laughed because of the way he stopped short in his tracks just like I had a few minutes ago.

**"When did the Weasley's ****get another kid?" **he wondered aloud. I pulled a lock of hair out in front of my face in response to his question. It had turned the exact same fiery red as Ginny's. As I flicked the hair out of my face I changed my hair back to my signature blonde colour.

**"Better ****Sirius?"** I questioned still chuckling at the look on his face.

**"Aren't you going to be late?"** he asked randomly. I nodded.

**"If I were going to work today I would be."** I answered. He looked at me bewildered until he finally shook his head and just sat down in defeat. I smiled at him from across the table, then turned back to Ginny.

**"Want to introduce ****me to the rest of the red head Brady bunch?"** I asked. She looked at me.

**"Brady Bunch?"** She questioned looking highly confused.

**"Its a muggle thing."** I answered.

**"I thought your parents were wizards."** Sirius interjected

**"They were but they also insisted ****that I get home schooled. That basically means I ****had to have muggle friends."** I replied. They seemed to accept my answer seeing as Ginny began to introduce the multiple red heads around the table.

**"Fred, George, Ron, Bill ****and Me. Missing are Charlie and the Prat."** I nodded at all of them. Bill looked to be about my age and Ron was probably in his fifth year while the twins were probably in their seventh. Whoever the 'prat' was, I didn't want to be him. Molly finally came bustling in with two plates of food. One was literally overflowing and the other consisted of bacon and eggs. She placed the overflowing one in front of me and handed the other one to Sirius.

**"Eat it all. ****Bill you'd better hurry up or you'll be late."** She tutted around the table to tap on her son's shoulder. I was suddenly starving so I inhaled half of the plate before I reminded myself to eat slowly so I wouldn't throw up later. Bill stood up shortly after Molly had tapped him on the shoulder.

**"It was wonderful ****to meet you, Calli."** He said. I smiled up at him.

**"You too, ****Bill.**" I replied. He smiled back and walked out the door.

**"You two ****would make a cute couple."** Molly interjected smiling. I smothered my laughter at the sound of Sirius choking on whatever he had in his mouth at the time.

**"Thanks for trying to marry ****off my girl, Molly."** He sputtered. Everyone turned on him at once.

**"Ha! Pay up Ron! I told you he was getting action from her!"** George announced loudly. Ron unwillingly handed him a sickle while muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

**"What?"** Molly asked. I looked at Sirius and shook my head when he gestured for me to explain. Hey he said it.

**"We have ****decided we are dating, of sorts."** he explained reaching down the table to hold onto my hand. I smiled and grabbed his hand. Ginny and Ron were smirking and laughing at Fred who was making gagging noises behind his hand.

**"Of sorts?"** Molly questioned.

**"Well we can't go on an actual date ****considering the fact that Sirius can't go outside."** I answered shrugging. She sighed and sat down across from me.

**"So Calli, How are ****your parents doing?"** She asked, trying to change the subject. Sirius squeezed on my hand.

**"My parents have been ****dead for almost six years." **I replied focusing on my food.

**"That's awful."** Ginny said. I shrugged again. Ron decided to change the subject this time.

**"I thought you needed three years ****of training to become an Auror. How come you just got given a ****job?"** He questioned.

"**I was home schooled. I never went ****to Hogwarts, so when I was fourteen, the ****ministry scooped me up because of my great talent. My parents ****died shortly after I finished my training."** I explained.

**"Cool."** He said. I smiled.

**"Any other questions?"** I teased, gently nudging Ginny with my elbow. She grinned widely at me.

**"All right. Now I want Ron to start cleaning up his room as he'll be ****sharing his room with Harry. Fred, George, you are to get ****rid of all of your pranking items. Ginny if you could ****help me clean up the living room. Thank you**." Molly declared standing up and assigning various chores to each kids. They all nodded and cleared out with Molly following after them, carrying Sirius and I 's breakfast dishes. I got up and stretched.

**"Well I an going to head home and get some new clothes."** I said. Sirius stood up and came up beside me.

**"I would ask you to ****come but that would just be cruel."** I explained trying to make myself feel better.

"**Would you mind if I snuck out with you?"** He asked. I smiled at him.

**"Of course I wouldn't. How are ****you going to sneak out?"** I answered. Then right in front of my eyes eh transformed into a dog. He was black and scruffy. And rather cute too.

**"All right lets go. I'm assuming we're ****walking because I don't know if dogs can apparate and why ****not extend this."** I was blabbering. I opened the door and out we escaped.

XXXXX

Two hours later we came back giggling madly. Well more accurately I was giggling madly, while Sirius was pouting as he changed back to himself.

"**You just had to mention ****that I didn't have a name."** He complained I was giggling again and leaned in and kissed his cheek. I refused to respond to that.

**"That's a new colour."** He announced suddenly pointing at my hair and pulling a piece out in front of my face so I could see. It was lavender in colour.

**"It must be because ****of my giggling. I usually never giggle."** I guessed.

**"Yeah you don't seem like the giggly type."** He retorted.

**"Shut up."** I replied shoving his shoulder. Remus poked his head out of the library and came to look down the stairs.

**"There ****you are. Where have you been?"** He questioned looking at Sirius.

**"Elsewhere."** He answered. Sometimes that man could be infuriating. Tonks came out behind Remus and glared at me.

**"You here now."** She demanded pointing at me then at the stairs beside her. I smiled at her and climbed up the stairs to stand beside her. She then dragged me into the library.

**"What is going on ****between you and Sirius?"** She immediately asked. I raised my eyebrows at her.

**"What's going on between ****you and Remus?"** I shot back.

**"Well, um, what were you two ****doing in the living room?"** She sputtered. Darn I almost had her.

**"Talking. What were you two doing in the library?"** I echoed. She glared at me and I smiled back at her innocently.

**"Talking. ****What were you talking about?"** She questioned.

**"Harry. I ****felt I had failed in my promise to Sirius to keep Harry safe. He ****thought otherwise. What were you talking about?"** I was having this much fun, so why end it now.

**"Books. What else happened?"** She answered.

**"Well, after I explained why I felt ****bad he pointed out that I had also promised to be careful ****and then he pointed out my black eye. I told hi m that a black eye ****was careful in my books. Then he asked my permission ****for a kiss and then we kissed. What else happened with you?**" I explained then looked at her. I had spilt my guts, so she had to spill hers. She sighed.

**"Yeah we were talking and then we just ****got caught in the moment. It was really great."** She finally admitted. She was smiling.

**"So are you two serious?"** I asked.

**"I'm not sure, are you and Sirius serious?"** She questioned.

**"Yep we are."** I answered happily. She sighed.

**"Lucky you."** She said.

**"Want to go listen to ****Sirius tell Remus that he snuck out?"** I asked already knowing the answer. She got a evil look in her eyes as she nodded her head up and down. We crept silently to the door and pressed our ears against it. Their voices were slightly muffled but we could still hear them.

**"So where have you been all morning?"** Remus asked.

**"I snuck out to spend sometime outside ****with Calli."** He answered nonchalantly.

**"What! Don't you ****realize how dangerous that was!"** Remus demanded.

**"Yeah I ****think that kid bruised my ego.**" He replied. I stifled my giggle at the memory of the little muggle girl naming Sirius 'Snuggles'. Tonks looked at me, confused. I just shook my head.

**"Sirius! I am being serious! That was dangerous for both of ****you! How could you be so stupid!"** He was ranting now.

**"Remus I hadn't been outside in a little over a year. I only wanted to ****have something that could qualify as a date with Calli. It was ****all for her, and the risk was worth it."** He explained. I felt really touched. He may not be good at the romantic things, like flowers, but he was as sweet as sugar when he wanted to be.

**"How does ****that count as a reason for endangering your life? Do you ****want Harry to be alone again? With no hope for a family in ****the wizarding world?" **Remus asked rather loudly.

**"I never said it was a good reason, but it was still worth it. ****Maybe you could relate if you would get your head out of the ****sand and ask out Tonks." **He answered. Tonks blushed bright pink and I had to stifle my laughter again. I could hear Remus sputtering on the other side of the door.

**"I am ****thirteen years older than her." **He offered weakly.

**"I'm ****twelve years older than Calli. That's a weak excuse."** Sirius pointed out. He had a point. **(A.n FYI Calli is a year older ****than Tonks)**

** "I'm too dangerous for her." **Remus tried. I heard Sirius snort.

**"And I'm not. Weak." ** He said.

**"What is there ****possibly to like about me Sirius? Why would she date me in the first ****place?"** He quietly asked. I looked at Tonks and gestured for her to go say something. She looked at me and furiously shook her head no. I nodded yes to her slowly and jerked my head to one side. She shook her head at me again. She could be really stubborn sometimes.

**"Why don't you ask anyways?" **Tonks wasn't the only one who was stubborn and pushy. Sirius took the cake in the pushy part however.

**"Not tonight. We ****have to be focused tonight."** Remus said with a tone of finality in his voice.

**XXXX**

**A.n Bit of a filler chapter, on the other hand Tonks has officially met all the Weasleys. I can't remember if Percy was being a prat in the fifth book so go with it. Bill was there for a breakfast thing while he was in Britain for Gringotts. Thanks review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I dreamed that I was a witch. Did ya catch that?**

**A.n So I'm about to apologize for the mix up in the last chapter. In the guard there were like ten people plus the rear guard. And Mundungus was supposed to be tailing Harry. Oops. You will all just have to live with it. And so very sorry for the long update, this chapter was not agreeing with me. Thanks.**

**XXXX**

It was momentslike these were I really hated life. I had finally returned to work and there was quite a flurry of talk about Harry. There were whisperings all over the place. Some where positive and the majority were negative.

**"How dare he cast a patronus charm in front of a muggle? What was he thinking?"** A small witch whispered to a scrubby wizard who nodded. I walked faster.

**"I don't really blame the boy, I mean I'd be really testy if I saw a boy die in front of my eyes." ** Another witch was chatting with her fellow co-worker. At least some people were sympathetic. I finally reached my desk and sat down. The day had barely started and I was already wishing the day was over. I laid my face into my hands and sighed. Someone coughed behind me. I looked up to see Tonks. She usually didn't have so much tact, must have something to do with the Order.

**"Change of plans. Ten are going now. Plus a rear guard."** She said quietly. Ten people going to pick up Harry? Holy crap.

**"I thought Mad-eye was against it."** I replied.

**"More targets."** She explained smirking. I raised my eyebrows at her comment.

**"That man is morbid."** I said shaking my head. She nodded and spun on her heel towards her desk. She stumbled, of course, and hit the corner of my desk in the process. I choked back a chuckle as she glared at me. I still had a smile on until I turned towards my desk. There was a foot high pile of paper work and I had only been working here for a month. I let out a long groan. At least I had a meeting to look forward to. When I finally put down my quill to take a break it was lunch. I had spent the past four hours writing, I stretched out my hand and there was a loud crack that resonated from it. I winced at the sound and began to massage my hand. Looking around I saw Kingsley walking towards me with a deep frown on his face.

**"Hi Kingsley. Whats up?"** I asked putting a smile on my face to off set his frown.

**"Minister wants to see you."** He answered. One witch two desks away from me looked up at that.

**"Minister wants to see her. Ha that's a laugh. Your probably making that up to go have a snog with her."** She laughed. I covered my mouth with my hand as I gagged behind it. Only been working here for a month and already I was the gossip of the impending future.

**"Thank you Kingsley."** I replied loudly and flicking my head to one side and changing my hair colour into its natural jet black and turned to face her. I had kept my eyes the same almost black-brown.

**"Anything else you would like to say before I leave?"** I questioned glaring at her. She shrunk back in her chair and shook her head. As I walked past Tonks' desk I saw her trying to contain her laughter, and failing miserably. Once I made it out of the Auror office I switched my hair back to the way I usually had it, blonde. I heard Kingsley come up behind me, chuckling lightly.

**"Tonks mentioned the change to you."** I nodded

**"Yep she mentioned it. I assume I'm staying behind with Padfooty?"** I threw in the padfooty just to mess with him. He raised his eyebrows up into the air but said nothing.

**"Yes. And here is the Minister's office, Ms. Heartnet."** Kingsley was insanely good at doing that. I was pushed towards a portly man who had exited the large door that Kingsley had gestured to seconds ago. He smiled at Kingsley.

**"Thank you for escorting her here."** I could only assume this man was the elusive 'Fudge'. I worriedly smiled and heaved in a deep breath as he lead me into his office gently by my elbow. The man was short. I had to have been less than an inch shorter than he was, and Tonks was constantly reminding me of how short I was. I had plans for my revenge against her. I had more pressing matters at hand however. I sat down in the chair he had directed me to as he fluttered around a tray just to my left.

**"Tea?"** He asked.

**"No thank you."** I responded as politely as I could. I really hated tea and tried desperately to not let the acid leak into my voice. What tea had ever done to me, I had no idea.

**"How are you settling in?"** Another thing I really despised was small talk. I forced a smile onto my face.

**"Quite well. Minister why did you want to see me?"** I asked as politely as I could manage to veer away from the small talk. He sighed and sat down in his chair across the desk from me.

**"I am concerned."** He stated, then looked slightly taken aback about something. My hair must of changed colours, bright pink, I was nervous.

**"What about?"** I questioned calmly, wondering how long it would take me to run for the door.

**"Are you good friends with Nymphadora Tonks?"** He asked removing his bowler cap and spinning it around in his hands then stopped suddenly. I gathered that my hair had changed colours again. I guessed Deep royal blue for my confusion.

**"Yes. I've known her for a long time. And?"** I answered. This was getting weird. He sighed.

**"We have reason to believe she is working with Dumbledore."** He explained. How do I get myself into these messes?

**"I know she looks up to Dumbledore, he was her teacher after all. What do you mean?"** I asked, silently begging that this wasn't going to turn into a full on inquisition.

**"We believe that Dumbledore is trying to overthrow me and that Nymphadora Tonks is helping him."** It was now official. This was the daftest man I had ever met. I shoved all the sarcastic remarks down my throat.

**"Why would you think that?" **

**"I'm not at liberty to tell you. But if you were to, I don't know, tell us of what she does in here spare time. I could tell you."** There was no stopping my emotions now. I was full on angry. I jumped out of my chair and heard it crash on the floor behind me. There was a line and he had crossed it.

**"There is one thing you NEVER try to get me to do. And that is spy on my friends!"** I yelled at him. He stood up and just flapped his arms around.

**"I'm sorry to have offended..."** I cut him off.

**"Offended is the biggest understatement ever! If you weren't the minister you wouldn't be standing right now!"** I was royally mad. He straightened up and pointed at the door.

**"Thank you for your time."** I stormed out and slammed his office door as hard as I could when I left. I stomped down the hallway until my reflection caught my eye. My hair was the brightest flame red I had ever seen, the scariest part was my eyes. They were a bright blood red. I tried to turn everything back to normal, it didn't work. I must have been too upset to change it back. I walked back to the Auror office and sat down. Tonks looked up at me and smirked at me. She would find this amusing. I fixed her with a glare and she backed down. I picked up my quill to start working where I had left off but ended up getting lost in my thoughts. I twirled the quill in my fingers. I really wanted to see Sirius, he could always crack some stupid joke and make me forget work. There was also a meeting later. Tonks was right they had become my family. Molly was still trying to 'put some meat on my bones', Remus was a best friend, Arthur always had really good advice, and Mad-eye was that freaky uncle who cared but pretended not to. I loved the meetings. I pulled out a lock of my hair in front of my face, it was back to normalish. It was blonde but had streaks of red left in it. I went back to the rest of my paperwork. I looked at my watch and groaned, still two hours until I could go home. It seemed like a long time.

XXXX

I stormed into Grimmauld with my hair and eyes back to the flame and blood red colours they had been before. Tonks was following behind me. Scrigmour had cornered me just as I was leaving work and given me the same talk as Fudge had. I had given him the same answer of course. I slammed the door shut behind me and Sirius' mom's curtains flew open.

**"FILTH! BEAST! MUDBLOODS! IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"**

**"I AM NOT TAKING THIS!" **I screamed and shot, more than one unnessecary spell, at her to make her shut up. Tonks slipped past me as Remus and Sirius both stepped out of the drawing room. She began to whispering in Remus' ear. He nodded and pulled Tonks up the stairs and into the library. Sirius took one look at me and pulled on my hand to lead me into the drawing room. I stood there as he shut the door and the instant he turned around I pulled him up against me and gave him the most passionate kiss I had ever given. I pulled away when I couldn't breath anymore. I smiled slightly in embarrassment when Sirius sat down on the floor.

**"Um... wow."** He said. I just blushed and sat down beside him. He slid his arm around my shoulder.

**"Feel better?"** He asked.

**"Much."** I answered. He laced his hand into my hair.

**"You look better."** He replied and pulled some out in front of me so I could see it was back to normalish, again. It was blonde with mint green streaks. I snuggled into his side and sighed lightly.

**"Had a bad day?"** He asked again.

**"Fudge asked me to spy on Tonks. Then as I was leaving Scrigmour asked the same thing."** I explained leaning my head on his shoulder and examined my surroundings. I hadn't been in this room yet. There was a large tree stitched into the wall, at the base of the trunk it said 'Black Family Tree' and their family crest. I sat up a little straighter so I could try to find Sirius. After standing up, I finally found a burn mark with Sirius name under it.

**"Your Mom?"** I assumed sensing Sirius had come up behind me.

**"Shortly after I ran away to go live with James."** He answered running his finger over it lightly. I then thought of Tonks. She was a cousin of Sirius so she might be on here. I found the burn mark with Andromeda's name under it but apparently Tonks wasn't on here.

**"No Tonks. That's sad."** I stated. Sirius chuckled lightly.

**"You know I always hated this room. It seems as if all of my ancestors are glaring at me just like my dear old mum." **He said looking at all the faces staring at us. He looked rather upset

**"They're picking up Harry tonight aren't they?" **I recalled suddenly. He nodded.

**"I still think I should go. I am his godfather I deserve the right to protect him."** He stated. I sighed and walked over to rub his arm.

**"I know. You still won in the long shot though. You got me out of going didn't you?"** I pointed out to make him cheer up a little bit. He reached for my hand and rubbed his thumb along my wrist. The bruises were still there from when the man, who I know knew to be Snape, had grabbed me.

**"You still haven't told me who it was."** He said

**"I know."** I replied. He looked at me expectantly.

**"I'm not telling you who it was."** I said poking him in the stomach. He pretended to double over in pain. I shook my head at him.

**"Your impossible."**

**"I know." **He replied popping back up to normal. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. My original idea for coming here immediately after work was to, not only distract myself from work, but to distract him from thinking about Harry. I was beginning to thing I wasn't doing well.

**"Sirius, you realise that all the members who are going are just as capable as you are."** I let the question hang in the air to see if he would be willing to answer.

**"I know. I just get worried for him. I suppose its a godfather thing."** He replied. I smiled.

**"I wouldn't know. Do you have any siblings Sirius?" **I asked curiously. He lead me back to where his name one was on the tree and pointed the the little branch that was just beside his.

**"My younger brother Regulus. He died in the first war."** He answered. I instantly felt guilty.

**"I'm so sorry."** I blurted out. He smirked at me and patted my shoulder.

**"I'm not. He wasn't on our side." **He replied. I was shocked at that at first, but thought better of it after realizing that Sirius was the one who wasn't normal in the Black family.

**"I suppose the family was thrilled."** I stated. He snorted.

**"There's no supposing."** He retorted.I just smiled at him.

**"Do you have any siblings Calli?"** He asked.

**"Yeah two but they don't talk to me anymore."** I answered. He raised his eyebrows at me.

**"Why?"** He questioned.

**"They both blame me for our parents death. Of course they were never tested on."** I explained frowning. Sirius' fist chlenched slightly by his side.

**"Your dad only tested on you?"** He hissed out.

**"Yep cause I was the unplanned, unwanted child. Why not test on that one?"** I said.

**"Your dad had issues."**

**"I know."**

XXX

**A.n I figured that would be a good place to end it. I am probably going to skip the Order meeting in the next chapter just because I have no idea how to write it. Thanks for reading, and see that little button down there. He's feeling a little lonely, go push him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I'm eight chapters in and I still do not own it. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!**

**XXX**

I was falling asleep in the meeting. I had my face leaning against my left hand and was trying (and not succeeding) to not fall asleep. Usually I can stay awake because Mad-eye's there and he keeps things interesting what with his completely bogus stories that he swears are true. I could also tell that Sirius was getting very anxious and was bouncing up and down, he had been told to expect Harry nearly an hour ago. I slowly reached over and squeezed his hand to make him stop bouncing. He smiled at me and I attempted to slowly smile back in return. He frowned at me, and I shrugged slowly. I was becoming very sluggish, I assumed that double shift I pulled two days ago was coming back to haunt me. Sirius continued to frown at me as I turned back towards Sturgis Podmore, who was droning on and on but suddenly would start stopping. I blinked again and he stopped again. Sirius leaned over.

**"Would you try to stop changing your hair colour every time you blink please?"** He requested quietly. I immediately blushed and mouthed _S__orry_ to Sturgis who started to stare at me and not look away as he continued to talk. After a couple minutes I was beginning to feel awkward, I glanced over at Sirius and almost chocked on air at the look on his face. It was a look I had only seen ever used on Snape when he mentioned Peter Pettigrew. Apparently I was not the only one who was unappreciative of my new attention. He continued to glare at Sturgis for the rest of the meeting until finally Molly spoke up.

**"I can't take just sitting here anymore. Where are they?"** She asked standing up and glancing at the clock again. Everyone nodded.

**"Meeting dismissed."** Dumbledore said simply and stood up and left. I stood up in the hope that I could have a big cup of coffee and Sturgis mirrored my actions, he opened his mouth to speak but Sirius cut him off. Of sorts. Sirius snatched my wrist, spun me around, caught me and passionately kissed me on the lips. In front of half the Order. He pulled away when I couldn't breath anymore. I smiled at him and he cheekily smiled back. I didn't need that coffee as badly anymore, but I still needed it. I turned on my heel to head into the kitchen and stopped short at the looks on every ones faces. They basically were all standing there with there mouths hanging open in shock. I smirked and turned to Sirius and tipped my head to the side to tell him that he was going to get the immense pleasure of explaining his little showcase to the Order. His eyes widened in horror. I started to walk away.

**"Your just going to leave me here?"** He squawked. I nodded.

**"You started it. I'm ending it."** I explained in finality, waltzing away into the kitchen to prepare my coffee. Molly walked in after me and made my coffee for me.

**"So Sirius got a little bit jealous about your new found attention, did he?"** She asked passing me a very large cup of coffee, which I immediately took a long drink out of. I shrugged.

**"I suppose so."** I answered after I had swallowed my coffee. Molly smiled at me.

**"You really like him don't you?"** She said simply. I beamed slightly as I furiously nodded my head up and down. Her grin widened and she hugged me happily.

**"I'm so glad."** She announced loudly. I smiled again and threw my arms around her in return. I loved Molly dearly, and the fact that I had made her happy made me so unbelievable happy in return. She released me to cook food now that the Order meeting had ended early. Sirius raced in and locked the door behind him.

**"I'm still alive after dealing with those vultures, just so you know."** He replied glaring at me. I smiled at him and leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He glared at me then softened his look and replaced it with a look of concern.

**"Are you okay? You didn't look very good during the meeting."** Sirius looked at me, worriedly. I nodded.

**"Yeah I'm okay. I just didn't get enough sleep after a double shift."** I answered. He nodded.

**"Are you sure?"** He was as bad as a little old lady sometimes. I rolled my eyes at him.

**"Yes. Very sure. Your kiss and Molly's wonderful coffee have woken me up most wonderfully." ** I replied and pushed off of the counter when I heard Tonks trip on the umbrella stand and curse loudly again. Sirius rushed past me to reach Harry. I followed behind him quietly and smiled when he appeared in front of Harry. Harry's face broke out into a smile and he hugged his godfather happily. Sirius hugged him back just as enthusiastically. I knew that Sirius had been worried that Harry would be very upset with him because Dumbledore had ordered Sirius and Ron and Hermione not to tell Harry anything important. Yesterday I had found Sirius fighting off an owl that he had told me belongs to Harry, he still had the scars. I coughed quietly behind Sirius. He spun around.

**"Oh Sorry! Harry, this is Callista Heartnet. She and I are together in a way."** Sirius introduced. I smiled at Harry.

** "Hello Harry. You can call me Calli."** I said extending my hand out to him. I was standing eye to eye with Harry, he was tall. I looked at his face and not his scar, I didn't have to go looking for it I knew it was there.

** "Nice to meet you."** He muttered back shyly. I tipped my head to the side slightly.

** "You don't recognize me do you?" ** I asked. Sirius looked taken aback at that.

**"You've met Harry?"** Sirius questioned.

**"I met him almost five years ago to the day. He was with Hagrid in the Leaky Caldron."** I explained and blinked to change my hair to the electric neon blue I had been wearing it as the first day I had met Harry. There was a look of recognition in Harry's eyes after I did so.

**"I remember you! It was my first trip to Diagon Alley!"** He cried.

**"Must be the hair." **I smirked and Harry smiled at me. Then Molly came bustling out.

**"Harry thank goodness your alright. You'll be sharing a room with Ron so you can just go right up to see him. Supper will be ready in about a half hour okay? Good."** Molly hugged Harry and sent him off upstairs to where I assumed Ron was currently residing. I turned to Sirius after Harry had left, there was a look of worry on his face.

**"Whats the matter Sirius?"** I asked gently.

**"Harry looks terrible."** He explained simply. I nodded.

**"He's worried. Hogwarts probably means the world to him if what you told me about his aunt and uncle are true. If the hearing should back fire then he would lose something he loves dearly."** I replied reaching over to grab Sirius' hand. He smiled at me.

**"You have a point."** He said.

**"Of course I do." **I retorted. He seemed to ponder over something because after a few seconds of silence he nodded his head.

**"There's some one I want you to meet."** He announced pulling on my hand to lead me up the stairs. I giggled and said nothing, who ever I was going to meet had peaked my curiosity. Sirius lead me to a room I had never been in before, (obviously otherwise I would have meet this person) and stopped. My eyes widened at the sight of the new person.

**"Calli, I would like to introduce you to Buckbeak. Buckbeak, this is Calli and I like her so be nice."** He said shaking his fore finger at a large grey hippogriff. I laughed at Sirius' antics and bowed low for Buckbeak. When he bowed in return I happily ran my fingers through his smooth feathers. I had always loved birds so this was even better. I looked over at Sirius in awe.

**"A hippogriff."** I stated. He nodded, smiling. I smiled again as I continued to run my fingers through his feathers. We stood together in silence my smile growing bigger by the minute, until Remus came and interrupted our silence. 

** "Sirius, why do you insist on coming up here by yourself all the time.. Oh hello Callista." **He seemed shocked to see me. I stepped away from Buckbeak, the magic of the moment lost.

**"Remus would you please call me Calli."** I begged. Callista had been my grandmother and I hated to be reminded of why I was named Callista. Calli was much better.

**"What did you want Moony?"** Sirius asked looking slightly annoyed. I wondered what had frazzled him so much.

**"Molly wanted me to tell you that supper is ready."** He answered calmly, looking between Sirius and I.

**"Thanks Remus. We'll be down in a minute."** I offered so that I could get to the bottom of Sirius' annoyance. Remus nodded and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him. I turned to Sirius.

**"You look slightly frazzled."** I stated looking at him. He turned and shrugged.

**"The fact that Moony doesn't trust me alone isn't so comforting." **He huffed. I raised my eyebrows.

**"And?"** I questioned somehow knowing that wasn't all of it.

**"Your hair."** He answered simply pointing to it. Frowning I pulled some of it out in front of me. It was a silver like a veela's.

**"Okay?"** I prodded hoping for a better answer this time.

**"It was glittering before. And when you were smiling you looked like an angel."** Sirius explained. I frowned again.

**"I'm not an angel." ** I stated tossing my hair behind me. I decided not to change it since Sirius liked it so much. He deserved a reason to smile. I started walked out assuming Sirius was right behind me.

XXXXX (Sirius' Point of View)

** "I'm not an angel." **Calli stated throwing her hair back over her shoulder but not changing it back to blonde. She started walking out and I waited until she was out of earshot before I whispered to myself.

**"Only to you."** I whispered almost silently before following after her.

XXXXX

**Sorry if the pov change at the end caused confusion but I couldn't resist the temptation! So I have a poll up on my profile I would love it if you would leave your opinions on it. You know the drill hit that little button labelled 'review'. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for my laptop, but that was not what I was referring to.**

** _Dedicated to my brother Bryce, who thinks he deserves some credit _**

**XXXX**

I awoke the next morning curled up in a room stuffed full of odd things. It was Sirius' room. I smiled when I felt Sirius shift around beside me and I ran my hand along his fur in a petting manner. Sirius was not in his human form rather he was Snuggles, the ginormous black dog who he could transform into. Late last night I had received a very urgent message that there had been a water main break at my apartment and Sirius had said I could spend the night. I smiled at the memory.

_Flash back_

"_You can stay here." Sirius offered._

"_Where? Now that Harry's here there are no available bedrooms." I replied_

"_You can sleep with me." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_End Flash back_

So he had led me up to his room and after I had sat down on the bed he changed into Snuggles and had lain on my feet all night because, according to Sirius, they were an icy blue. The man was like a furnace in his dog form. He shifted beside me again and opened his eyes.

**"Hi Padfoot."** I said. He gave me a doggie grin and licked my hand.

**"You know your the best boyfriend ever." **I commented. If Sirius had been a human he would have raised an eyebrow at my comment. I laughed slightly as his dog form tried to do just that.

**"Well who wouldn't love a who can be a guy and a dog, I mean its a pet who comes house trained."** I expanded for him. **(An Only Loads of Randomness will truly understand it if she reads it)** I had been looking up at the ceiling as I did so, so when I rolled over I came face to face with Sirius instead of Snuggles. I squeaked as I jumped slightly. He smirked at me.

**"A house trained pet you say. Well here's what I say."** He replied and reached to tickle me. I shrieked and went racing for the door. I was not about to have a repeat of the library incident, Tonks was still harassing me about that. My idea to run to the kitchen and hide behind Molly was ruined when Sirius caught up to me despite my five minute head start. He was at least five inches taller than I was so it was easy for him to catch up with me. Instead of attacking me he instead wrapped his arm around my waist, snaked one hand into my hair and kissed me. Well that was one way to get woken up, a threat of tickle attack and a kiss on the stairwell. Kissing Sirius was a better up call than coffee. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

**"Weren't you supposed to be saying something?"** I questioned cheekily. He kissed my forehead.

**"I figured that you would appreciate the kiss a little more than a tickle attack."** He retorted. I pretended to ponder over it.

**"I agree. Now can I go have breakfast so that I can go to work please?"** I requested.

**"I suppose so. What colour are you going to wear your hair today?"** We began to walk towards the kitchen with me following. He had asked that I do an experiment with my powers to see how many colours I could do with it.

**"I don't know." **I responded.

**"How about your natural colour?"** He requested. I bit my lip.

**"Sure."** I replied hesitantly and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes and focused on my natural hair colour. When I opened my eyes again Sirius had a look of surprise in his eyes. I felt worried about his reaction.

**"What?" **I asked worriedly.

**"Your eyes."** He answered as if in awe.

**"What's the matter with them?"** I demanded wondering what I had done to myself by accident. Sirius smiled at me.

**"They're green."** He responded. I glared at him in horror.

**"And?"** I said loudly.

**"They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen."** He stated leaning in to catch my lips for a kiss. I couldn't hold back the emotions this time, a single tear fell down my cheek. Sirius pulled away from our kiss to wipe it away.

**"What did I say?"** He asked. I felt another roll down my face and Sirius wiped that away just as fast.

**"I have to go to work." **It was all I could manage without the dam breaking. I yanked myself out of Sirius' arms and ran for the door. I smashed into Ginny on my way out and apoligized under my breath and kept running.

XXXX

I couldn't hide from the world for ever despite my wishes to. Tonks had finally gotten a chance to talk to me at lunch.

**"What was with the run from Sirius?" **She asked. I looked up at her, my eyes were still green.

**"They are the most beautiful things I've ever seen, his exact words."** I explained simply. Tonks gave me a bitter sweet smile and patted my hand. She knew that those were the same things my father had said to my mother on the night he had proposed to her.

**"You could've just told him."** She offered. My eyes watered again. This time the dam broke and I was crying very hard.

**"How am I supposed to tell him that I am afraid to have my eyes green in case some one tells me that they're beautiful? How do you begin to explain that?" **I was partially hysterical by the time I finished my statement. Tonks tipped her head to one side carefully.

**"Carefully."** She replied smiling at me. I nodded.

**"Do you think I over reacted?"** I asked calming down slightly. She made a small pinching motion.

**"Just a tad. But I think Sirius will forgive you."** She stated. I bit my lip.

**"You sure?"** I questioned, I wanted to make sure so that Sirius was going to be able to forgive me.

**"Talk to him after work. You'll see."** She said.

**"Okay I'll talk to him."** I decided. Tonks beamed at me.

**"Good otherwise I was going to lock you two in the library." **She announced. I raised my eyebrows up at her comment.

**"You and Remus need to be locked in a closet."** I retorted. She blushed and glared at me at the same time.

**"I don't like him and he doesn't like me."** She tossed back.

**"And that kiss in the library a couple of weeks ago?"** I queired. She glared at me again.

**"Well since it hasn't gone anywhere there is no chemistry."** I rolled my eyes and gave up at that because I knew that I would get nowhere in this conversation.

XXXX

I carefully entered Grimmauld so that I could talk to Sirius and explain my little escapade that he had witnessed this morning. I was really worried about how this would unfold, I had no idea what Sirius would think. I walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee to calm my nerves and ran into Snape. Damn it. I stopped short.

**"How are you and dear Sirius? I heard you ran out on him this morning crying. Did he cheat on you?"** He sneered at me. I fought the bile rising in my throat.

**"No. He brought up bad memories that I wasn't ready to deal with."** I said holding my head up to make sure that he knew he was not getting to me. His eyes flicked to my bruised wrist.

**"Enjoy your pain."** He whispered. I had had enough.

**"At least I don't have to inflict it on others in order to get rid of it. What ****did the person you love leave you trailing behind her in the dust as she walked away with someone else?"** I hissed at him. I didn't see his hand coming until it hit my left cheek. I reached up to hold my hand to it. He was glaring at me ferociously.

**"Never. Speak. About. That. Again."** I forgot all about my coffee and just went running for the door and up the stairs and locked myself into the library. I sank to the floor and began to cry before I decided to look up to see who else was in the room. It was Sirius and Hestia, the latter was very wide eyed and pale in shock. Sirius walked over to pull me up over to the couch, while Hestia took the quick escape out of the room.

**"What's the matter?"** He asked. I just shook my head still sobbing and clutched at the front of his shirt. In doing this I had removed my hand from my cheek so Sirius could see the fact that my cheek was slightly red. Almost immediately he grasped my shoulders and pushed me away from him gently.

**"What happened to your cheek?"** He demanded. I blinked once before I clued in. Then I looked away, I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. I didn't think I could tell him the truth with a clean conscience. As much as Sirius would probably think Snape deserved what he would get, I had seen something in his eyes that told me that he was just a heartbroken man with nothing to fill the aching black hole with.

**"What happened to your cheek?" **He demanded again, slightly more forcefully this time while shaking me gently. I looked up at him carefully.

**"I can't."** I whispered barely speaking.

**"Why not?"** He asked.

**"I don't want anyone to get hurt."** I replied just as silently. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe me.

**"You already are hurt."** He pointed out. I blinked again before I spoke to push back the tears.

**"I need you not to do anything okay? For me, please?"** I pleaded, holding onto his shirt front again. His mouth dropped open in his shock.

**"Why can you be asking me to do nothing? You have been injured by someone and I want them to face justice. What is so wrong with that?"** he questioned.

**"There is nothing wrong with that. I just want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."** I answered carefully. He sighed.

**"Was it the same guy who bruised your wrist?"** He asked calmly. My eyes widened in horror.

**"Why would you say that?"** I answered cautiously. He raised his eyebrows at me.

**"I wasn't born yesterday."** He retorted. I slid my eyes shut again. This was where I decided to switch topics.

**"I'm sorry."** I began. I still had my eyes closed so I couldn't see his reaction.

**"What for?"** He asked, seemingly noticing I had dropped the subject and was not planning on returning to it anytime soon.

**"Being afraid this morning."** I explained, now opening my eyes so that I could look at him. He looked sympathetic for me, but didn't answer. He seemed to understand that I just needed time before I could finish. I took a deep breath and launched into my story.

**"That was the thing my father said to my mother ever morning at the breakfast table. That her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever and would ever see. I inherited them and when they died I couldn't take looking my mother in the eyes every morning. That's why I keep my eyes a really dark colour."** I finished trailing off at the end of my explanation. Sirius leaned over to me and pulled me up against him. He cradled me in his arms with my ear resting against his heart, sliding my eyes shut while listening to the even thuds of his heart.

**"How are you doing?"** he questioned. I didn't move just slipped my eyes open and lifted my head off his chest to look up at him.

**"What do you mean?"** I requested.

**"With work. Has it gotten any better?"** He expanded. I shut my eyes again and rested my head against his chest.

**"To an extent. The minister backed off but now everyone is talking about me. I don't know if that's better though."** I said. He pressed his lips to just below my hairline.

**"No its not better. Not at all." **He whispered back as he kissed my forehead again.

**"Then I'm sorry I mentioned it. And just for reminders sake, When is Harry's hearing?"** I wondered.

**"Tomorrow morning."** He answered. I sucked in a deep breath and snapped my eyes open.

**"Sorry I mentioned it."** I responded, gritting my teeth together to prevent myself from saying another stupid thing.

**"I would've forgotten if you hadn't."** he shrugged. I sighed anyways.

**"It was still stupid of me to mention it."** I replied. Quiet filled the library until Sirius suddenly chuckled for an unknown reason. I sat up and looked up at Sirius with one eyebrow raised.

**"What?"** I demanded. He just laughed louder.

**"I was just realizing that whenever we are alone we end up having discussions like this that end up with you saying something you think is stupid."** He laughed out. I smiled and laughed with him. Cause it was only slightly true.

XXXX

**Peace people. I have decided that since I feel that I introduced the romance rather early Sirius and Calli are going to have a lot of bumps in the road. It might be small ones like this one or, big ones like Sirius leaving Calli for a little while (which I do have planned). So please no murdering me about these bumps. Thanks and let the love flow in February by kissing that there review buttons!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I now have to admit to the fact that I don't technically own Calli's last name. Damn. It.**

_**Dedicated to Aerus Bookworm aka Justine who also believes she deserves some credit. (though I must admit she does)**_

**XXXX**

My pocket had felt unusually empty ever since, I had slid my special luck charm into Harry's hand when I had left Headquarters last night. My charm was a slip of paper with my mother's writing on it. _Always have hope, because others do._ She always said that when I was worried or scared. When I explained it to Harry I was happy to see that his eyes brighten slightly. When I walked into the Auror department of the Ministry the following morning, he was once again the main topic of discussion. I saw Tonks' bright pink hair in a corner whispering with Kingsley, so I meandered over there trying not to look suspicious. Some of my co-workers could get really suspicious, really easily.

**"Hey. What's up?"** I asked quietly bending over top of the desk that they were currently sharing. Tonks looked up and jerked her head just behind my head. I pretended to stretch behind me so I could look. The only thing I could see, and needed to, was a fluffy pink bow on top of a short little woman's head. How I had missed her before was way beyond me. I turned back and raised my eyebrows.

**"Ah."** I said. Kingsley pursed his lips and nodded.

**"Yep." **Tonks replied.

**"She's sitting in on Harry's trial?"** I guessed. Not that I really needed to.

**"Good guess."** Kingsley said.

**"That's not gonna be good."** I stated plainly.

**"You know it."** Tonks said, sitting up and nodding to Kingsley.

**"Sirius has been left alone for too long, go do something."** She said as the fluffy pink one started walking towards us. Kingsley nodded and walked off quickly, leaving us in his dust and both wishing we could go with him. Then seconds after he left the tell-tale cough was uttered from directly behind my head. I plastered a smile on my face quickly before I spun around to look at her.

**"Ma'am."** I nodded and she smiled back.

**"Hello."** She half cackled- half sang. It was like someone combined a frog with a canary and dyed it pink. My face twisted in disgust for a few milliseconds. Not pleasant, in anyway shape or form.

**"Was there something you needed?" **I managed to say without spewing my guts all over her pink shoes. She kept smiling as she handed me a file folder and then handed one to Tonks. How she could keep smiling like that was beyond me. It was like some kind of serial killer granny Barbie. I skimmed through it quickly. It was Mad-eyes file.

**"I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about these two men. Just make some notes about them after you ask around and then just owl them to me ****when you think they are substantial enough."** she explained then spun on her heel and walked away. I turned to Tonks, she also looked as if she was going to puke if she caught sight of anything else that was fluffy and pink.

**"I have a feeling were going to be chained to our desks until after Harry's trial."** I pointed out. She nodded.

**"Me too."** She agreed.

**"Why would she give me Mad-eye's file instead of you?"** I wondered aloud. Tonks rolled her eyes at me.

**"For the same reason she gave me the guy who mentored you's file."** She answered sarcastically.

**"Okay, don't take your anger against Mrs. Fluffy Bunches out on me."** I raised my hands up in surrender so that she wouldn't launch a fist at my face. She had in the past when I had made a stupid comment. She raised her eyebrows while smirking at me.

**"Mrs. Fluffy Bunches? You have been spending way too much time around Padfoot."** She announced. I glared at her.

** "Shut up." **I retorted burying my face into the file and magicking myself some coffee, while she laughed at me. I had a feeling this file was going to be some hard reading and a really long day.

XXX

I groaned after twenty pages of the very excruciatingly hard readingof Mad-eye's file. If I was already dying this far into the file imagine how much worse it could get. I had read novels less thick than this file. I looked up at Tonks while stretching, she had fallen asleep. I sighed and looked at my watch, I couldn't even begin to hope of going home soon. Not that I would be going home anyways. I had promised Sirius that I would go to Grimmauld after work so I could get his mind off of things concerning Harry. It was kind of pathetic in a way, the fact that for the past month and a half I've spent more time at Grimmauld than I spent at my own home. Tonks muttered something in her sleep that I couldn't make out until she shifted in her chair and repeated the word.

**"Remus"** She sighed as her head lolled to one side. I raised my eyebrows and tried desperately not to laugh hysterically at her. I made sure that I would tell her later and now she couldn't say that she didn't dream about him. It would be my undying amusement for at least the next year or two. I glanced at my watch again.

**"Sweet Jesus. How long can this day possibly take?"** I asked myself out loud. Two desks away an Auror named Dawlish looked up at me. Then without me realizing what he was doing stood up and walked over towards us. He seemed nervous and was strangely fluttering about.

**"What's the matter with you?"** I questioned teasingly, nodding at his tight fists to make him aware of the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. He sent me a small sheepish smile.

**"I was wondering if I could ask you something."** He answered and I nodded.

**"Sure."** I responded smiling in an attempt to encourage him to ask me what he wanted to.

**"Would you be willing to go to a dinner or a lunch with me?"** He asked and I raised my eyebrows, I wanted to be sure on the terms before I agreed to anything.

**"Like on a date?"** I wondered cautiously. He bit his lip.

**"Um... yeah that was the idea."** He answered. I felt a wave of horror wash through me and I hoped it didn't show on my face. If it did Dawlish didn't show it. I took a deep breath before responding as calmly as I could without running full blast for the door.

**"I'm really sorry but there's someone else. And I care for them a lot."** I left my explanation hanging there in the hope I wouldn't have to make something up on the fly for a lie about Sirius. I chomped down on my bottom lip hard when I saw his shoulders sag a little bit in disappointment.

**"Do I know this guy?"** There went what little hope I had that that question wasn't going to arise. I sighed slightly.

**"No he lives in Canada."** I offered hopefully. I decided that Sirius looked slightly Canadian, not that I had ever met a Canadian. Dawlish nodded sadly and meandered off back to his desk. I turned back and let loose a breath I had been holding in. I looked at Tonks who was still sleeping and sighed again and set up a super sensory charm in case of the return of Fluffy Bunches or anyone else, then almost literally launched myself into Mad-eye's file. I would take his super hard reading over being asked out again any day.

XXXX

I was still engrossed in my reading when the super sensory charm I had casted went off three hours later. I, in my scramble to sit upright, scattered papers all over the table, mixed up the papers to make them go back into their file folders, smacked Tonks across the face to wake her up, uncast my charm so that whoever was coming wouldn't hear it and probably changed my hair colour twenty-five times in the process. When I glanced up to see who it was I was met face to face with Arthur Weasely, who was somehow managing to look concerned and smug at the same time. I gathered that all the Weasleys had that talent because I had seen Charlie do it successfully and had seen the twins manage it as well. I glared at the man while Tonks was letting loose a long and very wide string of profanities under her breath and glaring at me.

**"Was there something you needed Arthur?"** I asked trying to seem civil. He just laughed and dropped a piece of paper onto my file folder.

**"Just a bit of information concerning your research."** He answered then walked off. I rolled my eyes and turned to Tonks who was still trying to glare a hole into the side of my head. I smiled innocently at her and tossed her the paper so that she could have the honour of reading it. She softened her glare only slightly as she bent her head slightly to read it, then crumpled it up into a ball and chucked it at me. It was a simple message, but it was enough to make me smile in joy and sigh in relief. Harry was cleared of all charges and was going to Hogwarts as soon as term started. I looked up at Tonks again and she had the same look on her face as I did.

**"Thank goodness."** I sighed happily. Tonks giggled.

**"Padfoot is going to be very pleased."** Tonks stated and pointed at my watch. I jumped out of my chair happily after I looked at it. I could finally go home. Tonks looked at me sadly, she had to work for an extra two hours.

**"You slept almost the whole day now you can actually do something."** I pointed out slightly teasingly. She had a good reason to be exhausted, we had both worked late yesterday and then Tonks had a guard shift for the Order all through the night. She nodded and waved her hands at me.

**"Why are you still here? Go!"** She demanded and tossed my new reading material at me and pointed her finger at the door. I laughed as I walked out and apparated to Grimmauld almost instantly.

XXXX

Since I had apparated so fast and while I was still walking, I stumbled when I landed on the front step of Grimmauld. I ripped open the door and raced inside. I had to use some very fancy footwork so as not to collide into anyone as I went running for the living room which Sirius and the Weasely children were making livable again. I ripped open the door to that as well and tossed my arms around the only black haired man in the room. Sirius was obviously not expecting it because he stumbled backwards slightly while he wrapped his arms around my back to steady us. I pulled away and he raised his eyebrows at me. I only smiled as I gave my good news.

**"Harry's been cleared!"** I cried, my face feeling like it was about to burst because I was smiling so large. Sirius face mirrored mine and scooped me back up and spun me around wildly. I shrieked with happiness as he did so going faster and faster. When we stopped I was laughing so hard I couldn't inhale properly. Molly was holding her hand to her mouth as if she was trying not to shout for joy like I had just been doing. I saw Ron and Hermione hug but then separated and looked awkward.

**"When did you find out?"** Sirius demanded still smiling like a mad man.

**"Arthur told me just before I left work."** I said. All the Weasleys who were standing in the room were nodding happily and I noticed the twins sneaking out of the room whispering to each other. That was not going to end well.

**"No more chores for today I think we all deserve a break."** Molly announced and ushered every one out the door and shut it behind her. Sirius pulled me into another hug. I giggled and pushed away from him.

**"Someone's exceptionally giddy." **I pointed out, still laughing slightly. He gave me a goofy grin.

**"I am."** He replied. Then I had a thought.

**"Promise me something."** I said looking at him. He sobered quickly.

**"Anything."** He stated.

**"Don't mope around because Harry doesn't get to stay with you."** I replied quickly. I knew he had been feeling kind of torn between wanting Harry with him and wanting Harry to be cleared. He sighed and nodded.

**"I promise."** He said. I nodded.

**"I guess I kind of killed your joy didn't I?"** I asked. He quirked the side of his lip up.

**"Nothing could kill this joy."** He answered then full on smiled again. I smiled right back. Sirius, not that I would admit it to his face, was very right, nothing could kill this joy.

XXXX

**I've started writing poetic endings... that's peachy. I felt like that was a good place to end it. I should probably have Calli go on patrol again shouldn't I? Any who you read now you just need to review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Long Lost Road**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I am reading the Hobbit in English and I wish I could own a hobbit but I don't own that or any other multi billion dollar magical world.**

**XXXX**

Sirius tried very hard to not mope, but he did retract from Harry a little bit because he was trying to come to terms with the outcome of Harry's trial. And since I wasn't at Grimmauld for a whole week, Hermione took Sirius' withdrawal from Harry in the perfectly wrong way and chewed him out for it. That of course, only made Sirius feel worse, especially when he learned that she had told Harry of her assumptions. When I finally returned for an Order meeting, I was met at the door with Hermione's bushy brown hair and a frown on her face. I raised my eyebrows up at her abruptness. She didn't seem to take notice in my shock because she ushered me right into the library.

**"Is there something you needed?"** I asked calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and purse her lips together.

**"Yes, actually. I wanted to inform you that Sirius has been moping recently and I talked to him about it, so he might be a little upset."** I winced after she explained this.

**"Oh, Hermione, you didn't."** I said hopefully.

**"I did."** She replied loosening her arms slightly as she watched my shoulders sag. I shook my head and walked out to go find Sirius. I had some fixing to do. After a few minutes of searching I found Sirius sitting in his room with his head in his hands. I knocked on the door and leaned against the frame of it slightly. He looked up at me and nodded his head. I gave him a sad smile as I walked over to sit down beside him.

**"Hermione talked to you."** It wasn't much of a question. I pulled one of his hands away from his face so that I could lace my fingers in his.

**"Yeah she did."** I tried to catch his eyes but I was unsuccessful. When he didn't respond after awhile I reached over and cupped his face in my hand so that I could get him to look at me.

**"I thought you promised me you wouldn't mope."** I reminded him. He nodded.

**"I really tried but I did pull away from Harry a little, just to make sure I was okay with it. I am happy that Harry got cleared, its just" ** He stopped.

**"I know."** I said and leaned against him.

XXXX

The meeting was long and drawn out. After Tonks and I had informed everyone of Umbridge's plan to get information on our loyalties, there was a lot of very loud cussing from everyone after Dumbledore had, regretfully, informed us that Umbridge would be taking up the Defense against the Dark Arts position. There was even curses from Minerva, which Sirius and Remus had both almost fallen out of their seats from in shock. When Dumbledore dismissed the meeting I kissed Sirius on the cheek and said I would see him in a minute. I was on a mission to make sure things got righted. I walked up the stairs and went straight to the room I knew Ron, Hermione and Harry were currently sharing probably discussing the latest things that Fred and George had heard through their latest invention. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for someone to open it. Ron cracked the door slightly then opened it fully after I smiled at him and followed him in after he beckoned me inside. Harry looked up and smiled at me.

**"Hey Calli."** He said.

**"Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione."** I nodded at each one of them.

**"Was there something you needed?"** Ron asked hesitantly. I sighed.

**"Can I explain something to you all? Its about Sirius."** I requested. Harry and Ron instantly nodded their heads while Hermione took a little bit longer to agree.

**"Firstly, Harry I'm sorry Sirius ignored you a little bit but it was only because he wasn't sure of himself."** I started only to be cut off by Hermione's snort of disbelief.

**"He was being selfish about not having Harry here with him."** She stated. I shook my head at her.

**"No actually he was feeling guilty."** I explained. Harry perked up at this.

**"Guilty about what?"** He questioned. I swallowed gently.

**"He blames himself for what you have to go through every summer with the Dursley's. And he thought, just for a little bit, that if you weren't cleared he would be able to make that up to you." **I finished. Hermione looked horrified and had her hand clapped over her mouth.

**"I said such awful things to him."** She spluttered.

**"Poor guy."** Ron muttered and patted Hermione's back a bit awkwardly.

**"Its not his fault. Its Voldemort's fault." **Harry responded ferociously.

**"You try telling Sirius that."** I groaned.

**"I figured you should know about the real reason Sirius was moping."** I arose and shot a glance at Hermione when I said real because what she did was kind of heartless. I walked out of the room, but before the door closed Harry stopped me.

**"Tell Sirius I'm sorry for not understanding."** Hermione requested before Harry could speak. I nodded and looked at Harry. He had wrapped his hand around my wrist over top of one of my bruises and was squeezing a little bit. I winced and he released his grip slightly.

**"I need to talk to Sirius."** He said in between clenched teeth. I nodded and led him to where Sirius was waiting for me. He hadn't know what I was doing, I had just told him to wait until I was done. He's a generally smart guy, but I think he was a little shocked to see me come back with Harry, though.

**"Hey Harry."** Sirius opened the conversation rather well for being himself. He could've said much worse. Harry didn't wait for much other welcoming he just hurled his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly.

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am always only thinking about how hard things are for me."** Harry blurted. It was the first time I had ever seen Harry not holding something back. Sirius hugged Harry back.

**"I never want you to feel guilty about the Dursley's anymore. Its not your fault my Mom and Dad are dead. Its Voldemort's fault."** Harry was very good at making his points stick with his godfather.

**"Okay I promise."** Sirius said and then Harry pulled away and then turned around to face me so he could hug me. It was a good thing that my hair had been neon green since this morning because it would've turned that colour from my shock.

**"Thank you for taking care of Sirius for me."** He explained. I hugged him back .

**"Anytime."** I replied, looking over Harry's shoulder at Sirius. Harry pulled away and walked out of the room. I assumed he was going to bed before Molly skinned him alive. Sirius tugged on my hand so he could pull me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest.

**"Did you just give Hermione a talking to?"** Sirius asked. I was glad I had buried my face into his chest because now he couldn't see me blushing.

**"Yes."** I muffled out, then smiled when I felt Sirius start to chuckle slightly.

**"There are not many people who would attempt something like that."** He chuckled. I smiled.

**"I'm not most people."** I tossed back.

**"I am very aware of that fact."** He retorted, but I could tell he was still smiling.

**"Hermione says she's sorry for not understanding."** I relayed the message to him.

**"I see. And exactly how hard did you talk to Hermione?"** He questioned.

**"Well I made some implications."** I trailed off and left it there. Sirius didn't need immense details for this.

**"Hey, did you see the picture Mad Eye found** **the other day?"** He asked abruptly. I looked up at him.

**"No. What picture?" **I queried tipping my head to one side. He went running out into the dining room and came back with a picture in his hand.

**"Its a picture of the original Order."**He replied handing it to me. I grasped it and stared at it all the people waving up at me. Sirius leaned over and started pointing people out.

**"There's Mad-eye and Dumbledore and, you know Dedalus. Marlene Mckinnon, she was killed with her whole family two weeks after this was taken. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Bellatrix tortured them to insanity because they wouldn't give up information about the Order. I think you know, Emmiline Vance, Moony, Benjy Fenwick, we only ever found bits of him. Edgar Bones, that's Amelia Bones' brother, they killed his family too. Sturgis, much younger of course. Caradoc Dearborn, he vanished and was never found. You know Hagrid and Elphias, those are Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, it took five death eaters to kill them, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, Dorcas Meadowes, she was personally killed by Voldemort, me who is still alive, and I hope that you know James and Lily, and that traitorous bastard Peter Pettigrew." **There was a lot of people and most of them were dead or in the case of the Longbottoms worse than.

**"When was this picture taken?"** I asked out of pure curiosity.

**"1979."** He answered. I glanced at the photo again. I was seven when this picture was taken. My life was just starting when people lost theirs. It was kind of weird from my perspective. **(an the 1979 is like a total guess)**

** "I was seven when this picture was taken. I was just thinking on the fact that when my life was starting theirs was ending. I guess its just weird to me in a way." **I explained, answering his silent question.

**"I always forget how much older than you I am."** Sirius mused. I smiled bitterly.

**"You learn to start acting older when your older brother beats on you because your a useless infidel child who doesn't deserve to be alive." **I recalled one of the most often insults my brother, Train, enjoyed using while, Sven his best friend, would kick me senseless. Sirius grabbed my shoulders with such a fire in his eyes and ferocity in his actions that I dropped the picture and gasped in shock.

**"It wasn't just your dad who did that. It was your siblings too!"** He said it like he couldn't believe it. I nodded figuring I might as well give him the whole story.

**"My eldest brother would call me the useless infidel child who doesn't deserve to be alive while his friend Sven would kick me senseless. My sister was angry because I had the power to make myself prettier but I couldn't make her prettier. So she would grow her nails out really long and then she would cut my face so that she could be the prettier one. My father thought it was the perfect way to get rid of his failed experiment and my mother was always too sickly to do anything to stop it."** I spilled it all out and Sirius dropped his arms by his side and clenched his hands into fists. Then he pulled me against him and started to kiss me. It wasn't a soft kiss in any way. It was hard but I kissed him back and let his tongue have entrance into my mouth after he had run it along my bottom lip. I even gasped slightly when he found the sensitive spot in the back of my mouth. He pulled away but still held me close to him.

**"You are none of those things and I love you." **Amazing how ten words can make a girl more dizzy than a kiss involving tongue.

**"I love you too Sirius." **I replied easily but then came to a sudden realization. It was the first time we had ever said that. I smiled and felt very happy all of a sudden. The only sad thing was the meeting was about to start so we couldn't revel in this moment.

**(an it is actually their first time saying that. I checked. Twice!)**

XXX

In truth some of the Meetings were frighteningly dull, others were full of tales of mysterious raids gone wrong and such like that. This one fell somewhere in between, it was full of plans and strategies but it wasn't actually a dangerous endeavour. Six of us were going to escort Harry to Hogwarts Express. I was excited for that because I had never seen the Hogwarts Express, but still was there really a need for six people and four of them being Aurors? Apparently Tonks was thinking along the same lines as me but she had enough guts to ask the question. Mad-eye wasn't all to impressed and immediately launched into one of his paranoid speeches.

**"We are taking the very thing that Voldemort wants most to a highly crowded place, which is of course Harry, and an escaped convict who is the number one wanted man on the ministry's list of wanted men, which is of course Sirius. The four Aurors are highly trained enough to hold their own against any death eater or ministry official who should recognize Sirius despite him being in his animagus form."** Mad-eye said something along those lines, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was a little bit worried about Sirius despite the fact that he would be in Snuggles form. I had remembered that Train should have kids who go to Hogwarts and I was worried about what he would do if he saw me, and what Sirius would do to Train if Train saw me. Here's hoping it would never come to that.

**"Mad-eye term doesn't start for two weeks, why are we planning this now?"** Tonks asked lamely while twirling her wand in her hand trying to amuse herself. I payed attention this time, I wanted to here his response

**"There are too many things that could go wrong and we have to walk through all of them so we are prepared for whatever happens."** He explained. This should throw a wrench in his plans.

**"Also, Mad-eye, none of your plans have considered any of the children helping with the fighting should a death eater appear. I know that all the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione would fight and possibly other students who don't believe the rubbish that the Prophet is prophesying."** I pointed out. Mad-eye seemed to ponder over it and then gave me a smile.

**"Good point. Very good point. I'll have to make plans and strategies for that, so can we continue this next meeting?"** He asked Dumbledore.

**"Meeting dismissed."** Dumbledore announced with a lazy wave of his hand. I stood up and waved good bye to Sirius as I walked towards the door. Most days I would've stayed but today I really had to go and get some sleep. If the ministry was planning a series of raids that need Aurors and the Order was giving me a bunch of guard duties all following those raids, It was a sign that getting as much sleep as possible was required. After this week was over I would most likely be dead in my shoes. Then the week after was what Scrigmour called, Paperwork Week. Talk about a double negative. What great joy proceeded me in these coming weeks. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice Harry standing in front of me. I practically walked into the boy. I muttered a sorry but he seemed to take no notice.

**"Here's your good luck charm back."** He said shyly and gave me back the familiar piece of paper. I smiled and pocketed it.

**"Thank you Harry."** I replied.

**"I had Hermione cast a charm on it. Its like a prevention of damage charm. I figured that since it was so special you would want it protected."** He explained quietly. I suddenly realized why he was being so quiet and shy, he didn't want to be seen as a softie. I quirked up on side of my lip.

**"Thank you Harry. That was incredibly thoughtful of you."** I said and slid to one side so I could continue on my path out the door. He slid out of my way.

**"Your welcome."** He replied. I smiled and walked out of Grimmauld and apparated straight to my flat.

XXXX

**Well, I think that was an okay chapter.** **There won't be any updates for at least two weeks because I'm going on vacation. I am so pumped. Make me more pumped and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Long Lost Road**

**Chapter 12**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no**

**XXXX**

It was already a long week, despite it having barely started. On Monday we preformed a raid with the department of the care and control of magical creatures. Some idiot was illegally keeping a dragon as a pet and had nearly burned to death in the process. Tuesday came and we preformed a raid with the Auror department because there was a supposed threat against the Ministry, when we got there we found absolutely nothing. Okay so it was obviously signs that You-Know-Who had been there, but to the Ministry that was nothing. Today was Wednesday and we were doing yet another raid, this time with the department of the misuse of muggle artifacts. As I looked up at the very impressive mansion while standing beside Arthur Weasely and Tonks I sighed lightly.

**"Arthur do you have a list of things that are in that house that we are confiscating?"** Tonks asked. Arthur frowned.

**"Unfortunately not. He wouldn't give us one."** He answered. I wasn't sure who 'he' was and I was perfectly okay with that. There were only four of us conducting this raid. Tonks, Arthur, his partner Perkins and I. This was going to be interesting. We entered the house cautiously and immediately we found an exploding tea set and a drug laced drinking cup. Tonks and Perkins continued searching the first floor while Arthur and I headed up to the second floor. Just as we passed a long row of windows, I spotted something moving in the corner. I spun around to get a better look and came face to face with a hair blow drier. On the side it said 'Hurricane 2000', and it was pointed directly at Arthur.

**"Arthur look out!"** I screamed and fortunately pushed him out of the way just as it started to blow. Unfortunately, I got caught in the blast and went smashing through the windows right behind me. Fortunately my left arm, which isn't my wand arm, hit the ground before the rest of me did. Unfortunately, I managed to get at least one hundred pieces of glass imbedded in my arm. I sat up carefully as Perkins and Tonks came rushing out the front door.

**"Auror Heartnet, are you alright?"** Perkins asked. I bit down on my lip to keep from being overly sarcastic. Tonks, however didn't refrain.

**"She just fell through a two story window of course she's alright!"** Tonks bellowed at him and tossed her hands up in the air. He looked taken aback while Arthur came running out the front door. He looked very pale.

**"We have to get her to St. Mungo's."** He said instantly. I looked down at my arm and groaned at the sight of my blood trickling down all the way to my fingers. Tonks bit her lip nervously.

**"I don't think its safe for her to apparate."** She stated. It wasn't like I had much of a choice, it was either I sit here and let the blood keep flowing while I wait for them to find an alternate mode of transportation, or I just take my chances and apparate there.

**"I'm not just sitting here lets go."** I replied and stood up as steadily as I could manage. Arthur seemed to agree because I saw his head move a fraction.

**"Perkins, you call for back up. Auror Tonks and I will take Auror Heartnet to St. Mungo's by double side along apparition."** Arthur announced. My head was starting to spin. Double side along? Was that even possible? I was about to find out because Tonks carefully grabbed my injured arm while Arthur grasped my upper right arm and then we went. Next thing I knew I was standing in St. Mungo's. Well I was more leaning against Tonks than I was standing. Then one of the Healers waved there wands at me and I fell asleep.

XXXX

Sparks of all sorts of different colours surrounded me. White streaks chased black streaks up in the sky. I hardly noticed as I raced towards Sirius. Just as I reached him a red spark hit him right in the chest while someone laughed in the background. As he fell he turned and smiled at me. I felt my mouth open but no sound came out.

I sat up drenched in a cold sweat and regretted doing so as I immediately hurled all the contents of the few measly meals I had had over the past three days over the left side of the bed. Tonks squeaked and skittered away from me while someone pulled my hair away from my face as I continued to retch. I sat up carefully and coughed twice.

**"Oh you poor dear. You look terrible."** It was Molly who had pulled my hair away from my face and was now patting my shoulders and rubbing my back. I looked at Tonks who was glaring at me.

**"Sorry Tonks."** I said as a Healer stepped in to check on me. He frowned at the mess I had made on the floor and waved his wand once to clean it away. Then he spun to look at me.

**"Are you alright Miss Heartnet?"** He asked formally.

**"Yeah I just sat up too fast."** I smiled sheepishly while silently thanking my (for once) lucky stars that he couldn't see that I was sweating. He pursed his lips.

**"Well if that is all then you are free to leave. I suggest you refrain from doing anything too strenuous with that arm."** I nodded and hopped off the bed carefully. Tonks and Molly guided me out of the room and out of the building. On the way out I noticed it was already Thursday morning.

**"We're going to have to apparate, Can you handle that?"** Molly asked gently.

**"Well I made it on the way here so I think I can manage."** I replied and then for the first time looked down at my arm. My whole left arm was bandaged and in a sling. The only part that confused me was how heavily it was bandaged. Tonks seemed to notice my unspoken confusion.

**"They're not too sure they got all the glass out."** She explained. I looked towards her.

**"What do you mean?"** I questioned as I struggled to pull my coat on one handed.

** "Well they had to do a summoning charm to get the glass out and they aren't sure if it all came out."** She answered.

**"Shall we?"** Molly requested and held out her arm which I held onto carefully. Tonks grabbed my bandaged arm and off we went.

XXXXX

When we arrived at Grimmauld a horrible thought struck me. It was so horrible in fact, I groaned. Molly instantly looked at me worriedly and Tonks was staring at me.

**"Sirius is going to kill me." **I moaned when I thought of his reaction to the whole thing. Tonks smiled evilly at this.

**"Best part is nobody told him what happened yet."** She smirked and I groaned louder. This was not going to be a good conversation. I walked cautiously towards Grimmauld, I had no doubt in my mind that Sirius would instantly run to the door, see me, get excited and then when I took my coat off, freak out. Molly opened the door and walked in first. Sirius didn't disappoint as he came towards the door.

**"Calli! I thought you had to work today!"** He was incredibly happy to see me and I smiled as he pulled me into a hug which I returned with one arm. This was not helping my conscience in any way shape or form.

**"Here let me help you."** Tonks said as she grabbed the zipper of my coat and pulled it off me. I watched Sirius' eyes bulge slightly and he paled at the sight of my sling.

**"What happened?"** He demanded. I smiled sheepishly at him.

**"I fell through a window."** I explained hoping he would drop it. He didn't. In fact he just paled more.

**"You what?"** He squeaked out of shock. I was starting to think I should have made him sit down before I started saying anything. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm.

**"I will tell you the full story as soon as you sit down."** I said with a little bit of force to make sure he understood that I was completely serious and I was going to make him sit down. He looked at me and nodded.

**"Good."** I replied to his nod and let him lead me to the dining room where I sat down as he followed suit. Then Remus walked in.

**"Nymphadora what are you doing here?" **He asked in shock. He must really like her if he didn't even notice Sirius, Molly and I were also sitting in the room. I also gathered that she really liked him as well because she didn't immediately whip out her wand and hex him for using her first name. She had even done that to me in the past when I slipped up once. Tonks did give him a very large glare.

**"Sorry Tonks."** He amended and put up his hands in a peace gesture sort of way. Tonks softened her glare and nodded. Sirius apparently then decided that he had waited long enough and he was going to hear the rest of my story.

**"Can we continue with why you are in a cast please!"** It wasn't a question and it wasn't a polite demand. I nodded and Remus sat down.

**"Calli and I were performing a raid with Arthur. We didn't have a list of possible dangerous artifacts so we didn't know what was in there. There wasn't anything of much interest on the first sweep of the first floor so Arthur and Calli ****went upstairs while Perkins and I kept searching on the first floor."** Tonks began the story when she got there I took over.

**"We hadn't seen anything until we were standing by some windows. I saw something moving in the corner and when I turned around to get a closer look I saw a hair dryer that said 'hurricane 2000' on it's side and that it was pointing at ****Arthur. I pushed Arthur out of the way and got caught in the blast. It forced me through the window and I fell onto the ground."** I finished. Sirius shut his eyes and sat there quietly. I could tell he just needed a minute because he was never quiet like this most of the time. Then he took in a really deep breath.

**"So your going to be okay."** He clarified quietly. I nodded but voiced my response anyways.

**"Sirius I am going to be perfectly fine."** I stated, but then Tonks opened her mouth.

**"That implies they got all the glass out."** She pointed out and Sirius looked up at me in shock as my hair flashed red and I glared at Tonks.

**"Really! You just had to mention that Nymphadora."** I tossed in the Nymphadora to show off my frustration. Her hair flashed red as well and she went reaching for her wand when Remus and Sirius both launched a hand out. Sirius put his on my shoulder and Remus wrapped his hand around Tonks' wrist so she couldn't point her wand at me.

**"You know better than to call me Nymphadora!"** She said harshly her wrist struggling against Remus' hold.

**"You should have known better than to mention the glass!"** I hissed back but remained still in my chair. I knew that Sirius had a very large advantage over me. Not that he would use it of course.

**"Tonks! Calli only said your name because she was frustrated and with good reason. Calli Tonks only mentioned the glass because she thought you forgot. Alright?"** Remus must have decided that he had had enough. Tonks still glared at me but I smiled at her apologetic. But it wasn't without effort that's one thing I was sure of. Tonks finally managed to shake Remus off and stalked away and up the stairs. Remus sighed carefully and followed after her. Molly, who had been quite during the whole affair, spoke up.

**"Calli you'll be staying here for a little while so if you want to go to your flat and get some of your things please feel free to do so."** Molly said. I looked over at Sirius, then back to Molly

**"Can I take Sirius with me please?"** I begged. Molly bit her lip.

**"I don't know. Dumbledore might not..."** She started but I interrupted

**"We can apparate straight to my flat. No one will see us and Dumbledore can blame me."** I pleaded and Molly relented.

**"Just as long as you both promise to be incredibly careful."** She said smiling at us. I nodded and Sirius followed suit.

**"Okay there is a meeting tonight so don't be late. Otherwise Dumbledore ****might find out."** She stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

**"Thank you Molly!"** I cried and stood up and hugged her as she walked by. After she left I turned to Sirius.

**"I didn't even think to ask if you even wanted to come with me, I'm sorry."** I apologized. He stood up and then hugged me.

**"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll come. Its a chance to get out of this ****house."** He replied and started to pull me to the door. We stopped on the front step and Sirius turned around to face me. I didn't give him the chance to speak because I just grabbed his hands and apparated us directly into my flat's living room. There wasn't all that much in there because most of it was still in the boxes that lined my walls and what was in there was covered in paperwork for the ministry and the order. Sirius just looked around at it.

**"What?" **I asked curiously.

**"How come we could just apparate in here?"** He questioned. I rolled my eyes, he was almost as bad as Mad-eye.

**"I made the wards so that friends and family could just apparate in." **I explained. Then he suddenly shook his head in disbelief.

**"Now what?"** I groaned.

**"It looks the exact same as it did the last time I was here. That was like almost a month ago."** He explained. I smiled.

**"I've been spending almost all of my free time with you. I haven't had time to unpack." **I replied laughing. He looked around.

**"We have time now."** He pointed out and I nodded.

**"True. But do you really want to help me go through basically everything I've had since I was a child?"** I questioned still laughing.

**"Yes."** He responded with a look of absolute seriousness. I looked at him shocked for a second then nodded.

**"Okay then lets start over here."** I replied pointing at one of the boxes. I hadn't labelled them so I had no idea what was in there. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

XXXX

By the time four o'clock in the afternoon rolled around we had found a lot of cool stuff. Like my first baby picture which Sirius had loved because in the photo I was giggling and waving my fists around like a mad woman. Or the picture of me and my best friend when we were eight after we had our first and last fight, Sirius couldn't tell it was us because we were so bruised and bloody. Now we had just finished our fifteenth box and had opened the next one when I gasped loudly at the contents which I saw before Sirius.

**"Oh! Its my wedding dress!"** I cried happily and pulled it up out of the box. I held it up against me and spun around once.

**"Your... wedding dress!"** Sirius sputtered out. I didn't really hear him though because I knelt back down by the box now digging around it.

**"I wonder if... Oh here it is!"** I shrieked and pulled out the velvet box. Sirius chocked on air and I looked up at him.

**"Why do you have a wedding dress and a ring box?"** He asked carefully. I frowned and dug around until I pulled out the picture taken of me and my former fiancee . I then offered it to Sirius.

**"I have a ring box and a wedding dress because I was supposed to get married to the man in the photograph."** I explained as he studied the photo.

**"You were engaged."** That was all he said.

**"Yeah before I came back to the wizarding world. He was a muggle. He left me when I got pregnant."** I replied. Sirius snapped out of his trance-like state after I said the last sentence. He also got really pale.

**"Pregnant?"** He spluttered and looked at me horrified. I sniffled lightly trying to convince myself I wasn't going to cry.

**"Yeah. I got pregnant four years ago."** Sirius seemed to notice that I was upset and that overrode however horrified he was. He came over and sat beside me.

**"What happened?"** He asked carefully.

**"I had the baby after he cancelled the wedding. I called her Annabelle. She died when she was two. A car hit her. There was nothing I could do." **When I finished my story I was in tears. Regardless of whether or not Annabelle's death had happened a year and a half ago, it still hurt at the mention of it. Sirius pulled me up against his chest and rocked us back and forth gently until I got a hold of myself. I lifted my head off of his chest carefully and looked at him.

**"Sorry."** I whispered and he chuckled at me.

**"Actually I'm sorry I mentioned it. Now I know how you feel when you think you mention something stupid."** He replied and I laughed.

**"I was saying sorry because I probably leaked half a rainbow out onto you."** I pointed to his shirt which was a meld of colours from my hair. Sirius looked at it and shrugged.

**"Its fine."** He replied. Then I frowned again and went digging through the open box that was still in front of us. I retracted my hand when I had pulled out the only wizarding photo I had taken when I was living in the muggle world. It was a picture of Annabelle running back and forth on our front lawn. Her almost unnaturally long blonde hair was like a ribbon behind her, she was going so fast. I handed it to Sirius.

**"Its the only wizard photo I have of her. I took it because I wanted a picture that could capture her personality. You can't do that with muggle photos."** I explained. Sirius smiled and placed it in a frame we had found a few boxes back.

**"Well if you ever have another child you can name it after her."** Sirius said. I smiled but scrunched up my nose at the thought.

**"No. I only named her that because we were living in a muggle world. If I had children now I would name them after stars or constellations."** I replied. Sirius looked at me in shock.

**"Really?"** He asked.

**"Yeah, I've always kinda had a thing for astronomy."** I answered. Sirius raised his eyebrows at me.

**"Huh. Well if my innocence ever gets proven I'll take you to see the Hogwarts astronomy tower."** He said. I looked up at him.

**"Is that a promise?"** I was just asking to bug him but he nodded.

**"Yep that's a promise."** He quipped quickly. I smiled as I looked at the clock. I sighed and stood up.

**"We're going to have to go back to Grimmauld pretty soon. It sucks how time flies when your having fun and how it inches along when Sturgis is talking." **I carefully refolded my wedding dress and placed it back in the box. I bent over to return the ring but Sirius beat me to it. He opened the velvet box and looked at the ring. It had a small pink diamond cut into the shape of a heart. Sirius stood up and handed it to me.

**"You should wear it."** He announced quietly pulling the ring out and slipping it on my pinky finger. I smiled because it slid on and fit perfectly.

**"Why?"** I asked curiously.

**"For Annabelle's memory. And it looks good on you."** This was another great example of how Sirius could be ever so romantic and utterly sweet without even realizing it. I smiled up at him.

**"I'll accept those reasons."** I agreed and looked down at the only real piece of jewelry I had ever worn. Somehow it felt good to wear it again.

XXXX

**Wow longest chapter ever. I did want it to go a tad bit longer but then I realized how long it already was. You will see the next part next chapter. The whole part about Calli's baby, if there is too much hardship in her life, I think it makes her who she is. If you think she's a Mary Sue you can go die in a hole. And You could also review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dislcaimer: I am hoping that by now you know two things: One; the title of this story and Two; the other thing I am not willing to admit to.**

_For fruityloops156, who has diligently, frequently and lovingly put her/his thoughts into a review each chapter_

XXXX

We made it back for the meeting at just the right time. Sirius and I stumbled into the door and ran upstairs seconds before Emmiline Vance walked into the door. I giggled and straightened my shirt, which had become messed up from apparating and walked back down the stairs to greet her. She gave me an odd look because, as she pointed out later, my hair was a very interesting metallic gold colour. But she waved anyways and wandered off into the dining room to say hi to Molly. Sirius waited three seconds before coming up behind me and intertwining his hand with mine. I turned and smiled up at him and we walked down the stairs together to wait until the meeting started.

XXXX

**"Callista, Will you come walk with me quickly?"** Dumbledore queried softly after the meeting had ended. I nodded and walked out the door with him. He said nothing until he broke the silence by opening up a sherbert lemon.

**"I understand you and Padfoot went on an escapade together. Care to tell me about it?"** I stumbled because of my shock. I gaped at him, while my mind was spinning with the thought that Molly had told him.

**"Molly didn't tell me."** He clarified despite the fact that he hadn't even looked at me. I blinked before I regained my senses.

**"Molly is making me stay with them because of my injury so she sent me to get a few things from my flat. Padfoot just came with me because I like to get him out of the house as much as I can. Why is there an issue?"** I questioned frowning. He chuckled and shook his head.

**"Surely I don't need to remind you that he is a convicted criminal-" **I cut him off

**"Wrongly convicted."** I interjected immediately, my frown deepening. He smiled again.

**"Either way there is still a danger for Sirius and you if you were to be seen with him. If you limit these outings to once every two weeks or so I will be fine with them if you don't mind sending me an owl the day before."** He finished and his smile widened as he watched me brighten significantly. However I don't think he was expecting me to hug him.

**"Thank you. Thank you so much."** I said gleefully. He nodded and apparated off to wherever he goes. Probably Hogwarts, but if Remus and Sirius' claims were to be believed, the man was really confusing. I spun on the spot and ran cautiously back to Grimmauld. I wasn't about to fall over onto my arm in accident. When I got back I found Sirius sitting with Remus and Tonks in the library. I stopped at the door and just stood there gasping, until they all looked up and Tonks smirked at me. Sirius got up and took a step towards me.

**"What's up?"** Sirius asked as Tonks leaned over to Remus.

**"She's really happy."** She whispered to Remus. He looked at her in shock.

**"How do you know?"** He whispered back as I ran to Sirius and hugged him as tightly as I could with one arm because I couldn't make the words come out yet.

**"Her hair is the colour of gold muggle glitter glue. I haven't seen it like that in a long time."** She explained ever so softly. Sirius patted my back gently.

**"So what's going on?"** He asked into my ear. I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper my answer back to him.

**"Dumbledore said that you and I can go on escapades with each other once every two weeks."** I pulled away so that I could see his facial expression having a gut feeling that it was going to be good. He looked like a fish except for his upper left lip which was twitching up and down. The other occupants in the room all burst out laughing. Sirius seemed to snap out of his trance at this.

**"What?"** He asked and Tonks and I just laughed harder.

**"I haven't seen you look like that since Lily said yes to James."** Remus sputtered out while wiping his tears of laughter out of his eyes. Sirius smiled and sat down beside me where I had collapsed onto the couch beside Tonks. I managed to pull myself together just as Sirius started to comment.

**"Hey I don't think anybody saw that coming after how they acted around each other."** He replied. I looked between him and Remus confused.

**"I don't get it."** I said simply.

**"James must have asked Lily out at least a hundred times before she said yes."** Remus explained smiling with a look of remembrance on his face.

**"I don't know anything about them except for how they died and that they were your best friends."** I stated. Sirius gasped in his over dramatic manner and I smiled.

**"It's time to bust out some Marauder renditions then!"** He replied and jumped up out of his seat in his excitement. Remus nodded.

**"We should bring Harry in here if we do because he'll enjoy them."** Remus added. Sirius looked at Tonks at this.

**"Are you sticking around?"** He demanded looking about as ferocious as a bunny rabbit. I shook my head and stood up to go gather up the Weasley's. Ginny instantly said yes as did 'the threesome' as Sirius sometimes referred to them. The twins I didn't manage to find so they were probably plotting something rather sinister, I was going to have to tell Sirius to be on his guard for the next little while. I came back to the library and found that all of the seats in the library had been drawn into a weird circle formation. I also discovered that Ginny had stolen my seat so I was forced to sit on the floor and lean against Sirius' legs, I wasn't complaining much. After every one was settled Remus started the first story.

XXXX

(A.n. I suggest you read the stories 101 rejections by Broken Gold and Extreme Boredom by Loads of Randomness because that was what I was thinking of when I was writing this next part of the story.)

XXXX

I fell asleep laughing, that much I was sure of. I also managed to fall asleep still resting against Sirius' leg. When I woke up I was laying on the floor in a big bundle of blankets along with everyone else who had joined in us in listening to Sirius and Remus' stories of childhood. I was using Sirius' arm as a pillow and he had his other arm laying over top of my stomach. Tonks and Remus were laying next to me in the exact same position as we were. I looked over at the younger ones of our group and laughed at the sight of how they were sleeping. Hermione was spooning Ron and Ginny was spooning Harry. It was so cute how it seemed that everyone was in love and couldn't even admit it. It was great that Sirius had told me that he loved me. I turned my head back to Sirius and found him awake and smiling at me. I rolled over onto my good side and snuggled into his side more.

**"Good morning darling."** I whispered smiling. He raised his eyebrows.

**"Darling."** He commented.

**"I figured you would like that better than honey."** I replied. He smiled.

**"True. Good morning then."** He said and hugged me carefully so as not to damage my arm which was still in a sling. I smiled and leaned in kissed him lightly.

**"Did you know that your hair changes colour while you sleep?"** He wondered.

**"No I didn't. How did you know?"** I questioned raising one eyebrow up at him.

**"You're the one who fell asleep on me."** He retorted softly. I giggled.

** "True and Sorry about that by the way." **I mentioned.

** "Its okay. Did you at least enjoy our stories of remembrance?"** I nodded swiftly.

** "I thought they were awesome."** I said happily.

** "Good. Remember how I told you I would take you to see the Hogwarts Astronomy tower?"** He asked.

** "Yeah I remember."** I replied

** "Well instead I'm taking you to see all of Hogwarts."** He explained**.**

** "That sounds even better than just the Astronomy tower." **I replied. Harry snorted in his sleep and sat up carefully after removing Ginny's arm from around him. I sat up and pulled Sirius up with me. I waved at Harry in greeting, he waved in return.

**"Good morning Harry."** Sirius and I said at the same time. Harry smirked at us.

**"Wow you guys are talking at the same time."** He replied

**"At least we're not finishing each others sentences."** I pointed out.

**"Harry if you really love me as a godson if I ever start doing that you will smack me."** Sirius groaned. Harry laughed and I smiled. He didn't look so ungodly pale anymore now that he had had a good laugh about his parents escapades. I think he had particularly enjoyed the story of his fathers attempts to go on a date with his mom.

**"Morning all."** Ginny said cheerfully sitting up. She and Harry made eye contact, blushed and looked away from each other simultaneously. I raised my eyebrows, so much for Ginny telling me she was way over Harry. By Christmas there was going to be some really juicy stories so I made a mental note to arrange a girls night at my flat for over Christmas break. Sirius and I should have it organized by then. I heard Hermione yawn and sit up. Tonks and Remus sat up not long after.

**"Good Morning to you."** Sirius greeted and everyone nodded in agreement.

**"Dibs on waking Ron up!"** Hermione said.

**"I get to do it next time then."**Ginny replied and Hermione nodded.

**"RON SPIDER ON YOUR FACE!" **Hermione screamed and whacked him in the face with her pillow. Needless to say I had never seen anybody sit up that fast with all arms flailing and screaming 'get it off me' all in one motion. We all began laughing and Ron joined in on our laughing after he was absolutely certain there were no spiders.

**"We have to do this again."** Ginny said after the laughter stopped.

**"Yes how about over Christmas?"** Hermione looked around enthusiastically.

**"I third that notion."** I announced. Hermione's enthusiasm was rather highly contagious.

**"Fourthed"**

** "Fifthed"**

** "Sixthed"**

** "Seventhed"**

** "Eighthed"** We were all laughing again by the time Tonks said eighthed. Our laughter was cut short by the cries of Molly Weasely.

**"RON BILIUS WEASELY! GINERVA MOLLY WEASELY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! IF YOU AREN'T UP AND OUT OF BED, DRESSED AND DOWN THESE STAIRS IN TWO MINUTES I AM COMING UP THERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"** Our eyes all widened simultaneously and everyone in the room paled.

**"Who forgot to tell Molly?"** Tonks whispered and Remus flicked his wand at the lights so that they went out.

**"I thought that we would sneak back into our respective rooms so I didn't bother."** Hermione whispered back.

**"Same."**Ginny, Harry and Ron echoed all at the same time. We were all in big trouble when she found us.

**"Ideas anyone?"** I demanded softly.

**"Get everyone back to their rooms."** Remus said instantly. I rolled my eyes and heard someone thwack him.

**"And how do you suggest we do that?"** Sirius hissed.

**"Can you apparate around in this house?"** Tonks asked.

**"Yeah why?"** Sirius replied.

**"Harry, Ron you side along with me to your room and Calli will take Ginny and Hermione."** Tonks said and everyone scrambled to find the right person. Foul language was hissed as well when people, I think it was Sirius, kept getting whacked in the face. I snagged Ginny's wrist and Ginny did me a favour and grabbed Hermione's hand for me and off we went. I ended up landing rather steadily in the middle of the room they were sharing. They both leaped for their clothes.

**"Thanks for the lift."** Ginny said just as I apparated away. My luck with the steady landing the first time did not last. I apparated back into the library and went hurtling towards the floor. Sirius saved me just in the nick of time by snagging me by the waist and yanking me back up against his chest. I stood there trying to catch my breath for the next few minutes.

**"Nice catch."** I gasped and pressed my hand to my heart to attempt to make it slow down. Tonks, who had arrived before me and landed perfectly, was laughing at me.

**"You know its at times like these where I really think we were twins separated at birth."** Tonks giggled. I pretended to think it over as I stepped away from Sirius.

**"Well I agree. I hate my name, you hate your name. I'm a metamorphagus, Your a metamorphagus. Your related to a wrongly convicted murderer, I'm in love with one. I dated a werewolf, your dating someone who I think might be one. I don't think I need to continue."** I counted off the things on my fingers as I listed them. I also particularity enjoyed the reactions to my last sentence.

**"I Am Not!"** Tonks screeched.

**"She Is Not!"** Remus echoed.

**"You WHAT!"** Sirius shouted and I laughed.

**"You and Remus are so totally in love with each other, and yes Sirius I dated a werewolf why?"** I pointed out and received some equally awesome reactions to this statement as well.

**"We Are Not!"** The former two chorused and I raised my eyebrows.

**"Mm h, Sure you aren't."** I replied and turned to Sirius who was seeming to talk in pantomime as he tried to form words.

**"You dated a werewolf."** He finally managed to say.

**"Yep. When I was sixteen."** I replied and Morphed my hair into a blood red colour. Sirius looked at me in question.

**"This was his favourite way to have my hair morphed."** I said and watched Sirius grimace.

**"I prefer you in Au naturelle form."** He explained in response to my questioning gaze.

**"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Black."** I replied and batted my eyelashes at him. He smiled and hugged me.

**"I figured as much."** He chuckled.

**"Aw their so cute! We could call them Callius!" **Tonks giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

**"What?"** Remus and Sirius chorused.

**"That's the best you could come up with? Callius?"** I teased her laughing.

**"In response to Sirius and Remus' question. It's this muggle thing where on TV shows if you support two people who should get together, you make up a name for them. Sirius and Calli so Callius."** Tonks explained. Sirius and Remus raised there eyes and nodded at the same time. Tonks and I burst into laughter at the same time. They looked so confused and it was even more amusing since they were doing things in synchronization.

**"So Calli what do you want for your birthday?"** Tonks asked after she had pulled herself together. She could think of things at the most random of times.

**"When's your birthday?" **Sirius asked and I blushed.

**"I don't want anything."** I stressed to Tonks in the hope she would let me have just this one birthday where I wouldn't receive any attention or presents. I hated it when people did that.

**"No I'm not letting you have a birthday where no one gives you presents or attention. That's not the point of a birthday. So what do you want?"** She replied. I groaned, but nodded. She could have her way, this year. I thought about it and thought of the perfect gift.

**"Here's one you can all give me. I want a birthday supper with all my family. So the Weasleys, Kingsley, Mad-eye and whoever else wants to come. That would be the perfect gift."** I decided, a large smile splitting my face. Everyone nodded.

**"So when is your birthday?"** Sirius repeated and I laughed at his stubborn tendencies.

**"August Twenty Fifth. When's yours?"** I answered tossing back his question.

**"Thank you. March Twenty **F**irst."** Sirius said. Then there was a knock at the door and Molly came in.

**"Breakfast time."** She said and we all followed her out. I suddenly thought of something and turned to Sirius.

**"No presents."** I ordered in a soft tone so only he could hear. He smiled at me as innocently as Sirius Black could manage.

**"Of course."** He agreed quietly but somehow I had a feeling he was lying to me.

XXXX

**(A.n. I decided that if I ever use someone who is not Calli's point of view it will be in third person. It won't happen much because I hate writing in third person. So here is Sirius' third person POV)**

XXXX

Sirius sat down on his bed hours after Molly had come to alert them to breakfast. He really wanted to get Calli something, but for some reason she didn't want one. She had said no presents to him but, she didn't say that he had to promise not to get her any gifts. So in a way he was okay to get her a gift. Any ways his idea wasn't anything she could keep. He stood up and walked back down to stairs to the place where he kept his owl. It was time to owl Dumbledore for a favour.

XXXX

**(A.n. I think that sucked.)**

XXX

**"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan for Calli's birthday."** Molly said happily and I smiled at her. Ginny and Hermione both nodded in agreement since they were sitting right there.

**"How old are you going to be?"** Hermione asked eagerly.

**"Twenty four."** I replied and blushed.

**"Cool, you seem like you should be way older."** Ginny commented.

**"I've been told that." **I smirked.

**"How much older is Sirius than you?" **Hermione questioned.

**"Twelve years older. I'm one year older than Tonks."** I answered.

**"Sweet. Some how I doubt that the twins will listen to your request of no presents."** Ginny pointed out for me. Hermione and I laughed.

**"I also have a feeling that their gift will be a prank."** I agreed and Hermione nodded.

**"Oh without a doubt."** Ginny replied and we all burst into laughter. I really enjoyed talking with these two girls. They made really great friends.

XXXX

Meh what else is there to say. So I'll post this and then ya'll can read it and then review cause the little dude needs some attention.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I hope to own something eventually.**

_**Thanks to **fruityloops156** I have had to completely revamp my whole idea for this story and if any of you readers don't like it I will find you and END YOU! Just kidding:) But I do like how I have had to revamp it so I like it a lot better so I do owe you some thanks, again.**_

_**PS I am starting this story in Sirius' Third Person POV. It is designed so that you guess multiple outcomes of this chapter. Fruityloops156 might guess it. **_

**XXX**

The day before Calli's birthday and Sirius had some serious things planned. He was pretty darn nervous about them too. And apparently his face showed it. The instant he sat down in the dining room Remus asked him what was up. He brushed him off but when Molly came in and asked the same thing he knew he had to answer.

**"I'm nervous."** He blurted out and Remus looked at him oddly.

**"About what Padfoot?"** He questioned. Sirius thought about it then nodded suddenly finding a new strength inside of him. He shook his head and tipped his chair back.

**"Nothing important Mooney."** He replied satisfied.

XXXX

It was the day before my birthday and I happily sat down at the table surrounded by the Weasleys and a few of my other friends from the Order. We had just finished Molly's amazing chocolate cake and Sirius decided he had waited long enough without watching me open my presents that everyone had insisted on getting me despite the fact that I hadn't wanted any. Sirius handed me the one on the top of the pile. It was much easier for him because I had tossed off the sling yesterday and decided to never wear it again. I was still bandaged though.

**"Open it."** He demanded as I grabbed the box wrapped in bright pink paper. Tonks gave me a book, Remus a charm for my new charm bracelet Kingsley had given me, Molly a cook book (of course). The Twins didn't disappoint and there gift was a prank. The instant I unwrapped their box it had exploded a Gray dust all over me that had dyed my skin green for twenty minutes. I laughed it off good naturedly while Molly yelled at them. Mad-eye wasn't impressed with my reaction to his gift. He gave me a sneak-o-scope.

**"Thank you Mad-eye. I don't have one of these."** I exclaimed happily and pocketed it.

**"What do you mean you don't have one! Constant Vigilance!"** He shouted and I laughed. Harry walked up to me next.

**"Ron, Hermione and I weren't sure what to get you so, How about a hug?"** He asked and held out his arms. I smiled and stood up to embrace them all.

**"Works perfectly for me."** I replied. I turned back to everyone.

**"Thank you every one It's been a wonderful birthday."** I announced and everyone clapped and then dispersed into separate conversations. Bill and a young blonde woman came over to me.

**"Calli I would like you to meet some one. Calli this is my girlfriend, Fleur. Fleur this is a friend of mine Calli."** He introduced me to the blonde girl. She almost looked like a veela.

**"Bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."** I said extending my hand out to her. She seemed to sigh in releif when I spoke french to her. Sirius had walked over just as I spoke it so when he sat down beside me he looked at me shocked.

**"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer trop."** She replied smiling and I smiled back.

**"You speak French?"** Sirius interrupted and I nodded.

**"Il est ****agreable d'avoir quelqu'un qui parle aussi le francais. Ca me fait moins mal du pays ****" **She said and I giggled.

**"**** Ensuite, je suis hereux d'etre a votre service, Fleur. ****"** I replied and we both laughed.

**"I feel like we are missing something important."** Sirius mumbled to Bill who nodded solemnly. I winked at Fleur.

**"Sorry Bill."** Fleur leaned over and patted him on the cheek. I just kissed Sirius gently.

**"Calli we are going to have to go now."** Sirius said as soon as I pulled away. I looked at him oddly.

**"Go where?"** I asked and he shook his head.

**"Its a surprise."** He replied. I glared at him.

**"I said no gifts."** I reminded him.

**"I didn't listen. Now come on."** He informed me and pulled me up off the couch. I turned as best I could and waved goodbye to Fleur and Bill. We left the house and stopped on the porch. I was about to speak when Sirius tied a blindfold over my eyes.

**"I'm not going to argue with you so lets go."** I replied and held out my hand blindly. He grabbed it and we apparated away.

XXXX

Where we landed I had no idea and Sirius still wouldn't take off my blindfold. It went until he suddenly pulled me to a stop.

**"Here we are."** He said and pulled off my blindfold. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with a huge castle. The peaks of its towers seemed to cut through the clouds and its grounds sprawled all over for as far as the eye could see. Sirius came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

**"Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."** He announced and flung his arm out in a wide sweeping open. I gasped at the splendour of it as we walked closer.

**"How?"** I asked my mouth still hanging open as we approached the front doors.

**"Happy Birthday Calli. From Me and a little bit of Dumbledore."** He explained quietly. I smiled as Sirius pushed open the front doors and we came upon the front hall. Sirius started his tour with the great hall, I immediately understood the name. The place was huge with four long tables that were perpendicular to a long table at the front. Sirius lead me to the front and sat me on the stool that was sitting there.

**"This is where you would sit when you were getting sorted. They would put a hat on your head that would determine your house. If you were a Gryfindor you would sit there, a Ravenclaw there, a Hufflepuff there or a Slytherin there." **As he listed off each house he pointed to one of the four long tables. I sat there until a question popped into my brain.

**"What's the difference?"** I asked. He smiled.

**"A Gryfindor is brave, while a Ravenclaw is smart, a Hufflepuff is loyal, a Slytherin usually ends up evil." **He answered. Oh that made sense. I frowned anyways as a thought struck me.

**"Then why is Hermione in Gryfindor?"** I wondered. Sirius shrugged.

**"The hat is mysterious that way."** He replied. That didn't make any sense but who was I to complain. Sirius lead me all over the castle showing me the different rooms and special places that Sirius insisted on showing me. Almost all of the places we went he could tell me a story about a prank he and his friends had pulled. When we walked the grand staircase all the pictures wished me a happy birthday which was a very interesting experience. I met all the house ghosts and Peeves the poltergeist. I didn't think this night could get any better.

XXXX

Finally after hours of Sirius showing me around Hogwarts, we came to the part I had been looking forward to. The Astronomy Tower. We climbed dozens of stairs until we reached the top. It must have been divine intervention because the sky was perfectly clear and a deep royal blue in colour. The moon shone down at just the right angle so it illuminated the grounds below us in a fairytale sort of way. The stars twinkled at us as I stared up at them. I turned to Sirius who was staring at me while smiling.

**"Come look with me."** I demanded holding out my hand. He obliged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. I tipped my head onto his shoulder and smiled happily. I have no idea how long we stood there for but it felt like heaven. I loved the innocence the stars seemed to give off when you watched them. Sirius pulled his arm off of my shoulder and stepped away from me but I didn't really notice because I was too entranced with the sky. What seemed like hours later I turned away when I began to feel cold from the breeze of being so high up. I didn't move very far when I did turn around though. I came face to face with Sirius who was taking deep breaths as if trying to calm himself down. I took a step towards him but he held up his hand so I stopped.

**(A.n. Warning this is next little bit is going to be pure fluff and sap. If I were you I might want to be sure that your not allergic cause otherwise. It could get ugly)**

**"Calli."** Sirius said it so simply but it still made my heart start racing. What in the blazes could he be planning? He took a careful step towards me.

**"I have known you for three months."** He started and I cut him off by accident.

**"It seems like it has been longer than that."** I stated smiling. He nodded and took a deep breath.

**"I know, but please try not to interrupt. Calli I don't know exactly what love is but if I honestly think about it I think I have loved you since the instant you walked into the dining room on the day of your first meeting. I realized it the day you had your panic attack in the library but I wasn't brave enough to tell you until I heard the story about your siblings. I know how short this relationship, if you could call it that, has been but I know that if you think about it you will understand just like I do how right this feels. Callista Heartnet will you marry me?"** He was pacing around through his whole speech until just before the last sentence when he paused his speech, stopped in front of me, took my hand and knelt down in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it. I gasped as I looked at the ring. It was a perfect square diamond centred in between two emeralds.I couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful it was. It was so perfect. I attempted to open my mouth to reply but I just squeaked and started crying. I feel to my knees in front of Sirius. And he apparently took my tears in the wrong way. He reached up with both his hands to wipe my tears away.

**"Calli I get why your scared about this. I honestly do. But I know that this is what you want. And in all honesty your freaking me out here."** He was starting to blabber so I put my right index finger on his lips and I cut him off.

**"Sorry about that Sirius, but I just couldn't make the words come out."** I started and he opened his mouth so I pushed my finger harder up against his lips.

**"Of course I will marry you Sirius Black."** I replied and pulled my finger away from his lips. Which was good because the first thing he did was pull me up against him and kiss me deeply. When I pulled away for air he slipped the ring onto my ring finger right next to Annabelle's ring. I felt the tears press against my eyes again when I looked at it.

**"Why the Emeralds?"** I wondered. He smiled as if he had expected my question.

**"Its the colour of your eyes."** He replied. I smiled back and pulled him up to stand beside me. He hugged me to his side as we looked out to the stars again. I sighed.

**"What?"** Sirius whispered.

**"I don't want this night to end. But somehow I know it has to end soon."** I replied softly. He squeezed my shoulder.

**"Well our night at Hogwarts has to but I have other things planned for the rest of our night."** He explained. I turned to him and looked up at him.

**"Like what?"** I asked now that my curiosity was peaked.

**"Anything you want to do. Now come on."** He answered and held out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand happily to see where he was taking me next.

XXXX

I found myself in a hotel room. It wasn't like the Ritz or anything five star like that but I loved it anyway. It had the perfect amount of elegance for my tastes. Sirius wandered away from me to go explore the room. I assumed Dumbledore booked the room for him so that there wouldn't be any weird things happening. I bit my lip in a little bit of worry, I had thought of the perfect thing to end this evening. I took a step towards Sirius and that one step finalized my decision. I took the last steps and turned him around to face me and I kissed him deeply. As he reached his hands up to my face to cup my cheeks, I lowered my hands and unbuttoned the first button on my shirt. Sirius wasn't aware of what I was doing until I unbuttoned the next two buttons, when he stopped and pulled away and his eyes bulged.

**"Calli what are you...?" **I cut him off by once again placing my finger up against his lips.

**"You said what ever I wanted. Well this is what I want."** I replied and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt buttons and slid it off so that it hit the floor. Let's just say that Sirius didn't need much help figuring out what to do next.

XXXX

I woke up the next morning laying across Sirius' bare chest and felt a surge of happiness rush through me when I felt Sirius playing with my hair. I shifted so that I could look up at him.

**"Good morning my darling husband to be."** I said beaming up at him.

**"Good morning and happy official birthday my darling wife to be."** He replied and leaned down to kiss me. I sighed and snuggled back into his chest. He was surprisingly comfortable.

**"This was the perfect birthday gift you could have ever given me." **I announced gleefully. I was being honest too.

**"Well then I am going to have to start thinking and plotting for next year right now."** He chuckled. I swatted his upper arm carefully.

**"No Gifts."** I growled but with no acid in my voice. I knew that he knew I wasn't upset with him. I felt Sirius take in a deep breath and then sigh gently after a few minutes.

**"What?"** I requested and I felt him sigh again before he responded.

**"You do know that this is going to be hard right?"** I knew what he was referring to but I still couldn't help but laugh.

**"What?"**He asked.

**"How could it possibly get any harder? I still can't tell people who I love but I will be able to someday. But now I am getting married to the man of my dreams. I think its going to be great."** I answered easily. Sirius scoffed lightly.

**"The man of your dreams is a wanted criminal? I am questioning your sanity right now." **He replied. I had had enough of this. I rolled over and glared at him.

**"Now you listen to me Sirius Black. You are not going to have doubts after the things you said to me last night. It was so beautiful and so perfect and _That_ is why I love you."** My voice caught when I started to say the last sentence and I poked him hard in the chest as I finished. He smiled at me in a melancholy way.

**"You could still do better."** He stated. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

**"And that is your opinion."** I retorted. He sighed again and looked away from me. I was really starting to get frustrated so I decided to pull out my worst arsenal. I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself.

**"If you can look me in the eye and say you don't love me, then and only then, will I give you back this ring. And if you can't do that then I know that you want this just as much as I do. I love so much Sirius and nothing is going to change that." ** He shot up into a sitting position when I finished my statement. He grasped my shoulders and yanked me towards him into a tight hug.

**"I'm an idiot for thinking that you'd let me get away with saying that."** He whispered. I didn't say anything just wrapped my arms tighter around him.

XXXX

Soon it was the day before we were shipping all the Weasleys off to Hogwarts. I had suddenly realized that morning that I had taken to referring to Hermione and Harry as one of the Weasleys. That made me have a good laugh and Sirius had looked at me like I was crazy. But that was probably because I had burst into tears and then started laughing. Sirius and I had agreed not to tell anyone about our engagement just yet and so far no one had even noticed that I had taken to wearing a ring on my ring finger. All we told them was that I was moving into Grimmauld on a more permanent basis.

**"Do you have to work today Calli?"** Molly asked kindly as she served breakfast. I shook my head as I chewed on a mouthful of her amazing scrambled eggs.

**"No but I do have to go to Saint Mungo's."** I answered as soon as I had swallowed. Ginny glanced up at me when I said this.

**"Are you finally getting those bandages removed?"** She questioned and I nodded.

**"Its about time too."** I replied my grin widening in the satisfactory thought of being able to not have my whole left arm bandaged anymore. I scooped myself another spoon full of eggs and but them in my mouth. However this spoon full was so utterly revolting I ran for the garbage can and hurled everything up out of my stomach. Sirius ran over and pulled my hair away from my face. I stood up carefully and sat back down at the table.

**"Are you feeling okay?"** Molly asked and came over and placed her hand along my forehead. Sirius still had all my hair collected in his head. I inhaled deeply and nodded.

**"Yeah, I'm fine."** I answered and Sirius released my hair. I reached back and pulled it into a ponytail. I looked at the clock I was going to have to go to Saint Mungo's soon.

**"Are you sure? Cause your throw up does not smell good."** Ginny commented as she scrunched up her nose and her freckles became more evident.

**"Ginny."** Molly scolded lightly.

**"Yeah I'm fine."** I repeated but I had just had a thought so I wasn't exactly paying attention. I pondered on the thought for a couple of seconds but then I shook my head. I was being completely ridiculous. It couldn't be.

XXX

I couldn't make the my really unwanted thought go away. It kept nagging me in the back of my mind. The Healer who was in charge of removing my bandages looked up at me.

**"Is there something on your mind Ma'am?"** She asked kindly. I bit my lip worriedly and nodded in hesitation. At least this question would be made a lot less awkward considering the Healer was a woman.

**"Can you possibly do me something?"** I questioned carefully. She nodded.

**"What do you need Ma'am?"** She requested. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

**"I would like it if you could do a pregnancy test on me. I need to be sure."** I answered. She nodded and patted my leg.

**"Of course. I will be right back with that."** She replied as soon as she finished my bandages. She walked out and was back in a matter of two minutes.

**"How accurate is this test?"** I wondered.

**"Ninety nine point nine percent."** She answered automatically and them smiled at me encouragingly. I sighed in relief.

**"Are you ready?"** She asked.

**"As ready as I will ever be." **I responded.

XXX

**(a.n. I have no idea how this works so time skip. Plus I want the chapter to end.)**

XXX

**"Alright we have the results."** She announced and I sucked in a deep breath. I nodded for her to continue.

**"The results are positive. You are pregnant."** I felt my mouth drop open. I had kinda seen it coming, but that didn't mean I wasn't still shocked about it. I then thought about Sirius. Bloody hell he was so not going to take this well.

XXXX

**Ha! now how many of you saw that coming? Thanks for reading now please review for Calli's sake and her sanity. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I know I will have to admit to something that I am not willing to admit to eventually. But that eventually has not yet come.**

_**Sorry Fruityloops156, I considered your idea but you changed the story so freaking much already you don't need to change much more. Its time for the author to take control. :)**_

_**If any one wants to know what Fleur and Calli said to each other last chapter try Google Translate.**_

**XXXX**

I sat there with my mouth open for a couple of minutes before my brain came back from wherever it had run away screaming to. I slammed it shut quickly.

**"Can you tell me if there is more than one baby?"** I had to make sure that I had all the information before I spilt the news to Sirius. The Healer looked at me carefully.

**"Are you feeling okay Ma'am?"** She requested. I must have looked as pale as I felt.

**"Yeah but I really need to know."** I prodded. She frowned slightly but nodded. She waved her wand at me lightly and if I hadn't been trained as an Auror I would have missed the fact that her eyes bulged slightly and then she got a hold of herself. That didn't help me to calm down at all.

**"Well Ma'am there's more than one baby."** She began cautiously and I accidentally cut her off.

**"Twins!"** I squeaked and clapped my hands over my mouth. She began to shake her head and I dropped my hands down to my lap in shock.

**"There's more than two."** I said and groaned lightly. This could not get worse.

**"Actually Ma'am there's three."** Apparently it could get much much worse. I leaned over and pressed my face into my hands. I had to get a hold of myself, otherwise I would never be able to explain this to Sirius without him passing out. And considering the fact that I was pretty darn close to passing out myself Sirius' odds weren't looking so great. I looked back up when the Healer started to talk again.

**"Is the father with you?"** She asked. It was a strange question but I knew what she meant so I nodded. I was pretty sure that Sirius wasn't about to leave me over our child. Or rather children in this case.

**"Well that will make things so much easier for you. Now you'll have to take these, Accio vitamins, here** **and you'll have to try to make sure that you eat properly. Do you want to know the genders of the babies?" **She questioned as soon as she stopped talking. If there was anything I wanted it was to not know my babies genders. It was something of a family tradition.

**"No thank you."** I answered finally smiling after hearing all of this news. I let out a large exhale and stood up off the hospital bed I had been perched on.

**"Is there anything else you wanted to do?"** I asked her desperately hoping that the answer was no.

**"No that's everything. Can we owl you about an appointment to make sure that the babies are healthy?"** She smiled at the relief on my face that I had no energy to try to conceal.

**"Yes of course." **I replied and headed out of the door. I spun around on my heel at the last minute to ask a question.

**"Would you recommend apparating?"** I questioned because that was my only way home, unless I wanted to hop a ride on the Knight Bus. Which I really didn't want to do in all honesty, I would rather risk apparating.

**"That would be perfectly fine by yourself for the next few months but your going to get really big later on so..."** She trailed off.

**"Thank you for all your help."** I finished our conversation and walked down to the street and apparated off to the Tonks' place. I needed a mom in this situation and since I had promised Andromeda I would come visit, She was my first option.

XXX

Andromeda was out of the house and down the driveway to hug me before I even stepped foot onto her property. I fumbled to hug her back and try to keep my balance at the same time. I heard her start laughing and mutter something about how I'm so much like Dora under breath while she steadied me.

**"Hi Auntie."** My childhood nickname for her came rolling off my tongue like honey. She smiled.

**"Hello Calli. Now come in."** She demanded and I rolled my eyes. She and Molly must have read the same books on mothering techniques. When we enter the door Ted stood up and held out his arms. I wasted no time launching myself into them and he hugged me tightly.

**"Calli it has been way too long. Even if you were living in the muggle world."** Ted announced when he pulled away and shook his index finger underneath my nose. I laughed again as I nodded.

**"I know, I'm sorry Uncle." **And I was. I could have written, but I was just insistent that all of my magical friends would remind me of the fact that I had lost my parents. Andromeda came back in the room and handed me a cup of coffee while she held a cup of tea. We sat down in the living room and Ted went back to his paper

**"You look worried." **That was Andromeda, I'm in the house barely ten minutes and she had already noticed that I seemed on edge. I looked down at my lap embarrassed before looking back up at her.

**"Well you know about me and Padfoot right?"** I started the conversation with that and Andromeda immediately brightened.

**"Yes I was so happy when Dora told me, even if he is Padfoot."** She replied almost bouncing up and down in her seat. I smiled she was going to love what I was going to tell her next.

**"A week ago, the day before my birthday, he asked me to marry him and I said yes."** I couldn't help the smile from breaking across my face as I held out my left hand for Andromeda and Ted , who had abandoned his news paper, to see my ring. They both squealed with happiness and wrapped me in a hug.

**"I can't believe it!"** Andromeda began crying what I hoped where tears of happiness. Given the way she was smiling I could assume that my hope was correct. Then after she managed to calm herself down she got back on topic.

**"But that can't be why you are worried. You looked too happy when you told us."** She noted and waited while I bit my lip and sucked in a breath.

**"After he proposed we went to a hotel and we, um, ... yeah." ** I figured they could fill in the blanks at this point. They did because Ted's eyes bulged and Andromeda nodded for me to continue.

**"I went to Saint Mungo's today for my arm and I asked for a pregnancy test and it was positive. And I have no idea what Sirius is going to think."** I blurted out and then bit my lip in worry. I still had no idea how Sirius was going to react to this.

**"Does he know about Annabelle?"** Ted asked quietly. I nodded still slightly breathless from my freak out seconds before.

**"Then I think Sirius is going to be really happy about this." **Ted said and I smiled but trudged onwards.

**"I haven't gotten to the worst part yet. Its not just one baby its triplets."** I finished and Ted's jaw dropped open before he had enough sense to slam it shut again. Andromeda sat there unfazed.

**"Are you happy?"** She questioned and I looked at her like she was crazy before I nodded cautiously. She smiled.

**"Then So will Sirius." **She stressed and gave me the signature Black frown until I nodded.

**"I was stupid to think otherwise."** I replied smiling.

**"Yes, yes you were." **Ted said nodding his head up and down. I shook my head and laughed.

XXXX

After spending two hours talking to the Tonks' I returned to Grimmauld to find Sirius in what I refered to as 'nervous wreck mode'. I found him in the library pacing back and forth with the youngest Weasley's, Harry and Hermione watching him rant about something I hadn't quite caught on to yet. I stopped in the door way so I could see what he was ranting about.

**"She is still injured you know. What happens if she meets a death eater she won't be able to defend herself properly? Where the devil is she? She is like two bloody hours late."** He would have kept going but I decided to take pity on him.

**"Sirius, the people watching you are going to get whiplash if you keep doing that."** I said and he spun around almost instantly. I wasn't aware how fast he could move until he yanked me against him faster than I could blink.

**"Where were you?"** He still sounded freaked out so I leaned back as far as he would let me and gave him a peck on the lips.

**"Visiting Andromeda and Ted."** I replied and smiled but when he opened his mouth to speak again I pressed my finger to it.

**"I am fine."** I stressed and he nodded and released me. I turned to face the kids.

**"Do you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit? I need to talk with Sirius."** I asked them and Ginny and Hermione stood up and nodded at the same time. Ron stood up afterwards and pulled Harry with him.

**"Only if you guys promise that the clothes stay on."** Ron replied smirking. I snorted as Hermione's mouth dropped open and she whacked him on the back of the head. Ginny followed suit with Harry as her target.

**"What was that for?"** He demanded rubbing the back of his head gently. Ginny smiled at him sweetly.

**"Good measure."** She replied and pulled him out of the room. I sighed and cast a silencing charm on the door. Sirius started the conversation off.

**"Your not fine."** He stated.

**"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." ** I replied insistently. He frowned and started to pace back and forth again.

**"No you are not fine. You barfed this morning and it didn't even faze you. You just randomly headed to Andie's house and you didn't even tell me. You can't be fine."** He ranted and I sighed. Why did he have to make this so difficult?

**"Sirius I was just a little worried, okay that's all."** I answered. He spun to me.

**"Worried about what?"** He questioned quietly. I smiled sadly.

**"You."** I explained while trying to press back the tears that were filling my eyes. Sirius didn't notice though.

**"You are so pale you look like you died and came back to life and your worried about me? What the hell for?"** He demanded his volume increasing slightly. I was frustrated, tired, still a little freaked and pregnant. If asked later I could blame the next thing that happened on hormones.

**"I had no idea what you would even begin to think about this! I was freaking out about whether or not you would leave me!"** I exploded and flung my arms up in the air. Whatever response he had planned didn't manage to make it's self known as my words began to process in his head. Sirius stopped short and looked at me in shock.

**"Leave you! Are you insane? Why the bloody hell would I leave you!"** He screamed back. I glared at him.

**"I don't even know what to think about this so how was I supposed to know what you would do?" **I had known previously that Sirius had a temper, what I didn't know was that I could hold my own against him. This however was not the way I would have wanted to find out.

**"Damn it Calli! What could possibly make you think that I would leave you!"** He wasn't seeing my point very well.

** "Its just this okay! What more do you want from me!"** I demanded. Sirius looked at me in a mix of anger and confusion.

** "What is this thing you keep talking about!" **

**"I'm pregnant. Happy?"** I snapped finally having run out of steam and apparently Sirius did the instant I mentioned my news. I had not planned telling Sirius this way and I had hoped to have him sit down first. He sat down n the nearest seat and put his head in his hands. It went deadly quiet for a long time and the longer the silence lasted the harder it was to push back my fears that Sirius was going to leave me. I let the first tear fall silently but the rest wouldn't come quietly. Sirius glanced up at me when he heard me crying and reached over and pulled me down onto his lap and held me tight against his chest. I kept crying.

**"What did I do now?"** He whispered into my ear and I smiled a small bitter smile. Always trying to make sure he could fix things with me. But the reason I was crying wasn't something he could fix.

**"Your leaving aren't you?"** I shakily asked back.

**"Oh God Calli, how could you even begin to think that I would give up one of the best things that happened to me?"** I didn't think it would be possible but he managed to pull me tighter against his chest.

**"Annabelle's father did."** I reminded him and I felt him tense.

**"I'd forgotten and if I ever get my hands on that man..."** His threat wasn't very subtle. I smiled slightly. We sat there in the silence again with Sirius rocking me back and forth gently.

**"So your pregnant."** He was trying to make his voice seem calm but he didn't fully cover the shake in his voice.

**"Um yeah."** I replied, still unsure of how to explain that we were expecting triplets. I decided to wait for how the conversation turned out.

**"Well then.. It's okay right?"** That was cute, he just learned about my pregnancy and he was already being all fatherly. I giggled though.

**"Sirius there's more than one baby."** I answered giggling again.

**"What?" **He squeaked. I smiled again as I pulled myself away from his chest. I had to see his reaction.

**"We're having triplets." **I explained and laughed at the look on Sirius' face. His face became rather pale and his mouth was hanging open a little bit.

**"Well I didn't see that coming."** He replied some colour finally returning to his cheeks. I giggled.

**"Yeah How do you think I felt?"** I retorted lightly.

**"So I suppose we're going to have to tell everyone aren't we?"** Sirius questioned. I shut my eyes and leaned back against him. I didn't think I could handle explaining my pregnancy to everyone right now.

**"I think we should just start with the engagement and go from there. If we feel its the right time to tell them, we will."** I decided and then faced Sirius who was nodding at me.

**"I agree. At supper?" **He clarified for me and I smiled.

**"Only if you hold my hand the whole way through it."** I replied. He smirked.

**"Always."**

XXXX

I bounced my leg up and down through all of dinner while trying to keep up with the conversation. Finally it seemed Sirius couldn't take my nerves anymore. He leaned over next to my ear.

**"Ready?"** He whispered. I glanced around the room and looked at the people in there. It was only the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione. Yeah I could do this. I nodded to Sirius and he happily tapped his glass with his knife and stood up. I followed suit, though slightly less steady. Sirius noticed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

**"Calli and I would like to make an announcement."** He then turned to me. I took a deep breath.

**"Sirius' birthday gift to me was a trip to Hogwarts but when we were there we did some talking and.."** Sirius took over the next part.

**"I asked her to marry me."** I cut in this time with my heart feeling as if it were about to burst in happiness.

**"And I said yes!"** I announced and held up my left hand for everyone to see. There was immense noise and flurry as everyone either squealed (Molly, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione), wolf whistled (The Twins, Harry, Ron) or came around to hug me and clap Sirius on the back (Everyone). I leaned over to Sirius.

**"We have to."** I said as soon as everybody was starting to calm down.

**"Yes yes we do."** Sirius agreed. I took the lead on this one, after all I had the most information. And Sirius had gone pale again. I started smiling.

**"After this mornings breakfast incident I thought that a pregnancy test was a smart idea so when I was at Saint Mungo's I had one done. It was positive. Sirius and I are going to be parents!"** The shrieking just about started but I held up my index finger to signal I wanted one minute. They all quieted down to hear what I had to say next.

**"We're having triplets!"** I announced and Remus squeaked and fainted while the shrieking started full on. It was utter chaos for the next little while and Molly started to bawl. I couldn't stop laughing when Remus woke up, Tonks reminded him of what happened and he fainted again. Somehow amidst the chaos, Sirius managed to kiss me and hold me tightly for a good thirty seconds before we had to talk to everyone again. Remus sat up carefully.

**"Staying with us this time Mooney?"** Sirius joked lightly.

**"There are going to be three little Siriuses running around."** He deadpanned and the room went silent for a second before the Twins responded.

**"Dibs on godfather!"** They both demanded at the same time and everyone burst out laughing. I had called it perfectly it was the exact right time to tell everyone. The rest of the night was spent in good times and laughter

XXXX

**Awesome. Now then I need help. Anybody got any ideas about how I could possibly have Sirius and Calli get married before the end of the fifth book?** **Cause i got nothing. Thanks for reading now review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own the triplets. And after sixteen disclaimers I have now realized that I own Calli. That's four things!**

_**After we get everyone on the Hogwarts Express there will be wedding planning. Just figured I would warn everyone.**_

**XXXX**

September first. The day we were sending all the kids off to Hogwarts. I knew everyone was excited but I was a little miffed. Mad-eye had had an original plan where I would morph myself undercover into an eight and a half month pregnant woman. He said it would make me look innocent. When I informed the Order last night after supper that Sirius and I were engaged and expecting triplets, Mad-eye still said I had to morph myself into an eight and a half month pregnant woman. I wasn't too impressed, considering I had no clue how to begin to do that without doing something to the babies. I sat at the breakfast table with everyone while eating some cheese. For some reason cheese helped me morph. Mad-eye was glaring at me. In the distance Molly was screaming at the Twins about something to do with hitting Ginny with their trunks. Everyone else was eating calmly.

**"Your not ready yet?"** He demanded and I raised an eyebrow up at him.

**"I'm still not sure what I'm doing."** I replied trying to keep my temper in check.

**"Just focus."** For once his voice was soft and I shut my eyes. I focused on eight and a half months pregnant while also focusing on keeping the babies at the one week development. When I opened my eyes I looked at Sirius who was looking pale again.

**"If you say I'm big I will hex you into oblivion."** I hissed as he opened his mouth.

**"Will you look like that when you are actually eight and a half months along?"** Ron asked carefully. I frowned and then placed my hands on my now very large stomach. I measured it carefully.

**"No this only has the measurements of one baby. When I'm this far along I will be about twice the size of this."** I replied and Sirius' eyes widened. Mad-eye now spoke up again.

**"Red hair."** He demanded and I rolled my eyes before flicking my hair to the side and it came out a rich dark red. Remus looked impressed at my abilities. Mad-eye was still frowning though.

**"Green eyes."** He said and I blinked and made my eyes my natural green colour. When I opened them all the adults had a collective gasp.

**"What?"** I asked beginning to feel self conscious.

**"She looks just like Lily."** Remus announced softly and everyone who had known her nodded in agreement. I pushed back a lock of my hair while blushing. Harry was staring at me intently.

**"Really?"** He asked leaning forward in his chair. Sirius nodded.

**"To bad there is no James here."** He replied smiling. Tonks smirked and I watched her transform herself into an exact look alike of James Potter. Nobody saw her until she came and stood behind me. I laughed as everyone's eyes bulged and Harry smiled. She leaned over and placed her hand on my stomach.

**"How are you feeling Lily?"** She asked in a manly voice. I smiled and looked up at her.

**"I'm fine James but thank you."** I played along and laughed again with Tonks after she had morphed back into her undercover look. Sirius wrapped his arms around my shoulder and hugged me while laughing. After everyone was finished eating Mad-eye stood up and started clunking around the table.

**"Well let's go over a few things. Padfoot stay close to Calli or so help me."** He ordered pointing his finger at Sirius. Sirius frowned and opened his mouth but I cut him off.

**"He will don't worry."** I pulled out a dog collar and leash and smiled at him sweetly. He started shaking his head.

**"Sirius you have two options. You wear this and come, or you don't and you don't come. Sorry Harry but I just want him to be safe."** I implored Harry who nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"She's right Padfoot. She's just looking out for you."** Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius flicked his gaze from me to Harry. Neither of us budged from our stand points. Sirius sighed and looked at me.

**"I'll put it on you when we get to King's Cross."** I replied.

**"Fine."** Sirius huffed and I kissed him on the cheek.

**"Thank you."** I said as I shifted in my seat and groaned. Hermione looked up at me.

**"What's wrong?"** She asked and I winced slightly.

**"I forgot how hard it is to get comfortable when your this big."** I answered as I continued to shift. Everybody looked at me in confusion.

**"You were pregnant before?" **Ginny wondered, I nodded as I took a sip of my orange juice.

**"Yep I had a little baby girl."** I responded.

**"What happened to her?"** Ron asked. I rolled my eyes, I had assumed the past tense would make everything clear. I took a deep breath.

**"She was hit by a car when she was two."** Everyone's mouth dropped open.

**"Bloody hell Calli, I'm so sorry."** Ron sputtered. I smiled as I brought my juice to my lips.

**"Its okay. It was a long time ago."** I gave a soft chuckle and answered everyone's looks.

**"I was just thinking about how when I was this far along when I was expecting Annabelle how I didn't sleep properly for a month straight."** I chuckled. Ginny laughed.

**"Why?"**

**"She spent almost a month straight moving around."** I explained still laughing. Fred and George both cocked an eyebrow.

**"Why is it uncomfortable?"** They chorused. If my children did that I might just go mad.

**"Have you ever felt a baby move?"** I questioned and all the children shook their heads. I smiled.

**"You'll be able to if you come home for Easter."** I said. Harry looked up at me.

**"Promise."** He asked. I leaned forward and held out my pinkie finger.

**"Promise."** I said as we shook pinkies. Mad-eye clunked in from wherever he had been.

**"Its time to go." **He announced gruffly and I stood carefully. Sirius changed into Padfoot form and I picked up the collar and leash. I looked at how far I could have to bend over and moaned. Harry noticed and came to rescue me.

**"Your so mean to your soon to be wife."** He lightly scolded Sirius as he hooked on the collar and handed me the end of the leash. I smiled as he offered me his arm.

**"Thanks Harry."** I said as we walked out the door as a group.

XXXX

I stopped in awe when I saw my first glance at the large red train that everyone had told me was the Hogwarts Express. It was just as impressive as Hogwarts. I glanced around the hundreds of students. Sirius was wagging his tail in happiness. Mad-eye was still a little miffed about the fact that Sturgis hadn't shown up. Soon Molly was demanding that the kids get onto the train so everyone started wishing each other goodbye. Tonks and I both hugged Hermione and Ginny.

**"Write us with news about the baby."** Ginny requested and Hermione nodded.

**"I will."** I promised and then turned to see Sirius putting his front paws up on Harry's shoulders.

**"Down Snuggles!"** I commanded and I heard Ginny and Hermione burst into giggles. Molly pushed Harry backwards towards the train. She hissed something under her breath to him. I walked or more accurately waddled over to where everyone was waving at the now leaving train. Everybody except Sirius who ran after the train until it turned a corner and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I nudged Tonks and she clapped her hands over her ears. I placed my fingers on my lips and whistled loudly. Everyone standing around me squeaked and jumped as Sirius came racing over to me.

**"That's a good boy Snuggles."** I cooed and patted the top of his head. He was glaring at me and Mad-eye was looking at me impressed.

**"Where did you learn how to do that?"** He questioned. I clipped the leash back on Sirius' collar before I responded.

**"All of my muggle friends learned how to do it for when we went clubbing so that if we needed back up we just had to whistle."**

**"Is that the loudest you can go?"** He asked.

**"No that was the quietest I can go."** I replied laughing. Mad-eye nodded in an approving matter before clunking off to apparate away. Molly held onto Arthur's hand as they also apparated away. I turned to Remus and Tonks.

**"I'm going to walk Snuggles home. Do you guys want to come?" **I asked. Tonks instantly nodded and Remus nodded as well.

**"Snuggles, I'm going to let you off of your leash but if I whistle you have to come to me immediately. Do you understand?"** He barked once and I patted his head. Tonks leaned down to unhook him and I took the leash from her. He bounced off after a butterfly that flew past us. I linked arms with Tonks as we started to walk.

**"So I was hoping to ask your opinion on the wedding."** I said and Tonks giggled. Remus rolled his eyes.

**"I was hoping that I could have a wedding during the Christmas break, how does that sound?"** I asked.

**"Oh! That would be like so perfect for you. I love that idea."** Tonks announced happily.

**"I know. Also, I still have to talk to him about this but, I would like to have it this Christmas break. You know so that I could be married before the babies come."** I explained and rested my hand on my still bulging stomach. I was keeping it that way until we were a good distance away from the train station. Remus frowned.

**"How do you suggest you do that?"** He questioned. I assumed he was thinking of the fact that Sirius was not going to be cleared by then.

**"I was going to ask Dumbledore to officiate. Do you think he'd say yes?"** I wondered.

**"I think he would say yes in a heartbeat. He loves happiness."** Tonks answered and I squeezed her hand excitedly.

**"Tonks will you be my maid of honour?"** I requested and she squealed.

**"Yes! Yes! Yes yes!"** She shrieked and let go of me so she could hug me. I smiled and giggled as I hugged her back.

**"Thank you Tonks!"** I cried.

**"No Thank You!"** I couldn't stop smiling.

**"What other plans do you have?"** She asked next. I launched into further explanation of what I would like to have for my wedding.

**"I would like to have Ginny and Hermione be my bridesmaids. I want Molly to stand in for the mother of the bride position. I want to have Arthur give me away. Oh I could keep going."** I was breathless from my constant talking. Tonks giggled and squeezed my hand as we reached the next street corner. I placed my fingers to my lips because I couldn't see Sirius right now. I was sure that he was right around the corner though. I whistled at my loudest and Sirius came racing around the corner and licked my hand when he reached me. When we turned the corner I came face to face with the last person on Earth I ever wanted to see. I stared at Train Carmichael. This was bad as he set me with a large glare as he shifted his gaze from my face to my stomach. I sent a glance to Tonks that clearly said 'get Remus and Sirius and get out of here'. She understood apparently because she snagged Remus' arm and whispered something in his ear. He tried to snag Sirius and pull him away but he stayed by my side. He must have felt me tense and was now refusing to leave. I looked at Tonks and begged her to leave silently. She nodded and hurried down the street pulling Remus behind her.

**"I knew it was you the instant you whistled in the station."** He hissed. What could he possibly be so angry about?

**"Your point. Why are you here Train?"** He smacked my cheek and I staggered back one step while grabbing onto Sirius' fur so he wouldn't launch himself at Train.

**"You know why I am here! You caused my parents deaths and then just ran away! You think I'm going to let you get away with that!"** He yelled and grabbed me around the upper arms.

**"I didn't do anything to Mom and Dad."** I replied trying to remain calm so that he would calm down. He glared at me and hit me across the face again.

**"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL THEM THAT!"** He screamed.

**"You think I don't miss them too. I was their child as well."** I said. He tightened his grip around my arms and started to shake me.

**"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE ADOPTED! THAT'S WHY NONE OF US EVER LOVED YOU!"** I looked at him shocked. Now that I was so close to him I could smell the alcohol on his breath even if it was only eleven in the morning.

**"Your drunk so, Your lying."** I struggled against him.

**"Why don't you ask Dumbledore. He's the one who stuck you with us after all."** he hissed and threw me aside and I went sprawling on the ground. In my fall I lost my grip on Sirius' fur. He launched himself at him and pushed him to the ground. He growled and bared his teeth. Train sobered up fast at one look at Sirius. I sat up and groaned as the world spun lightly. I reached out for Sirius who came over and Train raced off. Sirius spun to go chase after him.

**"No. He's not worth it."** I replied and pulled him against me so I could help myself up. I could practically hear Sirius' mental question.

**"I can make it. We're only a block away from home."** I answered as we started back home.

XXXX

I guessed my brain wasn't fully comprehending what had happened or I had a slight concussion because the instant we walked back inside Grimmauld my knees gave out on me. Sirius, who I must have missed changing back into himself, caught me around the waist and scooped me up from under my knees and carried me upstairs to the library, despite my weak protests because my head was pounding.

**"Sirius I'm too heavy."** I said half of the sentence that was in my head before he cut me off by giving me a look. I assumed he was angry enough that I was light as a feather to him. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch and Sirius was pressing ice to where my hand had previously been. I tried to remove it while I changed myself to my natural size and signature form.

**"I'm fine."** I said. He frowned at me.

**"Not this time your not."** He growled and grabbed my chin gently so he could turn my face into better light. When he did he swore and winced.

**"How bad?"** I asked carefully.

**"Bad. Calli."** He said my name so softly as he started stroking my cheek. I assumed it was bruised. I looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

**"He may not be worth it, but so help me if he had touched you one more time, I would have done a lot worse. He may not be but you are worth it."** He offered in explanation.

**"It's not the worst he's ever done."** I tried to dismiss the incident but Sirius was having none of it.

**"If he even talks to you again, I will make him regret it. Do you understand me?" **He asked a little harshly.

**"Sirius you are over reacting."** I said and he shot me a look.

**"He beat you right in front of me just because he saw you. I am _not_ over reacting."** He stressed. I sighed.

**"Sirius he's my brother."** I reminded him softly.

**"Not if what he said was true."** He pointed out.

**"If fate agrees with me I won't see him again. I never wanted to see him again and I don't want to now. Okay Sirius?"** I clarified. He pulled me into a hug.

**"Thank you so much."** He said and kissed my sore cheek carefully. I crept along the couch until I sat milometers from Sirius. I still wasn't happy though, so I curled up onto his lap and leaned against his chest. We sat in silence for a little while before Sirius spoke again.

**"What were you talking about with Tonks?"** he asked and I smiled.

**"Ideas I have for the wedding."** I answered and I felt him laugh.

**"And they are?"** He questioned.

**"I want to get married at Christmas. This Christmas. I want Ginny, Hermione and Tonks to be my wedding party. I want Molly to be mother of the bride and Arthur to give me away. I want Dumbledore to officiate. That's everything." ** I replied and Sirius started laughing again.

**"You've been doing some thinking in the past week."** He noted. I blushed.

**"Just a little bit. I still have no idea about the reception or the dresses for the bridesmaids or colours for the dresses. Etc. Etc."** I replied

**"Well I suppose we could discuss a few of your ideas."** Sirius decided and I smiled and sat up.

**"Okay where do you want to start?"** I asked enthusiastically. He thought about it for a second.

**"Lets pick a date first. You want a Christmas wedding right?"** He clarified and I nodded.

**"Yeah, either a few days before or a few days after."** I answered.

**"How about December 23?" **He requested. I thought about it carefully. It was two days before Christmas so it wasn't too close to Christmas but it was still close enough so that there was going to be snow on the ground and would be Christmasy. I loved the idea. I would tell Sirius he's a genius but his ego is big enough.

**"Its perfect."** I replied and he smiled.

**"Good. Next Idea. I don't think I have much say about your wedding party but I think its a great idea. What do you say to having Remus, Harry and Ron escort Tonks, Ginny and Hermione down the isle?" **I also adored this idea. If Sirius kept this up I might have to inflate his ego and tell him he's a genius.

**"Also perfect. What do you think about Dumbledore?"** I wondered because I was only having him officiate if Sirius was okay with it.

**"Yes its a perfect way to make sure that me being revealed isn't going to be a problem." ** He said and I sighed in relief.

**"I also think Molly and Arthur will be honoured to be mother of the bride and to give you away."** He added. I smiled happy that we were having this discussion without Sirius looking awkward and he was actually adding his ideas.

**"Do you have any ideas to add to this discussion?"** I queried.

**"What do you think of having the wedding and reception at Ted and Andie's place?"** He asked. I hadn't thought of that and it solved our problems about where it would actually be. Plus Andromeda would be ecstatic to have a part in the wedding.

**"I like the idea a lot. This is going to sound weird but I want the wedding to be outdoors."** I said to make sure he was aware of that fact.

**"That's not weird at all. I think we could manage that."** Sirius replied after thinking about it for a second. My eyes started to water as all the pieces of my perfect dream wedding started to fit together. I couldn't hold the tears back and I started crying while smiling.

**"This is going to be the best day of my life."** I explained when Sirius looked at me smirking.

**"Why do you want it this Christmas? Why don't you want to wait until I've been cleared to get married?"** He wondered and I smiled and wiped away a few of the tears.

**"I don't want to wait. Also I want to be a Black before the babies come. So that they officially have a father and you don't have to adopt them after you are cleared. And I really can't wait to be married to you."** I answered and Sirius nodded.

**"That makes sense."** He said.

**"I'm glad you think so. Any comments or concerns?"** I replied and snuggled back up against him. I had no complaints so I was hoping Sirius didn't either. He slid his arms around me.

**"None."** He announced. That one word made my day absolutely perfect.

XXXX

**Alright I am going to warn you all that the next chapter is all going to be wedding plans and there is going to be a lot of time skips that skip a lot more than just a few hours. It might be days or weeks depending on what still needs to be covered. It will probably be another two or three chapters before the wedding. Sit tight dear readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of every single Harry Potter book. Does that count?**

_**AS mentioned before in the previous chapter there are going to be frequent time skips so that I can get us moving along towards the wedding! I will tell you how far we skipped each time in italicized brackets eg. **(Two weeks later)**. Sound good? Also we will be reading a few of the letters between Calli and the girls. Its my way of telling all the readers about the babies without actually having to explain it. Okay then Off we go!**_

_**PS The author (me) is going to throw a very interesting twist at the readers (you). Hold on tight cause you will never see it coming! :)**_

**XXX **_(Two weeks after end of last chapter)_

Unfortunately for me since I wanted to have my wedding over Christmas break there were no other breaks before hand so that I could ask Ginny and Hermione to be in my wedding party in person and we couldn't go dress shopping either. This was quite a conundrum. The first thing I wanted to do was to talk to Dumbledore about officiating. So the first free weekend I had, I apparated myself to Hogwarts. Well more specifically Hogsmeade and then I walked to Hogwarts but the idea was still there. I was nervous about getting horrendously lost trying to find Dumbledore because I had only been to Hogwarts once and Sirius had been leading me everywhere. I lucked out because the instant I walked in the front doors I found Ginny sitting there reading something.

**"Hiya Ginny."** I said happily and her head shot up. She smiled at me and ran over to hug me.

**"Calli, What are you doing here?"** She asked as I hugged her back.

**"I'm here to talk to Dumbledore and I was hoping to take you and Hermione out for lunch in Hogsmeade with me."** I replied smiling at her enthusiasm.

**"Dumbledore? Why?"** I leaned down next to her ear.

**"Its for the wedding."** I answered and she squealed slightly.

**"Can you take me to Dumbledore? I have no idea how to get around."** I questioned and she nodded her head as she leaned over to scoop up her books.

**"Absolutely. We're not far. Come on."** She announced and pulled me along beside her. I laughed at her excitement.

**"I have a break next period and I think Hermione does too. Would that work for you?"** Ginny asked as she lead me up a flight of stairs. I nodded and smiled.

**"Works perfectly for me. How about you meet me at the front doors?"** I asked as we pulled to a stop in front of an eagle statue.. Ginny then looked embarrassed as she turned to me.

**"I don't know how to get into his office."** She mumbled shyly. We both lucked out again because Dumbledore came down and smiled when he saw me.

**"Callista I was just coming to fetch you. Thank you Miss Weasely for escorting her here."** He inclined his head to Ginny and she nodded and darted out. Dumbledore lead me upstairs into a ginormous office. I noticed a phoenix in the corner of the room and smiled. We walked towards what I assumed was his desk and he conjured up a chair for me. I sat down.

**"I'm assuming you go my owl then?"** I asked just to make sure that he had known I was coming.

**"Yes I did and you said you had something very important to ask me."** His eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. The man had a great skill of making you feel at ease.

**"I don't know if you know this but, Padfoot and I are going to be married."** I stopped there as he nodded.

**"I overheard Miss Granger and Miss Weasely discussing it. They seemed quite excited."** He stated and I smiled.

**"Well he and I want to get married over this Christmas break and We were hoping that you would officiate the ceremony."** I explained and blushed as his old face brightened.

**"You wish me to officiate the ceremony? I'm touched." **He replied and smiled at me.

**"Will you? Its the only way I can think of so that we can get married this Christmas. I don't want to wait." **I was smiling again at the thought of being married to Sirius. He sighed happily.

**"Yes I will. What date did you pick?"** He agreed and my smile grew bigger.

**"December 23. Can I take Ginny and Hermione out to lunch in Hogsmeade? I want to ask them to be in my wedding party."** I questioned carefully. He nodded.

**"Yes of course. I can also assume that you will need to take them out of school to go dress shopping one day and to get fitted?"** He queried.

**"Yes but not for a little while yet. Can I owl you about dates and times for that?"** I clarified .

**"Of course. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"** Despite what Train had said I had decided that I wouldn't ask Dumbledore about it. The way he was asking however made me want to ask him. I relented and nodded.

**"I ran into Train the other day and he said somethings that confused me."** I started and paused not sure of how to continue.

**"And that was?"** Dumbledore prodded gently. I took a deep breath.

"**He told me I was adopted. He said I should ask you." ** I replied and looked up at him to see his face fall and sadden.

"**Unfortunately what he said was true. Callista I must apologize about sending you to live with that family and making you go through all of that, but you must understand that it was for your own safety."** He begged and I looked at him shocked.

"**Who were you protecting me from?"** I asked shakily.

"**Your father."** he answered and I my thoughts started to race.

"**Why? Who was he? Who was my mother?"** I began to blabber as my mind tried to make sense of all of it. I watched him take a deep breath.

"**Your mother was a charming witch who's parents were from Russia. She fell in love while attending school here nearly thirty years ago."** He stopped.

**"With who?"** I spoke so softly I was worried he hadn't heard me.

"**He is known now as Voldemort."** His voice was filled with sadness. I stopped frozen enough that I didn't flinch at his name.

"**Oh my God. What?"** I demanded.

"**Your mother fell in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was before he became Voldemort. He never knew about you and I figured it was best if it remained that way after your mother died."** He explained and I swallowed gently.

"**What was her name? How did she die?"** Now that I knew the truth, I was desperate for answers. Dumbledore sighed again before answering.

"**Her name was Dorcas Meadowes. She was killed in the first war."** I gasped loudly. I knew that name and I was horrified.

"**Sirius told me that Voldemort personally killed her."** I sputtered out.

**"That is true. I don't think he even remembered about what he had had with her."** he replied

**"Why did you put me with them?" **I asked.

**"There was no one else to take you. No one even knew about you. I was the only one and Amanda Carmichael had already been looking after you so that no one found out about you before the war ended.** **She thought that her husband wouldn't mind because you had already been living with them but he did. She was always so sick so she couldn't protect you."** It hurt. It hurt to know that all that pain and all that suffering I had gone through as a child was just to try and protect me. It hurt thinking that I was the child of the most dangerous dark wizard ever known to man.

**"I don't know what to think. And I don't really care. It doesn't change anything."** I announced suddenly feeling incredibly strong**. **Dumbledore smiled again finally.

**"You are a very strong woman. I know your mother would've been proud."** He stated and I smiled. I regarded him carefully.

**"Will you still officiate?"** I asked to be sure. He chuckled.

**"If you'll have me."** He replied and I nodded.

**"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, Its time for lunch."** I announced and winked as I stood up and walked out.

XXX

**A.n. This is not a time skip this is an authors note! Okay regardless of the fact that that is not the correct time period, you'll have to deal with it cause that is the only way to make this work. Alright since I want Calli to be a pure blood Voldemort is as well as Calli's mother. How does that work? Simply Tom Riddle Sr's parents were both pure blooded squibs so their son was as well. Voldemort's mother didn't know that and neither does Voldemort so he thinks he's a half blood but in truth he's a pure blood. Does every body get it? Good. **

**HA! Now I bet nobody saw that coming! It will mostly likely be incorporated into the story later on so try to remember this fact.**

XXX _(One hour after the talk with Dumbledore)_

I sat laughing with Ginny and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. I couldn't believe how much they were starting to become sisters to me. Finally we all calmed down and brought ourselves back together.

**"So I have a proposition for you. Want to hear it?"** I asked my eyes twinkling. Ginny and Hermione both nodded enthusiastically.

**"Will the two of you be bridesmaids at my wedding?"** I asked and Ginny's face split into a huge smile.

**"YES!"** They both squealed at the same time. I smiled and walked around the table so I could hug them both. They hugged me back happily. Once I sat down they started an inquisition of the third degree.

**"When?" **Hermione demanded first.

**"December 23." **I laughed as the both smiled gleefully at the thought of a Christmas wedding.

**"Where?"** Ginny demanded next.

**"Andromeda and Ted's. Tonks' parents house."** I replied.

**"What kind of dresses are we wearing?"** Hermione questioned. I pondered this thought for a few seconds.

**"I figured you guys could pick the style but I would pick the colour. How does that sound?"** I asked.

**"Sounds awesome. What colours?"** Ginny requested.

**"I was thinking your dress could be a light green, Ginny and Hermione's could be a Dark Burgundy red." **I said they both turned to each other and giggled.

**"You would look absolutely stunning in light green." **Hermione commented to Ginny.

**"Dark red would look awesome on you."** Ginny agreed instantly with my colour choices.

**"Who's your maid of honour?"** Hermione asked next.

**"Tonks."** I answered.

**"What's her colour?"** Ginny wondered.

**"Blue."** I responded and smiled.

**"Is there anything you don't have decided?"** Hermione teased me gently. I giggled.

**"The song for our first dance." **I said as solemnly as possible . It didn't last long however because we soon all burst out laughing.

**"It sounds perfect."** Ginny announced dreamily. Hermione nodded in agreement.

**"Yeah. By the way Harry is escorting Ginny down the aisle, Ron is escorting Hermione, and Remus is escorting Tonks."** I informed them. They turned to me shocked.

**"What? Why?"** Hermione squeaked.

**"Because weddings are the perfect way to realize you love some one, which you both need to do."** I pretended to frown at them before laughing.

**"We do not."** They both huffed simultaneously. I raised an eyebrow.

**"Sure you don't."** I agreed sarcastically. Ginny smiled and looked at her watch, then her smile fell.

**"Our break is going to be over soon."** Ginny explained and Hermione sighed in sadness.

**"Well then I better get you guys back to Hogwarts shouldn't I? I need Dumbledore to like me if I'm going to steal you guys from school so we can go dress shopping."** I announced standing up and walking over to pay for our food. We walked back up to the castle happily. I hugged them when we reached the front doors and they promised to write just like I had.

XXX _(Two weeks after Lunch with the Girls)_

I picked up my quill deciding to finally write back to the girls since I had promised to and it was already a month into term and a week since I had gotten their letter.

_Dearest Ginny and Hermione,_

_ How's school? It's strangely quite here now that you guys are all gone. I'm still having trouble adjusting to it. I figured that I would write you on this momentous occasion, Morning Sickness has started._ _And its just as awful as everybody claims it to be. Though Padfoot is taking it worse than I am, which I find highly amusing. How's What's-his-face Ginny? Making any progress with Ron Hermione?_

_ What do you think of Umbridge? I feel glad that I don't have to deal with her anymore but I feel terrible for you guys. I wouldn't wish her on anyone. Harry said that defense is more along the lines of books. I thought that you would enjoy that Hermione, but the way he talks it seems like you have a plan. Good for you just don't die or injure yourselves or get expelled. Molly would never forgive you. And if you miss my wedding I'll never let you forget and I'll never forgive you. Just kidding. Keep your chins up._

_ Calli_

XXXX _(Two weeks after my letter)_

I walked up to Andromeda's house on my next day off. I knocked at the door because I hadn't warned her I was coming. She opened the door and smiled.

**"Hello Calli. I didn't know you were coming."** If she was surprised she masked it well. I smiled.

**"I know I forgot to owl you. Can I come in?"** I asked and she instantly nodded and held out her arms for a hug. I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself as I hugged her back. She lead me into the living room where I found Ted reading a newspaper. I smiled.

**"What can we do for you?"** Ted asked as soon as he folded up his paper. I decided to start from the beginning.

**"Well Sirius and I picked a date."** I said and they both brightened.

**"When?"** Andromeda's question made it out before Ted's could.

**"December 23. And I was hoping you would be willing to offer some help with the wedding."** I explained.

**"Of course. Anything."** They said at the same time. I smiled, talking at the same time must be a married thing, or a twin thing.

**"Sirius and I were hoping that we could hold the ceremony and reception here."** I answered. Andromeda's face light up and her eyes started watering.

**"We would be honoured if you would have it here."** Ted spoke for both of them at this moment because Andromeda didn't seem to be able to form words right now. I smiled.

**"Thank you so much!"** I cried and hugged both of them at the same time. They both hugged me back enthusiastically.

**"What do you have planned?"** Andromeda asked after she had gotten a hold of herself so I launched into another rendition of what Sirius and I had planned for our special day. The coolest part was that no matter how many times I told it I never got tired of telling my plans.

XXX _(Two weeks after Andromeda and Ted agreeing)_

Sirius and I had taken over the dining room table to look at invitation ideas. At this point we were trying to decide on a font.

**"How about this one?"** I asked as I held up a gently flowing italicized font. Sirius pursed his lips and shook his head.

**"Too simple. This one?"** He held up a french script font that was just big enough to read with being over the top. I studied it for a second then nodded.

**"Looks perfect."** I agreed and we both picked our wands and set the quills to work. Sirius left to make us some coffee. Just as I picked up my schedule so I could pick a date to go dress shopping with the girls when an owl that I could only assume belonged to Hogwarts tapped on the window. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity as I stood up and grabbed the two letters it was carrying and gave it a treat. One was addressed to me in a neat handwriting, the other to Sirius in a untidy scrawl. When Sirius came back in I traded him his letter for my coffee. I sat down and opened my letter after checking on the invitations. It was from Ginny.

_Hey Calli,_

_I needed someone to talk to. Micheal (aka What's-his-face) and I had a really bad row for no good reason. He got mad cause I wouldn't eat at lunch and I wouldn't tell him why. And I hate it when we fight and he won't talk to me. What should I do?"_

_ Sincerely, Ginny Weasely _

It was a short letter but it was still enough to tell me she was really upset. I sighed and Sirius looked up at me .

**"What's wrong?"** He asked.

**"Boy trouble."** I replied and passed him the letter. He started reading while he handed me Harry's letter. He was starting his own defense against the dark arts class. I raised my eyebrows. Umbridge wouldn't take that well. I looked up at Sirius as soon as I had finished.

**"Well I have no idea what to do with boy trouble so I'll let you handle that but Harry wants your opinion too."** Sirius stated and I nodded.

**"You write to Harry first and then I'll write to Harry and Ginny."** I offered and Sirius nodded.

**"Sounds good."** He said and picked up a spare quill at the same time I did. I smirked at our synchronized actions.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Why aren't you eating? You feeling okay? Sorry Motherly moment there. Well firstly if he will let you speak to him try to explain yourself. Just tell him why you weren't eating and why you didn't think it was important for him to know. Secondly, I get why you hate it when you fight but that's what happens in relationships. That's the best advice I can give you right now. Good luck._

_ Calli._

I sealed up my letter into an envelope before Sirius could read it. He pouted slightly before he handed me the letter he had written to Harry. I repeated the advice that I had given Hermione two weeks ago and sealed up the envelope and handed it back to the owl who was still sitting on the window sill calmly. He fluttered off and I turned to Sirius. I sighed and he held out his arms which I slid into.

**"How you doing?"** he asked as he set his hand on my still flat stomach. I smiled.

**"Good."** I replied.

**"No regrets?"** he questioned in a just in case kinda voice.

**"Nope."** I answered popping the p a little bit.

**"Good cause the invitations are done." ** Sirius pointed out and I reached for my wand**. **We had decided not to owl them to our guests so we were going to enchant them so that they would fly to the persons home. I tapped them and they all flew up and out the window. I turned back to Sirius.

**"Its official. We are getting married."** I felt like I was going to burst from happiness. Sirius leaned over and pulled me against him so he could kiss me.

**"Yes we are."** He said before he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips.

XXXX

**I am cutting it off here. This is only half-way done. And now that school is starting up you will have to wait about five days before you get the next chapter and probably another week after that for the wedding chapter. Its bad when you write two chapters in two days, it means I have no life. I can blame the readers they give me inspiration and make me want to write. Thanks for reading now review but don't give me any ideas okay? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Nope I got nothing. Also some of the dialogue in this chapter comes straight from the book so it is not mine. I'm just borrowing it.**

**A.n Alright so we might have to elongate the time before the wedding because we gotta have Arthur get attacked. What fun. Sit tight gentle readers! This is going to be one scene I'm changing slightly. In all honesty a few words.**

**XXX **_(Two weeks after end of last chapter) (if you care Calli's four months along)_

Weeks later Sirius was happily asleep and I was sipping on a glass of warm milk, to try to calm my stomach down when we were jerked awake by yelling coming from the room that Harry had been staying in. We both launched out of bed and went running there as fast as we could manage. We stopped short when we were standing in front of a portrait of Phineas.

**"Dumbledore sends a message."** He started and I glared at him.

**"Now!"** I demanded and he turned his nose up at me in disgust.

**"Arthur Weasley's been attacked. His wife and children are on their way to this house." ** I dropped the still half full glass of milk in shock as I went to press my hands to my stomach. I barely registered the fact that I cut myself as I did. I was too shocked about the fact that Arthur had been attacked. I turned to Sirius and pulled him down the stairs. I had a feeling that they were going to be portkeying here. We made it to the kitchen just as Kreacher started talking to the kids.

**"OUT!" **Sirius bellowed as he reached a hand down to help Ginny up. Ginny walked over and I held out my arms and she clung to me. I wrapped her up in my arms and tried to comfort her.

**"What's going on? Phineas said Arthur was badly injured.."** Sirius started but Fred and George cut him off.

**"Ask Harry."** Fred said

**"Yeah I want to hear this too."** George replied crossing his arms over his chest. I looked over at Harry in shock over top of Ginny's head. What could they possibly mean? Harry looked flustered and he started to explain.

**"It was ... I had a kind ... of vision."** He said and then explained his dream. Everyone stared at him for a second before Ginny pulled away from me and I grabbed Harry's wrist and hugged him. He looked terrible and I couldn't help but comfort him as we listened to the rest of the conversation.

**"Does Mum know yet?"** Fred asked Sirius and he shook his head.

**"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet. The important thing was to get you away from Umbridge so she couldn't interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."** He explained and Ginny nodded while looking around at everybody. Harry pulled away from me and I let him go.

**"We have to go to St. Mungo's. Sirius can you lend us some cloaks or something?"** Ginny replied urgently after she had realized everyone was still wearing their pyjamas. Sirius turned to the company in disagreement.

**"Hang on You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!"** Sirius protested and Fred regarded him like he was crazy.

**"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want. He's our Dad!"** He replied. I didn't like where this was going.

**"And how are you going to explain how you knew he was injured before the hospital even informed his wife?" **Sirius asked. It was George's turn to glare at Sirius.

**"Why does that matter?"** He sniffed a little too hotly for my liking.

**"It matters because we don't want attention drawn to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away! Do you have any idea what the Ministry would do with that information?"** Somehow their expressions were telling me that the ministry could shove it. Ginny spoke up at this.

**"Somebody else could have told us... We could have heard it from somewhere other than Harry."** Ginny intercepted

**"Like who? Listen your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-"** Sirius started to explain impatiently when the twins cut him off again, their tempers flaring.

**"We don't care about the dumb Order!"** Fred shouted and I flinched and my hands fluttered back against my stomach.

**"Its our dad dying we're talking about!"** George yelled and I flinched again.

**"Your father knew what he was getting into! He understands that some things are worth dying for and Your too young to understand!"** Sirius was starting to get angry and loud as he always did and a sharp pain ripped through my lower abdomen as the twins kept yelling.

**"Easy for you to say stuck here! I don't see you risking your neck!"** Fred bellowed and I let the tears start falling because another pain ripped through me and I started to shake as Sirius' face went red.

**"Is that what you think?"** He would have kept going but I cut him off before he could.

**"SIRIUS! STOP IT PLEASE!" **I begged as I clenched my right hand into a fist and pushed my left hand against my stomach again. Sirius spun towards me and stopped when he saw me. He was across the room and at my side in an instant.

**"Does it hurt?"** He asked worriedly and put his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head in a yes fashion and wrapped my arms around his waist.

**"I'm scared and worried and your yelling is making it worse."** I said in between my crying. Sirius pulled me against him and turned so that he was facing the twins. I just saw that they were looking guilty before Sirius turned me completely around.

**"I know it's hard, but we've got to pretend we don't know anything yet. At least until we hear from your mother. Alright?"** Sirius said softly. I heard Ginny sit down as did Fred and George. I pulled away from Sirius when he said something about butterbeer. Ginny looked up at me.

**"Calli? Please?"** She asked quietly and held up her arms. I nodded and walked over to her chair. She stood up and I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her on the top of the head gently. I heard her sniffle and I soothed her gently. Sirius came over with two butterbeers in hand, he gave one to Ginny but I said no to mine. He knew I couldn't stomach it but he frowned anyways.

**"Calli your bleeding."** He stated and pulled out my hand by my wrist. I stared at the cut along the palm of my hand.

**"Its nothing. I must have cut it on my glass when I dropped it."** I said dazed not really paying attention. Sirius frowned and pressed a napkin he had in his hand against it. Now the waiting started.

XXXX

It was hours of waiting. Ginny stayed on my lap the whole time curled up in a little ball but I knew she was awake. Fred dozed off and I watched his head roll to the side shortly before I fell asleep as well. I must have a radar stuck in my brain because as soon as Molly entered the house I woke up. Everybody looked up at her when she walked in the kitchen. She looked so tired and exhausted but she still managed to smile at us weakly.

**"He's going to be alright. He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work." **She explained and everybody loosened up and went to hug Molly. The hormones kicked in here because I started to cry. Sirius came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

**"Breakfast!"** He exclaimed and started to call for Kreacher who didn't appear. So instead he counted heads.

**" So Breakfast for eight people, I think bacon, eggs, toast and tea would be perfect."** I looked at the clock and realized how early it was.

**"Sirius just seven."** I replied and he looked at me and frowned.

**"Its too early."** I reminded him carefully and he nodded. He headed out of the dining room and into the kitchen with Harry following close behind him. Molly met him in the kitchen and hugged him. I yawned and then headed off up to bed. Pregnancy was exhausting.

XXXX

The following afternoon everybody was getting ready to go to Saint Mungo's. I had slept deeply and when I woke up I couldn't find Sirius for a little while. I found him after minutes of fruitless searching in the attic with Buckbeak.

**"Sirius I'm going to go to St. Mungo's with everybody."** I said and he didn't turn around.

**"I know."** He replied but he still didn't turn around. I took a deep breath.

**"I still haven't asked Arthur if he would escort me down the aisle."** I started and before I could continue Sirius spun around and kissed me deeply. I was a little shocked but I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he knotted his hand into my hair. When air became a desperate need we both pulled away. I looked up at him.

**"Be careful. And I mean it this time."** I smiled at the memory of the night of my first solo mission for the Order.

**"I will. You know we will have to move the wedding because of this."** I pointed out and he nodded.

**"February?"** He asked.

**"Yeah I think that would be perfect. I think you could pick the date."** I answered.

**"I'll also write explanations to all of our guests while your gone."** He said and I smiled.

**"Your the best Sirius."** I replied and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and lead me out of the room.

**"I know."** He responded and I hit him on the arm lightly.

XXXX

I hated hospitals with a passion and I really didn't like them when you were sick with worry about someone. When we found Arthur's room and we all stopped.

**"You go in first Molly. Arthur probably can't handle too many visitors so family should go first."** Tonks said and I nodded in agreement along with Molly. All the Weasleys headed in and Harry made to stay behind but Molly pulled him in. As soon as they shut the door Tonks turned to me.

**"What are you going to do?"** She asked. I knew she was refering to.

**"We're going to move the wedding to February. Padfoot is picking the day while we are gone and** **he is resending the invitations to make everyone aware of the change**." I explained simply. Tonks nodded.

**"Sounds like a good plan." **She stated just as all the kids walked out and we walked in. We shut the door behind us and I wondered vaguely whether or not they used Impenetrable charms on their doors here. I smiled at Arthur as we walked in.

**"How you feeling?"** I asked to start the conversation off innocently. Tonks and everybody smiled and stepped in closer to his bedside.

**"I still don't understand (look in book copy) **Tonks and Mad-eye finished talking and I took a deep breath.

**"Arthur I really didn't want to ask you like this but I don't have much choice. When Padfoot and I get married Will you give me away?"** I asked carefully and I watched him brighten.

**"You want me to give you away?"** He questioned.

**"Yes."** I replied with a hopeful smile creeping across my face.

**"I would love to. When is the wedding, considering all that has happened?" **He asked frowning lightly as his hand rested on his leg. I placed my hand on his and squeezed it gently.

**"We're moving the date to sometime in February Everything is going to be fine."** I answered and he smiled at me.

**"Thank you for asking."** He said softly and tears welled up in my eyes when I remembered I almost hadn't been able to.

**"I'm glad I got to."** I sniffled.

**"Hey now none of that. I'm here and as I explained to Molly I'm not going anywhere."** He scolded me lightly. I smiled.

**"That's good because if you miss my wedding there will be hell to pay."** I teased him. I turned to Molly.

**"Molly I was wondering if you would stand in as Mother of the bride. Its not a big position but it would mean a lot to me." **I explained and she came over and hugged me.

**"Of course dear. I would be so honoured."** She said. Tonks and Mad-eye both looked at their watches simultaneously.

**"Its time to go Molly."** Mad-eye announced and we all nodded. Everybody headed out into the hallway and after we found the kids we headed back to Grimmauld.

XXXX

Over the next few days Sirius was getting happier because he had people around him all the time. I did notice however that Harry was continually getting more depressed. Finally one day I couldn't take it anymore. I found him setting up Christmas decorations with everyone, including that enchanted mistletoe that Sirius insisted on putting up. Ron and Harry decided that they would put it over top of the fireplace so that not too many people had awkward encounters.

**"Harry can I talk to you for a second?"** I requested and everyone looked up at me.

**"Sure."** He answered and stood up. I lead him up to the library and locked the door behind us. I turned around to face him and noticed how he looked nervous.

**"You were listening in on our conversation at St Mungo's weren't you?"** I asked and he nodded.

**"How much did you hear?" **I wondered and he looked down at the floor embarrassed.

**"Half of what Tonks said and All of what Moody said."** He admitted quietly. I sighed.

**"Harry, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that you are not the weapon."** I stressed.

**"How do you know that?"** He demanded. I sighed and held out my hand.

**"Come here. I'll show you."** I replied and he took my hand carefully. I twisted his hand around so that his palm was facing towards me and touched his hand to my stomach. He flinched away slightly but I held his hand there.

**"Can you feel how hard it is?"** I questioned while I ran his hand back and forth over my stomach. I might have been only four months pregnant I looked to be about six months pregnant and you could definately feel how hard it was.

**"Yeah."** Harry said slowly.

**"That's because of a mother's love for her baby. Before she even knows she's pregnant she is instinctively doing everything in her power to protect her child. Your mother did something even better than that."** I explained and he stopped.

**"What was that?"** He asked. I smiled gently at him.

**"She gave up her life so that you could have yours. She gave you a bubble that protects you from evil."** I answered. I watched Harry think about it for a second.

**"Why?"** He wondered.

**"Well if Voldemort came in my house and threatened to kill my children he would have to kill me before I let him have my children. I guess its a mom thing."** I replied. Harry looked impressed that I actually used Voldemort's name.

**"What about now? What would happen if Voldemort tried to kill me now?"** He questioned. I raised my eyebrows up at him.

**"Do you honestly think that Sirius and I or for that matter, anybody just let Voldemort ****walk in here and kill anyone?"** I queried.

**"No I don't think that."** He agreed quietly. I sighed.

**"Harry I want you to listen to me. My mother and father met at school and then they had me. Then My mother joined the original Order and she had her friend look after me. She didn't want anyone to know about me because they could've told my father about me. Then my father killed my mother and I had to live with my mother's friend. Her family didn't like me, her son beat me and her daughter worked hard to make my life miserable. Then they died and I found a muggle I fell in love with. He got me pregnant and he left me. Then I had my baby girl and she died not long after."** I told him everything and he looked at me seemingly overwhelmed.

**"Who was your mother and father?" **He asked.

**"My mother's name was Dorcas Meadows. My father's name is Tom Riddle Jr. I think you know who that is."** I said and he took a step back from me in shock.

**"Voldemort."** He twisted his face up in disgust.

**"I know what it is to have a hard life Harry. Yours is just much harder than most peoples lives." **I replied and squeezed his hand comfortingly. I stood their and waited for him to finish thinking it over. He looked at me after a few minutes.

**"Thanks for setting me straight."** He said and I smiled.

**"Always. Harry can you do me a favour?"** I requested and he nodded.

**"Don't tell anyone about who my parents are. You can understand why I don't want anybody to know."** I explained and he nodded.

**"Wouldn't dream of it."** He joked and winked at me. Things were starting to look up now that Harry was smiling again.

XXXX

**well I think that works well. Either way. And just so everyone is aware I checked to see how big Calli would look from a very qualified nurse (aka my momma) so it is very acurate. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: After 19 chapters I have fully realized that I own Calli and I own the triplets. I'm a dork. **

**A.n. Well there was a lot of delay and for that you can blame my English teacher. He assigned me two short stories that would not be left alone. Next matter of business, I am starting to get lazy so I am no longer going to bold all the dialogue. I might go back to doing it. Next, Fruityloops156 you get your wish, Harry and Ginny is happening early. Good news gentle readers! We are only one chapter away from the wedding. We're starting with dress shopping and the official date will be re announced. Here we go!**

**XXX (a week after the previous chapter)**

I approached Hogwarts once again and was very happy to see Ginny sitting on the front steps. I was unhappy to see that she was crying.

**"**Hey Ginny. Whats up?"I asked and sat down next to her on the steps carefully. She looked up and started crying harder and put her head in my lap. I stroked her hair gently.

"It's Micheal."She admitted after a few minutes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Did he hurt you?" I questioned.

"No its just, ever since I left because of Dad we have done nothing but fight. We just had this really bad row just because I said he couldn't come to the wedding with me and because I wouldn't tell him why."She explained. I sighed and leaned over and kissed her head.

"Well I am about to talk to Dumbledore about the change of date for the wedding and to when I want to take you and Hermione dress shopping. If you can wait three days we can have a serious discussion about this." I replied and she sat up.

"Yeah I can wait." she said and gave me a weak smile.

"Good." I answered and kissed her forehead lightly. I stood up and walked to Dumbledore's office. I smiled when I found him waiting at the bottom of the stair case.

"Hello Callista. Your looking well." He greeted.

"The same to you." I replied and he shook his head.

"No, there is something about a woman about to be married and expecting that makes her look exceptionally beautiful." I blushed at his subtle compliment.

"Speaking of weddings, did you get Sirius' message?" I asked.

"Yes and I fully understand why you had to change the date. I also received your owl regarding your interest in having Ginny and Hermione excused from school for dress shopping in three days." He answered.

"Perfect. Is there anything wrong with that?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"Nothing at all."

"Would there be any issues if I came to pick them up after their classes were done?" He smiled at my questions.

"I can assure you that there will be no problems."I sighed happily.

"Thank you for your time." I said and turned to leave. I walked back towards the front door and I wasn't far from the door before I was stopped again by Hermione and Ginny.

"What's going on?" They both demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we moved the date to February 26 and I am picking you up from here in two days as soon as your classes are done." I answered and they both smiled.

"Okay we're both done at Three Thirty." Hermione said.

"Perfect. Now I have to get back to my fiancee." I replied and continued my journey to the door.

XXX (one day later)

I was sitting on the couch when I felt a flutter of movement in my stomach. I sat up slightly and rested my hand on my stomach. I felt it again but it was getting bigger as the other two babies started moving.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He came running into the library with Remus not far behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I didn't respond just grabbed his hand and pushed it against my stomach. He stood there shocked before a smile broke out on his face.

"Wow their moving." He said softly and slid down to sit beside me. I nodded and we sat their for ages, not even realizing that Remus left the room to give us our moment.

XXXX (two hours later)

I curled up against Sirius as we finished listening to the top four songs for our wedding. We were still trying to decide which one we would have our first dance to. I listened to them again before speaking.

"There all my favourite." I announced and he smiled.

"I figured that would be it. I still think they are all perfect for the two of us." He agreed and I nodded.

"We are doomed." I replied laughing. I felt him start laughing as well.

XXX (one day later)

I was sitting in my flat which Sirius and I had cleared out for the most part. Tonks and I were hosting a sleepover party with Ginny and Hermione so that we could just leave in the morning to go dress shopping. This was also my stagette party. I shifted myself on the couch so that I could place my bowl of popcorn my lap.

"Alright the most important part of the evening must commence. Boy talk." I announced and Tonks nodded seriously as she nibbled on some chocolate frogs.

"Who's going first?" Tonks asked. No one responded for a little while so I decided to get the ball rolling.

"How's it going with Ron, Hermione?" I questioned and she sighed.

"Well I still fancy him and he's still as thick as a troll." She explained and Tonks and I nodded.

"Unfortunately men are either thick or they have big egos." Tonks noted.

"Which is Sirius?" Ginny wondered and looked at me. I laughed.

"He has a big ego. But it comes with a big heart." I explained.

"Well back to the Ron issue what should I do?" Hermione implored. Tonks looked at me and nodded. I guess we both got to take the wheel on this one.

"You are a strong girl Hermione. Use that to your advantage." Tonks started and she looked at her blankly.

"She means that if you think that Ron has the same feelings, instead of waiting for him to be less thick, take the lead and ask him out first." I explained and Hermione bit her lip for a minute.

"Do you think that would work?" She clarified. I smiled.

"Yes because there is nothing about you two that could possibly be Orthodox." Tonks teased and Hermione smiled and then laughed.

"Okay but it might take a while." Hermione stated.

"That's good because sometimes love isn't fireworks. Sometimes love just comes softly." I replied. Tonks turned to Ginny.

"Your turn. What's up with you?" Tonks said. Ginny's shoulder's fell and she set down her mug of Butter beer.

"What all did Calli tell you?" She asked and Tonks shrugged.

"Start from the beginning." I suggested and Ginny nodded.

"Well every since Dad was attacked and I left school in the middle of the night Michael and I have done nothing but fight. We've fought over why I left school, over why he can't come to the wedding, over my friendship with Harry and Hermione, over the DA, over everything and I've only been back for a week. I hate it so much." Ginny explained and I looked at Tonks. She shook her head. I guess I got the wheel all by myself for this one. I sighed at the tears in Ginny's eyes.

"Well if all your doing is fighting its not a relationship anymore." I replied. She looked down at the floor. I pursed my lips before speaking again.

"Do you think that maybe he's jealous of Harry?" I asked and she looked back up at me.

"Why would he be jealous?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well the only reason he joined the DA was because you asked him to and Harry's the teacher of that. I'm sure you've been avoiding his questions about Harry recently because of everything that happened with your Dad. It tends to make a boy think things." I replied and she frowned.

"Yeah I have. What could he possibly be thinking?" She questioned. I raised an eyebrow. I decided to follow my gut feeling on this one.

"I'm following a gut feeling on this one. Maybe you've still got feelings for a certain bespectacled person we all know?" I queried and she looked up at me.

"I... I ... Kinda" She admitted quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"I figured." I said and leaned back against the couch and rested my hand against my stomach. I felt one of the babies start moving which made the other two start moving.

"Ginny give me your hand!" I demanded and pressed it to my stomach. She squeaked but kept her hand under mine. Hermione came over.

"What's going on?" She asked as I let go of Ginny's hand but left it resting against my stomach and pulled Hermione's hand towards it. She squeaked just like Ginny had. Tonks smirked and rested her hand alongside everyone else's. The babies got excited and started moving more.

"Is that them?" Ginny whispered.

"Yep that's them. They sure do like moving around now that they've started doing it. And all the attention their receiving made them excited." I answered. We sat there until they stopped moving and they all crept back to where they were sitting before. Tonks smiled before turning back to Ginny.

"So you've still got feelings for Harry?" I shook my head at her bluntness. Ginny blushed.

"Yeah I guess but I still like Michael." Ginny groaned.

"I think you've begun to grow apart. You like him but in a friendly way." I explained and Ginny went silent for a few minutes.

"Well the whole reason I gave up on Harry was because I knew nothing would happen." Ginny pointed out and Hermione added in her two cents.

"Harry and Cho aren't working out. At all and I seriously think you have a chance with Harry." Hermione stated and Ginny brightened.

"You guys do know that you have to dance with them right?" They nodded so I turned to Tonks.

"Your turn." I stated and she glared at me.

"Fine. I fancy him but I know Remus is too thick to get his head out of the sand and ask me out. I am going to ask him out next week." Tonks made life incredibly easy that was for sure. The rest of us smiled.

"Good." We chorused and I looked at my watch.

"Time for bed girls. Who wants the couch?" I asked and made to stand up before stopping at the look Ginny was giving me. It was exactly like Molly's look.

"You are. Your the one who's pregnant." She answered and Hermione nodded.

"Since we are all agreed." Tonks said and conjured three sleeping bags. I rolled my eyes before laying down.

XXX

We agreed that we would try muggle dress shops before going to Diagon Alley. We were walking up to our first store before Hermione started to worry about styles.

"What style are the dresses going to be?" She demanded first.

"I told you, I pick the colours you guys pick the styles." I replied and she sighed gratefully as we walked into the shop. We waved to the lady when she greeted us. Tonks pulled us over to the corner so we could discuss a few things.

"Okay Ginny your looking for a light green dress, Hermione your looking for Dark burgundy, Tonks your looking for blue." I reiterated one of my previous conversations and they all nodded and sped off. Every one met at the dressing room a half an hour later.

"Mine first!" Ginny cried and ran into the room. She came out in a flowy mid calf length strapless dress. She spun once and I gasped at how perfect the dress looked on her. Hermione looked like she was about to burst from smiling.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked and spun again.

"Absolutely perfect." Tonks answered and we all nodded in agreement. Hermione stood up next.

"Me next!" Hermione announced and disappeared for a few moments. She came out in a beautiful form fitting, halter top neck line, that came down to her ankles she spun once before reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear shyly. I smiled. The dark burgundy suited her perfectly and she looked stunning in it.

"Perfect." Ginny breathed and Tonks stood up.

"Guess its my turn." She winked at me. She came out after a few minutes in a knee length blue dress that had a white strip in the middle and at the bottom. Like every single dress I have ever seen Tonks wear it was strapless. I smiled.

"Very you." I stood up and walked into a separate change room where I had put my dress so that they would get the full effect of it. I pulled it on carefully so as not to rip the fabric. I stepped out and they all gasped.

"Its amazing. I don't know what to say." Ginny said and I blushed. Hermione and Tonks both nodded. I looked down at myself. My dress had half sleeves that were lace and was an a-line dress that had a lot of beading at the start of the neckline but the beading decreased the further you got down the dress. I had a plan about not having a veil so there wasn't one included with it.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm also very glad that I fit." I giggled.

"These are the dresses." Hermione stated and I nodded. We all changed out of our dresses and walked up to the till.

"I've never seen anyone come in and find all their dresses in a half an hour. Its almost like magic." The lady who was running the till said as we paid for the dresses. I winked at everyone.

"Yes it is." I replied nonchalantly.

XXX

After listening to our top three choices, again, I finally picked my ultimate favourite song.

"This one." I stated and turned the volume up with my wand. Sirius smiled and hugged me.

"That one is the best one." He agreed. I rested my head on is shoulder and placed a hand on my stomach. Sirius' joined mine not long after.

"We are getting married in a month. Can you believe it?" I asked.

"Yes I can believe it." Sirius chuckled and kissed my forehead. I smiled but didn't respond.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?" Sirius questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you going to tell me?" He prodded. I giggled.

"Bellatrix, Phoenix, Sagitta." I announced and Sirius frowned slightly.

"Why Bellatrix? And those are all girl names." Sirius noted.

"Bellatrix is such a pretty name and if there's a bad Bellatrix there has to be a good Bellatrix. Also I picked all girl names because I have this feeling that they are going to be girls." I explained.

"I see." he replied and went quiet again. I sighed once.

"Do you like my choices?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Bellatrix Black has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Sirius replied and I nodded.

"It does I never noticed." I said. I heard Sirius start laughing so I turned to him.

"What?" I demanded and he pulled out a clump of my hair in front of my face. I was very interested to see that my hair was a mixture of every colour known to man.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I tried to change it back to normal. It wouldn't work.

"I just thought about the look on your face when you saw it." He chuckled and I frowned.

"Your so mean." I replied and pushed him on the chest and giggled as he went sprawling on the floor.

"I will have my revenge for that." He retorted as he glanced up at me from the floor.

XXXX

**Well there you have it. All the planning is done now the wedding just has to get written. I made this one slightly shorter than normal because I know that the next one will be my longest chapter ever. I know that everything about the wedding is going to happen in one chapter so, Calli and Sirius' nerves before hand (yes you will see both), The ceremony, The reception (including Tonks' maid of honour speech), Their first dance together, etc etc. So if you want that chapter to come fast I suggest you review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: No. Also the wedding song, not mine. Hence no.**

**A.n Here we are! The wedding! Proceed with tissues!**

**XXXX **(Two days before the wedding)

We were staying in the Burrow's kitchen because it was closer to Ted and Andromeda's. I walked down the stairs and kissed Sirius on the cheek before walking over to help Molly with breakfast. Hermione came down the stairs shortly after I did and I saw her take a deep breath. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to question her but her actions stopped me. She walked over to Ron, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him up so that he was standing up beside her, then she kissed him. Ron stood there shocked for a moment before Hermione pulled away.

"I fancy you Ronald Weasely. Now act like a Gryfindor and fancy me back!" She announced and Ron smiled before pulling her back against him. I smiled before zeroing in on the Twins who were beginning to open their mouths to comment. I leaned in between their heads.

"If you open your mouths I will make your life miserable." I hissed and they turned to me before Sirius leaned over.

"You are dealing with a hormonal pregnant woman who knows more spells than you do. Don't open your mouths." Sirius advised and leaned back to where he was sitting before. Ginny looked at me and gave me a sad smile. She stood up and headed up to her bedroom. I sighed gently before standing up to go after her. I stopped short after I heard Ginny sit on the stairs and start crying. I took a deep breath and went to take a step up when Harry's voice stopped me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Its Michael. He..." Ginny stopped.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry demanded and I smiled.

"No, he broke up with me." Ginny explained and I heard Harry mutter something under his breath. I heard him sit down beside her and pull her against him because her sobs quieted.

"Well I broke up with Cho. She only ever wanted to talk about Cedric and I was jealous of Michael. I need a date for the wedding, want to go as my date?" He asked.

"What would you say to a relationship attempt with me?" She questioned softly so I almost didn't hear her.

"Well if your willing I would say of course. I have wanted to date you for a long while." He replied. I heard Ginny shift on the stair.

"Kiss me." She requested and there were no words after that. I smiled and turned around to go back down the stairs. Sirius met me half way.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. I smiled again.

"Listening to my subtle matchmaking work." I replied and he shook his head before extending his arm out to me and leading me down the stairs.

XXXX (Night before the wedding)

I was sitting on the bed Sirius and I had been sharing during our stay at the Burrow. It was just about time for me to head over to Ted and Andromeda's for the night before the wedding and I was really starting to freak out. Sirius entered the room and found me hugging his pillow. I looked up at him then looked back down at the pillow I was hugging.

"I'm freaking out." I admitted and Sirius came and sat beside me.

"I could tell. Your hair is turning colours." He replied.

"I just keep hearing this voice in the back of my head telling me that your just going to be like the last one I tried to marry. It keeps telling me that your not going to be there when I walk down the isle. I'm starting to believe it." I said. Sirius pulled one of my hands off of my pillow and held it.

"Why would you believe something like that?" He chuckled lightly as if I was being silly.

"You just seem like the kind of person who was destined to forever be a bachelor." I explained.

"I thought I was that person until the day you walked into the dining room a little over seven months ago. All the ideas I had for the future went flying out the window. I wouldn't change that for the world." Sirius stated. There was a knock on the door.

"Calli we are going to have to go soon." Molly called through the door.

"Okay." I replied and she walked off. I turned to Sirius as I stood up.

"Do you promise you will be at the altar when I am?" I demanded and he stood up and cupped my face in his hands.

"I swear on my mother, our children, the Order, Harry James Potter, Dumbledore." I started to let the tears fall. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"But most importantly, US and everything that we share together." I leaned up and kissed him until Molly came and knocked on the door again. I pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered and he nodded.

XXX

**A.n Okay the next part of the chapter is in Sirius' third person pov. It just works better this way. BTW there is links on my profile to see the dresses style's.**

XXX

Sirius Black was shaking like a dog. The worst part was Mooney had noticed.

"You okay Padfoot?" He clarified and Sirius sent him a look and continued pacing back and forth like a mad man. He was in the back yard of Ted and Andie's house waiting for the time to roll around. And the minutes seemed like hours, which was only making his nerves worse.

"Well Mooney I am about to get married to a girl who really could do much better but is way too stubborn to see that. Despite that fact I can't imagine going one day without her. I'm just worried that she'll stop being stubborn and leave." Sirius explained and Ron and Harry snorted simultaneously.

"Don't let Calli hear you saying that." Harry recommended and Sirius sent his only god son a glare that would've killed him if it could've. Molly and Andie suddenly came racing out.

"The guest have started to arrive, we need our ushers." They announced and dragged Harry and Ron away. Mooney and Sirius winced.

"Brilliant. Where is Dumbledore?" Sirius went back to pacing, until the a fore mentioned man appeared at his side.

"Right here. On time I hope." Dumbledore replied and Molly and Andie came rushing back with Harry and Ron at their heels.

"Oh good your hear we only have a few minutes so, Sirius and Dumbledore up front with you." Andie commanded and made shooing motions with her hands. They headed up to the altar very quickly. They stood there for a little while until the music started to play. Sirius felt a smile split his face when he saw Ginny arm in arm with Harry in her green dress and he marvelled about how beautiful she looked. Right behind them were Ron and Hermione both of which were smiling. Behind them was Tonks and Mooney who also looked very good. He took a deep breath and his heart swelled with the music when he saw her. Even though she was all the way down the aisle he could tell she was getting glassy eyed and Arthur squeezed the hand he was holding. His breath caught in his throat when he studied how she looked in her dress. She didn't appear to be moving because he couldn't see her hair moving. That was when he realized that she was moving but with every step she took her silver hair would lengthen behind her. It began to snow and Hermione whipped out her wand and the snow around Calli formed into a lace pattern of a veil. Finally she made it up next to him. She spun towards him and Arthur placed her hand into his.

XXX

**A.n We're back to Calli's POV.**

XXX

I smiled as Arthur placed my hand into Sirius' and patted them before joining Molly in the front row. Sirius reached over and lifted the veil Hermione had conjured away from my face. I felt it disintegrate and the snow fell into my hair. We both turned to Dumbledore as Sirius leaned over.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and I smiled. Dumbledore smiled and began his speech.

"What can possibly be said about these two? Even if you look at them you can see just how happy they are. The future may be dark and gloomy but their love and happiness seems to be a light, shining through the gloom. I truly believe that their time spent together will be filled with laughter and smiles. Does anyone for any reason believe that these two should not be wed here today? I thought not." It was short but it still made my already tear filled eyes start to flow. Dumbledore smiled and turned to Sirius.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black, Take Calli to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked and Sirius smiled.

"I do." He said and the tears started to come faster. Dumbledore turned to me.

"Do you Callista Annette Heartnet, Take Sirius to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He questioned and I smiled before sniffling so that I could speak. I heard Molly and Andromeda's tears start to get louder.

"I do." My voice caught on the last word.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He didn't finish his sentence because Sirius had already picked me up, spun me around and then kissed me. Dumbledore did pull out his wand and make gold and silver sparkles float around our heads. I giggled when Sirius pulled away. I started to cry harder as everyone started to clap and Sirius laughed and leaned over to me.

"Annette?" He asked incredulously, which forced me to laugh.

"Orion?" I questioned back which made him chuckle. I had never heard Sirius' middle name and I had made sure for this specific purpose that he hadn't heard mine. Andromeda and Molly stood up and waved both their wands once, which made all the chairs change into tables and they moved into the seating arrangement. Sirius and I sat at the head table and I laced my hand in his as Molly and Andromeda brought the food out. There was a ton of it and with the food came a lot of talking between the guests before Arthur stood up and walked over so that he stood next to our table. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Sirius in accusation. He smiled at me.

"Attention everyone. I would like to make a toast to start off our speeches. To Sirius and Callista Black." He held his wine glass up in the air and I giggled.

"I will never get tired of hearing that." I whispered to Sirius as Remus went and stood where Arthur had been standing. He smiled at us and I cheekily waved to him.

"I don't know how this happened but they somehow roped the dangerous werewolf into doing the best man speech." I cut him off here.

"Remus I will Hex You!" Tonks and I both yelled from our respective places. He winced.

"Now I remember." He paused as everyone laughed.

"Well, I've been told that the best man's speech is supposed to be filled with embarrassing stories but, everyone knows our reputations. I will tell you this. Calli, if you ever need to blackmail Sirius he is deathly afraid of Bouncing Bulbs." He then raised his arm and threw something at Sirius. He caught it then screamed and dropped the bouncing blub. I burst out laughing before I swatted it away from him. He sent me a very clear look that said thank you. Remus who was laughing finished his speech.

"To the happy couple!" He announced and Tonks came up and took his spot. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have no idea what Calli was thinking when she said I could make a speech, but I can assure you, I had loads of fun writing it." She paused for dramatic effect while I internally worried about what stories she could've possibly remembered.

"The first memorable moment I found was that one time when her dad was testing out a werewolf repellent on her. He told her and I quote 'prove to me it works'. She then stormed out of the house, found her off and on again werewolf boyfriend, dragged him back to the house and had a snog fest with him right in front of her dad." She broke off from the loud laughing that filled the room. I looked over at Remus while I was laughing and saw that his mouth had dropped open from shock.

"The next story is quite interesting. We were fourteen and Calli had just had a rather large row with her dad about how she had been acting lately. She was upset so I decided that we could show him just how badly we could act. We found ourselves some very revealing outfits, bought some whiskey and had some fun. We didn't drink too much of anything we just made sure it smelled like we did, the vest part was as we were walking to go home guys kept giving us their numbers. Calli had this brilliant idea so she took them all and stuck them in the front of her shirt so that they were hanging out a bit. Then we got home and we found her dad standing there looking extremely mad and he demanded to know what had happened. Calli looked at him and very drunkenly said 'Your the one who said I was such a bad girl, I just decided to get proof from other people.' At this point she waved the phone numbers under his nose. Lets just say he was not impressed." Everybody was looking at me in shock while I was laughing Sirius leaned over.

"Is that story true?" He questioned softly.

"Yes it is." I replied and he shook his head before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I think I've caused enough embarrassment so I'll just say this last part. Calli I've been trying to find the right time to tell you this and this makes it perfect. Your family now so you aren't allowed to call me Tonks anymore, You have to call me Dora." She replied and I stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. This was a really big deal to me.

"To the couple." She said and everybody echoed her. Arthur and Molly stood up again.

"Now normally we wouldn't have gift openings in front of everyone but this is different. Calli, Sirius come here please." Molly beckoned and we both stood up and walked over to them. Arthur handed me a piece of paper. I gasped loudly when I read it.

_You are now the proud owners of: One Square Mile of Land. It is on the same property as Mr. And Mrs Arthur Weasely. _

"What?" Sirius asked so I handed him the paper. He read it and sputtered.

"But...but..." He began and Dumbledore stood up.

"Once Calli and Sirius build their house on the land that Molly and Arthur just gave them, I will permit Sirius to begin living there instead of at Grimmauld place." He smiled as I mouthed thank you to him from behind my tears. And with that the tables were cleared away and the line of well wishers started. Dedalus came first and behind him, Hestia.

"Congrats. Listen I know you've been worried about what to do when the babies come well, I'm a healer so I could be there if you want." Hestia said and I sighed.

"Hestia your a life saver." I replied and she smiled before leaving. Behind her was Mad-Eye, who surprised everyone by giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. After that the line continued boringly until Emmiline came up.

"Congratulations to both of you! Now how are the little Order babies doing?" She asked and I laughed.

"Order babies?" Sirius replied raising his eyebrows.

"Yep." She replied and rested her hand on my stomach, which she received three sharp kicks for. She smiled before sauntering off. Next in the line was Kingsley who was leading a girl I had never met before around.

"Congrats you guys. I would like you to meet my niece Katherine Shacklebolt." Kingsley introduced us to the very fair blonde girl who looked to be my age. She smiled.

"I've met Sirius already but its very nice to meet you Calli." She replied and I raised an eyebrow.

"When did you meet her?" I asked Sirius sweetly.

"At her first meeting, I think it was one that you decided you were too dead on your feet to even try so you were asleep." He answered.

"Didn't I tell you to tell me if anything important happened?" I clarified.

"Yes I just didn't see it as important." He replied and I rolled my eyes before thwacking him across the back of his head. Katherine and Kingsley both laughed before leaving. I was shocked to see Charlie Weasely behind them, I had been told he wouldn't be able to make it. The line was short after that and soon we could sit down. I groaned when I did so.

"My ankles are swollen." I muttered and reached down to kick off my flats. Sirius instead turned my chair and propped my feet up on his lap and started to massaged my ankles.

"There is that better?" He asked as he moved to the other ankle. I nodded.

"Much. When is our first dance?" I questioned.

"As soon as Molly and Andie get everything set up and everybody has come back from stretching their legs." He answered. I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione come over to us.

"Hey guys." I said as they sat down.

"You look awesome Calli." Harry said and I smiled.

"Thanks Harry you look very dashing. You too Ron." I commented and Ron's ears turned red. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Ginny I wouldn't have thought that you would look that good in green." Sirius added after he switched feet again. I sighed happily.

"Do your feet hurt?" Hermione asked after she watched Sirius continue his massage.

"My ankles are swollen, both from standing too long and pregnancy." I answered. Ron looked at me curiously.

"When are they coming anyways?" He questioned as if trying to judge by my size. It was basically impossible because even thought I still had two months to go I looked like I should pop any second. I smiled at him.

"Sometime in the end of April." I replied and Harry's eyes widened.

"You've still got two months left!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"I know. I'm huge." I said and rested my hand on my stomach. Ginny and Hermione laughed and the Twins came over with smiles on their faces.

"Calli there's someone here to see you. Sirius you need to hide." They announced and pointed behind me. I pulled my feet off of Sirius' lap as he ducked under the table and turned around. When I did I stood frozen in shock and my hand came to my mouth as I gasped. I was standing face to face with a man I was sure I was never going to see again. He smirked at me before I started to walk as fast as I could manage towards him. I threw my arms around him when I reached him and he hugged me back fiercely.

"Charles Westershire, I cannot believe your here!" I said and he laughed.

"I cannot believe Callista Heartnet decided to tie the knot with someone who's not me." He shot back. I shook my head as I started to laugh.

"Why are you here?" I asked after I got my breath back.

"Come on now. Do you seriously think I would let you get married without me meeting the groom?" He replied and shook his index finger under my nose.

"Oh he's.." I started but he cut me off.

"I know. Someone told me he doesn't like to meet new people. I'm here to see if I get a dance with the bride." I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"Sorry but you'll have to take a rain check on that one. My first dance tonight is with the special man." He nodded and smiled again.

"I'm moving to America." He announced and I nodded solemnly.

"I know." I said.

"Lets break the rules. Dance with me with no music. That way its not official." He requested. I looked at his watch.

"One minute." I replied and we danced together for one minute. When we were done he kissed me on the forehead and left. I knew we were both thinking of the same song that we were dancing to. **(A.n the song they were both thinking of was a little bit stronger by Sara Evans)**

I walked back over to the table where Sirius was coming out of hiding under. He frowned at me.

"Who was that? Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head at him.

"Nothings wrong. That was Charles." I replied. Sirius sighed.

"Will you please stop trying to lie to me, Your hair has blue sparkles. Your upset about something." I smiled.

"Why do I even try? That was the man who I was supposed to marry the first time." I replied and Sirius looked at me shocked. Ginny beat him to asking me a question.

"Marry? You were engaged?" Ginny asked and I nodded still looking where he had walked away.

"Who do you think was my baby girl's father?" I replied and a look of realization passed over Ginny's face.

"That's him?" Sirius demanded. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm glad I saw him again. Made it right that is." I said.

"Made what right?" Hermione asked.

"Us. The last time I saw him was just after Annabelle's funeral. He was asking to meet her and I got a little upset. Yelling, screaming, tears, fist through walls, That sort of thing. It was nice to laugh with him again." I explained and Sirius huffed. I looked at him.

"I would love to bash his face in." He admitted. I didn't say anything, but I did lean over and kiss him gently.

"Please don't." I replied. Sirius smiled. We sat in silence until Molly came out.

"Its time for Sirius and Calli's first dance." She announced. I smiled as Sirius bent over and pulled my shoes back off before standing up and leading me to the middle of the dance floor. We started to waltz to the song as Sirius whispered the lyrics in my ear.

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man  
Lookin' at you standing there, I know I am.  
Barefoot beauty with eyes that blue,  
Sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear._

_Oh, I can't believe I finally found ya baby.  
Happy ever after, after all this time.  
Oh, there's gonna be some up and downs,  
but with you to wrap my arms around I'm fine._

_So baby, Hold on tight.  
And don't let go!  
Hold on to the love we're makin',  
'Cause baby when the ground starts shakin'  
you gotta know, when you got a good thing._

_You know you keep bringin' out the best in me,  
And I need you now, even more than the air I breathe._

_You can make me laugh when I want to cry.  
This will last forever, I just know._

_I know!_

___So baby, Hold on tight.  
And don't let go!  
Hold on to the love we're makin',  
'Cause baby when the ground starts shakin'  
you gotta know, when you got a good thing._

_We got a good thing, baby!  
_

_Whoa!_

_So Hold on tight.  
Baby, don't let go!  
Hold on to the love we're makin',  
'Cause baby when the ground starts shakin'  
you gotta know,_

_oh, You gotta know,  
Oh, You gotta know,_

_You gotta know.  
when you got a good thing._

_We got a good thing Baby.  
Whoa._

It was perfect for us. The night seemed to just cruise right along after that. I was especially happy to see that Charlie and Katherine Shacklebolt seemed to have hit it off. Sirius wrapped an arm around my waist when we were heading to the car that would drive us back to Grimmauld so that I wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. When we sat down in the car I snuggled up against Sirius.

"Tonight was certainly a night for romance." He commented and I nodded.

"It couldn't have been more perfect." I replied before leaning up to kiss him.

XXX

**Whoop! I did it! I wrote one awesome wedding chapter! Its incredibly long too. So do me a big favour and review!**

**PS The song they danced to is called: When you Got a Good Thing by Lady Antebellum.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Disclaimer: I am typing this while at school. I'm not lying and saying I own it.**

**A.n Yeah I got not much to say. I suppose this will be a bit of a filler chapter cause next chapter is when the babies come. Here we go!**

**XXXX**

I was sitting on our small plot of land that Molly and Arthur had given us. Sirius was drawing lines where we wanted the house to be. We didn't have a lot of land but it would be sufficient for us.

"How big do you want the front yard?" Sirius called as he finished tracing the area for the house. I noticed he had made it quite large and he told me there was going to be a second floor as well. Apparently when I had mentioned I wanted a house full of kids he had taken that quite literally.

"I don't know. But if we are having a big one I want a window seat in the front room so that I can watch them play in the yard." I shouted back and stood up to make to walk over to him. Sirius noticed and sent me a glare. Hestia had told us I should be taking it easy and Sirius was taking it to the extreme. I rolled my eyes before waddling over to him.

"You should be sitting down. Hestia told you to take it easy." He replied and raised his wand as if to summon my chair. I glared at him and pushed his wand down before he could.

"If I keep sitting your children are going to get it into their heads that I'm ready for them to come." I stated and stayed standing. Sirius sighed and muttered something about stubborn under his breath, before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and resting his other hand on my ever expanding stomach.

"So why the ginormous house?" I questioned after the babies had stopped showing their appreciation for the attention.

"Your the one who said she wanted a house full of kids." He retorted and I laughed.

"I meant I wanted like five kids. How many do you want?" I wondered.

"I was thinking along the lines of nine or ten." He answered and I blinked once as I thought about it.

"Well then, nine or ten it is." I stated and reached up to kiss him. He happily kissed me back before I pulled away and looked at my watch.

"Come on we have to get back to the Burrow. Its time to open our gifts." I said and we started to walk back to Molly and Arthur's.

XXXX

I smiled lightly when we got back because everyone had been kind enough to move all of our gifts into the living room and onto a table with two chairs behind it. Harry got up and pulled my chair out for me when Sirius got distracted by Remus who had his arm around Dora. I waited until I saw Dora's hair flash red before I stepped in. I was also starting to feel my hormones act up.

"Sirius if you don't get over here right now I will make you regret it." I announced and Sirius darted over and sat next to me. He kissed my cheek lightly and I shook my head at his antics. Ginny and Hermione giggled when I winked at them. All the children were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Here open ours first." Ginny demanded and handed me a box covered with wrapping paper that changed colours depending on the person who touched it.

"Nice charm work Hermione." I commented before passing it to Sirius as I opened the card. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Twins had all signed it.

"I know its not much but I think it will mean a lot some day." Ron explained as Sirius pulled off the paper and revealed a huge picture album. He handed it to me and I opened it. On the inside cover it said 'The Order Family'. I raised my eyebrow in confusion before I flipped the next few pages. They were filled with a bunch of squiggles and indeterminable pictures Hermione leaned over.

"Here just tap it with your wand." She instructed and when she did so the book lifted itself and unfolded so that we could see a family tree of sorts with glittering names of all the current members of the Order beside each picture. I noticed that the book said 'Callista Black, expecting triplets' when I found my name.

"It'll update itself every time you open it. Just try to open it frequently." Harry explained. I smiled.

"Its beautiful." Sirius and I chorused. We soon open the rest of the gifts. It was mostly baby stuff, which was very nice, including three cribs and (from Andromeda and Molly) three different baby blankets.

"Send them back to us when you pick names, then we can stitch them in." Molly demanded and I nodded. The Twins also gave us a surprise gift of the same thing they gave me for my birthday but slightly perfected because instead of just turning my skin green, there was also a mix of twelve other colours so that I looked like a rainbow.

"That's even better Guys. I should have seen it coming." I was laughing while I said this and everyone in the room relaxed.

"Thanks. No side effects right?" Fred questioned worriedly as George glanced at my stomach. I rested my hand on it and I received three sharp kicks.

"Nope we're good." I replied and they sighed in relief.

"Good cause we weren't sure about that and we couldn't exactly test it." George said.

"And I'm pretty sure Sirius would've killed us if we had caused you to go into premature labour by accident." Fred added and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Molly would've beaten Sirius to it." I stated and the Twins nodded solemnly. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and discussion.

XXX

I was sad to see the kids packing up to leave. I was enjoying Ginny and Hermione's company when Harry walked in and handed Ginny something. I noticed something written on his hand.

"Harry what is that?" I asked and pointed at his hand. His face flashed pale before returning to normal.

"Nothing. Its a Quidittch wound." He lied and I raised my eyebrow.

"That is writing Harry." I pointed out and left the question hanging. He sighed before exiting the door without answering me. Hermione glanced at me.

"Please go talk to him. He thinks no one cares about him." She replied. I sighed and stood up before going to the room Harry and Ron had been sharing. I knocked on the door and Ron let me in.

"Good now you can talk some sense into him." He stated and turned to Harry who was frowning at Ron. He opened his mouth to protest but Ron cut him off.

"Harry you have to tell Calli!" Ron announced.

"Why?" Harry asked and a look of bitterness passed over his face.

"Because she's hormonal and has a wand and has not been doing good with her patience as of late. And if you don't tell her whats going on she knows a spell that makes you tell the truth." I explained and crossed my arms over my chest with my wand in hand. He blanched and then nodded.

"Fine." He said defeatedly and he held out his hands so I could see the words that were displayed there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Umbridge's idea of detention. She has this quill that does this to you." He replied and gestured to his hand. I felt my eyes widen.

"Harry have you told anyone!" I cried shocked. He shook his head.

"No one cares." He explained bitterly. I couldn't believe it and I burst into tears and pulled him against me in a hug.

"Oh you poor, wrong boy. There are so many people who care so deeply for you. Why do you think I keep asking if your doing okay?" I asked and kissed his head gently and cried into his hair. He stayed silent until I stopped crying. When I did I pushed him away from me.

"Sirius and I love you very much, Harry James Potter. Do you understand me?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I forget sometimes." He said softly.

"There are more parents on this earth than just Lily and James, There is Molly and Arthur, and Sirius and I, and even though they are gone Lily and James still love you. No matter what Harry there will always be people who need to know your going to be okay." I explained. Harry stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll mention it the next time something bad happens." He promised. I turned to Ron.

"The same applies to you Ronald Weasely. I will always be here for you. Now both of you come here." I announced and held out my arms. Harry and Ron were both tightly embraced by me. When they pulled away I kissed them both on the forehead. Remus stuck his head in the door.

"Its time to go. Are you ready?" He asked and Ron and Harry nodded. Remus nodded and left. I followed after him. Hermione and Ginny were both waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I hugged them both.

"You should've come out while we were still here." Ginny said mournfully as she stroked my stomach and received a kick in return.

"I'm glad they didn't. Don't worry I'll send you pictures of them the instant they are born." I promised and Ginny smiled before heading out with Tonks and Hermione. Sirius came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

XXX

Our house was finally finished a week later and the furniture was arranged in another week. I however was still slightly unimpressed about a lot of things. I was at this moment having a row with Sirius.

"You've got to be joking! I still have another month and a half left!" I yelled.

"Hestia thinks it would be best if you were to do this." Sirius retorted.

"Hestia THINKS. THINKS. That means no!" I tossed back placing my hands on my hips. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"That means yes! She is doing what is best for you." He replied firmly. Sirius was trying to convince me that I should do what Hestia said, which was go on bed rest as soon as the house was finished. I wasn't agreeing with him.

"NO She is not! Because if she knew anything about me she would know I would go bloody mad if I did nothing for a month and a half!" I screamed.

"You won't be doing nothing. I'll find you something to do." Sirius protested. I glared at him.

"Like what? I don't need baby clothes, we have an abundance. So what do you want me to do?" I pointed out angrily.

"I want you to be safe and well rested!" Sirius stated and I felt my hair flash red.

"I AM SAFE! AND WELL RESTED! I HAVEN'T STOOD UP FOR LONGER THAN FIFETEEN MINUTES SINCE THE WEDDING!" I exploded then stormed out of the house slamming the door behind me. I walked over to Molly's house and knocked on the door. She opened it quickly and ushered me in.

"What happened?" She asked and I started to cry as I explained what had happened.

"I see. I saw it coming." She replied when I finished.

"How so?" I questioned. She sighed gently.

"Well someone at the last meeting mentioned that he knew someone who had died in labour when she was pregnant with triplets. Sirius didn't take the news to well." She explained and muttered 'Mundungus' under her breath.

"That doesn't make me feel better. I completely lost it." I said. Molly smiled gently then frowned when there was a knock on the door. Dora stood on the other side and Molly quickly filled her in on the conversation.

"Why are you so against bed rest anyways?" Dora asked as she sipped some tea. I bit my lip.

"Sirius. I have this fear that if I go on bed rest and I fall asleep he's not going to be there when I wake up." I answered and then blushed.

"Sirius would never leave you." Dora said looking confused. I nodded.

"I know its not that. I just keep thinking that one day he's going to go off to do something with the Order that has to do with Harry and he's just not going to come back alive." I blurted out my explanation as the tears came back to my eyes. Molly made nodded her head in solidarity and I suddenly realized that almost every single one of her family members was in the Order or best friends with Harry.

"I know Calli. You just have to have a little bit of hope." She replied.

"Which is worse? Arthur or Percy?" Dora wondered. Molly sighed.

"Percy. At least with Arthur I know that he'll come home at the end of the day. I don't with Percy." She said sadly. We sat in silence before there was another knock on the door. I stood up.

"I'll get it." I muttered and nobody protested. I stopped short when I opened the door. I was standing face to face with Fred and George with their trunks sitting on the lawn behind them. They smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Calli. Is Mom here?" Fred asked. I couldn't begin to understand how I could tell them apart. I nodded and stepped aside.

"Molly." I said softly and she stood up with worry in her eyes..

"Fred. George. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school? Are you okay?" She was beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

"We aren't at school because we left." George took a step forward as he explained. Molly's mouth dropped open in shock and then looked like she was going to yell so George placed a hand on her arm. My Auror senses noticed a strip of white on his hand.

"George what is that?" I asked and both the twins stuck their hands in their pockets.

"Nothing." They chorused. I began shaking my head.

"Don't lie to me. Not today." I requested and held out my hand. Fred's shoulders drooped before he placed his hand on mine. I carefully unwrapped the newly uncovered bandage and gagged immediately. Fred snatched his hand away.

"That's why we didn't want you to see." He announced and covered it back up quickly. I looked at Molly and nodded. It was from Umbridge's quill. Molly turned to the Twins and took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" She asked sounding as if she was on the brink of snapping. If there was one thing that Molly wanted for her children it was a good education.

"Dumbledore is gone and its a mad house with Umbridge in charge. We felt it was best." They both explained as simply as possible. I sent a glance at Molly and I could tell her control was gone.

"DUMBLEDORE WOULD WANT YOU TO FINISH YOUR SCHOOLING! YOU COULDN'T HAVE PUT UP WITH HER FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS!" Molly screamed. The Twins shook their heads.

"Sorry Mum. She was going to whip us." I gasped and my hands instinctively jumped to rest protectively on my stomach. Molly collapsed into a chair disbelievingly. Dora's hair was bright red. I looked at the twins carefully and pulled them into a tight hug. Molly stood up after a few minutes and hugged them as well.

"I'm glad you left. But I am sad you didn't get to write your Newts. I am so happy your safe though." She said. Dora's hair returned to its usual colour as she smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Dora asked. The Twins brightened.

"We're going to open up a joke shop. We have everything already. The products and the premises. And we want to join the Order." They explained. Molly started to shake her head but then relented.

"I suppose so. Are you sure?" She clarified and they nodded. Fred then rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Now then do you want to go and see our place?" Fred asked.

"Its absolutely astounding." George added. Molly bit her lip before nodding slowly and Dora agreed instantly. They then turned to me. I shifted on my feet before answering. I had had a pain in my lower back for the past few hours and it was beginning to bother me. I shook my head.

"I would love to but Sirius and I had a rather large row, our first one actually, and I haven't been back home yet. I really need to apologize and explain some things to him. Plus I have this really bad back pa-AH!" A large pain ripped through me and I couldn't stop from expressing it. I gasped when it passed.

"I have some back pain." I gasped again when another pain came. I stood there in shock as it passed. I placed my hands on my stomach and started counting. I was really hoping I wasn't right about this. Dora came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I shook my head carefully as another pain came along with something else.

"Oh Dear God." I said weakly. Molly darted over next.

"What's wrong?" She demanded instead of asked. I looked at her and took a deep breath and swallowed.

"My water just broke." I replied.

XXXX

**Yep thats right! I take forever to write this and then I leave you with a cliffhanger of sorts. Just do me a favour and review please! Oh yeah I need middle names, suggestions?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: We are finally about to meet my one and only creation. Yes I am aware that my creation is three things but that's not the point. **

**A.n YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! Its time for the triplets to join the world.**

**XXX**

To say I was freaking out was the biggest understatement of ever. I was freaking out, panicking and loosing it all at the same time.

"Oh my God. Oh My God." I was chanting under my breath. Molly took charge here.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Now sit down." I followed her orders but I was still not very calm.

"Molly. Oh my God." I couldn't make my sentence fit together. Dora came over and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"I'm so scared." I whispered and she nodded. Molly stood up and spun to face the Twins.

"Its Hestia's day off. Fred, go, apparate. Just think of Hestia. George You have to help us with Calli." She ordered and there was the sound of apparating shortly after. George was at my side almost instantly.

"I'm just going to remind you that Fred and I called dibs on Godfather." He pointed out and I smiled weakly. Only George and Fred Weasely would remind me right now. He smiled back and gently grabbed my upper arm. Tonks grabbed the other one and Molly held out her hands. I shakily took them. Molly squeezed them tightly.

"Okay deep breath." And we were off. I was chanting Sirius in my head positive that if I did I would magically appear in front of him. I must have been really hysterical to not realize that that would happen because I was apparating. When we found ourselves standing on my front lawn and I saw a flash of Sirius sitting in my window seat that he had built just for me. He was out the door and beside me in milliseconds. I looked up at him and hugged him as best I could. Hestia appeared next with Fred beside her.

"Okay Sirius we need to get her upstairs." She announced and Sirius just picked me up. I was trying to work on a protest but Sirius just looked at me and I realized just how worried he was. I shut my mouth after that as he raced up the stairs.

XXXX

Hours had passed and the pain was only getting worse. Hestia had tried giving me pain killers but they weren't working. Sirius hadn't left my side during the whole thing, despite the fact that Hestia believed he shouldn't be in there and kept asking him to leave. I squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction came.

"Okay Calli its time to push. Sirius please would you just-"

"NO! He's not leaving!' It was me that time, I was getting rather hysterical and there was no way on God's green Earth that Sirius was leaving this room with my permission. Hestia nodded.

"Get ready." She ordered and I shifted. Sirius leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You can do this Calli. Just squeeze my hand okay?" I nodded at his encouragement. And each time following that as Hestia commanded me to push I squeezed his hand a little harder but I never released the pressure.

"I can see the first head!" She yelled and shortly there after I heard crying. I squeezed Sirius' hand again as I pushed. This went on until the last baby was about to make its appearance. I squeezed with all my might and heard a large crack issue from somewhere that was drowned out with crying. I laid my head back against the pillow and Sirius leaned in and gave me a kiss before crawling into the bed next to me. Hestia carefully lifted up the eldest triplet.

"They are all girls. Here's the oldest one." She said as she passed her to me. I looked at my first little girl and started to cry silently. Sirius reached over and ran a finger down her cheek. He kissed my cheek and I realized he was crying too. Hestia smiled and then handed us the other two.

"I'm going to go and get everyone." She said and held the door open and everyone filled in. Dora, Molly, The Twins, Arthur, Emmiline, Andromeda and Remus, who must have shown up after Sirius and I were both in here.

"Wow." Dora breathed when she saw them and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Do you have names?" Arthur asked. I looked at Sirius.

"You name the first one." He replied and I smiled at him for being so considerate.

"Everyone this is Bellatrix Nymphadora Black." I announced and handed her to Molly. She smiled.

"Its a beautiful name." She replied and cooed to Bellatrix.

"You name the next one." I told Sirius.

"Andromeda Annette Black." He stated and then handed her to Dora who snatched her up happily while Andromeda let out a quite sob after having our child named after her. Sirius and I both looked at each other.

"Narcissa Sagitta Black." We chorused and smiled at each other. I handed her to Emmiline. The Twins started bouncing around so that they could look at all the girls at once. Sirius laughed gently.

"Who are the godparents?" Remus asked and I saw the Twins brighten a bit. I smiled, after all they had called dibs. Sirius had given me the honour of picking the god parents so this was up to me

"Godfathers are Fred and George. You guys are going to have to split the duties." I laughed as they darted over and hugged me happily.

"God mother is Emmiline." I said and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? Me?" She asked and Dora and I nodded simultaneously. Dora had been the one to suggest Emmiline in the first place and after listening to her points it had been the perfect choice.

"Yes. Who else is going to look after my Order babies?" I teased lightly and she came over and hugged me as best as she could while holding Narcissa. I laughed as she pulled away and Dora and Molly handed The Twins Andromeda and Bellatrix. They seemed a little hesitant but after a few minutes they were contentedly holding them. While they were doing that Arthur fished out a camera and took dozens of pictures of The Twins and Emmiline holding them. Andromeda and Molly went running off to find the baby blankets so that they could stitch the names of our children as they had promised. While he was doing so Sirius made use of everyone's distractions.

"Did I thank you?" He whispered.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"Giving me children." He answered in the same undertone. I smiled and tipped my head so I could look at him.

"You helped." I pointed out and he nodded his head before giving me a sweet kiss.

"All the same thank you." He replied when he pulled away.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you more." I shook my head.

"I don't agree with that statement." I teased and I felt him chuckle. Andromeda turned to us.

"I think we've intruded for long enough. Calli needs some rest." She stated and I started to protest but Andromeda and Molly refused to listen.

"Why do I try?" I questioned and Sirius laughed.

"I don't know." He joked. Emmiline came over and passed me Narcissa. The Twins also approached and handed us the other two. I rested Bellatrix against my chest while Sirius cuddled Andromeda. They all smiled as we thanked them while they exited our house. We sat in silence for a few moments enjoying the look of our beautiful daughters.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Sirius hissed in pain a few minutes later when I traded children with him. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah. My hand just hurts." He replied. I reached for his hand and poked it gently. I could tell that the bone beneath my fingers was broken. I gasped.

"When did you break your hand?" I asked and he laughed.

"When Narcissa entered the world." He explained and I clapped my free hand over my mouth.

"I broke your hand?" I clarified softly out of shock. Sirius nodded.

"Sirius I am so sorry." I sputtered and he laughed again.

"I told you to. Its fine. Though would you mind doing a healing spell, you have a lot more experience." I could tell that beneath his request he was teasing me because of my tendency to trip over my own feet. I smirked at him but nodded as I dug out my wand from the beside table.

_"Episkey." _I said as I tapped his hand with my wand. He winced lightly.

"Should we put these girls to bed?" He asked after he was done wincing after he had noticed that they had fallen asleep. I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Sirius was over there and pushing me back down by the shoulder. I glared at him and stood up.

"You said we." I pointed out and he relented. We walked to the room that we had designated as the nursery. We placed our separate children into their cribs and kissed their heads gently. We headed back to our own bedroom. We crawled back into bed but we didn't go to sleep just yet. Sirius insisted on having a discussion.

"I'm sorry I pushed for you going onto bed rest. I'm assuming Molly told you what Mundungus told me." I nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn about it. I just.." I stopped myself before I revealed my biggest fear as of late. Sirius frowned.

"You just what? Is there something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't want to go on bed rest for fear you wouldn't be here when I woke up." I confessed. Sirius' frown deepened.

"I have told you this before but I will tell you again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never leave you." He replied with absolute certainty. I smiled sadly.

"Not willingly anyways. I keep having this feeling that one day you're going to go running off to help Harry or the Order and you're not going to come back." I finished. Sirius shook his head.

"You're not the only one." He replied as he pulled me against his chest. I nodded and gave him a good night kiss as he pulled us backwards into a sleeping position and coaxed me into sleep.

XXX

_ Sparks of all sorts of different colours surrounded me. White streaks chased black streaks up in the sky. I hardly noticed as I raced towards Sirius. Just as I reached him a red spark hit him right in the chest while someone laughed in the background. As he fell he turned and smiled at me. I felt my mouth open but no sound came out._

I shot up into a sitting position, while breathing as deeply as I could manage to attempt to slow my furious panting that was my breathing. As the remembrance of the events of my dream washed over me I tossed my head to the side to look at Sirius, to make sure that what I had dreamed wasn't true even though it had felt so horribly real. His side of the bed was empty and I clapped my hands over my mouth to muffle my sudden sobbing.

"Calli?" Sirius' concerned voice filtered from the door. I whipped my head the other way and stumbled out of bed. He must have been checking on the girls.

"Oh Thank God. I thought it was true." I mumbled as I stumbled towards Sirius. After explaining my dream to him he pulled me against his chest.

"You're not the only one. There's a reason I had to go and check on the girls. That and Andromeda was crying." He explained. We stood there for a few moments before returning to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

A week later Sirius and I were sitting on the front lawn enjoying the sunny day with our daughters. Sirius had run inside to fetch a bottle for Narcissa when Dumbledore walked up our front path. I jumped up to greet him.

"Dumbledore. I didn't know you were coming. I am not prepared for guests." I said and he smiled with that special twinkle in his eye.

"Please Callista its Albus. And not to worry I merely came to visit the new arrivals and the new parents." He explained and I nodded and picked up Bellatrix and Andromeda, who had begun to fuss.

"This is Bellatrix and Andromeda. Sirius is inside with Narcissa." I introduced the two that were with me to Albus. He smiled brightly.

"Would you like to hold one? Here take Bellatrix, she's less likely to fuss." I didn't wait for an answer and handed him Bellatrix. I wouldn't think it possible but his face light up again. I heard the door open behind me.

"Albus?" Sirius asked and approached us.

"Hello Sirius. Please pardon my intrusion but Minerva made me swear to bring back exact details should I have seen you." Albus said and I smiled. It appeared that everyone who had known of my pregnancy had come wishing to divulge the exact details.

"Albus this is Narcissa." I said and he nodded to her. Bellatrix seemingly smiled as Albus' long beard brushed her face. I heard the sound of apparition just beyond our property line. I frowned wondering who it could be. Emmiline came into view and I shook my head. She had started to visit every other day and any other day she could manage to make it. I did love it when she visited though.

"Hello Emmiline." I called and lifted one hand to wave to her. She enthusiastically waved back.

"Hello Calli, Sirius and Albus." She said as soon as she was within our earshot. I passed her Andromeda instantly. Sirius turned to Albus.

"Aren't you concerned about the Ministry finding you here?" Sirius asked and I bit my lip and shot a sideways glance at Sirius. If the Ministry found Albus here they would find Sirius and I was afraid I knew the outcome of such a meeting.

"No I am not. They are not aware that this land has changed hands and they should have no reason to believe so." Albus' confidence was contagious as I immediately found myself believing him. Emmiline grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side a ways.

"Listen, I heard that Severus stopped giving Harry Occulemency lessons a few weeks ago." I was shocked and it took every bit of my control not to shout at the top of my lungs. That and I knew that if Sirius found out we might be short a member in the Order.

"He did what now?" I demanded and Emmiline nodded.

"You heard me." I shot a glance at Sirius. He was going to freak

"Sirius already knows. Harry caught him and Remus after the last meeting. We all heard him shouting." I frowned and sent him a glare next. Emmiline giggled lightly. I hated it when Sirius 'forgot' to tell me things and Emmiline knew that. I was also wishing I could have talked to Harry. I needed to owl that kid.

"So what is Harry going to do?" I asked and she shrugged.

'Not sure. I think that Ginny or Hermione will contact you if he gets in a bad way. They know how much you care about them." She pointed out. I smiled.

"They're the real siblings I never had. I love them so much." I admitted and she nodded.

"The feeling is mutual between them and you." She stated. I smiled before we headed back over to where Albus and Sirius were still talking while holding their respective child. I noticed Narcissa had fallen asleep, as had Andromeda. Bellatrix was fighting off sleep as she always did. I stepped beside Sirius.

"Two out of Three have fallen asleep and the third is getting there. I'm going to go lay them down." I replied and received Narcissa out of Sirius' arms before turning to Albus. He smiled and gently handed me Bellatrix.

"I suppose I should present my gift to the three of them." He announced as soon as I had returned from laying down the girls. Emmiline was still in the house, hunting for Bellatrix's sneak-o-scope that Mad-eye had bought her when she had taken a liking to his. She could no longer sleep without it. Sirius and I began to shake our heads simultaneously at his statement.

"No Albus you have already done so much for us." Sirius said and I saw him raise his eyebrows.

"How so?" He questioned. I sighed wondering where to begin.

"My birthday gift would never have happened without you, Our beautiful children, Our wedding, this house." I listed off just a few of the many things Albus Dumbledore had done to increase Sirius and I's relationship. Albus' eyes were sparkling again.

"This is for the girls. The instant I am placed back in my position as Headmaster their names will be put down as future students in Hogwarts." He explained and I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. Sirius shook hands with him and clutched his hands. I hugged him. I guess you really are parent when the gift of your child getting a proper education touches you so much that you can't speak. He smiled.

"I must now depart. I do hope to see you soon though." And with a wink he was gone. Sirius turned to me and picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around our front yard. I shrieked with happiness as he spun faster. We kept spinning until gravity stopped working in our favour. After I tumbled to the ground on top of him. Sirius grabbed a lock of my hair.

"Your hair morphed." He announced and pulled it out in front of my eyes. It was lavender. I looked at him strangely.

"It hasn't morphed since our fight. I thought you had become emotionless." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You are silly Sirius Black." I replied while trying to catch my breath. He was doing the same.

"Yep but you knew that already." He pointed out. I smiled.

"True." I said cheekily. He laughed breathlessly.

"Have I told you I love you today?" He questioned and I pursed my lips as if pondering the question. I knew he had but still it was more fun to play with him.

"I can't recall. But I love you Sirius." I answered before he could. His eyes narrowed jokingly.

"I love you more." He repeated and I shook my head.

"I love you most." I retorted playfully and when Sirius' eyebrow rose I went running. I had a feeling there was about to be a one side tickle attack again. Seconds later my laughter and pleas proved my feeling was correct.

XXX

**Ha! I like it. Okay I would like to say that just because the girls are here Sirius and Calli's interactions with each other will not stop. I hate fics that happen where we don't see any cute romance stuff after the kids come. Is everyone alright with the names cause they can't get changed now. :) Thanks you know the drill so... Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Disclaimer: Mine Triplets and Calli. Not mine, basically everything else. **

**A.n. I still can't believe that I have made it this far. Just wanted to say thanks for the support!**

**XXX**

I laughed when I saw Emmiline walking up our driveway once again while I was standing on the front porch. She was running full tilt waving her hands in the air like a mad woman. I waved back, though slightly less enthusiastically.

"Hi Emmiline. What are you doing here?" I requested. She raised her eyebrows.

"You know very well what I am doing here. Your first meeting since the birth is today." She retorted. I shook my head. Yes it was my first meeting and yes we were taking the kids but that didn't explain why she was here. She seemed to understand my silent question.

"Now there's one adult per child. It'll make apparating easier." She explained. I thought about it before nodding. She had a really good point.

"True. Come on in." I replied and pulled the door open. Sirius came down the stairs with Andromeda in his arms. I smiled at how perfect he looked when he was holding one of our children.

"Hello Emmiline. I'm assuming your here to help with transportation?" Sirius questioned. Emmiline nodded. I looked a the stairs.

"I'll go get Narcissa and Bellatrix." I announced and darted up the stairs. Bellatrix was still sleeping when I got up there but Narcissa was awake and smiled when she saw me. Molly told me it was just gas but Sirius and I both said the smiles were too cute to be gas and too frequent. I picked her up and nuzzled her forehead with my nose gently as I laid her down to change her diaper. She contentedly waved her hands around as I did so.

"I can't wait until you get to meet your Aunties and Uncles who are at school right now. Your going to love them Narcissa and they're going to love you even more." I whispered to her and she smiled again. I was just beginning to exit the room when Bellatrix woke up and made her presence known. I shook my head as I walked downstairs and gave Narcissa to Emmiline and repeated the process with Bellatrix. When I was finished with her I walked back downstairs again. Sirius was laughing.

"Its a good thing we planned to start getting ready twenty minutes before we needed to." He joked. I sent him a mock angry glare.

"I blame your genetics." I tossed back. Emmiline started to shake her head and cut off Sirius and I before our banter could get any worse.

"Shall we?" She gestured to the door and I nodded. We stood on the front porch and apparated away. When we arrived Sirius and I both carefully checked to make sure none of the girls were hurt, Emmiline seemed to enjoy our simultaneous actions.

"They are fine." She said with assurance. Sirius and I sent her a simultaneous look.

"When you're a parent you will be able to understand how we feel." Sirius replied and I seconded his statement by nodding. After we were sure they were okay we walked up to Grimmauld. I smiled slightly when I realized I hadn't been to this house since the wedding because I had been staying at the Burrow while Sirius worked on the house. We opened the door silently so as not to wake up Sirius' mother, somehow despite our silent entrance we didn't make it very far before being bombarded with members who had not yet seen the girls. They didn't seem to mind being passed around the house as everyone insisted on holding each of them. Everyone except for Remus and Mad-eye, who didn't even really look at them. When Daedalus, who was the last one to get a hold of the girls, handed me back Andromeda, I walked over to Mad-eye.

"Here you go." I announced and placed Andromeda in his arms. He blanched and sent me a glare. I smiled and walked away before he could hand her back. Everyone seemed to understand my unspoken order and no one would take her off of Mad-eye's hands. He was stuck with her. He looked gloomy for a while before he looked down at her and she smiled at him. For the first time ever his face softened. Sirius came up behind me, arms free because one of The Twins had snatched up their goddaughter. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"That's a first. Mad-eye's not glaring." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"That was the idea." I replied and leaned against him lightly. He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Come on the meeting's starting." He announced and pulled on my hand gently. I followed behind him and sat down at the table. As soon as I did, Molly handed me Bellatrix and a warm bottle.

"She was starting to fuss. I think she scared Kingsley a little bit." She explained as I shifted her in my arms trying to get her comfortable. I groaned when Narcissa began to fuss as well from where she was sitting in Fred's arms. George laughed and darted off into the kitchen, he returned with a warm bottle which he handed to Fred. He proceeded to feed her.

"Godfather's gotta know how to do stuff like that right?" He shrugged when Arthur started gaping at him. Then as if on cue Andromeda started to fuss just as Mad-eye entered the dining room. Sirius grabbed Bellatrix and I walked to the kitchen to heat up one last bottle. When I came back I attempted to take Andromeda from Mad-eye for a few minutes. Her father's stubbornness was evident as she quickly grabbed hold of Mad-eye's shirt and refused to let go.

"Do you want to get fed or not you silly girl?" I chastised her gently reaching to forcibly remove her hand when Mad-eye held up his hand.

"It's fine. I'll do it." He said and took the bottle. I sat down in shock and turned to Sirius who was trying to get Bellatrix to hold still. I laughed and took her back, where she immediately settled down.

"That's not fair." Sirius stated and I smiled sweetly at him. Albus then walked in and everyone went silent. He smiled and proceeded with the meeting, there was nothing of too big of interest to mention so the meeting was cut shorter than it normally was. After the meeting was much better because I finally got to have a chat with Dora and Remus, both of whom I hadn't seen much. Dora because she had been busy with work and the Order, Remus because he was afraid that his being a werewolf was going to cause problems. Of course I had only learned of that today.

"Your not serious." Dora and I chorused as soon as we learned the reason why. Sirius frowned.

"Of course he isn't I'm Sirius!" He replied instantly while pointing to himself. Dora and I both groaned and whacked them both upside the head. Dora taking care of Remus, me dealing with my darling husband. Sirius decided to play mute while rubbing his head. Remus simply wasn't allowed to play mute, as Dora's fierce glare made pretty clear.

"I can't believe that you would think something as stupid as that Remus John Lupin!" I announced and he winced.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the truth, having your children around me is dangerous simply because I am a werewolf." He replied and Dora and I both scoffed.

"You seemed to have no problems being around me while I was pregnant." I reminded him.

"That was different. They weren't in physical contact with me. I am a dangerous beast." He explained and Dora frowned and pushed him down on the couch. I forced him to take Bellatrix. He looked up at me in a mix of shock and fear.

"Remus she is not in danger. Trust me." I stressed and he hesitantly looked down at her. When he did he realized Bellatrix had fallen asleep, despite this he didn't loosen his shoulders at all. He stayed stiff until she sleepily opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled before drifting back to sleep. Sirius smiled at the scene before looking at Remus.

"You may be my best friend but if I hear you call yourself a dangerous beast in front of my daughter again, You will be in trouble." He said and Remus reluctantly nodded. Dora sat down next to him.

"I'll hex you." She promised before leaning on him gently.

"I'll set my children on you when their old enough to realize what you said." I said and Remus winced.

"Considering they share equal parts of you and Sirius, That would be like murder." He stated and I laughed. Sirius joined in and laced his hand with mine. I smiled at him. Dora noticed.

"So is marriage as horrible as everyone says?" She questioned and I knew what she was referring to as I shook my head.

"No, Marrying Calli was the second best thing that happened to me." Sirius had obviously also understood her question. I looked at him carefully.

"Second best?" I said and he nodded.

"Meeting you had to come first." He replied with sincerity. I smiled and kissed him gently. I loved when he surprised me with such little things. Dora smiled. I glanced at the clock.

"We should be heading home soon." I pointed out and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I think Emmiline left so one of us will have to manage with two." He said and I groaned gently. That was going to make travelling a lot more difficult. Dora stood up.

"I can help you get home." She offered and I nodded.

"Dora what would I do without you." I said as I hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I have no idea." She teased. I headed back to the dining room and George handed me Narcissa the instant I walked in.

"I figured you guys would be getting ready to leave so, Fred and I put her into her coat." He informed me and I smiled.

"You guys are great Godfathers. Mad-eye, do you think you could manage to get her to let go of you?" I stated before turning to Mad-eye who was still in possession of Andromeda.

"Maybe. She looks tired." He noted and I felt my eyes widen before digging around in my pockets frantically. If it wasn't in there Sirius and I were doomed. I was starting to get worried before I remembered to check my coat pockets. Thankfully her sneak-o-scope was in there. I sighed in relief and gave it to her. She studied it carefully and when it didn't go off, slid to sleep. Mad-eye passed her to me gently.

"Does she always do that?" He asked his usual gruffness back. I nodded.

"Can't sleep at all without it. Bellatrix used to need it but she started disliking hers when it went off once. Andromeda was hooked the first time hers did." I explained. The girls had each received a sneak-o-scope from him when they were born. Narcissa had never really liked hers and Bellatrix had started to hate hers so I was glad one of my children did actually like theirs.

"I'm glad at least one of them understands constant vigilance." He replied and clunked off. I knew that he was touched but that he was trying to retain his tough guy image.

"Sirius are you ready?" I called after I had wrapped Andromeda in a blanket. He appeared at my side with Dora.

"Ready when you are." He answered. Dora took Narcissa from me.

"Well then lets go." I replied and after bidding everyone good bye, we apparated home. Dora was nice enough to carry Narcissa up to her crib for us.

"Are sure you can't stay?" I questioned when she made to leave. She smiled.

"Remus and I are going to have a movie night tonight. I would really prefer to be doing that." She explained and I nodded.

"I am very happy you two aren't confused anymore." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Me too." She said as she exited the house and apparated away at the end of the driveway. I turned back into the house and placed Andromeda into her crib. Sirius was already putting Bellatrix into hers and when they were both down for the night we walked back downstairs to the kitchen. We sat in silence while I sipped some decaf coffee and Sirius was drinking some butterbeer. It was something of a routine for us, though sometimes we talked and sometimes we didn't, just enjoyed each others presence.

"I forgot." Sirius announced suddenly and I looked at him strangely.

"Forgot what?" I questioned, his statement had thrown me off a little bit.

"I forgot to tell you, that I love you today." He explained. I stared at him.

"Who told you you have to tell me so everyday?" I wondered and he shrugged.

"Me. I love you, Callista Annette Black." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too, Sirius Orion Black." I returned the sentiment and leaned across the island for a kiss. When we pulled away from each other I placed my hand on his.

"You don't have to tell me everyday. I am well aware of the fact that you love me." I stated and he smiled.

"I don't have to. I want to." He clarified. I chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy." I teased. He smirked and reached over to muss up my hair. I swatted his hand away. He went serious suddenly.

"Can you believe that the girls are already a month old?" He asked. I blinked as I did the math.

"Wow. That means that we've been married for two months." I stated and Sirius blinked in shock as well.

"You never got your official honeymoon." Sirius noted and I shrugged.

"I had the third best day in my life already. I didn't need a honeymoon." I replied and Sirius frowned.

"Third best?" He repeated in the same tone as I had earlier that night. I nodded.

"First, Meeting you. Second, You proposing. Third, Marrying you." I said. Sirius raised his eyebrows up at me next.

"My proposal made second?" He clarified.

"That stuff you said that night was the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me." I explained. Sirius smiled and pulled me over against his chest.

"You know I never believed in love at first sight until I met you." I said as I snuggled up against him. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Same here." He whispered. I slid my eyes shut and listened to the sound of Sirius' heartbeat. This was my favourite way to spend the last minutes of the day. Listening to Sirius and convincing myself, even after ages of being with him, that this wasn't all a dream I had cooked up during a coma. Sirius left me to silence before he commented on something that must have been bothering him.

"Why the deep thoughts?" He asked softly. I popped my eyes back open so I could look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I pride myself in being particularly skilled in reading your emotions through your hair. It only ever turns green when your thinking deep thoughts. What are you thinking about?" He replied. I shook my head as well as I could from my position after I buried my face back in his chest so that he couldn't see me blush. Only Sirius could take pride in something like that.

"Does my hair really change that much?" I asked not really wanting to just tell him what I was thinking about.

"Sometimes. Most of the time its just flashes of colour. Hard to pick up on unless your watching for it." He answered and I smiled.

"Do you watch for it?" I teased lightly and he chuckled.

"Always. I have to make sure your okay don't I?" He responded.

"I suppose." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" He repeated and I groaned.

"You are way too stubborn. I was thinking about how I listen to your heartbeat to convince myself that this isn't all something my subconscious cooked up during a coma or something." I explained. This time Sirius shook his head at me.

"Only you could think that." He stated and kissed my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Quite!" I demanded and pouted when he only laughed harder.

"I think you are adorable when you do that." He said and caught my lips in a kiss. This time it was more passionate. I pulled away when air became necessary. I stood up and grabbed Sirius' and started to pull him to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He questioned lightly. I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"To have our honeymoon." I answered as we climbed the stairs. Sirius went silent before reaching and scooping me up in his arms bridal style. I laughed as he pushed the door open with his foot. I casted a silencing charm on the door after I closed it, before Sirius and I became completely involved with each other for the night.

XXX

**Well there we are. If Mad-eye seemed a little ~coughs~ a lot ~coughs~ OOC, I have a plan for that. It comes in much later. So much later you might just forget that he was OOC in this chapter. Weiver. Anyone who figures that out gets bonus points :) I'll figure out what the points are worth later and what their for :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Disclaimer: I own Calli and the triplets. Everything else, not so much.**

**A.n Enjoy!**

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked me again for the billionth time in the past minute. I smiled before turning around and placing yet another reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"Yes I am sure. I'm going to go and make a bunch of people go crazy if I don't." I replied and darted up the stairs and grabbed my purse. Sirius was biting his lip when I got back. I laughed when I saw him.

"Your picking up my bad habits." I teased and pulled my purse strap over my head. Sirius shook his head before pulling me into a hug and sighing.

"I think we are both picking up each others bad habits. I know you too well to try to convince you out of this. Just be careful, okay?" He said and pushed me out to his arms length so he could look at me in the eye. I smiled when I thought about my first mission for the Order. Only Sirius would remember that.

"I will, but Sirius it's only paperwork." I said as seriously as I could manage. My maternity leave from the ministry was far from over and while Scrigmour was uncomfortable about my coming back, they were understaffed trying to keep people safe and hunt down all the escaped Azkaban convicts. He was asking me to come in and do half days and get some of the paperwork that was piling up done. I was most upset by the fact that he was chaining me to my desk. Sirius was worried that I was going to be in extreme danger.

"I know its only paperwork. But, Constant Vigilance." He replied and I raised my eyebrows up at him. I poked him in the chest.

"I didn't marry Mad-eye, so you had better not be starting to tell me to be vigilant." I pointed out and he laughed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you." He said before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too. Now I'm going to be late." I replied as I pulled away from his arms and ran down the front steps and off our property so that I could apparate away. I had a feeling that Sirius wasn't going to sit still until I got back.

XXX

"Hiya Dora." I announced as I walked up behind her in the Auror department. She jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to face me with a glare on her face. I smiled as innocently as I could manage. She rolled her eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"Scrigmour is really that understaffed?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Apparently so." I answered. She raised her eyebrow up at me. No doubt she was about to question my short answers and I knew it wasn't going to be good when she did.

"How'd my dear cousin take the news?" She asked cheekily. I sent her a look which clearly told her that she knew the answer. After she quirked her eyebrows up at me and smirked at me I decided to humour her.

"He took it fine after I assured him that I would be extremely carefully." I replied and Her smirk grew.

"How many times did you assure him before he stopped asking you if you were sure?" I glared at her.

"Lots of times. I lost count." I tried to stay serious but I soon burst into giggles. Dora and I both spent a few minutes laughing before I sat down at my desk.

"I have to go. Scrigmour wants me out to do my thing in two minutes." Dora stated and I nodded.

"We're having a supper get together on Thursday. You should come and drag Remus with you." I offered and she instantly nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. Who's all going to be there?" She demanded.

"A few of the Weasley's, Fleur, the Shacklelbolts, Emmiline, Your mom and dad." I answered and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She replied before racing for the door. I shook my head at her before glancing at the papers that were scattered about my desk. I wondered if the piles around here ever got smaller. I set to work and went uninterrupted for a whole fifteen minutes before Dawlish walked over. After he had asked me out we had become something close to friends so I was pleased to see him.

"Hiya." I said as I looked up from my papers. He smiled.

"Hello stranger." He greeted and I gestured for him to sit down. He did and pulled the chair close to the desk.

"How have you been doing since I last saw you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Same old stuff. You?" He politely asked in return. I smirked at him while I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much." I teased and he shook his head. He held out his hand.

"Alright let me see the rings." He waggled his fingers at me and I laughed once before placing my left hand in his hand. He carefully studied the rings Sirius had given me, both my engagement ring and the slightly larger diamond on my wedding ring. He nodded after he was finished his inspection.

"Your man picks well." He stated as he released my hand. I nodded.

"Yeah he does." I replied. He rolled his eyes before leaning back against his chair.

"What am I supposed to call you?" I guessed he was talking about my last name. I smiled.

"I'm going with my maiden name at work so that I don't confuse anyone." I explained and he nodded.

"You are also obviously not pregnant anymore." He pointed out.

"Obviously." I agreed as seriously as I could manage. I didn't last very long after that before I started to laugh.

"Boy or Girl?" He asked after I had gotten a hold of myself.

"Girls." I answered. He blanched at my answer.

"Girls." He repeated and enunciated the letter S slowly. I nodded.

"Triplets, all girls. Did you miss how incredibly huge I was?" I questioned. I couldn't see how someone could manage to do that, I was pretty ginormous.

"No. I must have missed it." He said and I smiled. I fished my picture of the girls out of my purse.

"There they are. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda." I said and pointed to each of the girls in turn.

"They're beautiful." He stated as he handed me the picture back. I smiled.

"Yes. They are." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Dawlish stood up again.

"Nice seeing you again. I'll let you get back to work." He stated. I nodded.

"You too." I agreed and watched him walk off before returning to my paperwork. There were no more interruptions for the rest of the morning. Dora came back to my desk shortly after I stood up to leave.

"I'll treat you to lunch if you want." She offered and I pondered it carefully before shaking my head.

"No but Thank you. I want to go home and see my husband." I said and she nodded while she smiled.

"I figured." She stated. I held out my arm to her.

"But you are welcome to come home with me and have lunch at my house that my darling husband has cooked." I offered. She smiled and hooked her arm in mine. We walked out of the ministry and disconnected our arms and apparated off at the same time.

XXX

I smiled and waved at Sirius, who was once again sitting in the window seat. I laughed as he waved back before darting out of my sight and out onto the porch. I ran up the steps and threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around while holding me tight against his chest.

"Did you miss me?" I asked cheekily after he had placed my feet firmly on the ground. He quirked an eyebrow up at me.

"Yes. This house seems so quite without you in it." He admitted. I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Well, I missed you too. And my girls." I replied. Dora was smiling when she joined us on the porch.

"Well then let's go inside and see the girls. I've got quite a hankering to hold them." She requested and I hooked my arm in hers again as we set off inside the house. Sirius trailed behind us and listened in to our conversation which we had just started.

"The girls are still asleep." He interjected when we paused. Dora and I nodded and Sirius rolled his eyes. I made a mental note to get him back for that.

"So I saw Dawlish at your desk." Dora stated and I nodded carefully.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"I was wondering if he was bitter about you getting married. I think he still has a thing for you." She elaborated and I felt my face pale at Sirius' dropping whatever he had happened to be holding. I had conveniently failed to mention the fact that Dawlish had had a thing for me to him. I turned to Sirius before he could get over his shock.

"He asked me out, I turned him down, we became friends." I explained and he nodded. I sensed he wasn't telling me everything.

"Is there ever going to be a stop in the flow of people who want to date you?" he asked to no one in particular. I guess that was the part he wasn't telling me. Dora and I started to laugh at the memory of Sturgis Podmore giving me highly unwanted attention for several Order meetings.

"Not likely." Dora said. I nodded in agreement while trying to reign in my smiles. I looked at Sirius.

"It's fine. Now I would really like some food so if you get the food and I'll get the plates." I said and Sirius set off in one direction while I went the other way. We both internally decided that we would be eating at the island instead of the dining room table. Dora smirked at us as we returned with everything in hand at the same time.

"Do you always do things in synchronization?" She asked and Sirius and I looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Are we doing things in synch?" We clarified at the same time and laughed as the realization swept over us.

"I think that proved my point." She replied smugly as we dished out the food.

"Yes you did." Sirius said meekly and focused on his food.

"So is Dawlish bitter about your marriage?" Dora re asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You just don't give up do you? No he's not bitter, though I think I scared him when I mentioned that I had triplets." I explained. Dora smiled at me in thanks.

"I think you scared everyone when we were informed you were having triplets. Myself included." Sirius pointed out and I nodded sympathetically. I had freaked out when I found out, though in truth I had mostly been concerned for Sirius and his reaction. Dora looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to head back." She announced and stood up. I smiled and showed her to the door with Sirius following behind me.

"Make sure you drag Remus with you on Thursday. If he tries to use the full moon as an excuse tell him its a full week away." Sirius said and Dora nodded.

"Oh I will. If I fail, there's always Calli to drag him here." She stated.

"True. Let's try not to get there." Sirius replied and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I nudged him back in response to the statement.

"Sorry you didn't get to hold the girls." I said sorrowfully as Dora hugged me goodbye after I shook off Sirius' arm, and then headed down the driveway before apparating away. It didn't take long before Sirius slipped his hand in mine. I turned and smiled at him.

"So what state is our floor in?" I teased and he sent me a look.

"Its in fine condition." He huffed and I laughed and lead him to the living room to check. His face softened.

"How was work?" He asked. I shrugged.

"People mostly left me alone, the only one who came and talked to me was Dawlish." I answered. My body language must have suggested I wanted a different subject change because that was the next thing Sirius did.

"Ginny owled you." He announced and held out the letter. I smiled and ripped it open. I sighed lightly when I realized that there wasn't too much good stuff filling this letter. Hermione was beginning to freak about her Owls and she was also bugging Harry about the fact that he hadn't asked Snape to continue his Occulemency lessons, all of this was beginning to drive Harry up the wall, which was putting a strain on Ginny and Hermione's friendship. I sighed again after sliding down onto the couch.

"Did it feel like this last time?" I questioned softly. Sirius frowned and sat down beside me.

"What?" He requested in the same soft undertone.

"The time just before war broke out. Like there's no light anywhere close enough for you to grab it." I expanded for him and he nodded, while reaching over and grabbing the letter and pulling it away from me gently. After skimming it over he sighed like I had.

"Most times it did, but there were those times when the light didn't seem so far away. Just keep those moments in mind and you'll pull through." He answered. I looked at him and smiled an apology. He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest. I inhaled the smell that I had started to consider 'him'.

"Thanks Sirius." I said though it was muffled. I could tell he was smiling.

"You don't need to thank me." He replied and I shrugged. We stayed still until one of the girls started to cry. Sirius groaned and went to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"I'll get her. Don't worry. You did everything all morning." I ordered and he rolled his eyes but remained where he was. When I got up there I found Andromeda and Narcissa both screaming at the top of their lungs with Bellatrix glaring at them ferociously from her crib. Andromeda's sneak-o-scope was squealing loudly, though I couldn't figure out why. Then my eyes noticed the bottle that was lying on the floor. Narcissa must've rolled over and knocked her head on the side of the crib that rested against the table that we kept the bottles on, that must've caused the bottle to fall to the ground, which caused Andromeda's sneak-o-scope to go off, Andromeda always cried when it went off so, that explained her screaming. I picked up the two who were screaming and darted back downstairs. I was going to deposit Narcissa in Sirius' arms and found him standing at the bottom of the stairs, biting his lip. I gave him a thankful look when he took both girls before turning around and darting back upstairs. I scooped up Bellatrix and sent a glare at Andromeda's sneak-o-scope, which fell silent after that. I sucked in a deep breath and set to work changing Bellatrix's diaper. She remained silent through the whole thing and for that I was greatful. I carried her downstairs to exchange kids and met Sirius at the bottom again. I guess it was a good thing he and I were in synch with each other. After repeating the process with Narcissa and Andromeda and giving the latter her sneak-o-scope, which she clutched to like a life line. I sat back down on the couch happily and glanced at the girls who were amusing themselves on the floor.

"Our kids are such a hassle." Sirius noted and I laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I stated and he nodded and handed me a piece of parchment and a quill so I could write a response to Ginny. Things seemed to be getting progressively worse instead of better. After I had written a lengthy letter in response and sent it off.

"Would you have gone crazy if you hadn't gone back to work?" Sirius asked suddenly and I turned to him and looked at him in question.

"Whatever do you mean?"I questioned trying to figure out what he had just asked me.

"You said something about crazy this morning." He reminded me. I smiled when I realized he was getting worried that I was getting to the point that I was desperate to get out of the house and would use any excuse.

"That was other people who would go crazy. You should have seen the pile of paperwork everyone had given me." I explained laughing. He smiled.

"I just don't want you to turn into me." He replied and I nodded.

"I know. Is it easier now that we have the girls?" I asked.

"Yes. Otherwise this house would be too big and too empty." He stated. We fell into silence as I rested my head on his arm before something that seemed to be bothering him was spoken.

"Your happy right?" He interjected suddenly. I sat back up suddenly.

"What kind of a question is that?" I shot back. I was not having a repeat of the morning after he had proposed to me. I still had nightmares.

"Remus started a discussion about possible second thoughts." He mumbled out his admission. I frowned then stood up abruptly. Sirius snagged my wrist.

"What are you-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to go hex him for making you even start thinking like that." I hissed and he pulled me down beside him.

"I tell you that I love you everyday, but I have never asked if your happy. Remus started it about Tonks, I just ended up there." He explained. I felt my shoulders relax.

"You are an idiot." I stated. I held up my finger when he went to speak.

"I tell you that I love you everyday because I _AM_ Happy. I have never been happier." I said. His mouth quirked up in a half smile before he kissed my forehead.

"I am an idiot." He agreed. I laughed and stood up to get the owl that had arrived at the window of the kitchen. I frowned when I saw it was Hedwig. I pulled the letter that she was holding out to me. It was Hermione's writing only jerkier than normal. My breath caught when I read the first and only sentence. '_Professor McGonagall has been attacked and is headed to St. Mungo's. They hit her with four stunners'. _

"Oh My God, SIRIUS!" I screamed.

XXX

**I felt it was time for that. Okay so I want to know if I should just skip to the end of June so that we can get to the Department of Mysteries thing or if you just want me to continue like I have been doing. That will basically mean that there will be quite a few filler chapters, I guess. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Disclaimer: I suppose that since there is much that I would have done differently with the books I am not Jk Rowling. Nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**A.n. I decided to not skip to June because I suddenly realized we have basically hit the end of June. The department of mysteries is probably going to happen in the next chapterS after this. Just to warn you all Calli is about to do some ranting about Umbridge. I don't think any one really minds.**

XXX

"Oh My God, SIRIUS!" I screamed as I clutched the counter to steady myself. He was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong!" He demanded. I shoved the letter into his hand. He skimmed it three times as fast as I had read it the first time.

"No." He breathed. I nodded slowly before anger boiled up inside of me.

"THAT EVIL INSANE WOMAN! SHE CAN'T BE HUMAN! NOT TO DO THIS! HOW COULD SHE! SURE, MINERVA DIDN'T LIEK HER BUT WHO DID! HOW DARE SHE JUST LET THEM ATTACK HER! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! THE MINISTER? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" My rant got cut off when Sirius yanked me against him. I saw a flash of fear on his face when he did so. Then I just burst into tears and sobbed against his chest. He stroked my hair gently as I shook in his arms. I could tell I had scared him when I lost it, I had never lost it that bad before. He let me cry it out before he pushed me to arm length.

"What are we going to do?" I asked shakily. Sirius took a deep breath.

"We're going back to Grimmauld." He answered and I looked at him.

"You go tell Molly what happened and I'll pack our stuff. It's our best option." He explained and I nodded. I headed as fast as I could for the door and in the process I passed the living room. I saw the girls laying in a circle staring at Andromeda's sneak-o-scope. I swallowed a sob and continued on my way out. Molly was outside when I showed up in her garden.

"Calli." Molly stated then stopped because of the look on my face. I passed her the note and she went pale.

"Oh God, NO!" She said loudly and Arthur's head poked out of the chicken coop. He was by Molly in an instant.

"Molly?" Arthur asked and she looked at him. I guess living through the previous war made him able to understand that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Who?" He whispered.

"Minerva." She replied. I took a deep breath.

"She's not dead. Just stunned four times. Which isn't too much better." I explained. Arthur wrapped Molly in his arms and sighed in thankfulness.

"Sirius and I are moving back to Grimmauld. I just came to tell you." Arthur nodded and Molly hugged me.

"Give us news if you can." She said and I nodded before apparating back to our house. Sirius was standing there with the girls on the porch. I walked up and picked up two of the kids while Sirius handled the luggage and Narcissa.

XXX

We conjured three cribs in the room Harry had been staying in during his summer stay. We put the girls there and then headed down to the library. It was our place in a way. I curled up on the couch while Sirius paced in front of me. We stayed like this until we heard someone open the door downstairs. I ran down there first. It was Remus and Dora, the latter who was sobbing just like I had been. They must've received the news. Sirius snagged my hand as I began to cry again.

"Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting. Everyone will be here in about two hours." Remus announced as he held Dora against him. Sirius nodded as he pulled me a little closer to him, just enough so that he could wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go back to the library." Sirius suggested and Remus nodded. When we got back up there I sat in Sirius' lap.

"She just seemed so resilient." Dora sobbed when she sat down. Everyone nodded solemnly before silence fell over us again.

"Calli can I hold one of the girls?" Remus asked and I nodded. I brought back the still sleeping Bellatrix a few seconds later.

"It's nice when you can see the innocence in their faces." Remus stated. I stayed on Sirius' lap listening to his heartbeat again. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed light kisses into my hair. He put his mouth by my ear.

"Can you change your hair back to normal?" He asked shakily. I leaned away from him. He pulled a lock of my hair out in front of my face. It was the colour of a rainy day sky. I assumed it was because I was sad. I shut my eyes then shook my head after it didn't change.

"I guess I'm too emotional." I answered.

"Thank you for trying." He said. I nodded. I guess he just couldn't stand seeing me so sad and I hated to see him so serious. I reached up and kissed him gently. Or at least it started that way, by the time we pulled away my lips were swollen and pink. I smiled as he ran his thumb over them before kissing me again, right where we had left off when we pulled away. When we finally pulled away from our very passionate kiss, Sirius pulled another lock of my hair in front of me. It had returned to my signature blonde colour. He smiled.

"Much better." He stated and pulled me tight against him again. I sat there and stared as Remus and Dora followed our example only slightly more passionately, though with a little bit more trouble because Remus was still holding Bellatrix. I stood up and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. That's where people are going to be looking for other people." I said and grabbed Bellatrix from Remus as we walked past. I put her back with her sisters. When we sat down in the dining room Sirius laughed lightly as he stroked his thumb over my hand.

"We haven't ever spent the night in this house as a married couple." He answered when I looked at him in question.

"Have you missed being here?" I asked and smiled largely at the look on his face. It was a mix of horror and disgust.

"Have you?" He countered and I shook my head. Then I heard the door open and a few seconds later Emmiline's head poked through the door. She sighed in relief when she saw us. I stood up and hugged her.

"I never would've thought it would be Minerva." She stated as soon as we pulled away. Sirius nodded and Emmiline joined us at the table, with her next to me and Sirius across the table.

"Are Tonks and Remus here? I thought I saw their coats." Emmiline asked. I blushed at the thought.

"Their in the library. With each other." I explained and Emmiline shuddered. Sirius huffed in frustration.

"Mooney must know some kind of werewolf magic, because I have to stop to breath." He muttered. I blushed again before reaching over and smacking Sirius on the arm lightly. He looked at my face and shut up. Emmiline stood up and headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate just as the Twins burst in from the hall. How they didn't wake up Sirius' mom was beyond me. I got up and hugged them both.

"Mum owled us. Said someone had been attacked." George puffed.

"Who?" Fred huffed after him.

"Minerva." Sirius and I chorused. Their mouths hit the floor in shock.

"Umbridge is a dead woman, when she's back on her feet." They both announced. Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus and Dora joined us suddenly, with Dora smoothing down her shirt down. I smirked at her widely as the dining room table filled with people. Right when it started to get packed Fred launched up from the table and ran upstairs. He came down with Narcissa and Andromeda in his arms. He passed George Narcissa.

"Something just told me that they were awake." He explained when I looked at him in question. I smiled and nodded. Andromeda still had her sneak-o-scope clutched in her hands. She seemed to sit up more in Fred's arms when Mad-eye clunked in with Albus behind him. After he sat down at the head of the table he took a deep breath.

"As you are all aware Minerva was attacked a few hours ago. She is currently in Saint Mungo's after taking four stunners while protecting Hagrid. At this moment she is stable but has not yet awoken. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief around the table.

"What are we going to do about the students?" Hestia asked from down the table. Sirius snagged my hand as realization washed over the whole table. There was no one who could outwardly protect the students.

"Severus is still there." Albus reminded us.

"Yes, but he can't as easily help all of the students. Minerva's being deputy gave her some power." Katherine pointed out from beside Kingsley. I hadn't seen her come in.

"We could send someone there." Emmiline suggested. Dora shook her head.

"If anyone who isn't staff walked within three feet of Hogwarts, She'd have you carted off to Azkaban before you could say stupefy." Dora said and Sirius squeezed my hand as Kingsley nodded.

"Unfortunately she's right." He replied.

"Perhaps we could get in contact with one of the students." Dedalus offered. This time I shook my head.

"We have no options. She's watching the floo network and her screening process takes a month for an owl to get through. We don't have that kind of time." I informed them all. I saw shoulders sag all around the table. I was still confused as to how Hermione had gotten Hedwig to me so fast. Mad-eye shifted towards me.

"Any word on how Harry's doing?" He asked. Everyone leaned forwards, well aware of the fact that I had been keeping in touch with Ginny and Hermione.

"He still hasn't started his Occulemency lessons again, which Hermione has been harassing him about it. They haven't mentioned whether he has had another dream or not." I answered and everyone leaned back in their chairs. Remus turned to Albus.

"What do you suggest we do?" He requested. Albus sighed with a hint of worry in his face.

"Term is almost over, the only thing we can do is hope for the best. It would be best if we had someone staying here, in case of emergency." Everyone nodded.

"Calli and I have already moved back in." Sirius announced and I nodded.

"I'll move in as well." Dora offered.

"I'm already living here." Remus added.

"That will do." Albus said. Mad-eye stood.

"Stay in contact as much as you can. Everyone agree?" He asked and a loud chorus of 'ayes' around the table.

"Meeting Dismissed. Callista, may I see yo for a moment?" Albus questioned and I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"There has been no word on any dreams at all." He confirmed and I nodded.

"Nothing. If he's had any, Ginny and Hermione haven't told me so. I really believe they would though." I explained. He nodded.

"Its either he hasn't had any or he hasn't told Miss Weasely or Miss Granger." He said.

"I'm more inclined to the latter." I stated.

"Yes." He mused before falling silent. I bit my lip before asking a question which was hopefully going to be well received.

"How long?" I blurted out. He gave me a questioning look and I plunged on.

"How long have you loved Minerva?" I asked and then blushed as he chuckled.

"Thirty or so years." He answered. I smiled.

"Have you told her?" The fact he had answered the question had given me courage to continue.

"Thirty or so years ago. We've been married for quite some time now." He replied. I smiled widely before giving him a hug.

"Congratulations. And don't worry I won't tell a soul." I promised. He smiled and his eyes glittered.

"Even Sirius?" He questioned. I laughed.

"I'll tell him in fifteen years." I answered. He nodded his head before heading out of the kitchen. (A.n. Now JK might have said that Albus is gay but I ship Albus/Minerva so I put that in there for my own purpose. You're just going to have to deal with it.)

I headed out into the living room where people had gathered after the meeting. Mad-eye, Kingsley and Katherine were there, along with Remus and Dora. Fred and George were entertaining all the girls on the floor with a firework.

"Is there enough room for me to stay here?" Katherine asked as soon as I sat down next to Sirius on the love seat.

"Of course there's room for you." I replied and she smiled.

"I can't find a flat and I want to be close in case something does happen." She explained and everyone nodded. I assumed she had been staying with Kingsley all this time.

"Well then I'll just go and get my stuff." She replied standing up. Kingsley followed after her. Mad-eye's magical eye followed as well.

"I'll stop in every day." He announced before turning and clunking out. Fred and George looked up at Sirius.

"We would stay but our joke shop needs us." Fred explained and Sirius nodded.

"Speaking of joke shops. About that firework." I raised my eyebrow and inclined my head to the one that was whizzing around and being swatted at by three children.

"Don't worry we made sure these one's can't cause serious burns. If they did we would lose a lot of our client base." George said.

"We also bewitched it to stay in between them." Fred added.

"Just making sure." I replied and tipped my head back on Sirius' arm.

"If I offered to go to Hogwarts as Snuggles what would you say?" Sirius asked. I rolled my eyes, I had been waiting for that question. I was glad that he hadn't offered to do so in the meeting.

"I wouldn't say anything. I would just tie you to a chair until term was over or we received word of something." I answered. He laughed.

"I thought so. But if I didn't ask you would get worried." He said.

"Too True." George piped up from his position on the floor. I laughed lightly.

XXX

Sirius, Remus and Dora were upstairs helping Katherine get her stuff moved in to one of the bedrooms, while I was showing Fred and George out. A few hours had passed since the meeting had ended. I was surprised to see Severus enter the door shortly after the twins had left. His lip was curled up in a distasteful manner.

"Is Black here?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"Of course Sirius is here." I replied. I had tried to avoid being alone with Severus for long periods of time ever since the time he had slapped me. He smirked.

"Well then it appears that Potter is just as bad as a liar as his father was. He said that the Dark Lord had captured Black." He announced. Any control I had disappeared.

"Can you every talk about Harry without having hate and sarcasm drip for your mouth?" I asked none too lightly. His smirk turned into a glare. I didn't flinch just turned to walk down the hall.

"And apparently your not as brave as everyone says you are." I spun back around at the bottom of the stairs.

"And you are apparently the slimy git that everyone says you are." I hissed. The next thing I knew he had both hands wrapped around my wrists.

"Let go of me." I ordered and he squeezed tighter. I thanked every lucky star that Sirius was upstairs.

"Too cowardly to let him out of your sight. Too cowardly to tell him the truth all those times you've been hurt." He shook me lightly.

"Let go of me." I ordered again with a little more fire in my voice.

"Too afraid to tell him the truth." He continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

"Let go of me." I ordered louder just as Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs. I glanced up at him in horror and saw the fire in his eyes from where I was standing. He had his wand out instantly.

"Let go of her." He commanded as he raced down the stairs. When Sirius got beside us his wand was at Severus' throat.

"I will if you don't let go right now." The tone was the sound of someone who you did not want to mess with. Severus smirked and released one of my wrists.

"You're not brave enough." he goaded. Sirius pushed harder on his throat. I snagged his arm with my free hand.

"Don't." I begged.

"Even your darling 'wife' isn't brave enough to let you do it." I could practically hear the quotation marks. I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face. He dropped my other hand in shock. Sirius shoved me behind him as Severus raised his hand to retaliate.

"If you touch her again, Dumbledore or no Dumbledore, I will kill you." Sirius promised with his wand extended. He walked out the door. Sirius turned to me.

"It was him all along wasn't it?" He confirmed what he already knew.

"Yes." I answered while nodding. He ran a hand over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I gaped at him.

"I knew that you would kill him if I did tell you! I was not going to be the reason that you got carted back to Azkaban." I replied.

"I didn't just now." He waved his hand around us.

"Only because I was there and you knew that there was the possibility you would miss and hit me. I saw how much your arm was shaking." I said and he frowned. I sighed before hugging him.

"I can't lose you Sirius. I need you here. Not in Azkaban." My voice caught. He wrapped his arms around me and swayed us back and forth.

XXX

**Yep that's right people. Sirius knows about snape. I think the whole thing went well.** **I'm sorry its shorter but the next part is going to be fun and dramatic. With a lot of screaming and crying thrown in there. Department of Mysteries is just around the corner. Sit tight and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Disclaimer: All JK Rowling's. The stuff bolded has been borrowed, from my copy of the book.**

**XXX**

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius assured me after a few moments of swaying us back and forth. I smiled sadly.

"I just have this horrible feeling of ..." I couldn't quite place the correct word.

"Foreboding." Sirius threw in and I nodded.

"I can't get rid of it. I have tried so hard but, I just can't." I said.

"I'm never going back to Azkaban." He promised and I smiled.

"Not without me you're not." I replied and watched him frown.

"The ministry will have to drag you kicking and screaming away from my dead body before they send you to Azkaban." I stiffened as the image of Sirius lying cold and dead on a floor flooded my mind. He pulled me against him.

"And that is never going to happen." He finished into my ear.

"Good." I replied and reached up to kiss him.

"What did he want?" Sirius asked after we had pulled apart. I knew he was referring to Severus.

"To make sure you were here. Apparently Harry had a vision that you had been captured by Voldemort." I explained and Sirius frowned again.

"I don't like it." He stated.

"No one likes the fact that Harry keeps having these visions." I reminded him gently as I stepped out of his arms to answer the door. Kingsley stood on the other side, levitating a box that had books scribbled on the side. I laughed and lead him upstairs to the room we had given Katherine. It was one of the most livable ones in the house. I was impressed with the fact that she had already transfigured the wallpaper from the dark colours to a pale lilac, which seemed to be the colour of everything in the room. It was a nice change to the dark gloomy feel of the whole house.

"You don't mind do you? I can change it back." She offered when Sirius' mouth hit the floor.

"Don't you dare. It's a wonderful change and your room." I replied and Sirius nodded, before cackling gleefully.

"Oh if my dear old mum could see this." He said and rubbed his hands together. I rolled my eyes at him carefully. Everyone burst into laughter as the same mental image came over them.

"Glad you like it." Katherine announced cheekily.

"Love it is the correct term. Maybe we should paint the nursery this colour." He mused. I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"In you dreams sweetheart. I fought you long and hard about the colour it is now and we are not changing it now." I retorted. Sirius hung his head and everyone laughed again. It was nice to see Remus looking so relaxed.

XXX

Everyone had taken residence in the dining room. It seemed to be the place to be. I wasn't the only one who was having a horrible feeling of foreboding, apparently. Dora, Katherine and I were in the midst of a serious discussion about cute muggle actors, since Dora and I had discovered that Katherine loved them just as much as we did. Kingsley, who we had invited for dinner after he dropped off Katherine's box, Mad-eye, who hadn't been able to wait til tomorrow to check up on us, Remus and Sirius were deep in a discussion about Harry after I had filled everyone in on what Severus had told me. I had the girls sitting in different peoples laps, Bellatrix with Dora, Narcissa with Katherine, and Andromeda with Mad-eye. The latter had fought a little until she had made use of her lungs for fifteen minutes straight, at full volume. After he had watched me nearly burst into tears from frustration he had given in, not a single complaint had been uttered in the time since though.

"Really I don't know how you do it. I mean, married with three kids, in the Order and you can still find times to go to the movies." Katherine noted and I laughed.

"Sirius insists upon it. I have to go out with Dora for a girls night out at least once a month. He and Remus usually have a night with them and the girls." I explained. Dora nodded.

"So do you insist on Remus and Sirius doing something for themselves once a month?" Katherine teased and I groaned.

"I try. Its in those moments I believe I married the most stubborn man in the world." I joked.

"A stubborn man for a stubborn woman." Dora retorted smirking. I sent her a glare.

"Sounds like some one else I know." I tossed back, raising my eyebrows up at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. Katherine started to laugh.

"Do you two ever not argue?" She questioned, while trying her best to not interrupt the other discussion. Dora and I looked at each other carefully before shaking our heads.

"I suppose at some points we must not argue. It's more fun when we do though." I answered shrugging. Dora nodded in agreement.

"Much more fun." She replied as we smiled widely. Only an hour had passed since the run in with Severus and Sirius and I had agreed that we wouldn't mention it. I also made him swear that he wouldn't kill Severus if he looked at me the next time I saw him. He had, though reluctantly. Katherine shook her head.

"So Katherine I seem to recall you and a certain redhead hitting it off rather well at my wedding." I stated and quirked an eyebrow up at her. She blushed and Dora leaned in.

"She's blushing! Why are you blushing?" Dora requested. She blushed harder.

"Well, I mean he's cute but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" If she had been trying to get us off her tail she had just said the exact wrong thing. Dora and I were now completely immersed in coercing every detail out of her, and thoroughly enjoying doing so.

"But, well, I mean, he's a Weasely and Molly would never approve of me." Dora and I both snorted loudly, the idea of Molly not approving of someone was outrageous.

"Wow you must really like him if your concerned about something like that." Dora noted as soon as she finished laughing.

"Molly not approve of you. That's utterly ridiculous." I added after I regained some control of myself. Katherine opened her mouth to speak but then stopped and pointed behind us. We all spun around and came face to face with a silver blur.

_"Potter and his friend's have gone to the Ministry to rescue Black."_ Severus' voice combined with the words it brought chilled the room by twelve degrees. I stood up, ripping my wand out of my pocket and spun to Sirius. He had done the same, except for he had paled and was still staring at the spot where the blur had been. I whipped my gaze to everyone in the room. They had all followed my example of pulling out their wands except for Katherine, who seemed frozen in shock. Everyone except for Sirius looked at Mad-eye. He frowned as he contemplated his options.

"We have to go after them." Sirius said. I spun back to him.

"There is no we. There is us. You are staying here." I replied and his gaze met mine. I couldn't have missed the fire in his eyes if I had tried.

"Harry is my godson! And if anyone is staying it is you, the girls need you!" He shouted in return.

"I need you! Harry needs you! Hence you are staying here!" I tossed back.

"No! I am going!" He retorted. I glared at him.

"If you go, I go. NO exceptions." I growled out and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew I wasn't budging on this point and if he wanted to go I would have to go with him. We turned back to Mad-eye, who was nodding.

"Only option. Katherine, You are staying here and watching the girls and getting in contact with Albus. Got it?" He barked out and she nodded, accepting both Bellatrix and Andromeda from the others. I don't know how she managed it.

"Everyone on their toes. We don't know the numbers and we don't know how many kids there are." We all nodded before apparating to the middle of the ministry. Remus was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Where are they?" He asked. I sucked in a deep breath.

"The Department of Mysteries. He's been dreaming about it. He described the door to Ginny, who described it to me." I explained and we all darted off without another word. Sirius wedged his hand in mine as we ran.

"Go back?" He whispered as we jogged closer. I glared at him.

"Only if you come with me." I replied harshly before yanking him to a stop and kissing him fiercely.

"Don't you dare get hurt." I explained as I pulled away and ran back down the hallway. I saw Remus trying to convince Dora to go back. She gave him a glare very similar to the one I had given Sirius. Mad-eye stopped us as a scream filled the air. My stomach clenched.

"Which door?" I whispered as two had appeared.

"Both." Kingsley said and ripped them open. We raced through, I immediately spotted Harry holding out the prophecy to Malfoy. The latter who spun towards us with his wand raised but Dora hit him with a stunning spell before he could do anything and he hit the ground. We began to rain spells down at them as we jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through everything I saw Harry making his way towards one of his friends. **He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Neville. **I learned his name after Remus had yelled it loudly. Afterwards I was thrown into a duel with Kingsley against two other death eaters. Sirius was busy with a still masked death eater and Dora with Bellatrix. I had lost track of Mad-eye and Remus. I noticed a death eater trying to strangle Harry and sent a spell towards them and hoped it would hit its intended target. I lost track of things again for a moment as I ducked a spell and sent one in retaliation. It hit him squarely. I saw Sirius ram into Dolohov after he got a little too close to Harry. I studied the room and watched Dora **fall from halfway up the tired steps, her limp form toppling form stone to stone and Bellatrix running back towards **me. I met her halfway and engaged her. We both moved our wands faster than I had ever experienced before but it still made me feel good that I could keep up with her. I'm sure that our duel looked like a epic wizard lightening battle to anyone else watching.

**"Harry, Take the prophecy, Grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix ** who was still locked in a duel with me. I sucked in a deep breath and slowed my wand movements slightly. I discovered immediately that this was a very Bad idea, as I had to duck to avoid the killing curse she sent at me as she picked up her speed. Sirius and I worked well together but even then Bellatrix was just beginning to look as if she was having a hard time keeping up to the both of us. Then I heard the cry of Neville from the stairs.

**"Dubbledore!" **I spun to see, **Albus Dumbledore, wand aloft, his face white and furious. **Thank God- _**They were saved**_. My momentary lapse of judgement was well used for Bellatrix as she quickly hit me in the knee with a stinging Hex. I screeched at the pain as I hit the floor. Bellatrix and Sirius continued to duel, seemingly unaware of the fact that Dumbledore had just walked in. I watched from my position on the floor, S**irius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.**

"**Come on you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of red light hit him squarely in his chest.** I screamed, ignoring the pain in my knee and darted up over to him. I felt my heart stop over and over, the distance seemed unreachable. **The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. **Just as he began to pass through the veil I snagged his wrist in my hand and yanked hard. I felt the world crumble into pieces around me as Sirius' dead weight pushed me to the floor.

**XXX**

**This is horribly short but the ending wouldn't have worked otherwise. Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Disclaimer: **

**A.n. The high most majority of this chapter will be told in Remus' Third person PoV. I'm warning you this could suck really bad. This is the only way to make sure you get the whole feeling across of emotionalness. Enjoy! **

**XXX**

Everyone in the room spun to the dais as Bellatrix and Sirius' duel filled the sounds of the room. Her curse hit Sirius square in the chest, Bellatrix's wordless response to Sirius' taunts. Remus froze, icy tendrils seemed to have gripped his heart and clenched it tightly. Calli, who was still laying on the ground as a result of a stinging hex, lurched to her feet, apparently ignoring the pain it was most likely causing her. He threw his arms around Harry, trying to keep him from racing after his friend.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" She screamed as she ran, sobbing, until she managed to wrap her hand around Sirius' wrist and pulled him towards her. They collapsed to the ground from his dead weight.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! PLEASE NO SIRIUS!" Remus had heard a lot of people grieve in his years, mostly during the previous war, but nothing had punctured a hole in his heart like the sound of brokenness in Calli's voice. She had his face cupped in her hands and she was still crying and screaming. Harry ripped himself from Remus arms as Kingsley raced forward to continue the duel with Bellatrix.

**"Harry- No!" cried Remus.** He was too late though as he was already heading full tilt for the exit. Albus ran after him a few minutes later, he however cast a disapparation jinx first. Remus once again looked at Calli, who was still screaming and sobbing and pleading. She had rested her head against his chest, in an effort to hear the heartbeat that wasn't there. Suddenly Dawlish and Williamson appeared at the top of the stairs, they appeared to have followed Luna and Ginny. Williamson froze, but Dawlish ran down the stairs and came to a stop beside Calli. Remus remembered, with a pang in his heart that Sirius had told him they had become good friends.

"Calli, Is this..." He trailed off, the evidence overwhelming of the fact that, Sirius was dead and she had loved him. Then Dawlish frowned and reached down to do something that Remus couldn't see. His eyes widened as he stood up and ran up the stairs as Fudge and Albus appeared through the door. Dawlish pulled Fudge to the side and started to have a discussion with him. It lasted until Fudge pulled away and started to walk down the stairs.

"Well you know where he has to go. Get moving!" He ordered and bent over to Calli, who had stopped screaming and sobbing, now she just seemed frozen.

"Ma'am please you need to move." Fudge gently pulled her away from Sirius' body and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist until Dawlish, Williamson and Scrigmour came over and levitated his body out in front of them.

"NO! SIRIUS!" She screamed and reached towards him, she wasn't frozen anymore. Fudge tightened his grip as she flailed against his arms. Once Sirius was out of her reach, She spun around to face him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! BASTARD!" She screamed it at him, while smashing her fists against his chest and his shoulders with all her might. To Remus it was the bravest thing he had ever seen Fudge do, considering he just stood there and took it.

"HE STAYED HIDDEN FOR YEARS! YEARS!" She exploded when she ran out of strength to continue hitting him. When she finished the last word her knees failed her and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Fudge began to spin his bowler cap in his hands as Albus approached him and Remus followed him.

"He's alive. Dawlish checked for a pulse and I saw him breathing. I ordered them to take him to Saint Mungo's to a private ward. You must tell her Albus. She won't believe me if I do." He explained as he craned his head to look at Calli, who was now surrounded by Ginny and Luna. Albus nodded.

"I must return to the school soon. But yes I can do this." Fudge nodded and headed off. Remus looked at him carefully.

"Albus he can't possibly..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Albus suddenly cracked a smile.

"Actually it's quite possible." He then moved off towards Calli. Ginny had gotten her to sit up at least, now she didn't look like a broken rag doll laying on the cold floor.

"Callista, Sirius is alive and he is in Saint Mungo's. Can you take Kingsley there?" She looked up at him and blinked. Kingsley suddenly came over, grunting in pain.

"I'll do it Albus. I trust there is someone waiting for us." He nodded. After the rest of the student who had come had been found we whisked them away to the hospital wing in Hogwarts and took everyone else to Saint Mungo's. Calli seemed like she wasn't aware of what was going on as Scrigmour grabbed her arm and lead her away.

XXX

A.n. Well he's alive. I'll explain it in a second. I'm just informing you all that we are back at Calli's PoV.

XXX

"Mrs. Black, if you could come with me." I didn't clue in on the fact that the statement was directed at me until Scrigmour had already started to lead me down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going either. I felt numb inside, I couldn't imagine going back to Grimmauld or home without Sirius being there. The man had been a constant presence, always there. When I had been a child, I had laughed at the people who believed in love at first sight, yet here I stood, a victim of falling in love at my first sight of a man who had made the perfect husband. I knew he had loved me just as long as I had. Suddenly I was pulled to a stop.

"Here we are." Scrigmour announced and pushed open the door. There was Sirius laying on a bed, deep asleep. Asleep. I ran the word around in my mind before I threw myself onto his still breathing form. Tears of relief and happiness flowed. I had no idea how I still had tears left in me. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my palms. I stood and turned back to Scrigmour and Fudge who had arrived just after we did after I had gotten a slight hold of myself.

"Is he safe here?" I asked, glancing at Fudge carefully.

"Of course. We have the two most trusted healers looking after him and only Dumbledore and ourselves know he is here." He answered. I swallowed.

"Are you going to take him to Azkaban?" I had to know. Scrigmour cracked a smile.

"Why would we take an innocent man there?" He replied and I felt a smile split my face.

"Thank god." I breathed. Fudge stepped forward and handed me a piece of parchment.

"Amelia Bones has scheduled a hearing to formalize the proven innocence of Sirius. Its on the date listed in there. If he has not revived by then, then we will be asking you to stand in his place." He explained and I nodded, then wiped away a very happy tear.

"We will leave you be for now. Contact us if you need anything, Mrs Black." They both inclined their heads and walked out of the room. I turned to Sirius and walked over. I sat down in a chair and grabbed his hand. I tipped my head back and fell asleep.

XXX

I was awakened a few hours later by a knock on the door. Katherine and Molly poked their heads in the door and I smiled when I saw them.

"Hiya." I said stretching.

"Remus told us what happened when we went to visit Tonks." Molly explained as she held out her arms. I threw myself into them and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose him." I admitted as I hugged Katherine next. Katherine nodded.

"I was so scared when you left and Dumbledore arrived. He looked so angry." Katherine said. Molly went over and looked at Sirius.

"What did he get hit with?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Bellatrix made good use of non-verbal spells." I replied. It was either that or my memory of just a few hours ago was really fuzzy, I couldn't remember much.

"That's going to make things hard." Katherine noted.

"Yeah. Where are the girls?" I asked suddenly realizing that my babysitter was standing in the hospital, without the babies.

"Bellatrix is with Remus, Narcissa is with Kingsley, and Andromeda got snagged by Mad-eye." Katherine answered. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Mad-eye took her willingly?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I don't understand it either." She stated and Molly laughed.

"Albus said he would be stopping in later today. We also figured you would like a chance to go see everyone else. We'll sit with him." Molly explained and I nodded. I slightly remembered watching Dora fall down the steps and Mad-eye being injured when I lost track of him.

"How bad are the injuries?" I asked.

"All the students are in perfect health, Dora's still out of it, Mad-eye's just fine now that he's got that eye of his back, Kingsley's fine as well. Did you get that stinging hex looked at?" She said and pointed to my knee, which was no longer painful, but still swollen.

"No. Come on, I need a guide." I replied and pulled her out into the hallway. She lead me to the room where everyone had gathered. Dora was laying in a similar position of Sirius'. I looked over everyone carefully before nodding to myself. Katherine was right everyone was perfectly fine. Remus handed me Bellatrix and I sighed when I held her against me.

"We've been talking, People are already demanding that Fudge step down." Mad-eye explained getting straight to the point.

"I'm not surprised. Who's going to run for Minister?" I asked, shifting Bellatrix slightly.

"Madam Bones is considering it, as is Scrigmour." Kingsley answered. Katherine nodded.

"I hope Madam Bones takes it." Katherine spoke for us all.

"Any news about Sirius?" Mad-eye questioned turning to me.

"Madam Bones has set up a date for the hearing to formally prove his innocence. Fudge and Scrigmour told me a couple of hours ago." I informed everyone. Everyone in the room clapped once.

"Good. Umbridge is being removed from her post. Probably as we speak." Remus said.

"Thank God." Katherine and I said at the same time. Everyone nodded in agreement. I found it strange that we were having a makeshift Order meeting in the middle of Saint Mungo's. I turned to Remus.

"How's Dora doing?" I asked.

"She's going to be okay, though she may be in here for a while. They said falling down the stairs didn't help her any." He explained smiling. I smiled too.

"That's good." I said. Kingsley nodded.

"Minerva has just been released from Saint Mungo's. She'll back at Hogwarts in a matter of hours. Umbridge was rescued from the centaurs by Albus and she hasn't moved much since then." Kingsley said. I smiled.

"Things seem to be falling into place." I noted happily and everyone nodded.

"We were thinking of making sure there are people at King's Cross when Harry comes back." Mad-eye said.

"That sounds like a really great idea. Give him support you know?" Katherine said. Kingsley looked at me.

"We want you there." I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"I'm going to be there. I don't know about Sirius though." I stated.

"Perfect. We want you there for Harry." Kingsley said. I nodded.

"I assume there'll be a meeting to solidify the details." I said looking at Mad-eye who nodded gruffly.

"We'll let you know." He promised.

"By the way, I'm going to be looking after the girls." Katherine interjected and I smiled at her., while blushing slightly.

"Then me saying I might be moving into Sirius' room would come as no surprise?" I assumed and everyone laughed.

"Might? You Will be moving into Sirius' room." Remus teased and I laughed.

"You guys know me so well." I said. Molly appeared in the door.

"Albus is waiting for you." She announced and held her arms out for Bellatrix. I smiled.

"Thank you Molly." I replied and headed out the door after saying goodbye to everyone. I found Albus standing by the window of Sirius' room.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest." I stated and he turned around. I smiled at him in greeting.

"How are you?" He asked, not responding to my sentence.

"Forever gratefully he is still alive." I answered and cast my gaze to Sirius, who's steady breathing calmed me and soothed my soul.

"He scared you didn't he." It wasn't a question. I nodded feeling the tears press again.

"Yes. God, Albus, He was laughing." I lifted my hand to cover my mouth as the tears came again. The details were fuzzy, but that much I remembered. He remained silent.

"I keep trying not to cry every time I think about it because I know he wouldn't want me to." I explained as I tried to push the tears back and failed miserably. Albus finally took a few steps forward and placed Sirius' hand in mine.

"If there is one thing Sirius loves the most about you is the way you don't hide your emotions." Instead of brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes, he brushed one into my eyes. It was the same dark colour as Sirius'. I burst into tears.

"I don't even know... One second there wasn't a heartbeat... the next." I was sobbing as I sat in the chair by the bed. Albus conjured a chair on the other side.

"It was your tears." I looked at him in shock. My tears?

"One of your father's tests was to see what would happen if he injected your blood with phoenix tears. He wondered if having it in your blood would speed up the healing process. It didn't, but it gave you phoenix tears." Albus explained and for the first time in my life I couldn't have been happier that my father had ever tested on me.

"I had my head resting on Sirius' chest while I was crying." I remembered and he nodded.

"Soaked right through his shirt and onto the wound." I pulled Sirius' hand against my lips so I could kiss it. Albus stood.

"I'm assuming your going to hex him into oblivion once he wakes up." He guessed and I laughed.

"Yes, considering I told him not to get hurt." I replied. He smiled and paused at the door.

"Goodnight Mrs. Black." And with that sentiment he shut the door behind him. I smiled and looked at Sirius. I was still sitting in the chair before I changed my mind and curled up, with my head on his chest and wrapped one arm around me.

"You know people keep calling me, Mrs. Black and I'm not going to lie, I really like it when they do. And yes I was being completely serious when I said that I am going to hex you." My voice wavered and I turned my face against his shirt.

"You scared the _hell _out of me, Sirius Orion Black. I have cried so much in the past couple of hours and I don't even remember most of what happened." I spent the rest of the night until I feel asleep talking to Sirius. I didn't really care whether or not he could hear me.

XXX

The next few days were a blur, spent mostly between Sirius' bedside and Dora's. Except for today, when the Minister and Scrigmour had appeared in Sirius' room. They both had a happy look about them, I couldn't guess the cause though.

"Mrs. Black, I trust you have been well." Fudge said in greeting. I nodded.

"As well as I can possibly be. The Healers tell me he's making good progress." I replied.

"We hope this news suits you." Scrigmour stated as he passed me a scroll of parchment. I unfurled this and nearly dropped it.

_The Wizengamot is pleased to inform you that, _Sirius Orion Black_;_

_Has been cleared of all formal charges, including;_

_The Murder of Peter Pettigrew_

_The betrayal Of James and Lily Potter_

_The affiliation with He Who Shall Not Be Named_

_Etc;_

_Wishing you well,_

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor, in front of the Minister for Magic. I read the letter again before gaining enough sense to slam my jaw shut.

"Kingsley, Alastor, Remus and Albus gave evidence straight from their memories to ensure that this happened as soon as possible." Fudge explained to my questioning gaze. I had brought my hand to my mouth to muffle my gasp. I read the paper again before spinning around and pressing a kiss to Sirius' lips.

"Oh! Oh My!" That was my idea of the perfect response. I understood their happy faces instantly, even though Fudge was about to be kicked out of his office and position.

"Yes. Exactly." Was all Scrigmour said, they both seemed to be ignoring the fact that I had just kissed my unconscious husband.

"That was all. Pressing matters." Fudge said flusteredly and exited the room. I smiled at Scrigmour and nodded, conveying that I understood that he was horrendously busy and that I was eternally greatful. He smiled and nodded, he understood. Without another word he left the room. I turned back to Sirius.

"You had better wake up soon so that you can share this with me." I told him with a glare.

XXX

**Well there we go. I hoped you liked it so Review and tell me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: ~Arguing with mom~ ME: Do I have to? Mom: Yes because if you don't you'll be in trouble. Me: Fine, ~looks at readers~ I don't own it. ~turns back to mom~ Happy?**

**A.n Sirius is not dead and this story is not over! Just wanted to clarify that :). To my anonymous reviewer(you know who you are), Thanks for reviewing! Here we go chapter twenty eight.**

**XXX**

A week later and I was ready to burst. Sirius was still being stubborn and hadn't woken up. I was trying to juggle visiting Dora, who had just been released from Saint Mungo's, watching Sirius and keep up with the now very frequent Order meetings. That's where I was now, standing in the dining room, bouncing Andromeda up and down, trying to get her to go to sleep. I was losing the fight.

"Calli?" Dora asked and I spun around. She apparently hadn't recognized me with my black hair from behind. I still couldn't get it to change back to normal for any long amount of time.

"Hey." Was all I got in as a reply before Andromeda started again. Dora smiled when I sighed and took Andromeda from me. She immediately went to sleep. I raised an eyebrow up at them.

"That's just not fair." I stated and she laughed.

"I have a deal going with her. If she goes to sleep when I hold her when she's supposed to, she gets some of Remus' chocolate." She joked. Remus stuck his head in the door.

"What about my chocolate?" He asked.

"Dora's been feeding it to my three month old daughter." I answered and smirked at the look on his face.

"Where are Bellatrix and Narcissa?" He questioned after he regained his composure.

"Katherine has been a wonderful babysitter. She's putting them to bed." I replied. She really had been a life saver. I had seen my children everyday because Katherine made sure I did. Mad-eye clunked in and Dora darted upstairs to the nursery. She returned with Katherine. That cued the beginning of the meeting.

"Who's going to pick up Harry?" Emmiline asked instantly, she had a knack of making sure she got the first word in.

"Calli, obviously, I think that will give Harry the most help. He's quite fond of you." Kingsley said and looked at me. I smiled and nodded.

"We wish that Sirius could be there but events have insured that that is not going to happen." He added. Everyone nodded.

"Molly, Arthur and the Twins, again obvious." Remus pointed out.

"Mad-eye, I think should go. Especially if we are going to try to threaten the Dursley's." I had my suggestion put in to the discussion. I was glad I at least knew the plan.

"Agreed." Dedalus said from down the table.

"Dora and I should go as well. Harry trusts us." Remus said and everyone nodded again.

"I think those are enough people for Harry's reception." Katherine stated.

"Agreed. The train arrives tomorrow so are we meeting at King's Cross?" I asked looking at Mad-eye.

"That was the plan." He answered. He sat down and Kingsley stood.

"It was officially announced in the Prophet today that Sirius was cleared of all charges against him. No one is sure of the public's reaction as of yet." Everyone around the table clapped and sent me congratulations from where they were sitting. I smiled.

"I have just been reassigned from Sirius' manhunt. I am to protect the muggle prime minister." He explained, then sat down.

"There is still no word about who's going to take the spot of Minister, so let's keep our fingers crossed for Amelia Bones." Dora added. Everyone voiced their agreements.

"Anyone else?" Mad-eye barked. Silence fell.

"Meeting dismissed. I'll see you at King's Cross tomorrow." he said to those of us who were supposed to be there. He and most of the people in the room left.

"Back to Saint Mungo's?" Dora teased and I laughed.

"Where else would I be?" I retorted.

XXX

We could all see the shocked look on Harry's face when he climbed off the train. Dora and I had decided that we would wear our hair in bright colours, just to annoy Harry's aunt, so we were pretty hard to miss. Dora's hair was bright bubblegum pink as normal, mine was every electric and neon colour I could come up with. The look on all the muggle's faces was worth the effort.

** "Ron, Ginny." Called Mrs Weasely "Oh and Harry dear, how are you?"**

** "Fine"** We could all tell he was lying. He did not look fine.

** "Hello, Harry" **Remus said as soon as Molly released him.

** "Hi, I didn't expect... what are you all doing here?" **He asked and I smiled.

**"Well we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home." **Remus answered. He suddenly looked worried.

**"I dunno if that's a good idea."** He stated. Mad-eye clunked over to him.

**"Oh I think it is. That'll be them, will it, Potter?"** He asked and thrust his thumb behind him. Harry after peering around him nodded. We all walked over there and I had a hard time containing giggles at the look on their faces. Especially the woman who took one look at me and made a noise similar to a small animal in a trap.

** "Good afternoon, You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley." **Arthur stuck his hand out brightly. The shade of Vernon Dursley's face told me he remembered. I stepped forward and rested my hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't mind if I have a word with Harry quickly do you?" I directed my question at Petunia, who flinched then nodded. I smiled and pulled him off to the side a ways.

"I wanted to say sorry. That you have to go with them." I said and Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

"I should be saying sorry. I'm the reason Sirius isn't here." I tipped my head to the side.

"It's not your fault-"Harry cut me off.

"I am the reason Sirius went to the Ministry so I am the reason he is dead." he replied ferociously. I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"Did someone fail to mention the fact that my husband is very much alive?" I asked a question that I already knew the answer to. His mouth dropped open.

"He's alive?" He clarified. I nodded.

"Yep. He's in Saint Mungo's right now." I explained. He fell silent. I gave him a hug.

"It won't be long with them. I promise." I said when I heard Mad-eye start wrapping up the little chat. Harry smiled and hugged me in return.

"I know." He said and led me back to the group. Everyone wished him good bye. As he started to walk away he turned around and waved as he smiled. I smiled and waved back. After he disappeared out of sight Ginny and Hermione attacked me.

"How's Sirius! I tried to tell Harry about him being cleared but Ron wouldn't let me." She explained in exasperation as she sent him a look. He blushed.

"You could've told me he was alive! I thought he was dead too!" Ron protested. I laughed.

"The girls how are they?" Ginny asked next.

"Sirius is fine, still out cold though. The girls are very excited to meet you guys." I answered everyone. Hermione smiled.

"Can I visit them soon?" Ginny demanded and I nodded.

"You too Hermione. Just as soon as you come visit." I announced and they both hugged me.

"We need to see your house too." Hermione pointed out and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Alright. Soon." I promised.

"Hermione, we have to go." Interjected the man who I assumed was Hermione's dad.

"Okay Dad just a second." She said and darted over to Ron and kissed him. I heard Mr. Granger choke on something.

"Bye Ron!" She called as she walked away. Ron stood there for a second before smiling. The Twins opened their mouths and I sent them a look.

"My promise still stands." I reminded them and they slammed their mouths shut. At least they had enough sense to listen to me.

"I'll revoke my promise when you two have girlfriends that Ron can tease you about." I said and they nodded. Ginny snorted.

"That'll be the day. Their married to each other." She retorted.

"Do you honestly think that your mother would let two of her children go unmarried? Speak rationally." I teased. Arthur nodded solemnly behind Molly's back, which caused Ginny and I to burst into giggles. I looped my arm with her as we started to walk outside.

"How was the last little bit of term?" I asked and Ginny launched into a rant about Umbridge and the exit of her two older brothers. I nodded constantly because she was so busy talking she forgot to leave room for answers.

"Ginny dear, We're going home and Calli's expected back at Saint Mungo's. You have lots of time to visit." Molly said and I opened my mouth to protest.

"No its fine. See you soon." Ginny waved off my protests.

"See you." I replied smiling and waved as they apparated off. Dora and Remus looked at me.

"Going to see Sirius?" Remus asked and I nodded.

"I don't want to miss seeing him when he wakes up." I answered and Dora smiled.

"She's in love!" She shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"No really. Honestly Dora where have you been?" I joked.

"Just had to point it out." She replied.

"Let us know when he wakes up." Remus interjected before we could say anything else. I nodded and apparated away.

XXX

I snuggled up against Sirius after I returned from King's Cross.

"Well we picked up Harry and sent him with his aunt and uncle. Turns out he hadn't been told that you were alive. It made for interesting conversation." I told Sirius before falling silent. Poor Harry, thinking his godfather was dead and blaming himself for it.

"Why is your hair black?" Came the one voice I had wanted to hear for a week and a half straight. I rolled over.

"Sirius!" I cried ecstatically before grabbing his hospital robes and kissing him fiercely. He carefully placed a hand in my hair.

"Where are we?" He asked when I pulled away. I didn't answer just attacked him again.

"What are you doing?" The new voice drawled from the door. I groaned and rolled off of Sirius and stood on the ground. I sent the Healer a glare.

"Who's this?" Sirius demanded.

"When did he wake up?" The Healer asked.

"Sirius woke up a couple of minutes ago. Can you go away now?" I requested. He smiled.

"I'll be done with my rounds in about fifteen minutes and be coming back here." He said and exited the room. I turned back to Sirius, who had snatched up my hand.

"Answer my questions please. Why is your hair black?" He said. I took a deep breath, trying to not let the fear of the past week and a half flow through. I failed miserably as my fear quickly turned into anger and I pulled my hand out of his.

"My hair is black because I just spent the last week and a half worrying non stop about you! And that was all because you just couldn't stay home! All because you had to laugh at her." My anger lasted until I got to the last sentence. My resolve to not cry shattered and I turned my face away from him as I clapped a hand over my mouth. I heard shuffling and cursing. I whipped back around to face him.

"Don't you dare stand up." My threat fell short when I collided with his chest. He had one arm around my waist, holding me there, and the other caught my neck as he kissed me deeply.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear when he pulled away.

"You should be." I stated weakly, before I started sobbing.

"What did I do now?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you were dead." I explained through my tears.

"Bellatrix, hit you, and you nearly fell through the veil." I blubbered and reached up to touch the spot the curse had hit him. I couldn't remember much but I remembered that moment. It seemed permanently burned into the backs of my eyelids. Sirius tightened his grip before pushing me away so he could study me.

"She hit you with something. Are you alright?" He demanded as if he had just remembered. He probably only just did.

"Stinging Hex." I said and pointed to my knee. It wasn't as swollen as before but wasn't too pleasant to look at. He frowned and uttered a curse for his cousin.

"Wait. We're at Saint Mungo's." He suddenly noted. I nodded.

"Calli! You brought me to Saint Mungo's! What were you thinking!" I suppose the reason he squeezed me against him was a sure sign that he wasn't about to get taken away from me. I tried really hard not to but I couldn't contain it. I giggled.

"Sirius you're a little behind on the times." I explained as he sent me a questioning look. I fished the piece of parchment that Fudge and Scrigmour had given me out of my pocket. I handed it to Sirius.

"They officially announced it in the Prophet the other day." I said when he looked up at me. His face light up and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe it!" He yelled and I nodded, happy tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I know." I said as he bent over and kissed the tears off my face. I heard the Healer cough and I shoved Sirius back onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" The Healer asked kindly as he entered the room.

"Rather well, considering my wife hasn't hexed me into oblivion yet." Sirius answered and grabbed my hand. I smiled.

"Yet being the key word." I teased. The Healer nodded and continued with his process.

"I'll come check on him tomorrow." He said and exited the room. I was thankful that he realized that if Sirius was healthy enough to kiss me, causing a big thing could wait til morning. Sirius pulled on my hand, forcing me to sit next to him.

"Just so you know, I love you." He said. I laughed.

"I'm glad because I love you too." I echoed his statement. I laid down and snuggled up against him, resting my head on his chest over his heart. He wrapped one arm around me and knotted his hand in my hair. His other hand clasped onto one of mine.

"I scared the hell out of you, didn't I?" He asked. I blushed.

"Yes." I knew there was no way I could deny that fact, and he knew that just as well as I did.

"You didn't have to worry." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"The first thing you said to me was ask me why my hair was black. You were worrying." I pointed out.

"I guess I was. I'd never seen your hair black before, except for when you wore your hair natural." He agreed. I smiled.

"Am I allowed to worry?" I teased him lightly.

"Did I say you weren't?" I laughed carefully before my eyes filled with tears again. I was really emotional tonight apparently.

"Didn't I say that you weren't supposed to get hurt? Didn't you promise me that you were never going to leave me? Didn't you tell me you weren't ever going anywhere?" I was really getting hysterical when Sirius pulled me tighter against him and turned me so that I could look at him. He had tears in his eyes. My voice died in my throat when his tears started to fall.

"I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. Do you have to sound so hurt and broken?" He asked and rested his forehead against mine.

"Sorry Sirius. I really am. But I thought I lost you and everything was just gone for a minute." I answered. I vowed not to cry anymore, not if it meant I would drive Sirius to tears.

"Sirius. Don't blame yourself." I ordered lightly after a few minutes of silence. He remained silent. I sighed lightly.

"I won't, if you promise not to hex me into oblivion." He said and I laughed.

"I promise." I said, though slightly reluctantly. Sirius laughed and tightened his arms around me.

"You can hex me once though. I think I deserve it." He stated. I smiled.

"You do deserve it." I agreed. That night I fell asleep in my husband's arms as he talked to me until I was out like a light.

XXX

**He's awake! And Harry's off with his Aunt and Uncle. I must say that I like this chapter. It went well. Tell me what you think so Reveiw! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Disclaimer: Nope I got's nothing. That includes snappy comebacks and Hp. **

**A.n. ~digging through piles of papers~ I had notes about what was going to happen in this chapter. Eureka! ~hold up pink sticky note and skims it quickly~ Oh yeah this is going to be interesting.**

**XXX**

A week had passed since Sirius had woken up from his coma and he had been released from Saint Mungo's two days after. Molly had taken it upon herself to make sure Sirius regained those few inches he had lost while asleep. That was most likely why everyone was sitting in the middle of the dining room of the Burrow for Molly's 'Thank Merlin No One Died At The Department Of Mysteries And The World Knew You-Know-Who Was Back' celebration dinner. Or at least that's what Ginny took to calling it behind her back. At this party was the large collection of Weasleys, Fleur Delacour, Bill's girlfriend, Sirius and I with our kids, Dora and Remus, And Katherine. Yep we stuffed sixteen people into her dining room. Fleur and Bill had been going out for quite a while and they had known each other for nearly a year, Molly wasn't all too sure about Fleur but she decided that her son was sensible enough to not do anything rash.

"So any word about whether Fudge has been sacked yet?" Bill asked, looked at me as he asked the question.

"He hasn't been sacked yet. I have a feeling its right around the corner." I replied as I shifted Bellatrix around on my lap. She was squirming all over the place, but every time I set her down she would scream. I was trying to deal with her and eat at the same time. Fleur smiled slightly and held out her hands.

"May I?" She asked. She had already finished the first course. I nodded and handed her Bellatrix. It was much easier now that they could sit up by themselves for the most part. I watched as I ate how Bill and Fleur's eyes met and they both blushed simultaneously. I smirked slightly. Finally after every single molecules of the food was eaten everyone was having discussions about the Ministry. I got handed Andromeda shortly after dinner ended. She was fussing. That was at least until Bill coughed and dinged a spoon on his glass before standing up and pulling Fleur, who passed Bellatrix to Fred, with him.

"We'd like to make an announcement." He called and everyone fell silent. All eyes were placed on them and they had everyone's complete attentions. Bill turned to Fleur, who gave him an encouraging smile. He returned it.

"I would like to introduce you all to Fleur Delacour..." He trailed off and every gave him very odd stares. They had all met Fleur already.

"My Fiancee!" He finished with a sweep of his arm to her. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations you guys!" I cried and launched up to hug both of them. Everyone followed my example. Except Molly, who remained sitting.

"Are you sure Bill?" She piped up and everyone froze.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked. I bit my lip, this was going to get real awkward real fast.

"Aren't you rushing into it a little bit? You've only known each other for a year." She answered.

"A year iz long enough to know zat I love 'im." Fleur announced and her and Bill shared a smile. Just in that I could see it, the love and just how strong it was.

"Hardly any marriages last if they barely know each other. You can't know one another in a year, your not going to last." Molly replied.

"Molly." Sirius interjected and rested a hand on my shoulder. I realized what had been indirectly implied. Sirius had proposed to me after only knowing me for three months and we had gotten married seven months later. That's only ten months. Add to that the mere three months of being married, and we had just barely hit a little over a year. Bill sent us a glance, I jerked my head to the side towards Molly.

"What about Calli and Sirius? They have barely even known each other for a year and you approve of them." Bill said and flung his hand towards us. Molly looked at us and studied carefully. Sirius resting his hand on my shoulder with Narcissa sitting in his other arm, standing behind me while I was holding Andromeda.

"Well... Um... None of us know anything about her." We had stumped Molly with that one. Bill nodded.

"I know. But Dad and I talked about this Fleur and I are going to be moving in here. He and I figured that it would be a good idea to have family all under one roof now that You-Know-Who's out in the open." Molly spun to Arthur who blushed sheepishly.

"Its a good opportunity to get to know her." He defended himself. Molly sighed.

"Fine." She said and left the room. Ginny caught my eyes and I could tell she didn't know what to think. I looked at Arthur, who was looking after Molly.

"Ginny Ron do you want to come see my house? Its time for the girls' nap anyways." I offered them an escape. Ron nodded and leaped up from his chair. Ginny stood with a little more tact as she nodded. I took Narcissa from Sirius and Ginny picked up Bellatrix from Fred. We quickly walked across the yard. When we entered the house Ginny and Ron stopped.

"Wow. Sirius really built you a big house didn't he?" Ron stated as he looked at what I had taken to calling 'Our Grand Staircase'. Ginny looked up where we had put all the bedrooms, four floors with four bedrooms each, it was kind of like a tower. Everything else was on the main floor.

"Apparently he wants a house full of kids." I said and started to climb the first flight of stairs to the nursery. I pushed the door open.

"Who picked the colour?" Ginny asked as she looked at the bright yellow walls. I smiled.

"I did. Sirius wanted red and gold. I won that argument." I replied. Ron and Ginny laughed as we put the girls down. For once it was without a fight.

"Well dinner certainly was awkward." Ginny said as she settled down on the couch after I finished the tour.

"Yeah really. I never would've thought that Mum wouldn't want one of us to get married." Ron agreed.

"I think she's just worried that Bill's going to get hurt. No mother wants that." I shrugged.

"That still doesn't make much sense." Ginny said frowning.

"Maybe she hasn't fully recovered from Percy being, well, Percy." I couldn't wrap my head around it either.

"Maybe." Ron replied.

"Have either of you heard from Harry?" I asked feeling that this subject should be forgotten for the time being. Ginny and Ron both nodded.

"Yep, loads. Oh yeah he sent one for you." Ginny announced and handed me a letter from her pocket. I instantly recognized Harry's messy scrawl that he calls writing. I smiled and pocketed it.

"How's he doing?" I asked. I figured that between his brother in everything but blood and his girlfriend, I could get some good information.

"His family is mostly leaving him alone, which he really isn't minding. He wants to see Sirius." Ron informed me. I nodded and turned to Ginny.

"He has frequently asked for pictures of the girls and he's also wishing that he was here instead of there." I nodded and turned to the large pile of pictures that was sitting on the end table.

"Well I don't think Albus will keep him there too terribly long. As for pictures, how many does he want?" I asked and waved my hand at the pile. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Enough pictures?" Ron teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Blame Sirius. He's gotten really clicker happy as of late." I retorted as Ron picked up a couple and leafed through them. He suddenly started to smile widely.

"Here's a good one." He announced and passed it to Ginny. Her face light up as well as she nodded and handed me the picture. I sent them both a look when I saw the picture. It was of me sitting in the middle of the kitchen laughing while the girls were throwing their food at me. I was deflecting it with my wand but one hit me right in the face. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say anything Ginny snatched it up and shoved it in her pocket.

"He'll like it. Come on, Let's find some more!" She cried and grabbed two big handfuls. We spent the next few hours digging through the large pile. I discovered that those weren't just the pictures of the last five days, it was over the period of Sirius and I's marriage. Sirius was in some of the pictures so some one else must have taken them.

"Look this one's from your wedding!" Ron yelled. Ginny and I leaned over to look at it. It was a picture of Ginny leaning on Harry, Hermione leaning on Ron, Dora leaning on Remus and Sirius and I with fingers entwined whispering something to each other while laughing. I smiled and flicked my wand at an empty picture frame. I slid the picture in and hung it on the wall.

"That one is just perfect." I explained to Ginny and Ron's questioning glances. We looked at the large piles we had sorted.

"Do you think Harry is going to get enough pictures?" I joked as Ginny scooped up the larger pile. She smirked.

"I think the real question is whether Errol and Pig can carry all of these." She retorted. Ron nodded as solemnly as he could manage. I looked out the window.

"You guys should probably start heading back. It's beginning to get dark." I stated and pointed to the window. The sky was just beginning to darken. I frowned suddenly, it wasn't like the girls to sleep this long, at least not all of them at once. Then as if on cue I heard screaming. I sighed and climbed up the stairs. I pushed the door open and found Andromeda and Narcissa, both of whom appeared to have just woken up, screaming and reaching for Bellatrix's crib. I shot my glance to Bellatrix, she was laying perfectly still, not even her chest was moving. I froze as my blood turned to ice.

"BELLATRIX!" I screamed and scooped her up. Just one second and I knew, she wasn't breathing.

"BELLATRIX!" I screamed again and there was a horrific crash from downstairs. Suddenly Bellatrix stirred and wheezed half a breath in. Thank Merlin. With another horrific crash Sirius burst into the room, looking like a mad man, with Ginny and Ron right behind him.

"What's Wrong!" He demanded as he darted next to me.

"SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled hysterically and Bellatrix's inability to breath made itself audible. Sirius and Ron froze in spot while Ginny, with a look of desperation in her eyes snatched Bellatrix from me and as calmly as she could manage blew air into her face. Her breathing evened out, as she sucked in a deep breath. I started to shake and Sirius pulled me against him, one arm around my waist the other hand stroking my hair to try to calm me down. I began to cry. Ginny continued to do the same thing she had been doing, before turning to Ron.

"Go get Emmiline Vance. Mum said she was going to be at the house tonight for the meeting." Ginny ordered. Ron nodded and raced out the door.

"How did you.." Sirius trailed off, apparently lost for words.

"I read it in a book. Emmiline also told me how, her Mum was a muggle nurse." Ginny explained and took a deep breath. Emmiline must've apparated because the next thing I knew Emmiline was in the room where Ginny had been.

"What happened?" I managed to squeak out. Sirius kissed the top of my head.

"I think a really big piece of dust got accidentally swallowed. She was probably just choking." Emmiline explained and I nodded. I spun to Ginny and hugged her tightly. After I pulled away I turned to Emmiline.

"Told you you would make a good godmother." I teased weakly and she smiled.

"I gotta do something to prove my worth occasionally." She joked and I laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Well The Twins do rather well in that area. I suppose you have to keep up with them." Ginny added. The previous tension had disappeared as Andromeda and Narcissa. I realized something, that was the first bit of baby drama we had experienced. What happened to ear aches? I would've picked that over anything, especially since I was still on edge from Sirius' injury. I had woken up crying from nightmares like clockwork the past couple days.

"We better get you home. Molly's going to be worried." Sirius suddenly realized as he looked at his watch. Ginny peered at it then nodded. Ron blushed.

"I forgot to stay to tell Mum the full story. Though it was still slightly awkward in the kitchen." Ron explained and Ginny groaned.

"We really better get going." She said and set off for the house after waving off my offers to apparate her there. I saw her to the door and Ron lingered.

"She really misses Harry. He's going to be here soon right?" He asked looking up at me as if saying, 'get Ginny to see Harry before next week'. I laughed.

"I hope so. That's all up to Albus." I replied and he sighed.

"Don't worry." I said and shooed him off the porch. He rolled his eyes but kept walking.

"See you in a couple of minutes." He called at the end of the walkway. I rolled my eyes, Ron would remember that there was a meeting tonight. Maybe I should have him and Ginny babysit, since they couldn't really be trusted to not listen in on our meeting. Though after the recent events I wasn't going to let go of Bellatrix for a while. Sirius wrapped his arms around me from behind. I must have been standing on the porch for longer than I had originally thought.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I scared the hell out of you didn't I?" I echoed the words he had said to me in Saint Mungo's. His arms tightened.

"Yes. Your screaming was horrible." He replied. My eyes filled with tears. I sniffled, I had really been trying and doing all right about not crying in front of Sirius unless I couldn't hold it in.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Bellatrix is still here and so am I. Nothing is going to change that." Sirius said and pressed a kiss to the back of my ear.

"Such awful things keep happening." I said as I pushed back the tears and took really deep breaths.

"I know. You just have to be yourself." I tipped my head back so I could look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I requested and Sirius smiled.

"You have to be yourself because you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can get through this it is you." He explained. I smiled back at him.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I mostly just go with it." He replied and I started to laugh

"Did Sirius Black just admit that he doesn't know everything?" I questioned incredulously.

"Only because you can't make things predictable for me." He answered in fake exasperation. I lightly smacked his arm as my laughter burst through. This time he laughed with me.

"There's a meeting in about five minutes. Do you think we can make it?" He asked as soon as I had calmed down and I burst into laughter again at the memory of all those months ago, the first time I had told Sirius about my parents.

"Yes I think we can make it. Shall we go grab the girls?" I asked and held out my arm. He laughed and nodded. We found Emmiline still in the nursery, making the girls giggle at the shapes and lights she was making with her wand. She stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor when she saw us.

"Time for the meeting?" She guessed and I nodded as I bent over and picked up Bellatrix. Sirius picked up Narcissa while Emmiline took Andromeda. We walked over to the Burrow, laughing and joking the whole way.

XXX

"Why are we having the meeting in the Burrow?" Katherine asked carefully at the start of the meeting. We were all wondering the same thing, but didn't want to voice it. I was amazed that everyone could fit into the dining room.

"We aren't sure that the ownership of Grimmauld still resides with those who we would like it to be with. The will Sirius filed last August was meant to take immediate action the instant he should die. Since whether or not he actually died is unclear, we aren't sure of ownership." Albus answered Katherine's question and put us all at rest. I flicked my gaze to Sirius as I placed my hand on his. The thought of him dead still horrified me and haunted me.

"News?" Mad-eye barked from Albus' left. Minerva was sitting on Albus' right. Remus stood from across the table.

"I have heard word that Voldemort plans on the murder of two people." He announced. Everyone around the table paled.

"Who?" Dora asked from beside him, her pink hair slightly dulled.

"I don't know. That wasn't said." He answered and everyone groaned.

"So we can't get word out to them." Hestia noted and Kingsley nodded solemnly. Mad-eye frowned.

"That's only if the two people aren't in the Order. Everyone must be extra vigilant and on their toes constantly." He growled and there was noises of agreement from around the table. I was thankful that everyone was there for this meeting. Remus sat down and Kingsley stood once more.

"I have not yet been fully assigned to the muggle prime minister. I think they are waiting for an opportunity to make sure I get in without notice." He said and sat down. Dora stood next.

"I just figured everyone would want to know that Amelia Bones is pulling ahead in support for Minister of Magic." Dora announced and everyone smiled slightly. I think everyone I knew was hoping Madam Bones was going to become the new Minister. I frowned when I looked more closely at Dora though. Her face seemed drawn out and thinner. She sat back down carefully, silently. Now that wasn't like her.

"Meeting dismissed." Albus ordered with a flick of his hand. He stood and offered his arm to Minerva. I smiled when I saw a faint smile flicker across her face. No one would've seen it if they hadn't been looking for it. Sirius stood and said he was heading home. He took the girls with him. I turned back to Dora, who had disappeared along with Remus. I shrugged, he would get to the bottom of her dulled hair colour before anyone else. She could keep things hidden from Remus about as well as I could keep things hidden from Sirius. This past few days was a complete exception to that rule of course. I turned to Emmiline and started a conversation. The two of us had become really good friends. We were pulled away from this conversation when there was a loud cry from outside.

"Callista!" Dora was calling me Callista. I launched out of my chair and ran outside. I came to a stand still when I saw her, standing in the middle of the yard, her usually pink hair turned to its natural mousey brown.

"Dora what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her at a slower pace then the one I had run out of the house at. She turned to me and I saw she was crying.

"Remus. Is gone." She answered. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He's gone to infiltrate the werewolves and he broke up with me." I felt my mouth hit the floor.

"Why!" I cried.

"He's too poor, too old, too dangerous." I couldn't help it, I snorted incredulously. Dora nodded.

"I know. But then he said he can't let Greyback use me against him. That he could die and that wouldn't be fair to me. Said that no one deserves him." She was still crying and I pulled her into a hug. She just sobbed harder. I knew how much she loved him and how much this must have broken her heart.

"Can you go talk to him please?" She asked and held out a piece of paper. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I replied and apparated to the address she had given me. I stormed up to the door and slammed my fist against it. Now that I was away from Dora I was letting my anger go. I could tell my hair was red without looking at it. A few seconds passed with no answer so I slammed my fist against it again. He pulled it open carefully and studied me. I rolled my eyes and turned my hair blue then blonde then black then let it settle back on red.

"You can't do that with Polyjuice." I pointed out a little acidly. He nodded and pulled the door open and let me in. I waited until he shut the door before rounding on him.

"I can't believe you did that to Dora!" I hissed as soon as he did.

"I can't let her get hurt because of me. I am dangerous." He stressed.

"We are on the bloody brink of _war_ and your dangerous." I replied.

"Greyback will hunt me down and I can't lose someone again." He said.

"What makes you so sure that she's not going to die anyways?" I retorted and he blanched.

"I am too dangerous. Why is it so hard to understand that!" The volume of our conversation had just increased by a lot.

"Yes because her job and the Order are just a cake walk." I tossed back.

"You saw what happened to Sirius!" He cried. I glared at him.

"I saw him _Live!_" I shouted.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I FELT WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Remus screamed. My fire burned out. I remembered so little about those events, expect for the pain that had torn my heart out and stomped it to bits. I drew my fist back and punched him before storming out. I was mid way through apparating home when I ended up in tears. I landed on the porch with a large thud and stayed there. Sirius came out and found me there. I was crying to hard to explain at first.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" Sirius asked for the millionth time as I started to slow down.

"Your best friend is a noble git that's what." I answered and explained the whole story to him.

"I can't believe he said that to you. Listen, I know you upset but you have to work tomorrow. You are going to need your sleep." He said and pulled me up from where he had just knelt next to me. I nodded dumbly.

XXX

**Yes this was interesting. Unfortunately the next few chapters are going to be full of tears. Sorry people but its important. Thanks for reading now review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Disclaimer: Must you frequently insist on making me do this? ~glances at men in suits with tasers~ Err... Yeah Harry Potter is not mine. ~mutters under breath~ If they didn't have the tasers.**

**A.n. Well as previously mentioned these next few chapters are going to be a little depressing. It's important though. This one has tears in it as well. Here we go!**

**XXX**

I really hated my job sometimes. The tension in the whole Ministry was absolutely awful, it wasn't helping that I was still a little testy about Sirius and Bellatrix, and was now working full days. Dora, Kingsley and I were deeply discussing some stuff during our coffee break when Scrigmour came hobbling in. He was limping. Everyone in the room did a head count of the people who were quickly jogging behind him. There was supposed to be three. The tension in the room increased.

"Armstrong was killed watching my back. Good man." He announced gruffly, sounding a lot like Mad-eye. David Armstrong, I knew him, the man who had been the first of the Auror department to congratulate me about Sirius and I. Everything from our wedding to our kids to his innocence. Scrigmour turned to Dora, Kingsley and I.

"Auror Black. You will go and inform his family." He ordered as he zeroed in on me. I nodded and waited until he turned his back before wincing. Everyone shot me sympathetic looks.

"Well get back to work." Scrigmour barked and stormed off. I took a deep breath before walking over to Armstrong's desk. I carefully dug around in a few files until I found his address. In the process I found a picture of him with his arms around who I guessed was his wife. Bloody Hell this was going to suck. I walked towards the door and glanced at the clock. Not even ten thirty and this day was turning towards worst day ever. Dora stopped me when she took one look at my face.

"Do you want me or King to go?" She asked quietly. She knew that the atmosphere was getting to me after everything I had been through. I shook my head. If I wanted to gain any respect after the world finding out about Sirius I was going to have to earn it. That and I knew she wouldn't really inspire much confidence with how she had taken to looking since Remus had left. She nodded and stepped to the side. After I got out of their eye shot, I turned my hair black. If I had to do this I was going to show his family that I wasn't doing this un emotionally. I apparated away.

XXX

I took another deep breath when I looked up at the house, a beautiful Victorian style, with a well manicured garden and spotless lawn. I walked up to the door and knocked carefully. I smiled slightly at the brown haired woman who stood on the other side.

"Are you from the Ministry?" She asked hoarsely. She looked about as nervous as I felt so I nodded carefully. She opened the door and ushered me into the living room. I saw three heads poke in from the adjoining room. That just made what I was about to do twenty times worse.

"Can I get you some tea?" She questioned. I shoved my hate for the substance down.

"Yes please." I replied. I looked at the three heads still looking at me. I waved at them as their mother entered the room again with two cups of tea. I took mine and sipped it. Mad-eye was going to murder me.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Auror Callista Black." I said and her eyes widened slightly.

"Black as in Sirius Black?" She blurted out before she realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth. I smiled and nodded.

"My Dad told me Sirius Black was a man who received the wrong end of the Ministry." The eldest child announced. My heart seized in my chest. The little boy couldn't have been any older than eleven and he looked an exact replica of his father.

"Your Dad was a very smart man." Then Mrs. Armstrong froze. I had used past tense. Damn. Her mouth silently repeated the word was. I set my tea down.

"I am very sorry to inform you that Your husband was killed today protecting Rufus Scrigmour." I said what I had to with as little emotion as I could manage. Bloody Ministry policy. Though I don't think I did well. Mrs. Armstrong burst into tears.

"I told him to quit! Why didn't he listen to me?" She sobbed. The other two children came in as the eldest turned to me.

"My dad's dead?" He asked as the tears filled his eyes. I shakily stood from where I was sitting and went and knelt in front of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"He was going to play Quidittch with us tonight." He muttered.

"I know, But one thing you need to know is that your father died doing what he felt was right. He wouldn't want you to be sad about that." I said and the little girl came close to me.

"Does he still love us?" She asked quietly as she rested her hand on my arm. I put on my best smile. I was throwing protocol out of the window this time.

"Of course he does sweetheart. Your dad will always love you no matter where you are or where he is." I answered. The smallest child came closer next, he couldn't have been anymore than four.

"Daddy play Quidittch." He explained to me.

"No Sam. Dad can't play Quidittch with us. He can't do anything with us anymore." His brother attempted to explain. Sam frowned.

"Daddy play Quidittch. For Charlie." He insisted and pointed at his brother. Mrs. Armstrong was still crying and possibly started to cry harder.

"He can't Sam! I'm never playing again!" Charlie shouted and I frowned.

"Now that is not what your dad would've wanted." I said.

"Mum doesn't play Quidittch. There's no one else." The little girl stated. Sam turned to me.

"She play with us. For us." He said and pointed to me. Mrs Armstrong looked up.

"No Sam she-" I sent her a look.

"If Charlie and Your mum are okay with it I'll come play Quidittch with you after my shift tonight." I said and looked up at Mrs. Armstrong. I knew how much these kids would need this, she did too.

"I suppose so. Charlie?" She agreed and looked at her eldest. He thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah that'd be okay." He said. I smiled as best I could and stood up.

"Scrigmour will inform you when you can go pick up the you know." I didn't particularly want to say body in front of the kids. She nodded and stood to show me out. She stopped me at the door.

"Thank you. Those Quidittch things mean the world for them." I nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know what I would do if I were you." I admitted. She smiled a watery smile.

"Do you have children?" I nodded.

"You would be strong for them. Do what you just did." She replied and gestured behind her. I gave her a quick hug.

"Be strong." I whispered before turning and walking down the stone pathway. That had sucked just as much as I thought it would. It hadn't helped that he had to have kids. Sam probably wouldn't even remember his dad as he grew.

XXX

On my lunch break two hours later I was walking carefully up to my house. I needed to tell Sirius that I would be coming home later than normal, otherwise he would freak out and send the whole Order out after me. Especially considering the news Remus had given us the other night. I pushed the door open and poked my head in the living room. I saw Sirius fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and crept upstairs to the nursery silently. Once there I picked up my sleeping daughters and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking them while sobbing the pain of this morning away. I had a feeling I was going to have to do something similar to this when I got home too. When I had finally run out of tears I put the girls back and stood up. I wrote Sirius a note once I got back downstairs. I pined it to the blanket that I had summoned for him. I placed it around his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his forehead before creeping out of the house silently. I smiled when I pulled the door shut behind me.

XXX

I knocked on the door of the Armstrong house gently. Sam ripped the door open and a smile split his face.

"Quidittch!" He bellowed happily and threw his arms around my leg. I smiled and patted his head. The rest of his family appeared, the two other children holding brooms in their hands. I waved at them.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come." Charlie said and I laughed.

"If there is one thing I do its keep my promises." I replied. I was trying to stay as cheerful as I could. Laughter was always good for the soul. He smiled.

"Come on then, Lizzy let's go." He announced and prodded his sister in the back. She frowned but went out anyways. Sam toddled behind them with a bright smile on his face and grabbed my hand to pull me along with them. Charlie flew up to some posts and hoops they had set up in the back yard. I knew enough that he was probably a keeper. Lizzy slid onto her broom and picked up a quaffle, I assumed she was a chaser. Sam jumped onto his and Mrs Armstrong handed me a broom that I assumed used to be her husbands. I nodded and swallowed. I was beginning to think I should've brought Sirius, he used to play.

"We don't use bludgers or the snitch. Just the quaffle." Lizzy explained, still standing next to me on the ground. I nodded.

"Charlie wants to be a keeper." Mrs. Armstrong announced from behind me.

"Okay Lizzy lets do this." I said and we kicked off.

XXX

We stopped playing when Sam fell asleep on his broomstick for a few seconds before waking himself up.

"What do you say Sam?" Mrs Armstrong ordered lightly as she came outside to fetch him.

"Thank you for playing Quidittch with us Mrs Black." He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. I knelt down and ruffled his sandy hair.

"You can call me Calli. And you are most welcome." I replied and he hugged me. I hugged him back. I stood up as his mother led him into the house.

"Mrs... err.. Calli, Do you think you could play with us again some day?" Lizzy asked, correcting herself midway through her sentence. I smiled.

"I suppose so. You'll have to ask your Mum." I answered and they both smiled. Lizzy gave me a hug then walked into the house. Charlie pulled me down beside him and leaned in next to my ear.

"Your right. Dad would want me to play Quidittch. Thanks for proving that to me." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Your welcome." I whispered back.

"Dad was right. Sirius Black is a very lucky guy." He added before heading back into his house. Mrs Armstrong came to show me out. I was already shoving tears back as she led me through the house. We paused on the porch.

"Would you mind if we owled you next summer? That is probably the next time we're going to need you to play." She asked. I knew that the kids would realize that their dad wasn't coming home more thoroughly after a few days. It would probably take them a few more months to fully get over him.

"Of course. Your children are wonderful." I promised and thought about what Charlie had said. I forced the tears back until Mrs Armstrong looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Sam said you were his hero." The dam broke. She nodded as I walked away to apparate off.

XXX

"Don't tell me Remus talked to you. Or that Snape touched you." Sirius said as I walked onto the porch, still crying. I shook my head as he stood up.

"It has something to do with this doesn't it?" He asked as he held up my note. I skimmed it over and realized just how vague I had been, Sirius must've worried himself sick.

"David Armstrong was killed today. I had to tell his family." I said and Sirius sighed then pulled me against him.

"He had three kids, Charlie, Lizzy and Sam. When I went and told them, Sam was talking about how he was going to play Quidittch with them and I promised I would instead." I explained into his chest through my tears. I felt him nod.

"Okay." He replied, still not fully understanding the extent of my tears.

"Sam said I was his hero and Charlie said that his dad was right, you're a very lucky man." I said and kept crying. Sirius kissed the top of my head.

"David Armstrong was very right. I am a very lucky man." He stated and I laughed. I tilted my head so I could look up at him.

"I would like to stay that way though." He added and I gave him a confused look. He held up my note again.

"Little more detail next time please?" He requested and I laughed again.

"Of course. I promise." I agreed.

"Come on. I've got some supper in the oven for you. How was your first game of Quidittch?" He asked excitedly as he pushed me into a chair to get me some food.

"Nerve wracking." I admitted. He sat down across from me and quirked an eyebrow up in the air.

"Why?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"The last time I played Quidittch I fell off my broom." I answered and he rolled his eyes.

"How did I not see that coming?" He questioned sarcastically. I laughed and pulled down the collar of my shirt. I had morphed the scar away a couple of years ago, so I unmorphed it so that he could see it.

"I fell almost fifty feet." I explained when his mouth dropped open at the sight of it. It was gnarled and ugly so I couldn't really blame him. He leaned across the table and kissed it gently.

"I'm glad your alive." He whispered, His hot breath fanning my neck. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Lets skip dinner." I said and pulled him upstairs.

"Breakfast in bed tomorrow." He promised because he knew I would be starving. I laughed as he kissed me.

XXX

I woke from the sunlight spilling across my face from the slightly open blind. I stretched and sat up just as Sirius pushed the door open. True to his word there was a large tray of breakfast levitating in front of him. I smiled at him as he sat beside me.

"Good morning." He greeted and kissed me softly.

"Good morning. I'm not late am I?" I asked, referring to work. He shook his head.

"You woke up at your usual time. At least you're predictable in some manner." He answered and poked my nose. I giggled and poked him back.

"This is for you." He replied and pulled a daisy from behind his back. I smiled wider, he always knew just what flower was the greatest for which occasion.

"Its almost as perfect as my husband." I stated and tucked it into my hair. We dug into the food.

"Since you had such a horrible day at work yesterday I thought that we could go to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George's shop today after you get home." Sirius suggested after a few minutes. I looked up at him. He hadn't gone anywhere too public with me yet. I think he was nervous.

"Will you hold my hand?" I asked cheekily. He laughed.

"If you'll let me." He replied.

"Always." I said and stood up when I heard one of the girls start to cry. I grabbed Sirius' shirt from the floor and pulled it on. I started to walk to the door.

"Perfect." Sirius suddenly noted and I stopped as I spun back to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"You, wearing my shirt, eyes green, hair blonde and mussed up from last night. Perfect." He explained. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss before I turned back to the door.

"I'm not perfect." I called over my shoulder. He laughed from his position on the bed.

"If I'm the perfect husband then you are perfect by default." He yelled from behind me. I returned to the bed room with Narcissa in hand. I placed her on the bed beside us. Sirius leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Have you ever considered a hair cut?" I questioned as I realized just how long his hair had gotten. He sent me a strange look.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you know how long your hair is? Its nearly as long as mine." I pointed out. He gave me another look.

"What are you talking about- ARGH!" His question was cut off by Narcissa wrapping her hand around a large chunk of Sirius' hair and had pulled with all her might. I burst into giggles as he carefully removed her hand from it.

"I'll see if Molly will do it for me while your at work. Did you have a nightmare last night?" He queried as he looked at my face. I tried to keep a straight face as I thought about the constant recurring nightmare.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" I asked concerned and He shrugged.

"What about?" He wondered. Him, just as it always was. Could I tell Sirius that? The correct answer was no. I shrugged carefully.

"I can't remember." I lied as smoothly as I could. If he could tell I was lying he didn't say anything.

XXX

**We draw constantly closer to something that is going to rock both Sirius and Calli's worlds. Sorry about the delay but I hit a brick wall called writer's block. That and trying to write all this tear filled chapters is starting to get to me. Thanks for reading now please reveiw!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Disclaimer: As you should all be aware, Harry Potter is not mine. **

**A.n. Not much to say here except we are going to have the trip to Diagon Alley be a mixture of Good and Bad moments. Also I would like to introduce you all to Bob! ~Holds up a small purple bunny, who waves~ He's my muse and he decided I needed to write this as fast as he could give me ideas. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Work was easier with the prospect of a trip to Diagon Alley in the future. Also I had the memory of Sirius and I's 'argument' about whether or not we were perfect. We had agreed to disagree, but Sirius had promised the subject would be revisited as he kissed me on the front porch. Dora and I were bidding Kingsley good bye at lunch.

"Don't know what we're going to do without you." Dora said and Kingsley smiled.

"You'll see me." He promised and we nodded. He glanced at his watch and sighed. We all shared a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself Kingsley. Don't you dare get hurt." I said as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back.

"Same to you." He replied.

"The great Auror Kingsley wouldn't dare get hurt or killed would he?" Dora asked in fake shock while pressing her hand to her heart. I smirked widely when I realized how much she looked like Sirius and what her reaction would be when I told her. Kingsley chuckled.

"No because I know the instant I do you two are going to hex me into next week." He pointed out and Dora and I nodded.

"Of course." We chorused and Dora went in for her hug. Kingsley picked up his last box and waved as he walked out. Dora turned to me. It took everything in me to not wince. Her mousey hair had lost all of the usual volume it had when it was pink. When her hair was pink her pale skin looked normal, like this she looked like death barely warmed over. She smiled sadly, I don't think she had laughed since Remus left and that usual glimmer of laughter in her eyes was gone.

"I'm going to kill that werewolf." I muttered and she nodded.

"How about you knock it into his thick skull that I don't care about anything he said?" She offered. I didn't tell her what Remus had said to me that day I went and talked to him, and I wasn't planning to. Sirius still wanted to go and hex him for doing that. Dora would kill him.

"Stubborn man for a stubborn woman." I teased, reminding her of that day in Grimmauld, then winced after I remembered what had happened after. She noticed.

"Still hurts." She stated and I nodded.

"Still haunts me is a more accurate description." I replied crossing my arms across my chest and rubbed one of them.

"Any plans tonight?" She asked.

"Sirius and I are going to Diagon Alley after work tonight. He decided that I needed something to cheer me up after the events of yesterday." I answered.

"I would offer to babysit but I have guard duty tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Sirius was going to owl Emmiline. We figured she'd be available." I stated. Our conversation died when Dawlish walked over.

"Scrigmour is giving everyone their assignments. He also has some news." He informed us. We started to walk behind him. I leaned closer to Dora.

"If another one of his guard died I'm going to kill him myself." I muttered and she snorted.

"Agreed." Dora whispered back. We stopped where all the other Aurors were gathered.

"The dementors have abandoned their posts at Azkaban." Brilliant way to start this conversation, Scrigmour. I gasped along with everyone else. The dementors did not do that last time, at least from what I had heard.

"Here are your assignments..." He began to prattle off names. I was hoping that Dora didn't end up with an Azkaban assignment, I wasn't sure that she could produce a patronus. I didn't want to get assigned there, simply because there was no way in Hell Sirius would let me within three miles of that place. I let out a breath when Azkaban passed with neither of our names.

"Hogsmeade: Senior Auror Dawlish, Auror Tonks and Auror Black." That wouldn't be a horrible assignment, there was even the possibility of seeing The Weasleys while doing so. Also a bonus, Albus and Minerva would be close, so Dora could always go to them for news about Remus if she got desperate. I had a feeling she would.

"That will be all." Scrigmour concluded and I blinked, suddenly realizing I had missed half of the announcement. Dora and I headed back to our desks.

"Poor Souls who got Azkaban." She stated in a soft tone, that way it would look as if we were working. I shrugged.

"Maybe it won't be so bad if the dementors aren't there." I replied and she nodded.

"Hogsmeade's not bad. I don't think there will be too many Death Eaters walking through there in an attempt to storm Hogwarts." She pointed out and I nodded.

"I've never been there. It wasn't part of my tour of Hogwarts." I reminded her. She nodded. I wasn't too fond of the fact that I would be so far from Sirius for long periods of time. At least I had the weekends.

XXX

I almost skipped out of work when it was finally time to leave at the end of the day. Mrs. Armstrong had come to pick up her husband's body an hour before anyone could leave and started to bawl when she saw him. Everyone felt horribly guilty, I even saw a couple of people shoving picture frames of husbands and wives into their desks. Skipping would've felt nice and there was the fact that I was looking forward to the visit to Diagon Alley. I hadn't been there since the first time I had met Harry all those years ago. I apparated home as fast as I could without splinching myself. Sirius met me on the porch as he always did. This time Emmiline was with him, the girls sitting on a blanket on the porch. I kissed Sirius before I hugged Emmiline.

"Hiya." I greeted and she smiled.

"Hello, How are you?" She questioned.

"Excited." I admitted and twisted my hand into Sirius'. He smiled happily at me.

"You don't mind babysitting do you?" I clarified and she started laughing.

"Would I have agreed if I did?" She retorted. I shook my head and laughed.

"True." I replied.

"When do you think you'll be back?" She asked, as she smiled like she knew some kind of secret. I looked at Sirius. I figured he would be the one with the plan.

"Before dark." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I think Emmiline wanted a few more details than that." I pointed out and Sirius shrugged.

"Works for me." He replied. I looked at Emmiline and shrugged.

"Before dark and at a reasonable hour." I slightly elaborated his statement. Emmiline just continued smiling and waved her hands at us.

"You guys need to make up for the dates you didn't have. Get going!" She ordered and made sweeping motions with her hands. Sirius didn't waste any time because he pulled me down the steps and off the property so we could apparate there.

XXX

Sirius and I walked hand in hand into the Leaky Cauldron, me giggling because of something Sirius had said. Tom the barman, jumped about a foot when he first set eyes on Sirius. Then he glanced at the Prophet sitting on the bar beside him and calmed himself. I couldn't tell if Sirius noticed or not so I decided not to point it out.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked almost desperately and I opened my mouth to say no.

"Two shots of Firewhiskey." Sirius cut across and pulled me onto a bar stool. I sent him a questioning look as Tom set them down in front of us.

"To our very first date outside in public." Sirius announced as he raised his shot glass and smiled at me from over the rim. I smiled and clinked my glass with his. I tossed back the shot.

"Perfect." I replied and Sirius pulled me up beside him. He placed the required amount of money on the bar and we waved goodbye to Tom. I linked my hand with his as we stopped in front of the wall. Sirius looked a little nervous so I tugged on his hand so he would look at me.

"They can't ruin this for us. No one can." I stated and he smiled slightly.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. I figured if I asked him later he would say he was humouring me and he wasn't actually nervous. I knew him better than that though.

"We are together. Despite the fact that everyone thought you were a killer. We'll last." I replied and squeezed his hand. He smiled and tapped the wall. I felt a huge smile split my face as we climbed through. Everyone who was in the street froze as they looked at us. There wasn't that many people but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end. I don't know if Sirius noticed but I sure did.

"Let's start at Eeloyp's." Sirius demanded and pushed me towards the owl emporium. We studied the different owls before I spotted a very cute one.

"Oh Look at this adorable owl!" I cried and picked it up gently. It was a lovely snowy owl, though much smaller than Hedwig. The worker came over.

"You don't want that one Ma'am. He's a runt." He announced I sent him a look before turning to the small owl.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous of your adorableness." I replied and tickled him gently. I turned to the man.

"Besides we're just looking." I added. His face fell slightly. Sirius leaned over.

"He is kinda cute." He stated and stroked some of his feathers.

"Yeah." I said as I sadly put him back. Sirius wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me back out into the street. As we walked the whispers followed us.

"Is that Black?"

"Black? Not Sirius Black!" Those were the most repeated whispers but I ignored them. I steered Sirius towards Fortecue's ice cream shop, where I insisted on purchasing the biggest scoop of strawberry ice cream they could give me. We sat at one of the tables outside on the sidewalk, where I began to eat my ice cream.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked after I had three spoonfuls in one minute. I smiled and scooped up some on my spoon.

"Try some." I demanded instead of answering, because I wasn't sure how I was doing it either. Sirius leaned in and licked it off. He pondered it for a moment as I swallowed another spoonful.

"Not bad." He said. I nodded as I continued to eat, I did pause to conjure a spoon for Sirius. He dug in on the other side.

"See you doubt my ice cream choosing abilities." I announced as soon as we both finished. Sirius laughed.

"No. I doubt your taste buds." He corrected instantly. I giggled as well.

"Oh so you do doubt me." I retorted not wanting this particular conversation to end, bantering with Sirius was always great.

"I didn't say that." He attempted to amend. I wasn't letting him though.

"Yes you did." I replied sweetly and picked up his hand. Instead of just kissing it I licked it gently and rewarded myself a smile of victory when Sirius jumped.

"See my taste buds tell me that you are very yummy. Do you doubt me?" I teased as I placed his hand back on the table. I smirked when he sucked in a shaky breath before responding.

"No. I think I'm going to trust you on that one." He said and I smiled brightly as I jumped up from the table.

"Well then lets go! I can see Fred and George's shop." I said and pulled him along behind me by his wrist. He grabbed my hand and slowed me slightly so that he could catch up.

"Are you a little excited?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I would've gone on the first day they offered if you and I hadn't had our fight." I answered and he squeezed my hand.

"I'm still sorry." He said and I sent him a look.

"It's not your fault I'm so stubborn." I replied, trying to quell his guilt. He laughed.

"I wouldn't change that for the world." He stated. I sent him another look.

"Don't be ridiculous." I retorted, I would if I had the chance.

"I'm not. There is nothing I would change about you. Your perfect the way you are." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I hide my real appearance because I'm afraid." I reminded him and left that as my argument.

"I'm afraid to be out here because I don't know what to expect. Yet here I am. Loving every single minute of it." He replied and waved his arm around.

"See now that's not fair. No room for argument." I teased and he laughed.

"That was the point." He replied and darted in front of me suddenly. I raised my eyebrows up at him until he pulled open the door for Fred and George's shop and bowed low for me.

"There you go Ma'am." He announced. I laughed and swatted his arm.

"Don't you call me Ma'am. But thank you." I replied and hooked my arm with his. It was packed in the shop, though George told me it always seemed to be. Fred spotted us as soon as we walked in.

"Calli, Sirius!" He called over the heads of customers. I waved and giggled as Sirius shoved my head down to avoid a wayward firecracker that was aiming for my head. When we stood up again the Twins were standing around us.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" They announced at the same time and swept their arms out.

"Wow this is amazing you guys!" I said as I took in the splendour. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Business is booming." Fred stated before frowning and walking over to a small child who was beginning to look green. George shook his head.

"I keep telling people not to eat the edible dark marks." He said and I raised my eyebrows. I decided it was probably best to leave that one alone. When Fred returned he linked arms with me.

"Come. The tour!" He cried and pointed forwards. I laughed as George linked arms with Sirius' free arm and the look on Sirius' face in response to his actions. They proceeded to lead us around the shop.

"This is the essential guideline book to all pranksters." George explained to my raised eyebrows when I saw a book in their store. Sirius picked it up and spun it around so he could study both sides.

"We have to encourage education don't we?" Fred added and I laughed. That was probably the only thing Molly wasn't going to approve of, teaching future generations how to be pranksters.

"Don't let your mother see that." Sirius advised as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"Or Minerva." I added and George nodded.

"We wouldn't do that to them." Fred said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't." I retorted.

"Who's watching the girls?" George asked suddenly. I smiled.

"Emmiline. Don't you worry your pretty little face." I answered and patted his cheek in a teasing matter. Fred gained a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Hey I'm the handsome one!" He announced and I laughed.

"Don't worry you're pretty too." I replied and patted his cheek too. I kept my other hand wrapped in Sirius'.

"Sirius is still the best looking though." I added and they all laughed. Suddenly a young witch appeared beside us.

"Mr. Weasely, Mr. Weasely. There's someone from the ministry here to see you." Fred and George frowned, as did I when she looked at Sirius and squeaked in terror.

"Sorry guys. We have to go." Fred said and Sirius waved off the apology.

"Its fine we wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts anyways. Have a good night." Sirius replied and we walked out of the store. I checked my watch.

"Flourish and Blotts then home?" I asked after realizing that it was getting rather late. Sirius nodded.

"I thought so." He answered and began to walk faster.

"Who's excited now?" I teased and he sent me a look, which I laughed at.

"Quiet." He ordered. I ignored him and darted in front of him.

"Well come on then." I cried over my shoulder. He ran up beside me as I got to the shop. He immediately went to the Quidittch section. I followed behind him. We searched through a couple of books before I froze at the conversation two old ladies were having a row over.

"I don't know what he was thinking."

"What who was thinking?"

"That Sirius Black." That was where I really started paying attention.

"About what?"

"Marrying a girl like that Callista Black." The fact that Sirius' hand was suddenly on mine and squeezing it was a good sign that Sirius was hearing this conversation as well. There was a murmur of agreement from the other woman.

"I know. Did you see her running down the street like a child? I mean honestly."

"And did you see that article about her? Apparently her sister wrote the story." There was a large gasp. Sirius' hand tightened.

"Yes. That husband and baby girl, one dead and the other moving to America. How intriguing." They both let out a giggle. Sirius' hand clenched tighter. Knowing my luck it was going to bruise and if Sirius saw, I would become a widow. I placed my free hand on his arm and jerked my head towards the door. He nodded. We crept silently out the door.

XXX

We apparated exactly on the front porch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I swore to myself that I wouldn't mention it and apparently Sirius had made himself the same promise. I pushed the door open and found Emmiline coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys. How was it?" She asked.

"Brilliant." I answered as Sirius darted upstairs quickly to check that everything was in order. Emmiline looked exhausted.

"How was it?" I echoed her earlier question. She shrugged.

"Perfectly fine. I'm stressed." She explained and I nodded. Everyone was stressed, especially since Remus' news.

"You don't look so good." I pointed out and she looked at me.

"You look like you haven't slept since before the department of ministries fiasco." She replied bluntly. In all honesty I hadn't. Not really. If I managed to sleep the whole way through the night it was wrought with nightmares. I shrugged and she smiled. Her smile reminded me of the one she had shown earlier.

"Why were you smiling when we left?" I asked and she smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I raised an eyebrow up at her and she laughed.

"Can I offer you a bed for tonight?" I questioned and she shook her head.

"No I'm fine. See you at the meeting on Saturday." She called as she walked off the porch. I waved good bye as she walked away. Something just wasn't sitting right.

XXX

**Anyone gonna guess what's going to happen next? Well it's going to lead something that I'm dreading and its going to suck. Review if you want to see what happens! Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Its way too late for anything snappy.**

**A.n. Well I don't know what to tell you. Maybe when you read it you'll see why it was hard to write. Enjoy! (even if its kinda hard to do so)**

**XXX**

I sat up shaking and crying from the recurring nightmare. Usually I looked at Sirius, made sure he was still alive, then slipped into another room and cried it out. I was still trying to make sure that I cried as little as possible in front of Sirius. My luck ran out tonight.

"What's wrong?" Sirius muttered sleepily as his strong arms slid around me.

"Nothing It's just a nightmare." I answered as calmly as I could. Sirius wasn't buying it.

"This is the second night in a row. What's wrong?" He was more awake now, and so warm, and alive, I couldn't hold the breaking of the dam back.

"It won't leave." I explained as I turned and buried my face in his chest. He was so not dead in my arms That it seemed every bit of sense had left me.

"What?" He was drawing the answer out of me slowly.

"You, dead on the floor." I replied through my fresh tears. He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear after a few moments.

"It's not your fault." I replied and felt cold air hit me as Sirius pushed me away from him.

"It's my damn fault that I just didn't stay home." He growled. My tears dried quickly.

"It's my damn fault that I'm so bloody insecure." We were both getting angry, and fast.

"If it was you fault, which its not, This wouldn't be bothering you so much!"

"Yes It Would! I Watched Her Kill You!" I bellowed.

"So What!"

"SO WHAT! SO WHAT! YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME! AND YOU ARE SAYING SO WHAT!" I screamed. We had both stood up on either side of the bed.

"YES I AM SAYING THAT! BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS! AND YOU'RE ONLY HAVING NIGHTMARES NOW!"

"I HAVE BEEN HAVING THEM SINCE IT HAPPENED!" He suddenly looked murderous.

"SO YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!"

"I DROVE YOU TO TEARS! I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT TO YOU AGAIN!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE CONCERENED ABOUT!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS! OTHERWISE YOU WOULD'VE REALIZED HOW MUCH HAVING YOU LIE TO ME HURT!" I glared at him before storming out of the room. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. I let the door slam shut behind me loudly, which caused one of the girls to wake up. I changed my direction so that I could go see if I could fix it. Bellatrix looked up at me tears rolling down her cheeks. I leaned over and kissed her gently. My new angry hot tears mix with hers.

"Shh. Its okay sweetheart." I whispered and she closed her eyes before sliding back to sleep. I stood up and continued out of the house, noting quickly that Sirius' had not left our bedroom. I continued walking, I would stay with Dora for the rest of the night.

XXX

I didn't end up going to Dora's, instead I ended up finding myself standing on Molly's doorstep, debating whether or not to knock. It was nearly two in the morning. Just as I raised my hand to do so when the door opened and Ginny stood on the other side, with Molly and Dora sitting at the table just behind her.

"It appears everyone is having a bad night." Ginny stated solemnly as she sat back down after Dora had requested that I changed my hair a couple of times. I did so and sat beside her.

"Arthur got a promotion." Molly stated brightly. I smiled at her.

"That's wonderful!" I cried. She nodded before she bit her lip slightly.

"Its horrible waiting for him to get home though." She added and glanced at her clock. I looked and was touched to see my name, Sirius' and the girls had been added to it.

"Harry is supposed to be writing me back today." Ginny explained when my attention returned to the table. I nodded.

"Sirius and I had another row." I said and explained everything that had happened.

"That's awful." Ginny stated. I laid my head on the table.

"The worst part is I know he's right but I feel like what I did was right." I moaned lightly. Molly gave me a small smile.

"It always works like that." she said. All eyes shifted to Dora who hadn't spoken a word since I had walked in.

"I love him, why can't he see that?" She sniffled and started to cry. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me and kept crying.

"He'll come round Dora. He loves you, I know he does." I said and Ginny nodded.

"Anyone can see it. He's just being a noble git." Ginny said.

"Where's Fleur?" I asked as Molly refilled Dora's cup. Ginny's nose curled up in disgust.

"Sleeping." With that the subject was dropped and everyone fell silent. Ginny let out a large yawn and I sent her a look.

"Don't you start that now." I ordered and she smiled sheepishly. Molly suddenly sighed in relief.

"Arthur's travelling!" She cried pointing at her clock. She darted up out of her chair and went to the door.

"Arthur!" Molly called happily as she opened the door and threw her arms around him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Molly. Ginny, I've got a letter for you." Ginny smiled and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hello Tonks and Calli. What are you doing here?" He directed his question at me, knowing full well why Dora was there. I smiled slightly.

"Sirius and I had a row. I'm not quite ready to go and talk it out." I explained and he nodded. I stood up and stretched.

"Calli do you want to spend the night here?" Molly offered. I glanced at Dora who nodded.

"No its okay I'll stay with Dora tonight. But thank you Molly." I replied.

"Are you going now?" Arthur asked and we both nodded.

"We have to work tomorrow." Dora explained. I hugged Ginny good bye and waved to Molly and Arthur. We walked to the end of the property line and I sighed when I caught sight of my house. Dora squeezed my hand gently.

XXX

"I hope your hair doesn't turn that colour every time you and Sirius fight. It's not very becoming and you can't lie about anything when it looks like that." Dora announced blandly as we drank coffee the following morning. I sent her a pointed look at her hair, which was still mousey brown and lifeless. She returned the look and I pulled my hair out in front of my face. I winced when I did, a blonde so dull it could hardly be called blonde.

"I hope so too." I replied to her original statement. She looked at her watch and nodded. Our cue to head to work.

"Here we go." I said and apparated off. We both landed in the atrium at the exact same time, just as all Hell broke loose.

"ATTENTION!" Fudge's voice rang out. When was he going to get kicked out? Everyone stopped. I pleaded silently that no one had died. I don't think I could take it, not today at least.

"We have the unfortunate news that a dark mark was spotted and it has been confirmed that a woman has been murdered. We are not releasing her name at this time, However we are asking that everyone remain calm." Dora and I looked at each other as everyone started to chatter loudly and well not remain calm. There went the hope that no one had died. Suddenly Scrigmour appeared at my elbow.

"You're coming with us." He ordered to the both of us. We followed wordlessly. Too shocked by the new turn of events to even begin to question what it was for or about.

XXX

"No." I hadn't realized the word slipped out of my mouth until Scrigmour sent me a look, but I was already jogging for the door that was hanging on its hinges. I was mentally begging that the house I recognized was not the house I thought it was. I burst through the door and gagged, spinning back around so I could lean over the edge of the front porch and puke out my guts. Dora came over carefully and shut her eyes as she entered the threshold. I stood up and joined her after taking a deep breath.

Emmiline Vance, dear Emmiline, was lying on the floor. Her eyes glassy and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Her shawl that was usually meticulously placed over her hair, draped hap hazardously over her shoulders. The killing curse, there wasn't a mark on her. She could've been sleeping if her chest had been rising and falling. It was Emmiline but at the same time it wasn't.

"They just killed her in cold blood, look, her wands still in her pocket." Dora noted as I stumbled away from the body and started to sob. She had always been better at holding things in than I had.

"She didn't even have a chance." I stated in between the desperate breaths I was taking. Dora looked at Scrigmour.

"Did the muggles get a hold of this?" She asked and he nodded.

"It'll make the news for sure." He answered and spun to me.

"If you cannot hold proper decorum-" Dora couldn't push the emotions down anymore and sliced him off harshly.

"THAT WOMAN IS HER CHILDREN'S GODMOTHER! AND HER BEST FRIEND! SO YOU WILL SHUT UP ABOUT PROPER DECORUM BECAUSE WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE!" He backed down as Dora started to cry as well. He may have been up for minister but that didn't mean that he wasn't a man or that he was trained to handle two hysterical grieving women.

"I assume you knew her as well." Dora nodded unable to speak. He nodded solemnly.

"You are to go home, mental day after this trauma, we will cover you." I swallowed.

"Thank you." My voice cracked as I shakily stood up. Dora slid an arm around my shoulders as my knees buckled. We started to walk until we found a park bench.

"You must be having an awful day." Dora muttered and I cried harder.

"First Armstrong, then Sirius, now Emmiline." I shoved the tears down.

"Remus." Dora added and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"The girls won't even know their own god mother." I realized and the tears started fresh.

"I want to go home." I sounded like a five year old but I was too depressed to care.

"We can't apparate, we'll splinch ourselves. And I know you won't get on the Knight Bus unless its life or death." Dora reminded me. I stood up stubbornly.

"I don't care." I replied and disapperated.

XXX

I hit the ground when I landed, apparating when you're not really focused is hard. I stayed there for a few moments before Dora appeared beside me and helped me up. I stared at her blankly as her eyes checked for splinching.

"Stubborn." She muttered under her breath. I blinked and nodded.

"I guess so." I chocked on the huge lump in my throat. She looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, The Burrow's just over the hill." She stated and I shook my head.

"You first. I'll be there in a second." I replied. She nodded. I needed to get my thoughts together if I was going to be able to face Sirius. She started to walk over the hill. A few moments later I heard voices wafting over.

"Tonks!" Molly cried.

"We've been worried sick, there was a murder! They said it happened in the middle of the night and we hadn't seen you since then." Ginny explained.

"I know there was a murder." Dora announced, sounding as if she had started to cry again.

"Tonks where's Calli?" I started walking when I heard Sirius' voice. It seemed to have a hint of panic in it. Dora didn't answer. I was halfway down the hill when Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them tightly. I could see that his knuckles were white from where I was.

"Nymphadora where is Calli?" He had his back to me. Dora's eyes flicked to me and Sirius spun around. I jerked my glance down to the ground and kept walking.

"Oh thank goodness." Molly breathed, I flicked my eyes back up and saw that Sirius was walking, then jogging, then running towards me. I straightened my chin and opened my mouth to apologize when he was close enough to hear me.

"I-" Is what I started to apologize with but Sirius cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I hesitantly kissed him back, but Sirius needed more reassurance than that. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as he could manage. I began to cry again. When he pulled away he buried his face in the curve between my shoulder and neck.

"I love you, Negotium." He whispered in my ear and some how hugged me tighter. I clung to him, feeling as if I was going to drown in my own tears if I didn't.

"I love you too." I replied and we both stood there, wrapped up in each other. Ron coughed behind us and we reluctantly slid apart.

"Who?" Molly finally stuttered out.

"Emmiline." Dora answered as my crying renewed.

"Oh Calli." Sirius muttered and pulled me up against his chest. We all stayed where we were crying. I suddenly realized I still hadn't apologized so I looked up at Sirius and poked him gently.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he looked at me quizzically. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him to the other side of the house.

"If this is about last night, it doesn't matter." He stated.

"It does matter. Emmiline would want us set right." I replied and rubbed one of my arms with the other.

"It's my fault." Sirius said and I looked up at him to contradict him and he held up a hand.

"My fault that you keep losing your hair colour." He twisted a lock of hair around his finger. "My fault that you're aching so badly. My fault that I couldn't see that you were trying to protect me. My fault that you felt you had to." He finished and I looked away from him.

"I could've just told you. I could've just admitted how much you had scared me, hurt me, killed that little bit of me." I announced and he made me look at him.

"What actually happened?" I stared at him.

"Please Calli. You have to get it off your chest." He replied.

"You were duelling Bellatrix." My voice dropped all emotion.

"You laughed at her, you were mocking her and her curse hit you dead in the chest." I reached up and touched the spot. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You were falling so slowly and I ran at you, I grabbed you and then you fell on me. I had my head resting on your chest and I heard your heartbeat leave." I explained in the emotionless matter. The numbness feeling that I always got when I focused on the details came back. I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at his facial expression. Sirius buried his face in my hair from behind.

"I'm sorry Sirius." I announced.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. I'm the one who's made you not you for the past few weeks." He replied and I smiled.

"I don't like it when you're upset." I answered and he laughed.

"I don't like it when you're upset." He echoed. I leaned back against him.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"We live." He answered as he slid both his arms around me. I started to cry.

"How?" He spun me around and held me tightly against his chest.

"I don't know Negotium. I don't know." He admitted.

"You know whats really silly?" I asked.

"What?" He was humouring me, I could tell by the way he kissed the top of my head.

"I want Harry to meet the girls. Now more than ever." I answered and he laughed.

"That's not silly. Should we go visit?" He asked excitedly. I pulled away so I could give him a puzzled.

"Well why not? I miss him and we could take Ginny and Ron with us."

"Do you honestly think that his aunt and uncle are going to let us within five meters of that place?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Its not like they can refuse me. I am his godfather." I smiled and nodded.

"Well come on then." I replied.

XXX

I rang the doorbell on number four and glanced behind me to check on Bellatrix, who was sitting in Ginny's arms. I turned around as the door opened. I smiled when Petunia Dursley shrieked and dropped her tea towel. I noticed Harry over her shoulder, doubled over with laughter.

"Hello. We're here to visit Harry." I greeted Petunia with an overly sweet smile then stood up on my tiptoes so that I could see Harry over her shoulder. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Hiya Harry." Sirius and I chorused.

XXX

**Well that was... interesting. Thanks for reading now please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Disclaimer: DENY! DENY! DENY! Just Kidding! Not mine. ;)**

**A.n. Okay here we go. Visiting Harry, Emmiline's funeral, Amelia Bones' death and Scrigmour becoming Minister. Have Fun.**

**XXX**

"Hiya Harry." I announced smiling back at him. Vernon Dursley appeared behind Harry.

"What are _They_ doing here?" He hissed and Harry shrugged.

"I think they're here to see me." He was still grinning like a mad man.

"Now you can either invite us in or we can take Harry else where." Sirius announced. I swallowed so that I wouldn't laugh at the sight of Mr. Dursley's face go a lovely colour of puce. He turned to Harry.

"Get out of my house! When you come back don't you dare come back with _Them."_ He ordered and Sirius glared at him.

"I understand that you don't like wizards, but if you talk like that in front of my daughters again, you will be sorry." Sirius veiled threat suited its purpose. The Dursley's back off and Harry came walking out and shut the door behind him.

"That was awesome." He announced and we all laughed.

"Come on, Let's get in the car and we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron." I said.

"You can drive?" Harry asked carefully. I nodded.

"Don't worry Harry." I answered and smiled when he spotted Ginny. I noticed he had issues kissing her hello, because she was holding Bellatrix and Ron was giving them a look something similar to that of an over protective father.

"Harry, we have really got to get going." Sirius finally interrupted. I whopped his arm lightly.

"Sirius they've never interrupted us." I chastised gently but led the way to the car anyways. I loaded everyone into the car.

"Where did you get this car anyways?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Ginny started to laugh.

"Having bad memories boys?" She teased and I sent her a questioning look.

"Care to explain?" I asked, smirking widely as Harry ducked his head and Ron blushed.

"Harry and Ron drove Arthur's car into the Whomping Willow in their second year." Sirius answered. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Do you two ever not get into trouble?" I asked sarcastically.

"I like to think that trouble comes looking for me." Harry replied.

"He just drags me down with him." Ron added and Harry glared at him. We all started to laugh.

"Just so you know, Ted gave it to me. Apparently it was a birthday gift that was late, but early at the same time." I answered. Ginny sniggered.

"Just a lot late and early." She replied

"Oh! That reminds me, Ron I've got a surprise for you." I announced as I shut off the car and got out. I opened the back door and pulled out Andromeda. Sirius and Ginny grabbed the other two. I smiled and pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed happily. She spun around and hugged him, while smiling widely.

"Ron, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Oh I'm happy to see you too." She blushed and Ron's ears turned the same shade as his hair. Harry sniggered.

"Easy there Ron." He teased and Ron sent a glare to his best friend. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get a butterbeer." I replied and led the way over to the bar. Ginny glanced at me carefully.

"Does Mum know we're here?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She's rather worried about the company around here, what with him around." I explained to Hermione's look of confusion. Hermione nodded.

"I had to beg my parents to let me even come to London. I'm glad I did though." She smiled at Ron.

"Have you heard?" Ginny asked, I could tell she was shoving her tears back. A tear rolled down my face, I couldn't begin to make it stop.

"Heard what?" Harry demanded and Ginny began to cry.

"Emmiline Vance was murdered last night." Ron explained as Harry looped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. Harry dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Voldemort?" He clarified. I nodded.

"Yeah I saw her body. It was the killing curse." I answered. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible." Sirius nodded.

"That's why we're here. Calli needed a break." I turned to give him a glare.

"I'm still here you know." I reminded him and he laughed.

"I know but you needed a break." I rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed. Hermione and Harry looked at the triplets.

"How do you tell them apart?" Hermione asked and Ginny laughed, while passing her Narcissa.

"This is Narcissa. You can tell its her cause her hair is always really straight like Calli's is when its morphed like it normally is." It was true, that was one of her defining features. Sirius handed Harry Bellatrix.

"That's Bellatrix. You can tell because her hair is really curly like Calli's when its in its natural state." Sirius explained and Harry did a double take.

"Bellatrix?" He questioned. I laughed and nodded.

"I think it works. Besides its a beautiful name." I replied and ran a hand through her hair. She giggled and then looked at Harry. He gave her a smile and she beamed at him.

"She's beautiful." He said.

"Thanks, and this is Andromeda. Her hair is somewhere in the middle I suppose." I introduced. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Why are they all red heads?" She asked and Sirius and I laughed together.

"Too much Weasely exposure." We chorused. That was the only explanation the two of us could come up with that made sense. Harry snorted into his butterbeer.

"Yeah that tends to happen." He replied smirking. Ginny whacked him lightly.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I mean I love you." He sputtered and Sirius laughed.

"Smart man." I blinked and sent him a look. He just shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"You know I'm just teasing." He replied. I smiled and handed him Andromeda as I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I announced. I had barely rounded the corner to head to the bathroom before all the kids attacked him with questions.

"What else is wrong with Calli?" Harry demanded. I paused, wondering what he meant.

"Its bigger than just Emmiline's death. It looks like she hasn't slept all summer." Hermione's voice floated over.

"She's been having nightmares. About what happened at the Ministry." Sirius' explanation was exactly what I would've said.

"Well I'm not surprised. I thought she was dying not you." Harry muttered. A loud thunk told me Sirius had spun around to face Harry a lot faster than he should've.

"What?"

"She was screaming for you. At the top of her lungs." Harry explained. I frowned. I didn't remember that. Of course I didn't remember much after I caught Sirius or even before then at some points. Sirius had fallen silent.

"When I got in there I thought she was dead too. She was just laying on the floor. She kinda looked like a broken doll." Ginny added. I hurried on to my original destination. There had been a secondary reason for coming here. I shakily pulled out the muggle pregnancy test from my pocket. I had had suspicions for a while now, even before the Ministry, but I hadn't been brave enough. Now though, I really needed to know. I took a deep breath, fully aware that this could be yet another life changing moment.

XXX

I threw water on my face, trying to convince myself not to cry. The test had proven my suspicions, I was pregnant. I wasn't sad about that, more that Emmiline wouldn't be there for this 'Order baby'. Next problem was that I had no idea how to even begin to tell Sirius about this. We had been walking on eggshells recently, the smallest thing could set me off and that would make him twist it to being his fault. I dried my face and walked back out to everyone.

"So I heard a rumour that the Ministry is placing Aurors at Hogsmeade." Hermione announced as soon as I returned. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to be one of them. There's three Aurors going; me, Dora and Dawlish." Sirius sent me a look. I racked my brain trying to remember if I told him about that.

"You failed to mention that." He pointed out and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I found out on the day we went to Diagon Alley." I replied.

"Who's going to watch the girls?" Ginny asked. I glanced at Sirius, who shrugged. He had been considering taking Fred and George's offer up on letting him work in their shop that they had given him a few weeks ago.

"I was going to ask Emmiline, but now..." I trailed off.

"Oh! Guess what!" Ron cried suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Katherine and Charlie have started a long distance relationship." He announced.

"What!" Hermione, Ginny and I chorused excitedly. Sirius jumped about a foot.

"You heard him." Harry muttered as he stuck his finger in his ear as if to unplug it.

"That's wonderful!" I said. Everyone nodded and Sirius glanced at his watch.

"We need to head back." Sirius announced and everyone sighed.

XXXX

I carefully regarded the silky black shawl in my hands. I was trying to decide whether or not to wear it.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Here I want you to have this." Emmiline announced as she shoved a shawl in my hands. I started to laugh._

_ "What am I going to do with it?" I requested and she shrugged._

_ "I would suggest wearing it." She retorted dryly. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Why did you give it to me?" I tried. She smiled._

_ "Well I was going to get you one anyways and since I don't wear black ever." She trailed off. I shook my head but hugged her for it anyways._

_ "Thanks Emmiline." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh Emmiline why did you have to pick black?" I muttered as I finally decided that I would wear it and pinned the shawl into my hair, making a point of laying it across my head and shoulders in the same meticulous matter as Emmiline would've. I stood there for a few seconds in front of my mirror before Sirius slid up behind me.

"Hey." He said and I smiled slightly.

"Hi." I replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are the girls?" I asked attempting to take my mind off the shawl that Sirius was now shifting around, obviously not liking the fact that it covered up my hair.

"They're downstairs with Ginny and Katherine. I told Ginny she could babysit, Katherine was hoping she could catch a ride with us." Sirius explained. I looked up at him.

"Why? Are we not apparating?" I asked, it was news to me that we were driving.

"Calli, you'll splinch yourself if you try." Sirius answered softly. I glared at him.

"I made it home just fine." I retorted and Sirius kissed my head.

"I just don't want to chance it." He stated. I squeezed my eyes shut. I still hadn't told Sirius about the baby, I just wanted to tell him at the right time. I was in the process of finding that right time, since I didn't do so well the previous time. Considering that when I had told him last time it was mostly just a fight until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You seem off. More than I would normally expect in this situation. What's wrong?" He asked. I pondered the idea of telling him but now seemed like a very not good time.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean how do I begin to go one without her. She has been there for just as long as I've known you. Its really hard to try to get my head around." I answered, dancing carefully around the real question and the close confrontation on the horizon.

"I know and I'm sorry that I don't know what to tell you." Sirius said. I smiled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"You can't fix everything." I reminded him and frowned when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I muttered and pulled myself out of his arms. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I stopped short when I saw Amelia Bones one the other side.

"Hello Mrs. Black." She greeted and I gave her a weak smile in an attempt to cover my shock.

"Madam Bones." I managed and she shook her head.

"Amelia please." She replied and I nodded before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay Amelia. I'm guessing this isn't a social call." I stated and she nodded with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to bother you in this difficult time but Minister Fudge, Rufus Scrigmour and I believe it would be best if you took a break from work." She announced and I nodded, I had been wondering how long it would take them to make this decision. Though I hadn't expected it would only take them a day. Of course I also hadn't expected Emmiline's funeral to be the day after her death.

"For how long?" I asked.

"We still need you in Hogsmeade about three weeks before term begins." She answered.

"Thank you Amelia." I said and she spun to walk away.

"Amelia, I haven't gotten a chance but thank you. For Sirius." I called and she nodded and smiled.

"I was there at the Department of Ministries. I could see how much you loved him." She replied and continued walking. I turned back into the house and came face to face with Katherine and Andromeda.

"What did Madam Bones want?" She asked and I shrugged as I took Andromeda from her. I smoothed out her little black dress and fiddled with the bow in her hair.

"She just wanted to tell me that I've basically started my maternity leave again. I'm off of work until about three weeks before term starts at Hogwarts." I explained. She nodded and glanced at Andromeda.

"I think the hardest thing is seeing the girls in their funeral get up. They're too young to have funeral dresses." She stated and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. I had been thinking much along the same lines.

"Do you think Emmiline's happy, where ever she is?" Katherine asked and I nodded, before thinking. I would really say anything to make Katherine feel better. She looked more depressed than I felt. Sirius and Ginny approached us silently. Andromeda reached for Ginny and perched in her arms contentedly.

"It's time to go Calli." I nodded and handed Katherine the keys for the car so that she could get in. I kissed Andromeda on the head and hugged Ginny.

"See you in a few." I managed and she nodded.

XXXX

"I always called her Emmie. And she is probably going to find someway to hex me for telling you all that but, I still think its important for a Eulogy." Emmiline's sister, paused. We were barely into the service and I was already sobbing into Sirius' shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"When we were little everyone was concerned about You-Know-Who and I took it into my power to teach Emmie to always win at hide and seek when she was hiding. I suppose I didn't do well enough, since she never won and now this time she didn't hide well enough again. Dad was saying that this never would've happened if she hadn't been so headstrong and against getting married and settling down. But in truth that's why we loved Emmie, she was willing to be silly and ridiculous and stand by what she thought was right even if it caused something like this. I just wanted to say one last thing to Emmie, cause I know she's listening. Emmie, I'll love you till the mountains crumble." She stepped away from the podium. Everyone stood up as Emmiline's coffin was levitated out of the church. There wasn't too many people because Emmiline's parents wanted it to be smaller to attract less attention, though almost all of the Order was there. Sirius pulled me against him properly after the coffin passed us, and I tucked my face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you think we did this too fast?" Sirius asked and I frowned slightly.

"What?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"Us. You heard what Molly said to Fleur and Bill. I mean do you ever think that maybe we fell in love, got married and had kids too fast?" He clarified. I shook my head.

"Never. I think that it worked perfectly for us. By the way I love you." I answered and he laughed.

"I love you too Negotium." I heard the last word and pulled back to question him about it. Emmiline's mother coughed though and I turned to face her and her husband.

"Callista Black?" I nodded and she handed me a envelope.

"Emmiline wanted you to have this." She explained and headed out. Mr Vance lingered though, but only to give me a nod and gestured towards the envelope. I cracked it open and carefully read the letter.

_Calli,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. Wow, that's weird to write. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I felt so touched and amazed to be named the God mother for the Order Babies. I left a letter for Fred and George to tell them that in the face of my death George is now officially god mother. Sorry about not consulting with you first. One last thing. I know you keep wondering why I smile when I see you and Sirius together. I'm going to tell you. I smile because when you two are holding hands, you automatically smile even if there's seemingly nothing to smile about. I smile because of the way Sirius instantly shifts in his chair towards you when you walk into a room and he doesn't even realize he's doing it. I smile because I know you're soul mates. Don't you dare ever lose that. Thank you for being my friend._

_Emmiline Vance_

I folded the letter and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned to Sirius and gave him a weak smile. He returned it.

"What did Emmiline have to say?" He asked. I shrugged as he laced his hand in mine. I smiled and then shook my head as I realized that she was right.

"All sorts of stuff. She named George Godmother in her place." I answered. Sirius laughed.

"I'm sure George is going to be pleased about that." He replied and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm absolutely positive." We both stood there laughing.

"Home?" Sirius offered and I nodded.

"Home." I agreed.

XXXXX

**A.n. Well hello again. Yeah I know its been ages. But I pulled through and brought you this lovely little piece of chapter-ness. Thanks for Reading now please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the serious depression that I am about to instill into this story and some of the characters.**

**A.n. Okay so the stuff that I missed last chapter (basically everything that wasn't visiting Harry and Emmiline's funeral ~smacks head to prevent further stupidity~) will happen in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

Though the purpose on me returning to my unfinished maternity leave was to avoid emotional trauma, Voldemort and his Death Eaters insured that didn't happen. The morning following Emmiline's funeral was met with Dora standing on my porch at the crack of dawn informing me that Amelia Bones had been murdered. Sirius had decided to take up Fred and George's offer to help at their store, and as it was his first day, I hadn't had it in me to tell him while he kissed me goodbye on the porch. Albus' arrival on our doorstep when Sirius arrived home for lunch made things ten thousand times worse than they would've been.

"I need you to go on a mission." Albus announced to Sirius after pleasantries had been exchanged and I had handed out tea. My grip on my cup must have loosened considerably in my horror, as it fell to the floor and shattered into pieces around my feet. Sirius' gaze instantly landed on me in worry, but I had eyes only for Albus, who I was looking at in horror.

"Albus you can't! Not after what happened last night!" I cried, begging him to see how much having Sirius on a mission would kill me. The prospect of being away from him while I was at Hogsmeade was difficult enough.

"What happened last night?" Sirius demanded as he frowned and I flinched. I swallowed carefully and sent him a guilty look.

"Amelia Bones was murdered by Voldemort." I answered. He stared at me accusingly.

"And how long have you known this?" He questioned, acid seeping into his voice.

"Since this morning." I admitted and bit my lip. He looked at Albus.

"Can we talk later?" He requested through his teeth. Albus nodded and stood up.

"You know how to get in contact with me." Albus answered and left. Sirius glanced at the living room where the girls were amusing themselves. He cast a silencing charm over the door way and spun back to me.

"Sirius I know what you're going to say." I started and he sliced off my comment with a hand.

"I don't think so. Do I just not deserve to know when something big happens?" He demanded.

"It was your first day. I couldn't just ruin that for you." I replied softly.

"I think it's been ruined now!" He tossed his hands up in the air.

"Well at least you got a good morning." I retorted and crossed my arms over my chest. He glared at me, lividly. He shifted around a bit which told me that he was switching the topic of conversation.

"What makes what happened last night so important about the mission?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"How is it not!" I cried.

"I spent over a year and a half hiding and not being able to do anything for Harry or my friends. I want to do something!" He replied.

"There are other things to do besides a mission. Being on a mission will make you more noticeable to Voldemort!" I pointed out.

"How is you going to Hogsmeade not being on a mission?" He asked. I glared at him.

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO CHOICE!" I shouted finally losing it. My losing it caused him to as well.

"I DO. AND I WANT TO GO!" He replied.

"WHY JUST TO DO SOMETHING!" I questioned. He glared at me.

"YES BECAUSE I NEED TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" He answered hotly.

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" I screamed and he froze as the realization of what I was so afraid about washed over him.

"I can't... I can't deal with that again." I said as I clapped my hands over my mouth in an attempt to stop the tears. Sirius stayed frozen. I started to cry, feeling horrible for keeping Amelia's death from Sirius, for not being able to get over what had happened.

"First almost you, then Emmiline, now Amelia Bones. Muggles are being murdered left and right, that bloody bridge incident, the giants. I just wanted you to have a good day amongst all that's happened." I ranted and Sirius finally came unfrozen and he heaved me into his arms. I started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm so sorry." I sputtered in between my sobs as he stroked my hair.

"Don't be. You were just trying to do what was right." He soothed. He stayed silent after that before laughing quietly. I pulled away and looked at him in question.

"Well one things for certain, Its a good thing we used a silencing charm." He teased and I laughed and shook my head.

"Sirius if you really want to go on the mission I won't stop you." I stated and he nodded.

"I know you're worried, but I have to because otherwise Albus'll have to ask Fred or George. They are the only other ones who he could ask. And we don't want him on the receiving end of Molly's protectiveness." He explained. I smiled and nodded.

"I don't like it." I replied and he laughed.

"I'd be worried if you did." He said and I smiled. I turned towards the living room and uncast the silencing charm. I sent a smile at the girls before frowning.

"Sirius did you give them that ball?" I asked and he walked over to stand next to me. He frowned just like I did as he studied the small rubber ball that was being bounced all over the room.

"No." He stated simply. I thought about it for a minute, before looking at him.

"You don't think..." I trailed off, thinking of accidental magic.

"A little young, wouldn't you say?" he replied and I shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be the only option?" I pointed out and he nodded.

"They must be incredibly gifted." He noted, then he glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He asked and I smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be fine. Off you go." I replied and waved my fingers towards the door. He smiled and grabbed one of my hands.

"I will never leave you." He said and brushed a kiss to my knuckles before leaving. It wasn't until I had sat down by the girls and started to play with them that I realized he hadn't said that last sentence with as much vigour as he usually did. I bit my lip before shaking my head.

"You're getting as paranoid as Mad-eye." I muttered to myself and picked up Narcissa, who had tipped over and hit her head on the floor.

XXXX

"It's okay Sirius." I said for the thousandth time as I grabbed Andromeda's sneak-o-scope and blanket. He bit his lip and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're sure." He replied and I laughed.

"I told you its fine. We talked about this remember." I was loading all the girls' things up to get ready to go to Molly's so that Sirius could go talk to Albus about the mission. It was also the full moon so the instant he and Albus were done talking, he was going to be with Remus who was here for a few days before going back to the werewolf camp. He was insisting I not be by myself for the whole night so Molly had offered me a room.

"I suppose I'm just fussing." He stated with a weak smile. I laughed again.

"Sometimes you're as bad as an old woman." I agreed and he pouted.

"I love you Sirius. Promise me that you'll be careful." I said reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand after I placed Andromeda into the wagon with her sisters. He gave me another weak smile and nodded.

"Same to you." He replied. I brushed the returning paranoia out of my head as I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I stated and started down the drive way. I pulled the girls across the yard to the Burrow and knocked on the door when I arrived. Molly cracked the door open and I changed my hair colour a couple times to prove it was me. Fleur and Ginny smiled at me from the table, the latter getting up and helping me get the girls out of the wagon.

"Are you hungry Calli?" Molly asked immediately and I shook my head.

"No thank you. We ate before we got here." I answered and turned to Ginny as she gasped loudly.

"They're moving!" She cried, pointing at Narcissa, crawling, and Bellatrix, butt-scooting, across the floor. I nodded.

"Yeah they just started doing that. Well those two have. Andromeda hasn't done it yet." I replied and Molly smiled.

"Soon they'll be walking." She pointed out and I groaned.

"I hope not too horribly soon, they all inherited Sirius' infallible ability to cause trouble." I moaned and everyone laughed.

"What are we waiting up for?" I questioned noting the general atmosphere of the room.

"Harry's supposed to be writing me back by midnight at the latest. Otherwise I get to hex him." Ginny explained and I laughed.

"I heard you're very good at that sort of thing." I teased and she blushed.

"I'm waiting for Bill. We are going out tonight." Fleur announced and I smiled.

"Good for you guys." I stated and Molly glanced at her clock, which she had taken to carrying around recently.

"He's travelling." Molly pointed out and Fleur stood up happily. I walked over to the door.

"Where was the first place I met William Arthur Weasely?" I asked through the door.

"The dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He answered back. I nodded and pulled the door open. Fleur hugged him and I could tell that Molly was biting the inside of her cheek. She was doing her best to try to get on with Fleur, she was at least putting in a better effort than Ginny. Ginny was horrified at Ron's reaction to Fleur, though its not as if he wasn't susceptible to her veela charms. She did occasionally loose her control of those powers. Ginny was also just thinking of Hermione, who would probably be crushed if she found out how Ron had been acting recently.

"So where are you going tonight?" Molly asked, leaning over to adjust Bill's collar. Bill rolled his eyes but put up with it.

"Don't worry Mum." He answered and Molly smiled meekly. I laughed and led them to the door. I fell serious after we got to the edge of the property.

"Bill if you guys aren't back by midnight I'm coming to look for you." I promised and he nodded.

"We'll be back before then." Fleur stated and kissed my cheek.

"Be careful. I can't take another funeral." I replied and Bill laughed. They walked off and the familiar crack of apparating filled the air. I took a deep breath of cool air and went back to the burrow.

"Do you think they are going to be alright?" Molly asked and I nodded.

"There is two of them and they'll be careful Molly." I stated. Molly blinked and nodded.

"Did you see in the Prophet?" Ginny questioned and I shook my head.

"No I didn't get the chance, but Dora told me about Amelia Bones." I said. Ginny looked at me and sniffled.

"She was such a good witch and now look what happened. Who's going to be next?" Ginny pointed out and I reached a hand across the table.

"It will be okay." I said.

"Are you sure?" She replied while curling herself up into a ball as she always did when she was scared and didn't know what to do. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I'm not sure about anything." I admitted and Ginny started to laugh.

"Neither am I." She agreed.

"Do you think that Harry would do the same thing that Remus did to Tonks?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"No because Harry would have to deal with you, Hermione and myself. He's too smart for that." I answered, winking at her as Hedwig landed on the windowsill. She launched up excitedly and gave Hedwig a kiss as she pulled off the letter. I laughed and gave her some owl treats while Ginny inhaled the letter.

"Harry's coming here in three days! Dumbledore's bringing him!" She cried happily as she finished . I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so glad. How are you possibly going to survive until then?" I teased and she glared at me halfheartedly. Molly smiled and handed Ginny a piece of parchment.

"If you want Harry to get a reply you had better start writing." She advised. Ginny went off to her room to write in private. Molly watched her go and sighed. I looked at her in question and she gave me a small smile.

"It only feels like yesterday when she was that small. Now look at her almost all grown up." She stated glancing between the girls and the stairs Ginny had just went up.

"I suppose that's why you are having trouble with Bill wanting to marry Fleur." I stated and she nodded.

"Partially. It's just that they are so young. And they've hardly known each other for very long. I couldn't stand it if Bill got hurt." She added. I nodded.

"Molly you're going to hurt Bill if you don't accept the fact that he's going to marry Fleur." I pointed out. Bill was my friend after all and if I could help with Molly's acceptance then I would. I wondered what Molly would think if she knew that Charlie and Katherine had started a relationship. I bit the inside of my cheek so that little tid bit wouldn't escape. Or at least not yet.

"Do you think that Percy's..." Her question trailed off mid sentence.

"Going to stop being a prat anytime soon? No." I finished and she sent me a weak smile. The four youngest Weasley's had filled me in on what had happened and I had nearly punched his nose in the next time I saw him at work. It was beyond me how someone could do that to Molly and Arthur. Especially their own son.

"Ron got a letter yesterday saying that Hermione was wondering if she could stay here for a few weeks before school started and I couldn't stop laughing because I was just writing one to her to ask her to come." Molly announced and I smiled.

"Excellent. Ron will be so happy." I stated and fell silent.

"Are you and Sirius alright?" Molly questioned suddenly and I glanced up at her in shock. I had been trying horribly hard to hide my paranoia, which had really only gotten worse as time progressed.

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice as neutral as possible. If Molly was noticing then Sirius was bound to have.

"You two just seemed so strained lately. The way he looks at you isn't the same as he used to ." She pointed out and I shrugged.

"We've been fighting more recently. I think it's my fault, in truth. I've been having trouble getting over what happened at the Department of Ministries. It's been bothering him." I said. Molly reached over and squeezed my hand.

"It's barely been a month. He can't expect you to get over it that quickly." Molly replied and I shrugged, I had hoping I would be able to get over it quickly.

"I think he forgets that he died in my arms. Sometimes when I shut my eyes I can still see him falling to the floor." I added. Molly nodded.

"Arthur felt horrible after he got attacked because I kept having nightmares and it took almost two months before someone could mention it without me flinching or sobbing." Molly explained. I bit my lip and moved my hand to my lower abdomen and glanced at the girls who were beginning to blink and yawn lazily.

"There's something else..." I trailed off. Molly looked at me and nodded in encouragement.

"I'm pregnant again." I stated slowly and Molly smiled brightly and jumped up to hug me.

"That's wonderful! But I'm guessing you haven't told Sirius." She announced and I smiled weakly.

"Good guess. I just haven't found the right time. Last time I didn't do so well." I said and she laughed.

"How far along are you?" Molly asked looking at me. I stood up and pulled my loose shirt tight across my stomach so she could see the small bump there. I had taken to wearing things that could hide my figure so Sirius didn't find out until I wanted him to.

"Four months." I confirmed softly. Molly smiled and nodded, opening her mouth to speak when a owl landed on the windowsill. She frowned and stood up to go and grab the letter. Coming back she handed it to me.

"From Albus." Was all she said. I tore it open anxiously and breathed a quick sigh of relief when it didn't say anything about Sirius. Like I said the paranoia was getting worse. I was going to be hopeless when he went on the mission.

"Rufus Scrigmour has been named Minister of Magic." I announced. Molly nodded in sorrow as she sat down.

"I had hoped they would at least wait until Amelia Bones had been buried." She said as I skimmed the letter again while nodding in agreement.

"There's going to be a memorial service and I've been invited to come. Sirius is going to be exhausted though so maybe Ginny could babysit?" I asked glancing up at her and smiled in hope. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure Ginny would be thrilled." She answered. I glanced at the girls and sighed as I stood up and picked up two of the girls.

"Time for bed I think." I stated and headed for the stairs. Molly glanced at her clock and shook her head.

"Arthur should be home soon. If Bill and Fleur aren't back by midnight I'll come and wake you. Ginny should still be up and you can ask her to babysit." Molly said and I nodded.

"I have to come back in a few minutes to grab Andromeda. That's the only annoying thing about having triplets it's almost physically impossible to carry all three of them at once." I muttered mostly to myself. Molly laughed as I walked up the stairs.

XXXX

**A.n. Well that was actually an alright chapter. The next chapter is going to be okay too. The one after that not so much. Thanks for Reading! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. CURSE YOU TRUTH!**

**XXXX**

I inhaled as deeply as I could manage, taking in as much of Sirius as I could. He kissed the side of my head and chuckled softly into my ear knowing full well that it calmed me down when I got anxious. Molly and the rest of the Weasleys were still asleep from their late nights so we weren't in danger of being interrupted. Poor Ron we would probably scar him and his innocence. He wasn't good with public displays of affection.

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily. I pulled back and smacked his arm gently. He frowned and pushed me back to arms length suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed his line of sight, looking down at myself. He reached over and toyed with my hair with one hand while the other drifted down to my necklace and he pulled it up.

"Where did you get this?" He requested. I shrugged as I studied it, a large piece of black glass rounded to look like a diamond hanging off of a plain gold chain. So it rather looked like I had a black diamond on.

"At a muggle garage sale I think. It was years ago. Why?" I wondered, glancing up at him and he shook his head.

"You'll think I'm crazy." He replied and bent down to pick up Bellatrix, who was extending her arms up to him.

"I doubt that." I retorted dryly. He laughed and leaned over to push a kiss to my forehead.

"Good point. Why are you wearing black?" He asked, subtly changing the subject. I raised up by eyebrow but decided to return to that point later.

"It's Amelia Bones' memorial today. I got invited to go." I answered and pressed a kiss to Bellatrix's forehead. Sirius frowned again and wrapped his hand around mine.

"Doesn't mean you have to go." He replied.

"Yes it does. You and I owe a lot to her." I said and he gave me a questioning look. I smiled at his confusion and laughed a little bit before I fell solemn.

"She was the main reason your innocence got proven. I owe it to her that I at least attend her funeral." I explained further. He leaned forward and inhaled when his chin rested on the top of my head. His shoulders sagged slightly and I reached up to rub my hands across them.

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" He asked me softly and I gently shook my head, both to answer him and chase away the horrible memories.

"Thank you. Twice over." I tilted my head as much as I could to glance up at him.

"Twice? Where was I the second time?" I questioned. He laughed and nodded as best he could without smashing his chin into my skull.

"That day you walked into Grimmauld. You saved my life that night." He answered. I frowned, not following his train of thought.

"How so?" I prodded hoping for a straight answer. Sirius was horribly fond of leaving me to my own devices when I wanted to find things out. He said it kept me on my toes.

"Ask Molly." He replied and pulled away from me as we both heard the soft footsteps on the stairs. I gave a halfhearted smile to a partially awake Ginny, who returned a sleepy one before stumbling off to the kitchen. Sirius shifted Bellatrix to his side so that he could slide his hand down my arm and entwine his fingers with mine.

"I love you." He reminded me and I laughed.

"I love you too. And, didn't we discuss the whole 'you don't have to tell me you love me everyday' thing?" I teased and he laughed before looking at me with a touch of sadness in his eyes. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"What?" I asked squeezing the hand that was holding mine.

"That was the first time your hair changed to lavender since the department of ministries fiasco." He answered and in one instant I knew he was feeling guilty. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Not your fault." I whispered and smoothed the frown lines out of his forehead with my thumb after removing my hand from his grip.

"Feels like it." He murmured back before reaching up to catch my hand in his again. I smiled.

"We'll have to disagree on this one." I replied and he nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why Ginny's up this early." He stated after he glanced at the clock.

"She's babysitting." I answered while pulling my hand out of his as gently as I could manage.

"Why?" He wondered looking confused. I shook my head at his stubbornness before reaching up and running a finger along the tired lines around his eyes.

"You're tired and you need sleep. So you can sleep in peace knowing that I'm safe and that the girls are being looked after. Also Molly said you're supposed to sleep here in the room I used. I was in the guest room." I said. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a yawn. I quirked an eyebrow up at him, daring him to try to unconvince me after that. He raised his hand in a position of defeat.

"See you later then." He whispered in my ear and pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head while handing me Bellatrix. I nodded and he darted for the stairs. He knew better than to fight Molly and I on this one. Separate we were hard to argue with, together we were a force to be reckoned with. I smiled after him before heading into the kitchen where Ginny was eating cereal.

"Morning." She greeted, apparently she had regained her ability to speak.

"Not good then?" I teased softly and she sent me a pointed look before gesturing at me with her spoon. It took me a couple seconds before I winced slightly.

"Exactly. Not good." She replied before returning her attention to her breakfast. I walked around the table and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for doing this Ginny." I said and she shrugged.

"You'd do the same for me." She replied before turning slightly to snatch Bellatrix from me. I glanced at the clock and sighed. This funeral was not going to be fun. Not that they usually were but this one was going to be full of politics.

"See you in a few hours." I announced and darted out of the house.

XXXX

When I got to the ministry I stumbled into the poor soul who happened to be closest to me. I opened my mouth to apologize.

"Do you and Tonks have any sense of balance?" Kingsley asked as he reached out to steady me. I let out a sigh of relief for the fact that I had run into some one I knew. I gave him a smile and forgot about the apology.

"Yes. It's just a little skewered." I replied honestly before giving him a tight hug. It had been days since I'd seen him because of his new assignment.

"Well that's true. Did you hear that Scrigmour is thinking about promoting you?" He asked and I shook my head while my mouth dropped open.

"No. Promote me?" I clarified as Dora walked up to us. It took everything in me not to flinch, if she looked bad in her normal outfits, black made it ten times worse.

"Told her have you?" Dora asked Kingsley and he nodded.

"Why would he want to promote me? And to where?" I was still trying to get answers. Kingsley and Dora both gave me a look.

"You have a sense of how to control yourself around people. You understand politics." Dora pointed out. I snorted, I hated politics and she knew that just as well as I did.

"Also Scrigmour needs someone close to him who is willing to put on a brave face and stand strong." Kingsley pointed out. I gave him a look of my own. Personally had I been Minister Kingsley would've been my top choice for whatever position Scrigmour was thinking of.

"Yours is also a name people recognize, and most of the public will side with the Ministry if they see that Sirius Black and his wife publicly show their support for Scrigmour." Dora, unfortunately, had a point.

"I'm still on mat leave." I replied, that was the best I could come up with at the moment. Dora glanced over my shoulder and caught my eye. I sighed but put on my best political smile as I turned to face the new minister. Damn, Dora and Kingsley were right. I made a mental note to hex them both later.

"Good day Mrs. Black." He greeted and I sucked in a breath before nodding.

"Or at least as good as one can be in such a situation." I replied, reminding both myself and him the reason why we were here. He sighed sadly.

"How true. Could I borrow you for a moment before the ceremony?" He requested and I nodded. Kingsley smirked at me as I walked past him.

"You know, I was hoping you could accompany me on a diplomatic mission." Scrigmour announced after a few moments had past and we were basically alone. I looked at him in confusion.

"Where to exactly?" I asked trying to figure out where a diplomatic mission was needed.

"Azkaban prison to go over how much man power we'll need there." He answered and I blanched. Of all the places I had never expected he would suggest that one.

"I'm afraid I must respectfully decline your request." I said after I had gotten a hold of myself. He waved to someone before turning back to me.

"May I ask why?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Well in all honesty, my husband wouldn't let me within a twenty mile radius of Azkaban." I replied and his look turned a little vicious.

"Does your husband control all your actions?" He questioned and I laughed.

"Of course not. But I can completely understand where he's coming from." I stated and his face softened. I took another deep breath.

"If it would make you feel better, Minister. I could talk to Sirius about it and maybe we may be able to come to an agreement." I offered this idea simply because I did not want to be on the bad side of two ministers in a row. If my job had it's bad moments now then it would only get worse.

"That would be most agreeable." He replied and glanced over his shoulder and nodded to the master of ceremonies who was gesturing to him.

"I hope you don't find the ceremony too unpleasant." He said and headed off for the doors as we were informed that they would like to begin. Dora came over to stand beside me.

"What did he want?" She asked and I glanced at her. The look on her face told me that she was actually in the dark about the subject the same way I had been.

"He wants me to go on a diplomatic mission to Azkaban with him." I answered.

"Does he remember who your husband is?" She replied, glancing at the door Scrigmour had just walked through. No doubt she was questioning his motives and calling him a lot of colourful words in her head.

"He remembers. I think he just thinks that that should have no basis for my refusal." I said and she shifted her look to me.

"You did tell him no didn't you?" She clarified, looking at me wide eyed. I bit my lip, she was going to flip when I told her what I had told Scrigmour.

"I told him I would talk it over with Sirius." I corrected.

"What!" She shrieked and I winced. She had lung power and used it to her advantage when she decided it was necessary. I glared at her and she glared back.

"I do not want to be on the bad side of two ministers in a row. I gave him a maybe." I added and she calmed slightly.

"You are going to talk it over with Sirius aren't you? I mean in some cases you've implied to people that you did and not mention it to him to keep him from worrying." Dora asked. I looked at her.

"I can't just go Dora. Sirius wouldn't kill me he'd kill the Minister and then get sent back to Azkaban and I will not let that happen." I explained and she gave the first weak smile I had seen in ages.

"Good. That's all I needed to hear." She stated and pulled me into a hug. We headed into the memorial area.

XXXX

"So how was the memorial?" Ginny asked as soon as I sat down at the table. I groaned while Molly set a bowl of soup in front of me. I nodded my thanks to her before glancing at Ginny.

"Full of politics. Which reminds me is Sirius still asleep?" I answered. I wanted to get the Azkaban thing off my chest and out of the way.

"Not anymore." He announced and I looked up to smile at him. He walked over and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled again before returning the favour.

"Did you need something?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Not desperately. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He gave me a look, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"At home." I added and he huffed in impatience. I bit back another smile.

"Does this talk have anything to do with the politics?" Molly requested and I nodded.

"Unfortunately. I'm afraid that Scrigmour backed me into a corner." I replied. Sirius frowned and leaned forward.

"Did he threaten you?" He demanded and I shook my head. Only Sirius would think about that small possibility.

"No. Don't worry I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm done eating and we head home." I said and he nodded.

"What else happened?" Ginny wondered. I sighed carefully.

"Scrigmour is considering me for a promotion." I answered. Everyone in the room shot me an incredulous look.

"You?" Sirius clarified. I rolled my eyes and sent him a look.

"Yes because people recognize me and Scrigmour thinks that if you and I publicly show our support for him the people will sway to him as well." I explained for everyone's benefits. Ginny snorted.

"Yeah that's a brilliant plan." She stated sarcastically and I nodded.

"I agree." I really didn't put any basis into Scrigmour's plan. It was completely ridiculous, most of the people where still convinced that Sirius was a murderer. Publicly saying we agreed with him would just muddy all of their views of him.

"Well at least he has a plan. Unlike Fudge." Sirius attempted to give him a better side.

"True." I agreed. I turned to Ginny.

"Are the girls asleep? Have they eaten?" She nodded to the first question, then shook her head to the second.

"No. So I figure they'll be hungry when they wake up." And with those words, crying resonated down the stairs. I gave Sirius an amused look before standing up. Sirius mirrored my actions.

"Speak of the devil." I let the sentence trail off as we both headed for the stairs. On the way up I linked my fingers with his.

"So are we eating then running?" I asked and Sirius laughed. He gave me a smile, with his eyes glittering in mirth.

"Well you did peak my interest." He teased. I smiled and pushed open Ginny's room. All the girls smiled at us and reached for us.

"Here we go." I muttered, summoning a diaper into my hand while scooping up Narcissa. I felt a small tug on my lower abdomen when I did so, but it was gone before I could give it further thought. Sirius laughed and nodded in agreement.

XXXX

"Scrigmour wants me to go on a diplomatic mission with him." I announced as soon as we stepped into the house. I figured since Sirius was so curious I could jump right into the conversation.

"Okay, why did we need to talk about this?" Sirius questioned as we both slid out of our shoes and headed for the kitchen. I bit my lip.

"The talk is in concern to where the mission is to." I added and he gave me a look. I dragged the highchairs over to the island before responding.

"Okay." Sirius dragged out the word, waiting for me to explain myself. I settled Narcissa and Bellatrix into their seats. I glanced at them.

"He wants me to go to Azkaban with him." I finished. Sirius fell silent and I looked at him. The look of anger on his face was obvious. He set Andromeda in her highchair a little harder than necessary before turning to me.

"No! Absolutely Not!" He confirmed what I already knew he would say.

"I tried to tell Scrigmour that I wouldn't go but he insisted." I explained.

"Then why didn't you insist back? He asked.

"I tried! The best he would let me get away with was an 'I'll discuss it with my husband'" I defended myself as best I could but I wasn't sure if he was angry at me or the Minister.

"Damn it all!" He screamed before he sat down in the nearest chair. The girls started to cry and I soothed them before starting towards Sirius. I knelt down in front of him and bit my lip. I didn't know what to tell him at this point.

"I'm not angry at you Calli." That was all he said before reaching down and pulling me into his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know." I laced my fingers in his hair. I figured that he would just tell me everything I wanted to know anyways so there wasn't much point in asking questions.

"I can't stand the thought of you going there." He admitted. A sad smile slipped across my lips.

"I know." He pulled away from me slightly. He reached and pulled both my hands in front of him so that he could look at my rings. I had started wearing Annabelle's ring on my right pinkie finger instead of my left. He fiddled with my wedding rings before locking gazes with me.

"Callista Annette Heartnet Black. The only girl brave enough to love me." He announced as if reminding himself. I smiled.

"I know." I mock groaned and he smiled before he leaned forward to nuzzle my nose with his.

"We better feed the girls or we'll never hear the end of it." He said and I slid off his lap reluctantly.

"I suppose."

XXXXX

**Well there we go. Next chapter is going to suck... A Whole Lot. I'm not looking forward to writing it. Thanks for reading Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

**Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you are well aware of the fact that, no I do not own much of anything. Calli, the girls and the baby not withstanding. :D**

**XXXX**

"Harry's coming tomorrow." I could smack myself for only just remembering to tell Sirius. We were getting ready for bed and I had been brushing my hair out. Sirius glanced at me and nodded.

"I know." He stated and I let it go before what he said sunk in.

"Wait, what!? You know!?" I cried in shock, wondering where he got his information from. He smiled and came to sit beside me on the bed, snagging the hairbrush from my hand.

"Harry wrote me. I guess he figured with everything going on you'd forget to tell me." He explained as he took over what I had been doing. I could practically see his smile, so I leaned back so that I could shove his shoulder with mine a little bit.

"Shut up." I replied. He laughed before tying my hair up for me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Didn't say anything." He pointed out as he wrapped his arms around me. Silence fell between us. I thought back to what Molly had said a few nights ago. With her opinion it made me think that I wasn't as paranoid as I thought.

"Sirius?" I asked softly, resting my hand on his arm. He nodded against my shoulder gently. I guess he'd caught the note in my voice and would wait for me to talk it out. I was glad, I probably would've talked myself out of what I was about to say if he had spoken.

"Do you still love me?" I shoved down my hesitation and decided to bite the bullet. Sirius spun me around in his arms before I could blink.

"What!?" He demanded looking horribly confused. I swallowed before proceeding to calm myself down. My nerves were fluttering all over the place.

"You and I, we haven't been the same for a while. Ever since the department of mysteries. I just started to think if it's because your feelings have changed." I explained and Sirius shook his head at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sometimes you think the most stupid of things." He said. I shrugged as best as I could from within his tight squeeze but decided to stay silent. I'd said my bit and figured I'd be nice and give Sirius some time to think of a good response. I was also enjoying the hug immensely. I'd missed these small things that he did that made me feel like the most important girl in the world.

"My feelings for you have not changed one bit. I would still do anything to make you happy, keep you safe. Anything." He stressed the last word and I smiled as I pulled away slightly. He smiled back at me and pulled me down to lay beside him. He magicked the blankets to cover us.

"You do know how to make a girl feel special." I stated and he laughed before pushing a kiss to my forehead.

"Good it tells me I'm doing my job right. Now sleep I know you're tired." He ordered tightening his grip on me. I snuggled up close to him and took a deep breath to properly get a full scent of Sirius.

XXXX

I discovered that nausea and nightmares do not mix well in the morning. Sirius had relinquished his grip on me in the night so I was able to go running for the bathroom without alerting him. For just in case I cast a silencing charm on the door. Sirius would freak if he suspected I was sick. After I was finished I checked the clock. Looked like morning sickness was back.

"Not going back to bed then." I muttered to myself. The girls weren't up yet so I figured I could go make some coffee. That might take the flutters out of my stomach. When I got down to the kitchen I discovered an owl sitting on the sill of the window above the sink. I snatched the letter from it and gave it a treat in return before it flew off.

"Gringotts?" I wondered before cracking it open. The nausea returned as I read the contents.

_Callista Annette Heartnet_

_After the death of Sirius Black, his will has been put into place and your part of the inheritance has been added to your vault. These items include:_

_Photo Albums_

_Monetary Funds_

_Jewelry_

_If you would like to preview these items they are in your vault._

I tried hard not to but I started to cry. If his will had been put into place then there was no question that he had died that day at the Ministry. Even if it had been only for a few minutes. I was also touched that he had changed his will. It must've been before we were married because my maiden name was used in the letter.

"Calli?" Sirius asked from the door. I looked up at him and gave him the best comforting smile I could manage.

"What's the matter?" I sucked in a deep breath and read the letter word for word to him. After I finished he sent me a comforting glance while he leaned his hands on the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'd completely forgot about the fact that I changed my will." He apologized. I laughed weakly and shook my head at him. He obviously was either trying to avoid the subject or his brain hadn't reached the point mine had.

"It's not that. Honestly, I'm flattered that you changed your will to include me just a few weeks after we'd met." I stated while walking around the island to rest my hand on his arm. He gave me a look, I could tell that he was thinking about the fact that only a few weeks after knowing me we had exchanged 'I love yous'.

"Then what is it?"

"If your will was put into place it means that you did die for a few seconds or even maybe a few minutes. Before this I could kind of lie to myself and think that you didn't die and had just scared the hell out of me." I explained. His hand clenched into a fist on top of the counter. I moved my hand from his arm to his fist to try and loosen it.

"Now I'm really sorry." Sirius' voice was laced with anger and guilt. Anger at himself no doubt. I shook my head before resting it on his upper arm.

"It's not your fault." I stated firmly. Our conversations these days seemed to be a little repetitive. He moved away from me and I reached for him but let my arm drop down to my side. I figured that that wouldn't make things better. I tried to make eye contact instead. I failed there too.

"I'm sick of you waking up every single night because of nightmares. I'm sick of hearing you cry. I'm sick of it." He announced venomously and I gave him a look.

"I'm sick of you making it your fault. I'm sick of you getting mad at yourself because you can't fix it. I'm sick of it." I returned the honesty. And I was. It seemed no matter what I said it was still his fault.

"I'm sick of people staring at you more than at me. I'm sick of people judging you because of me. I'm sick of it." I glared at him.

"I'm sick of you caring! I'm sick of you thinking that I'd be happier if I'd never married you! I am sick of it!" He finally looked at me but he didn't say anything.

"See you're not even going to deny it are you?! I'm sick of that too! I'm sick of you not telling me anything!" He started glaring at me. I did the same.

"No I'm not going to deny it! If we'd never gotten married we'd never have gotten here. We wouldn't have reached the point where you wake up crying every single night!" He shouted. I started waving my arms around to punctuate certain words like I did whenever I was angry.

"So what; do you think if we hadn't gotten married I wouldn't love you as much as I do now?" I requested loudly.

"Yeah sometimes I do! Happy!?" He roared and my anger deflated. I shook my head at him and waited until he explained.

"Sometimes I think I shouldn't have proposed so soon. Sometimes I think I should've tried to convince you to have a long engagement." He added. I noticed he didn't mention the girls and figured I'd start there.

"What about the girls? Do you regret them too?" If he did then my news about the next baby was going to be interesting. And here was another brilliant reason why I hadn't told him yet.

"No I don't. But sometimes I think they should've come a little bit later." He corrected. I let silence fall for a few minutes. Okay I was going to continue holding off on the baby thing then. Although what with the number of people who had been killed recently was a slight deterrent.

"Do you remember what I said to you the morning after you proposed?" I asked softly. If he remembered then that would hopefully explain my position to him. If he didn't, then I'd just tell him again.

"Yeah. I do." He answered.

"That still stands. Can you do that?" He laughed slightly and looked up at me. In that one look I had my answer but he was nice enough to voice it for me.

"God No. Could you?" He turned the question back on me. I sent him a dry look.

"I lost you once. I'm not letting you go ever again." I pointed out and he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me in for a hug while nodding. I snuggled into him as far as I could. We stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Do you know what else I'm sick of?" I questioned, feeling the lump form in my throat.

"No." I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I let the tears out of my eyes.

"I'm sick of fighting with you." I admitted. He squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah me too."

XXXXX

Sirius and I went to the Burrow in the late morning, that was when we had been told to expect Harry's arrival with Albus. The door was answered by Fleur, who had a conspiratorial grin on her face. I sent her a questioning look, but that was quickly answered when I saw Harry and Hermione sitting at the table.

"Harry?" Sirius and I asked at the same time while Fleur scooped Bellatrix out of my arms so that I could adjust Andromeda. He launched out of his seat and threw his arms around Sirius.

"Hey guys." He stated after releasing Sirius and repeating his actions with me. I hugged him back as best I could and Andromeda giggled. I turned to Hermione.

"And when did you get here young lady?" I requested and she laughed while standing up and walking towards me.

"Yesterday afternoon." She answered as I wrapped my arm around her. I groaned, I'd forgotten about that too. Sirius laughed at me and I gave him a glare.

"I understand the fact that you forgot. You've had a hard week." She added and I sent her a thankful smile. She held out her hands and gave me a questioning look. I nodded and handed her Andromeda.

"Molly do you need any help with lunch?" I called softly and Molly smiled.

"Could you just cut those carrots please? That'd be lovely." I nodded and magicked the knife that was resting on the cutting board. Another sharp pain pierced my lower stomach. I frowned slightly before returning to the conversation. I noticed that Sirius was looking at me oddly, I shook my head at him, trying to tell him not to worry.

"We got our Owls today." Ron announced as soon as everyone was sitting down.

"Really?" I said excitedly. I'd never had the pleasure to take my owls or newts so I had never received results for them. My siblings had always been excited about them though and that had rubbed off on me. Everyone nodded.

"Did you do well?" I asked. Ron laughed and placed his hand on top of his girlfriend's.

"Hermione aced them. Harry did better than me." He stated. Hermione blushed and gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm sure that you and Harry were pretty even, Ron." I stated and the tips of Ron's ears turned pink. I knew that sometimes Ron felt pressured to be more (or less) like his older siblings. Being best friends with Harry Potter probably didn't help sometimes.

"He topped me in history of magic." Harry pointed out. Ron scoffed.

"You passed out mid way through the test because of that vision You-Know-Who sent you." He retaliated and I flinched. That vision had opened a whole other can of worms that Sirius and I were still in the process of dealing with. Everyone saw me flinch and fell silent.

"Sorry Calli. I wasn't thinking." Ron mumbled into this lap. I gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it." I brushed it off and changed the subject.

"When's everyone going to Diagon Alley? You'll need to see Fred and George's shop." I stated. Molly pursed her lips and I wondered suddenly if that had become a taboo subject.

"Don't know yet." Ginny threw in, obviously sensing the same thing I was.

"Have you been there yet?" Harry requested and I nodded.

"Yeah Sirius and I went a few days ago. It was brilliant."

XXXX

"Again Sirius?" I asked. He was giving me a sheepish look. I needed to have a really long talk with Albus.

"He wants to show me where I'll be hanging out. It should only be a few hours." I was trying to remain clam but this would be the third night this week he'd be away. If Sirius thought the nightmares I suffered were bad when he was here, then he had no comprehension of what they were like when he wasn't. Most times it got the the point where I'd just sleep with the lights on so that I wouldn't loose what little hold on my sanity I had.

"Couldn't he do that tomorrow? In the daylight?" I requested. What with recent events I think he could understand why I was hesitant to let him just go wandering around at night, even if he was with Albus. Sirius sighed.

"You're going to have to get used to the idea that I won't be there with you." He replied. I bit my lip. I was trying very hard to get used to the idea. I couldn't say I was succeeding though.

"I know. Just because I agreed to this doesn't mean I have to like it." I pointed out and he laughed while pulling me against him.

"I'd be concerned if you did." He replied. In truth I was dreading the day Albus needed him to leave. I think that they were trying to plan it for when I would be going back to work in Hogsmeade, mostly likely hoping that I would get too distracted with work to worry about Sirius. A good idea, but unfortunately, would only work for a couple of months before I ended up back on maternity leave. Then again, neither of them were aware of that tidbit of information. I vowed to myself to tell Sirius before he left for his mission. The instant I knew the exact day he was leaving.

"You should head over to the burrow." He stated. I raised my eyebrow up at him before shaking my head at him.

"I'm staying here for tonight." He frowned instantly when my intentions clicked together in his head. I held up a hand when he opened his mouth.

"If you are going to go wandering around tonight then I'm going to stay here. Besides there's no room at the burrow and we have loads of it. Also I have to get used to being without you and you have to get used to the idea that I'll be spending lots of nights alone." I added. He shut his eyes and nodded.

"I hate it when you're right." He muttered while taking a few steps towards me and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Lock the door the instant I'm gone and don't open it unless you are absolutely sure that I'm me when I come back." He reminded me before heading towards the door after I nodded my head. He stood on the porch until he heard me slid the lock into place. This was going to be a long few hours.

XXXXX

After exactly three hours Sirius knocked on the door. I crept towards it and pulled the door open slightly, just enough for us to talk to each other with ease.

"What did Sirius Orion Black say to me when he proposed?" I whispered softly. If Sirius was actually Sirius then he'd be able to quote himself word for word. It was perfect since I remembered exactly what he'd said that night.

"Calli, I don't know exactly what love is but if I honestly think about it I think I have loved you since the instant you walked into the dining room of your first meeting. I realized it the day you had your panic attack in the library but I wasn't brave enough to tell you until I heard the story about your siblings. I know how short this relationship, if you could call it that, has been but I know that if you think about it you will understand just like I do how right this feels. Callista Heartnet will you marry me?" He answered and laughed slightly as I let out a breath of relief after he finished.

"Where did I take Callista Annette Black on the day of her twenty fourth birthday?" I rolled my eyes slightly. I pick a question where he had to recite a whole speech. He picks one where I can answer with one word.

"Hogwarts." I replied and pulled the door open all the way. I hugged Sirius tightly.

"That was a really crappy question." I pointed out and he laughed again.

"You're hair gave you away. You changed colours at least four times during that." I stuck my tongue out at him.

XXXX

**HA! I finally updated! Okay so this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Thanks so much for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: Noppers. Nothing is mine. Ever. ~angst~**

**XXXX**

"Absolutely not!" I announced crossing my arms over my chest to show I wasn't budging from this point. Sirius was standing in the door watching me put the girls to bed. He had just informed me that Remus wanted him to go with him to see if he could find any news on Voldemort's whereabouts.

"I already told him I would." He replied. I glared at him while handing Andromeda her sneak-o-scope. They wanted to go wandering around Knockturn Alley and I was not impressed with that idea.

"Tell him you can't!" I tossed back, harsher than it needed to be. Sirius gave me a look, no doubt trying to get me to back down. I shook my head. I was not budging from this one.

"Maybe if you weren't going to Knockturn Alley to specifically look into Voldemort's doings." I stated, storming past him and shutting the door partially.

"Calli I can't just let Remus go alone. It's too dangerous." He reasoned while he followed me down the stairs. I whirled around to face him.

"Exactly. That's the point." I pointed out darkly. Sirius sighed.

"He's my best friend." He reminded me and I chomped down on my lip to keep from screaming. Tears welled in my eyes.

"And I just lost mine a few days ago to Voldemort. I will not take that chance with you." I stated while letting the tears roll down my cheeks. Between the grief for Emmiline and the baby, which was really messing with my emotions, I seemed to be crying a lot more than usual. Just today I had read something in the Daily Prophet that she would've laughed at and cried my eyes out.

"You won't lose me." He soothed softly, taking a step towards me.

"Again." I added softly and started crying harder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How about we make a deal? If I go with Remus tonight, you can go to Gringotts tomorrow and look at what I left you." Sirius had been dead set against me going to Gringotts because he thought it was too dangerous. I thought about it and found myself nodding.

"Only if you promise to be extremely careful." I said.

"I promise." He said and I smiled. Now I could rest easier than I would've. A knock at the door made my smile drop. I wasn't impressed with the fact that Remus was still being a noble git towards Dora.

"He'll come to his senses." Sirius stated when he noticed my smile drop. I sincerely hoped he was right because I was starting to have doubts. Sirius walked towards the door and after he and Remus did the question thing pulled it open.

"Thank you for letting him come Calli." Remus stated and Sirius huffed indignantly while I laughed and nodded.

"You make it sound like I have no control over what I do." Sirius muttered. I kept laughing before looking at Remus trying to get across the message that I needed him safe. Remus sent me a smile and nodded.

"I'll make sure he comes home in one piece." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. Sirius took one look at me before walking over and giving me a deep kiss. He placed one on my forehead when he pulled away.

"I'm coming home tomorrow morning. Please be safe." He begged to me and I nodded.

"I will be." I said softly. They moved out the door and I shut it behind them, sliding the lock into place. I slid down the door to sit in front of it. I rested my hand on my stomach.

"We will both be very safe." I added. A wave of nausea hit me and I headed for the sink.

XXXX

"Where are you going exactly?" Harry asked the next morning. Sirius had spent the night with Remus and was a little tired so I had brought the girls over to the burrow to see if the Weasley's could watch them. I smiled at him.

"Just to Gringotts. Sirius left me some stuff and I want to see what it is." I answered. Hermione looked slightly concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" She questioned and I shrugged. I doubted I could go this whole trip without crying but I was going to do my best.

"As okay as I could ever be." I replied honestly. Harry frowned.

"Are you okay right now? You don't look your best." He stated and I shrugged.

"Nightmares." I replied and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Where's Sirius?" Ron requested and I bit my lip, trying to decide whether or not to leave it to Sirius to tell everyone.

"He had a late night." I deflected. Sirius could explain that situation to his god son. I checked the clock and shifted my purse.

"I've got to go. I'll be back soon and Sirius will probably be awake in about two hours." I informed them and everyone nodded and waved me towards the door. I shuffled out the door and quickly disapperated. Diagon Alley hadn't changed much except that there were less people and Ministry posters covered every wall. I caught sight of Gringotts and groaned. The line of people was ridiculous. This excursion might take longer than I had previously imagined. I walked closer and spotted a familiar red headed person making their way towards me.

"Hey Bill." I said as soon as he was beside me. He smiled.

"Hey Calli. What are you here for?" He asked and I waved towards Gringotts.

"Sirius left me some stuff in his will and I wanted to have a look. You?" I answered and Bill nodded. I knew he was a code breaker but that didn't explain why he was over here.

"I'm escorting and accompanying you while some business is conducted. And no this is not by request of Sirius." He added, holding out his arm and giving me a smile. This action reminded me of the twins, but I linked my arm with his and he led me inside.

"Mr. Weasely, if you would be so kind as to bring Mrs. Black over here." One of the goblins announced gesturing to one of the rooms off to the side. I tried not to flinch when everyone spun around and tried to get a glance at me simultaneously. Having that many eyes on you at once was rather disconcerting.

"Should I be concerned?" I muttered to Bill and he laughed slightly before shaking his head.

"No. They just want to go over a few things in regards to your vault." He whispered back as we entered the room and closed the door. I was feeling nervous, what could be wrong with my vault. I slid into one of the chairs.

"We've been told that you have married Sirius Black. Is this true?" The goblin requested, he hadn't introduced himself.

"Yes that's true." I answered, nodding while showing him my rings. The goblin nodded and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"Do you mind if we preform a blood status test?" I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"No I don't mind. May I ask why?" I requested, while he pulled out the necessary equipment from his desk.

"We just want to make sure there won't be any adverse reactions to you." Cause that explained everything so well. I glanced at Bill and he smiled in sympathy.

"Sirius' vault. Since you married him you are technically his heir." Bill expanded.

"But Sirius left everything to Harry. And his will was put into place because he died." I pointed out. Bill nodded.

"He left almost everything to Harry. Since Sirius is still alive that means his will has to be un-put into place. So that means that your vault has been transferred into Sirius' vault." Bill explained as the goblin stabbed me in the finger before squeezing some of my blood into a vial. My stomach spun at the sight of it.

"The Black vault is now accessible by you." The Goblin added. My head whirled at that one. I hadn't figured that Sirius would've been the sole heir to the Black family fortune and that by marrying him so would I. I knew how old the Black family was so that was probably a considerable amount of money.

"You didn't even consider that did you?" Bill asked, I could tell he was trying to stifle his laughter. I'd get him back for that later.

"No I didn't." I admitted softly.

"Your blood status is pure blood. Excellent, that means there will be no issues." The goblin squeaked excitedly and hoped off of his chair. I stood up to be polite. He headed for the door and waved at me to follow him. I glanced at Bill, who nodded, before following him. I had a bad feeling that I was facing a longer cart ride than previously expected.

"Are you okay?" Bill whispered softly. I smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"Fine." I replied. He frowned and I wondered if all the Weasely children had inherited Molly's glare. Not a great thought.

"You look kinda pale." Bill pointed out and I shrugged while we climbed onto the cart. I was going to put on a brave face for as long as I could manage.

"These carts make me sick." It was partial truth. They had always made me queasy, but my stomach was still churning from the blood I could see soaking the bandage slightly, and this baby was making my "morning sickness" much worse than the girl's had. Bill nodded and handed me a bucket.

"Black family vault." The goblin announced. I threw up into the bucket as soon as we rounded the first corner. I was doomed.

"Calli, are you sure you're alright?" Bill questioned worriedly after he siphoned out the bucket for the fifth time. I thanked my lucky stars that the cart was slowing down.

"Maybe." I groaned back before throwing up again when we turned another corner. Bloody speed demon goblins. Bill waved his wand without a word before turning to the goblin.

"Do you think we could stop and apparate her there?" Bill asked and the goblin shook his head. I leaned my head against Bill's shoulder hoping that if I was sitting upright the puking would stop. It didn't work.

"It's against protocol." The goblin protested. Bill leaned forwards and I recognized that stance as the 'I'm not budging from this one' Weasely posture. I'd seen Ginny use it a lot.

"I don't think she can handle much more of this." Bill replied and gestured to me. Judging from the look the goblin gave me I must've looked pretty pathetic. He pulled the cart to a stop.

"Since we are already here, on the way back." I owed Bill one.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he helped me out of the cart. I nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I was slightly shaky but mostly steady. The goblin lead the way into the vault. I stood staring at the wealth wide-eyed as soon as the door opened. Holy crap there was a lot of shiny stuff in there. Sirius and I needed to have a talk.

"What did you come here to see anyways?" Bill asked and I pulled out my letter and handed it to him. I was still a little dumbstruck. Bill nodded as he skimmed it.

"Jewelry there and photo albums there." He pointed and I took a step to the jewelry. I found a necklace almost exactly the same as the one I had worn to Amelia's memorial, expect this one was an actual black diamond.

"Oh My God." I whispered as I lifted up another necklace. It was just the right length for me to wear it around my neck and have it rest at the hollow of my throat. It was made of precious jewels with a locket in the middle. Inscribed on the locket was my initials. I opened it.

"I'll love you forever Cal." Sirius' voice whispered to me out of the locket. I smiled at Sirius' unique nickname for me while I turned towards Bill, who was smiling.

"It was your guys' one year anniversary a while ago. Sirius was keeping it here for safe keeping and never got the chance to come grab it." Bill explained and held his hands out for the locket so that he could help me put it on.

"Wow." That was about all I could manage. Bill laughed and pointed at the stack of photo albums.

"That's the other half of your gift." He announced. I owed Sirius a much better gift.

XXXX

"How'd it go at Gringotts?" Harry asked when I found everyone in my living room playing with the girls. Sirius glanced up at me and gave me a knowing smile. I walked over to Sirius.

"Thank you. So much." I stated before leaning down and kissing him passionately. We continued on until Harry and Ron coughed.

"I'll take that as a good." Ron replied and I laughed.

"Yes it was very good. Sirius where did you get all those pictures?" The photo albums were full of pictures of the Order and the Weasely kids, Harry and Hermione. He laughed.

"I've been collecting for a while." He answered. I turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Did you get a tour?" I requested and they both nodded.

"Big enough house?" Hermione teased slightly. I laughed while sitting on the love seat beside Sirius.

"Maybe." I replied. A whistling sounded from the kitchen.

"Tea?" I asked and Sirius nodded while leaning forward to get up.

"I'll get it." Harry and I chorused at the same time while standing up. Everyone laughed while we headed to the kitchen. I started pulling cups out of the cupboards.

"Sirius told me about his mission." Harry announced and I bit my lip, setting down the two cups in my hands harder than I had meant to. I looked at him and saw he was studying me.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked softly. Harry didn't deserve to lose his godfather twice. He gave me a look.

"Are you?" He replied and I shook my head.

"Not really." I admitted. Harry grabbed the tea bags from where they were resting on the windowsill.

"Is everything okay between you and Sirius?" Brilliant. Harry's been here less than two days and he's already noticed that Sirius and I aren't as good as we could be.

"We've been a little strained. Between the nightmares I've been having and Sirius going away soon, the two of us have been-" I paused searching for the right word. Harry smirked slightly.

"Putting who's more stubborn to the test?" He suggested and I nodded while laughing slightly.

"Just don't let Voldemort break you two apart." Harry announced. I gave him a smile before lifting the tray the tea was resting on. Harry snatched it out of my hands.

"I have to do something don't I?" He replied to my look and I shook my head before leading him back to the living room.

"By the way, there seems to be a lack of Gryfindor colours in the nursery." Harry pointed out as he placed the tray down on the table. I groaned.

"Oh don't you start. Ron was getting on about the Chudley Cannon's colours." I replied and Sirius groaned as well.

"Absolutely not. Puddlemere United is the only Quidittch team's colours that will be gracing our walls." Sirius added and I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"Is it now? You do realize that there was an our in that sentence right?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just putting it out there." He answered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll be getting an earful later." Harry pointed out and everyone laughed. I realized how much I had missed spending time with all of them. I was going to miss them all so much more when I was in Hogsmeade. I fingered my locket gently. At least now Sirius could tell me he loved me everyday still while he was away on his mission.

XXXX

Sirius was just sliding under the covers when my conscience won out and I had to at least bring up the idea of another baby. What Harry had said earlier about not letting us fall apart was still bothering me.

"Sirius?" I asked softly while he placed a kiss against my cheek and pulled me against him.

"Yes." I felt hope flutter in my chest suddenly. Maybe Sirius would take this idea well.

"What would you say to another baby?" I plowed right into it while still managing to not give away the fact that I was expecting again. Sirius sighed softly.

"I think that having another one right now wouldn't be the best idea. We've got enough stuff to handle don't we?" He stated, while laughing slightly. I managed to fake a laugh while the hope spluttered and died in my chest. I vowed to myself to tell Sirius before he left. The instant he told me what day he was leaving I would tell him so that I could give him enough time to make whatever decisions he needed to make.

XXXXX

**That took a bit longer than I had planned but I'm hoping I can be forgiven. Thanks for Reading please review!**


End file.
